Demona's Secrets
by rbrooks25
Summary: Demona finally did it. She cast the spell to completely destroy humanity, but she is hiding a secret so ground breaking that it could change her heart forever. Will Goliath and the Gargoyles discover it in time? Will Puck reveal all that he knows finally? The answer to this and more inside. Had to make the Sequel Rated M.. (Book 1: Curse of the Azure Warrior Series)
1. Prologue

Beginning with the last episode of The Hunter's Moon just as Demona was completing the spell to put an end to humanity:

Goliath looked on in horror as Demona finished casting the spell. He dove forward when she threw the vial into the air, but he landed on the ground with a thud as the vial smashed to pieces on the ground.

"What have you done?" Goliath whispered fiercely as his eyes went wide. The stone gargoyle and the mist from the vial began to glow a bright pink as the mist began to fill the room.

"Brooklyn, get Elisa out of here." Goliath shouted as he leapt for Demona. Demona smirked as she side stepped him as she delivered a vicious kick to his ribs knocking him to the ground.

"Getting her away from here will not save her Goliath. Soon, when the humans are gone you will see that I was right." Demona grinned and then turned to Angela. "Come with me my daughter there is no reason to stay here now. Goliath and the others will join us when they see that I am right." Demona said as she held her hand out to her.

"Wh…What have you done?" Angela asked in shock as she backed away from her mother. "Haven't you learned anything?" Her eyes flared red as she then advanced on Demona. "After what happened with Thailog I thought that you wanted to rebuild our relationship and maybe even come home."

"Can't any of you see that I'm trying to free us from the humans that want us dead?" Demona's eyes flared red as she looked over the group.

Shaking her head Angela sighed before continuing. "I don't know if I can forgive you this time. I don't think you'll ever learn." She said as she could feel her eyes watering. After quickly rubbing her eyes she ran out and leapt out of the window to join Brooklyn.

Goliath rose up and Demona saw a look in his eyes she had never seen before. No matter what she had always seen the love for her in his eyes, but now she saw the hate he now felt for her. She felt hollow and realized she was about to cry. Before Goliath could move Puck appeared in the center of the room.

"Dammit Demona, what have you done?" Puck asked as he walked up to her. "Have you forgotten that you're part human now?" Puck sighed as a green mist flew from his fingers and wrapped around her.

"What did you do to me?" Demona growled as she grasped him by his collar and lifted him into the air. Puck just grinned down at her.

"I saved your life. Now, you're just a pure gargoyle again and your human side won't be affected by the nasty virus you just spread ten miles in every direction." Puck said as he teleported to stand in front of Demona. "Although, I will admit that I had hoped you had learned something from your time as a human as I have. Apparently, your hate is still far too strong even though you..." Puck sighed before continuing. "Nevermind, I guess that must have just been just a fluke."

"Ten miles? The spell was supposed to be more…" Demona began.

"I think the word you're looking for is powerful, and yes it was. I dispelled as much of it as I could, but it was too powerful for even me to stop."

"All those people are dead? What fluke." Goliath asked as his voice grew cold as Puck turned towards him.

"It's a fate worse than death I'm afraid. Goliath, the humans it will touch are going to be alive technically. Their bodies will be rotting but still mobile. Their minds however will be gone. In their place will be nothing but rage and hunger. As far as the fluke is concerned it is not my place to tell you, it's hers." Puck shook his head as he turned back towards Demona. "The other humans they will bite will also turn. At the rate they will spread this virus the entire country will be overrun by these creatures by the end of the week, and the world a few weeks after that. I can't believe you did this even after…never mind." Lexington and Hudson looked stunned as Goliath began to lunge forward.

"I thought that there was some good in you so I spared you after all that you had done, but now I see that you were right. I am blind and have been a fool. I've been a fool for you all of this time. I realize now that you can't be saved and I give up trying to change you." Goliath snarled as he turned his back on her.

"You will all thank me for this. I've always looked after our kind. For the last millennia I have taken care of our kind while you slept, and then when you finally awoke did you finally learn your lesson? No, you began to love that human whore." Demona growled angrily as she felt tears stinging her eyes. "I did what none of you had the courage to do and I will not apologize for it. EVER!" She shouted as she leapt out the window and glided away.

"Goliath…GOLIATH!" Lexington yelled and sighed as Goliath slowly turned towards him and Hudson. "We need to save as many people as we can within the range."

"We can't Lad; we need to focus on quarantine." Hudson sighed as he walked up to Goliath and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, I really am. Right now thought we need to stop these humans from leaving if we can. If we can't we will need to find a way to destroy them all so they can't affect anyone else." He said as the three remaining gargoyles glided away from the building as the mist slowly began to spread down the abandoned building but it would soon reach populated areas.

…

"I cannot believe that she did this." Angela said in a hollow tone as Brooklyn put Elisa down as he and Angela landed on the rooftop.

"That's because you have always refused to open your eyes." Brooklyn said bitterly. "I know…I know you've always wanted a relationship with your mother, but obviously she doesn't give a damn about you or any of us."

"Angela, you have to move on. My mom left when I was very young and I know how you feel, but you can't force her to change. She has proven that she does not care about anything but her own ambitions." Elisa said as she sat down and put her head in her hands. "What more does she have to do to prove that to you?" Elisa asked exasperated.

"She saved us from Thailog." Angela growled as her eyes flared red as she shook with rage. "Have you all forgotten that? We would all be dead right now if she hadn't saved us."

"From the situation that never would have happened if she hadn't tricked us in the first place." Brooklyn pointed out.

"You've always hated her. Maybe it has been you and the rejection from my father that drove her to this. Have you ever thought about that?" Angela shouted.

"That's enough!" Goliath shouted as the other three gargoyles caught up to the group. "We don't have time to argue. We have bigger concerns now. Brooklyn, as of now I am taking away my protection. The next time you get a chance to kill her I want you to take it." Brooklyn nodded as Angela turned on Goliath with her hands balling into fists as she growled deep in her throat. Her eyes flared so bright that Lexington fearfully took a step back.

"Why am I not surprised? You left her because it was easier for you to run around with…" Goliath slapped her before she could finish her sentence.

"I will not tolerate any more disrespect from any member of this clan. Do you understand?" Goliath growled as he stepped closer to her.

Angela glared at him in shock. "To hell with your clan." She said as she began to walk away.

"Goliath, Angela you both need to take a breath and try to calm down." Hudson tried to get control of the situation.

"I'm sorry Hudson, but I'm not going with you all. I'm going to find my mother and try to fix this. You can either accept us both back when we do, or we will go out on our own." Goliath looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. Hudson shook his head sadly as both Lexington and Elisa kept quiet as they watched them argue back and forth.

Goliath went to put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "I meant what I said. I'm going after her, and I'm bringing her back. My mistake was that like the rest of you I left her on her own." She shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "Don't you all realize that we could have prevented this if you hadn't rubbed Elisa in her face?" She pointed at Elisa as she looked Goliath in the eyes. Then she turned slowly to eye the other gargoyles in turn and then glared angrily at Elisa. "I'm finished here." Angela said as she went to the edge of the roof.

"This is far too impulsive an action for you lass. It's unlike you." Hudson pointed out as he tried to convince her that her action was rash.

"Maybe I'm more like my mother than you thought." She said over her shoulder as she leapt off the edge of the building and began to glide away.

"We will work all of this out Lad. I promise you that, but right now we need to focus on containing this virus before the world ends." Hudson tried to use his best grandfather voice as he spoke.

"To hell with the world." Goliath said menacingly as he turned his back on them and glided away towards the castle.

"He didn't mean that. He's had a very rough time. We all have and he just needs time to process what's happened. We will have to take care of this ourselves. Brooklyn, what happened to Broadway?" Brooklyn thought for a moment.

"I believe he took Canmore to the hospital." Brooklyn replied.

"I should go see him too. He did save me up there." Elisa said finally after a few moments.

"I'll take you. Hudson it'll just be an hour. I'll be right back." Brooklyn sighed as he stood near the edge and held out his hand to Elisa.

"Very well, Lexington we will start this ourselves. Hurry back Lad." Hudson said as Brooklyn shook his head and glided away with Elisa as Hudson and Lexington headed back to the now infected area.


	2. Chapter 1:The Walking Dead

On the way to the hospital Elisa pulled out her cell phone and began to dial.

"Who are you calling?" Brooklyn asked suddenly as he was descending towards the hospital's roof.

"I need to report this to…Yes, I need to speak to the Lieutenant…Well, get him out of the meeting this is urgent." As they landed Brooklyn looked at her worriedly but she just waved him off. He gave her one last look, but reluctantly leapt off of the roof and began to glide back towards the castle. _Goliath, I told you that evil bitch couldn't be left alive._

"Yes Lieutenant, I need an EPA team with full hazmat gear to quarantine ten miles in every direction of the church on the corner of Sunset and Macarthur Boulevard…Trust me sir, when they get there they will see the reason it is necessary… Yes, I understand but if they don't hurry we will lose the opportunity to contain this." Elisa sighed as she walked into up to the front counter. "Yes, I will out the paper work and thank you." She hung up just as the girl behind the counter turned to help her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The receptionist asked as Elisa leaned over the counter.

"Yes, I'm here to see Jason Canmore. I believe he was just admitted here an hour or so ago." Elisa replied.

"I'll go see if he can have visitors. Just fill out these forms." The receptionist said as she went to go find the doctor.

Elisa sat in the waiting room with a clipboard and stack of papers she filled them out as she waited for her to return. _I can't believe she actually did it. I told Goliath that she was nothing but trouble, but to see her prove it like this is still surprising._ Elisa thought to herself. She was concentrating on her thoughts so much that she didn't notice Matt Bluestone sit down next to her.

"Ahem" She jumped as he cleared his throat. "Whoa, I just thought you were too busy to say hello. I usually can't sneak up on you at all." Matt chuckled as she glanced at him irritably.

"Now's not a good time Matt." Elisa said trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Look Liz, I know we've had our troubles recently but I am still your friend, and as your friend I must warn you to leave now. The FBI has taken an interest in Canmore's activities and I really wouldn't want for you to get entangled in this." Matt sighed as he sat back and rubbed his eyes.

"And what will you do Matt? Are you going to arrest me for simply visiting a man in the hospital? A man that risked his life to save mine." Elisa snarled as she completed the last form and stood up to take it to the receptionist. Before she could move Matt grabbed her hand.

"Liz, I still care for you even if you can't get over your obsession with those beasts." Matt whispered as he stood next to her.

"Beasts?" Elisa whispered angrily. "That is why you will never understand. They are much more human than you give them credit for. Now, let go of my arm Bluestone. I won't ask you again." Matt sighed as he let her go and sat back down to consider his options while she went to turn in the forms. Suddenly, Matt received a call has he answered the phone he listened for a moment and then he turned pale as he dropped his phone and ran to Elisa.

"We need to go right now." Matt said as he grabbed her arm just as the doctor was describing that Jason was in stable condition but would need physical therapy to help him walk again.

"Matt, I don't have time for this right now. Go away." Elisa said as she turned back to the doctor. Matt roughly grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Back off Doc, FBI." Matt said sternly as he held up his badge. "Listen Liz, I just received a call about your dad's apartment. It's on fire, and…Liz, I'm sorry but Diane is still ins…" Matt didn't get to finish as Elisa took off running for the exit. As she hopped into her car Matt quickly climbed into the passenger seat.

"Get out" Elisa snapped as he got in.

"I care for her too, so just drive." He said as they put the light on the top and started up the siren as they sped down the road while Elisa muttered under her breath.

…

Goliath sat in his library brooding while going over and over in his mind the last things that were said in the tower. _How did you know Puck? How could you know what the spell will do?_ Goliath thought irritably as he looked through his tenth book of spells.

"I can't find anything about that damned spell." Goliath thought out loud as he threw the book to the other side of the room, and sat in his chair wearily has he rubbed his temples. "Damn Demona, why couldn't you just let me love you? Why did you throw it all away? What in the hell am I going to do now?" He swore irritably as he looked through another book for answers.

"Well, Demona will be Demona I guess." Puck sighed as he appeared in front of Goliath.

"Puck, I need to know what is going on. How did you know the details behind her spell?" Goliath growled as he rose to his feet.

"I'm a magical being. I know many spells including the one she used." Puck grinned as he tried to explain.

"You were a part of this weren't you? That's why you didn't stop her. You helped her plan this." Goliath growled menacingly as his eyes started to glow a deathly white.

"Now, hold on a moment. I came here to help you. If I were helping her do you really think that I would be here now?" Puck pointed out. Goliath shook his head angrily as he tried to think about what he was saying.

"I don't understand. If you are not conspiring with her then how did you know what her spell will do?" Goliath asked as he grabbed another book.

"I swore I wouldn't tell you. I need you to just trust that I am here to help." Puck sighed before continuing. "Look Goliath we can go back and forth all night about who is at fault but what I think would help more would be to find a way to stop this virus before it spreads too far."

"I will let this go for now, but sooner or later I will find out what is going on here." Goliath snarled as he stepped close to Puck. "If she is up to something even worse I need to know Puck." Goliath sighed as he tried to clear his head. "Very well, let us go try to put an end to this problem then we will deal with Demona."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Brooklyn asked as he and Broadway walked into the library to check on Goliath. Brooklyn walked directly up to Puck. "You helped her do this didn't you?" Brooklyn snarled as he came up close to him.

"Brooklyn, I am handling this." Goliath said calmly. Brooklyn scoffed at that.

"Right, like how you were taking care of Demona? I'm tired of dealing with the same problems because you won't do what needs to be done." Brooklyn said angrily.

"You would dare…" Goliath began as Broadway interrupted.

"Whoa now, attacking each other will not solve this." Broadway tried to reason with them. "I need to go and find Angela, and the two of you need to work this out before it's too late."

"We need to get there fast, hold on I'll teleport us." Puck said as his eyes began to glow a bright green.

"This isn't over." Brooklyn said as all four of them vanished from the room.

…

"Mattie" Demona's voice could be heard in the shadows of a hideout that she had designed. The place was an old fallout shelter that she had discovered long ago, and she had Dominique Destine's maid watching it for her. Mattie was an elderly Spanish woman who enjoyed looking after others since her children had all moved away from home, and her husband died two years ago.

Mattie was nearing sixty five years old, but even though some of her hair had begun to turn grey and she had some stress lines she looked very much like a woman in her early forties. She was five and a half feet tall and very slim at one hundred and twenty pounds. She never wore make-up which Demona was thankful for because she could never stand the scent from make-up and perfume.

"You're early Miss Destine. I wasn't expecting you until the morning." Mattie began to walk to the door.

"Don't come any closer, it isn't safe. I'm sorry to tell you this last minute but I am going to need you to stay here for a few more days." Demona said as she felt strangely regretful about having to make the request. "I'll pay you much more than we agreed on. I have to go now, but please don't leave here. It isn't safe for either of you."

"Yes Miss Destine, I will stay here. I trust you." _She trusts me_ the thought was alien to Demona and she shrugged it off. _If she knew who I truly was she would run, or try and kill me._ She thought bitterly as she walked away and climbed a nearby building to get high enough to glide to her apartment.

Before she got to her apartment however she saw a burning building and glided down to investigate. She smirked as she watched it burn until she saw a hand sticking out of some rubble. Seeing that arm extending out of the rubble took her back to when she had seen a similar incident once long ago while on patrol with Goliath.

…

"Goliath, what's that?" Demona remembered asking as her beloved dove down to an orange glow that was getting brighter with every moment that past. She matched his speed and they reached the burning house quickly and began to look for any survivors.

"Why are we wasting our time searching this hovel?" Demona grinned as she lifted a burning log and hurled it to the side.

"We need to save as many people as we can." Goliath pointed out.

"Seems pointless to me, one dead human more or less won't make any difference." Demona chuckled as Goliath glared at her for a moment. "Calm down my love, it was only a joke." Demona rolled her eyes but flashed a smile that made Goliath's heart pound rapidly in his chest. Suddenly, she saw a hand extending out of a pile of debris and she quickly lifted some of the debris off of a human female.

…

Demona shook her head to clear it and realized she was standing in the middle of a burning apartment and was holding on to a young woman that she must have saved from the debris. Demona considered her options for a moment but then glided away still holding onto the young woman. As she did she noticed fire trucks and squad cars beginning to surround the building.

She arrived back at her home and she laid the comatose woman down and closed and locked the guest bedroom door from the outside. _What am I doing? Did I save her just to please Goliath? What's the matter with me?_ She was still going over what happened in her mind when she heard a knock at her terrace door.

"What are you doing here?" Demona asked as she opened it, and let Angela in. Angela looked up and tried to remember what she had rehearsed on the way over, but now that it was time to speak her mind went blank.

"I can't believe you went through with that. After everything we have been through I thought you had learned something from it." Angela sighed as she tried to think of what to say. "I didn't come here to fight. I know the fault is not only yours. We could have done better, but the only way we all can is for you to help us with this new virus and come back with me." Angela said as she held her hand out to Demona. "I can't believe you truly want to be alone forever."

"I won't be. I only have to wait for the humans to go away and then your father will see how much better off we will be." Demona sighed as she pulled out a couple of chairs and Angela hesitantly took a seat. "I don't expect you to understand, because you all have been elsewhere or asleep all of these centuries. Only I have been able to witness what these humans truly want to do to all of our kind." She sighed before continuing. "I promised to never allow that to happen." Demona shook with a memory of the hunters from an earlier age. Then shaking her head she grabbed a bottle of wine and two goblets and sat across from Angela. She poured them both one and handed one over. Angela accepted it slowly.

"We know that there are bad humans out there, but there are good ones too." Angela pointed out. "In your long life you must have run across some humans that weren't the monsters you describe." Demona looked away suddenly and nearly choked on her wine. "You have haven't you?" Angela asked as she sat down her wine and leaned forward to study her mother's face and discovered that she was blushing before she quickly scowled as she regained control of herself.

"No, and that is my point. Humans are never trustworthy and will always turn on us. I have tried to make you all see this but I cannot get the others to see that. I was hoping that has my daughter you would understand me." Demona said as she stood to get another bottle as she realized she had just finished the first.

"Why is it so hard for you to come back with us? None of us are perfect, but together we could help each other. Also, I know my father still loves you and I can see in your eyes that you love him." Angela sighed as she walked up to Demona and stopped her from pouring another glass as he held her hands. "Come with me, I know that we can make this work." Angela began to plead with her.

"Your father at one time may have convinced me to come back, but he is in love with another and I will not subject myself to the humiliation of seeing him parade his new mate in front of me in my home." Demona growled.

"What mate? The only other female in the clan is Eli…" Angela began as she tried to work it out in her mind.

"That is who I was referring too. Not only has your father taken a _human_ for a mate, but now he expects me to be happy for him and allow myself to be humiliated every day for the rest of my life." She emphasized the word human as it nearly made her sick to say it.

"He doesn't love her. He never has. He's always been in love with you, but dammit you're making it impossible for him. If you truly want what's best for our kind you'll let go of this useless vendetta." Angela shouted as her eyes flared red. Taking a breath she calmed down and continued. "I want you to come home. You have me and I hope that building a relationship is as important to you as it is to me."

"You need to leave now. It is nearly sunrise and I'm sure he'll be missing you soon." Demona said suddenly. "You can't understand what I am going through and I am much too tired to continue this discussion." Demona said as she began to head to the back room of the apartment

"What will it take for me to convince you to just give us a chance?" Angela asked softly.

"Nothing, now go home." Demona replied. Angela's eyes began to tear up and she wiped them quickly.

"Very well you coward, then know this. From here on out you are no longer my mother and the next time we meet in battle I will not hesitate to kill you." Angela snarled then turned abruptly and walked out onto the terrace and glided away.

Demona fell back against the wall and covered her face with her hands and slid to the ground sobbing until the rising sun turned her to stone.

…

A few hours earlier as Elisa and Matt arrived at her father's apartment building. They both leapt out of the car as Elisa tried to rush for the burning building. Matt rushed forward and grabbed her as he tried to keep her from getting inside.

"There's nothing we can do now Liz. We have to just hope they made it out in time." Matt said sternly as he pulled her back. Then he looked up and gasped. "Hey that's one of the gargoyles isn't it?" Matt said as he pointed at Demona's silhouette as she glided away. Elisa and Matt then ran up to the fire chief to get a status report.

"Did you find any survivors?" Elisa asked as she showed him her badge.

"Sorry Detective, but all we found when we went inside were remains that have been burned so badly it'll take a long time to identify them…If we can at all." He added after a few moments. Elisa suddenly broke free from Matt's grip and ran towards the building as fast as she could as Matt and the Fire Chief called for her to stop. She reached the door to the building that had already been torn down by the fire fighters.

"What are you doing Maza?" She asked out loud as she reached the stairs and began to climb. The ceiling had begun to catch fire and with how it was spreading she had to hurry in order to reach her father's apartment in time. Just as she turned the corner something from within the room exploded and burst through the walls causing her to be lifted off of her feet and slammed into the wall on the other side of the hall.

"I'm sorry sis. I'm sorry that I was too late." Elisa began to cry as she lifted herself slowly off of the ground. She felt a pain in her side and she knew immediately that at least one of her ribs had been broken. _Shit, okay Elisa nice and steady now._ She thought to herself as she began making her way out of the building. Her vision was becoming blurred from the tears that were flowing now and she was beginning to choke on the smoke that was quickly beginning to suffocate her, but she took one step at a time towards the door. Just a few steps from the door she collapsed and fell to her knees. The last thing she remembered before her vision went black was Matt running up to her while yelling her name.

…

"How'd the cops beat us here?" Lexington asked as he and Hudson landed on top of a nearby rooftop.

"I'd wager that Elisa had something to do with that." Hudson grinned as he pointed down as Rody Daniels stepped out of the lead squad car. The cars were all parked one hundred feet up wind from the mist that was still slowly spreading. Hudson and Lexington watched as they were getting into their hazmat gear. They then walked into the first building closest to them. As they walked through the building they saw a lot of dead bodies littering the ground. They stepped over them and continued to search the building.

"Lieutenant, this guy has several bites taken out of him." One of the officers bent down to study the body. Just as he grabbed the shoulder they all heard a door slam down the hall to their right. They all turned their guns in that direction. As soon as they turned several of the officers became sick as they saw the gore that was now in front of them.

There were many bodies that had been torn apart and internal organs were scattered throughout the room. Most had bite marks in them and blood was spattered along the walls, and covered the floor all the way to the end of the hall. At the end of the hall they saw a man with his head buried in a dead woman's chest and he appeared to be eating from the blood that was pouring down the both of them. The officers slowly made their way forward when one of them stepped on a small piece of bone causing it to crunch underneath his boot. The creature turned upon hearing the noise and made a screeching sound and rushed towards the officers.

The officers nearly became sick again, because as the creature rushed forward fletch fell from his teeth as blood poured from his mouth and began to cover his shirt.

"Open fire" Several rifles began to fire at once and the creature went down quickly. "Lieutenant, we have a major problem." The officer said into his radio.

"What's happening in there?" Lieutenant Daniels asked as he took his shotgun out of the trunk of his car. "It sounds like you're fighting an army in there."

"You're right about that sir." The officer said as his men were suddenly surrounded by many walking corpses that had just picked themselves up off of the ground and began to advance on them. The next thing Daniels heard was gunshots and screams as he ran into the building.

As all of this was going on a news chopper was in the air and a reporter was describing what she was seeing into the camera. Xanatos watched the live broadcast and was fascinated by what he saw.

"It would seem she has been successful in her mission. Pity, I was actually beginning to like her again." David sighed as he pulled the coverings off of his steel clan.

"What are you going to use them for?" Fox asked as she came into the room holding Alexander as she was feeding him.

"No human can be touched by that mist. My steel clan maybe the only chance the human race has to survive this. Once this problem is dealt with then we will deal with Demona once and for all.


	3. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Despite the efforts of the first responders the apartment building burned to the ground. They only managed to save six people out of the seventy five known residents. Elisa was sitting on the back of an ambulance as a medic was checking her as she bandaged her side where the rib had nearly broken through the skin.

"…An accelerant." Elisa heard the fire chief whisper part of a sentence to one of the inspectors that had come out to find out the cause of the fire.

"Someone did this on purpose!" Elisa shouted in a fury that surprised even her as she stood up slowly and brushed the medic aside as she slowly made her way up to the fire chief.

"Detective, I'm sorry but I am not at liberty to discuss this with you at this time." The fire chief said as he turned back to the inspector.

"Like hell." Elisa stated venomously. "I'm taking the lead on this investigation." Elisa said in a matter of fact tone.

"I can't allow that Detective." The inspector sighed as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before continuing. "Agent Bluestone advised us that the reason you rushed into the building was because your family lived there. I'm very sorry but you are too close to this case." The inspector said reluctantly while he kept his eyes on his clipboard.

"Agent Bluestone was kind enough to offer his services and will be taking over the investigation. I'm sorry detective, but the inspector is correct. Now, I need you to go and sit over there." He said as he gestured back towards the ambulance where the medic was waiting. Elisa gave him a scathing look as she slowly walked towards Matt.

"Who the hell do you think you are Bluestone?!" Elisa shouted as she got close to him.

"Look Liz, You're too close to this. You know that I will get to the bottom of this." Matt said in a fierce whisper as he walked her back to the ambulance. "Now, get well and please leave this to me." Matt said in an almost pleading tone.

Elisa stared at him for a long moment and then sighed. "Very well, can you at least tell me where you are going to start?" Elisa asked as frustration leaked into her voice.

"I plan to keep you informed. I plan to start by questioning the gargoyles." Matt said as he turned to walk towards his car, but suddenly stopped as Elisa grabbed his hand.

"Why would you question them about this? Did you find anything that would prove they were there?" Elisa asked in a hollow voice as she tried to process how her friends could be involved.

"No, we haven't found anything yet." Matt said patiently. "I saw a gargoyle flying away from the building as you rushed up to it." He informed her.

"That doesn't make any sense I was with the gargoyles earlier. They couldn't have done this." Elisa muttered to herself as she tried to get her mind to stop spinning.

"I'm telling you Liz, one of them was here. Now, we need to find out why." Matt said as he went to leave again.

"Go to Demona's apartment first. It had to have been her." Elisa called out after him. Matt just nodded as he got into her car and drove off.

"I will kill that bitch this time. I don't care what Goliath says." Elisa thought angrily as she watched Matt drive off in her car.

…

As Rody ran into the building he was shocked as a young blonde woman leapt out of the shadows to his left and tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell is this thing?" Rody struggled against the creature as it kept attempting to bite him as its finger nails tried to dig through his body armor.

Rody could feel the blood dripping from her fangs that landed on his face. He continued to try to keep her from biting him, just as his strength nearly ran out her head began to glow green and she screamed before her head exploded and the body slumped down on top of him.

Puck helped Rody push the body off of him and then took Rody's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks for saving me…again. How the hell did you do that?" Rody asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"It was just a simple spell. I thought I might have been too late so I took her out in the fastest way I could think of." Puck grinned as Goliath and the gargoyles joined them.

"Are there any other survivors in here?" Goliath asked as the other gargoyles and Puck began to head down the hallway. His question was answered when they heard a strangled scream come from down the hall and more gun shots.

Rody began to rush forward but Goliath grabbed his shoulder. "Head outside. We will deal with this." He said as Rody shrugged off his hand.

"I'm not leaving my men, if you want to help me then let's get going." Rody said as he started heading down the hall. When the group burst into the room at the end of the hall they were stunned to see one of the creatures standing over a pile of dead patients and cops. His body seemed to be decaying at a rapid pace in front of them.

"What the hell are these things?" Rody asked again as he raised his shotgun.

"Mother calls… We come… We seek the mother…" The creature's eyes began to glow a dark red as it bared its fangs and rushed towards the group only to fall from one shot from Rody's shotgun.

"What did it mean by the mother?" Brooklyn asked as he walked up closer to it. He bent down to turn it over to study it as its eyes popped open and it snarled as it reached for him. Brooklyn fell back and moved away from it as it began to get back up.

"Who is this mother?" Puck asked the creature. The zombie coughed up blood as he stumbled forward.

"You know…" It wasn't able to say anymore as it fell over and sighed once before it stopped breathing.

"We need to leave here. There could be more of them." Goliath said suddenly.

"What about my men? We can't just leave them here." Rody argued as he began to walk towards the next door.

"Their dead Lad, if we don't leave we may join them soon. We have to get back to the castle and plan our next move." Hudson said as they headed for the exit. When they got outside they saw that the mist had spread to the surrounding buildings and it seemed as if dozens of zombies were attacking everything in sight. The cops that had been left outside were doing all they can to fight them off as they all rushed to help.

One of the creatures looked directly at them. "Father" it said as it rushed directly for Goliath. Everyone looked at Goliath in shock and before any could react Goliath used his claws to tear the creatures head off.

"I don't know what promise you made Puck, but I think we need to know what is happening now." Goliath snarled as they continued to make a path through the rushing creatures.

"And since when do zombies speak?" Rody asked as he shot one that was getting close to him. As the creature fell to the ground he used the butt of his weapon to knock one of the other creatures back before it could bite him.

"It makes so much sense now." Puck exclaimed as he sliced the head off of one of the creatures and stabbed through the heart of another with his green scimitars.

"What makes sense?" Lexington asked as he leapt on top of a police car and ripped the light bar off of it as he began using it has a club and smashed it over the head of a rushing zombie.

"I don't see how any of this makes sense." Brooklyn growled as he used his claws to tear the head off of the closest creature as he turned to face the others that were rushing up to them.

Suddenly Katana did a somersault off of the building above and landed gracefully between two of the creatures with her swords spread wide. As she stood up the two zombies fell as their heads rolled off of their shoulders. The rest of the creatures scattered so the group took a moment to catch their breath.

"Puck, we need to know." Goliath said as Puck turned towards him.

"I cannot break my promise, but I can tell you that the spell required something to start the process. She must have added some of your blood with hers to finalize the spell." Puck said as Goliath's eyes narrowed and began to glow.

"To what end?" Goliath snarled.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Goliath but that's all I know." Puck said earnestly as he sighed.

"We need to get back to the castle lads, and I believe that officer Daniels needs to get back to his people and try to contain this before it goes much further." Hudson said as Lex and Brooklyn nodded in agreement.

"Wait; if Demona and I could create them can we destroy them?" Goliath asked suddenly. Everyone turned towards Puck expectantly.

"I don't know. Gods help us all…I just don't know." Puck sighed.

"We need to be getting back Goliath." Brooklyn pointed out before he turned to Katana. "How did you know to find us here?" Brooklyn asked as they began to head back.

"You were on the news dear." Katana chuckled as she pointed up to the news chopper floating overhead. They all climbed up the nearby water tower and glided off towards the castle.

…

A few hours before the next sunset…

 _Wh…where am I?_ The young woman Demona rescued thought as she slowly opened her eyes and began to look around a room she didn't recognize. She tried to stand twice before she finally succeeded in slowly rising off of the bed. _What happened to my clothes?_ As she looked down she noticed that her t-shirt and jeans were shredded. She walked over to the closet to search for some clothes and found only a couple of dresses that were a little too small for her.

"Terrific…" She sighed as she chose a dark blue dress and stripped out of her torn clothes. After she was dressed she headed to the door and was shocked to find it locked.

"Hello?" She called out as she tried the handle a few more times and then pounded on the door. "Is anyone out there?" Not getting a response she began to study her surroundings. The room was very small and only seemed to have the bed, closet, and a dresser. On top of the dresser she noticed a sandwich that was left on a plate with a glass of water and a piece of paper folded up next to the plate.

"How considerate, my kidnapper left me a note." She thought bitterly as she grabbed the glass and the plate and sat down to eat. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she took the first bite and soon the entire sandwich was gone and she had just drank the water when she looked at the note again. _Fuck it_ she thought as she got up to retrieve the note as she read it she slowly sat back down on the bed.

 _You're probably wondering where you are. I brought you to my apartment because it was the safest place I could think of. I locked the door for your own protection and I will let you out soon. You are not a prisoner, but with what is transpiring now it would be unsafe to leave. I will go into more detail when I return to let you out._

 _Before I forget your clothes were nearly destroyed when the ceiling collapsed. I brought a few of my dresses for you. I hope they fit. In the meantime please get some rest and all will be explained shortly._

 _Signed,_

 _Dominique Destine_

"Who the hell is Dominique?" She asked out loud in frustration as she balled up the note and threw it across the room. _Elisa where are you?_ Suddenly, she heard a strange noise. It sounded like a tigress howling and the sound of several small objects falling to the ground. Then she heard footsteps coming to the door and she backed away slowly and prepared to attack whoever came through the door.

Demona sighed as she prepared for the worst as she opened the door to walk into the room. As she neared the door she saw a mirror hanging on the wall and she noticed something strange about the reflection so she walked closer.

" _Really, were taking in stray humans now. We're supposed to be killing them all."_ A voice inside Demona's mind began to lecture her and it appeared to her that the reflection was speaking.

"I know and I will. I just need time." Demona said as she went to turn away.

" _Time? Now, you sound just like that fool Goliath. You are better than this. Go in that room and kill her and then show the world what you can do." The reflection demanded._

"Not yet, I no longer turn human during the day." Demona sighed and thought for a moment. "I will have to use this woman to find out what is going on while I am asleep, but first I will need to gain her trust. Thankfully, I have watched his sickening displays with that human mate of his." Demona said in a fierce whisper and with her mind made up the reflection changed back to normal and she turned to enter the room.

"Wh…What are…you?" The woman asked as Demona walked into the room. Demona sighed as she thought of a way to explain everything.

"I am a gargoyle, and I am also the one who pulled you out of a burning apartment building. You were unconscious and I brought you here because it was the only safe place I could think of." Demona replied honestly.

"Then who is Dominique?" The woman asked as she backed up further from the gargoyle.

"That is the name I used when I was able to walk among humans…I won't be using it anymore." Demona grinned as she noticed the confused look on the woman's face. "I could become human during the daytime because of a spell that was recently removed from me." She informed her.

"What do you want from me?" The woman asked as Demona got closer to her.

"Nothing, I only brought you here, because…because…well, I'm really not sure why I did it but I have no desire to keep you here." Demona said as she began to get frustrated with the conversation.

"Perhaps we should start again. My name is Diane, Diane Maza." Diane said as she reached her hand out towards Demona. Demona's eyes opened wide in shock as she shook the offered hand. "What do we do now?"

"Maza? Are you related in any way to Elisa?" Demona's eyes narrowed as she asked her question.

"Yeah, unfortunately she's my sister." Diane laughed as she sat down in Demona's recliner. Demona grinned as she went to grab a bottle of wine from her kitchen.

"I take it that you two don't get along very well?" Demona asked off-handedly. Normally, now that the young woman was healthy she would demand that she leave, but the opportunity to have a discussion who shared her dislike for Elisa was too good for her to ignore.

"You know how it is with sisters. Don't you? I'm sorry I'm just not sure if you even have sisters." Diane said as Demona handed her a glass.

"We have sisters, but not in the way you mean. Each generation of our clans grow up together. Every hatchling in the rookery is considered to be a brother and sister to each other." Demona explained as she sat across from her with her glass.

"How do you tell which parents you have?" Diane asked as she leaned forward.

"We don't." Demona chuckled at the look Diane gave her and took a sip of her wine. "Let me explain, when our eggs hatch they belong to all of the members of the clan. So, instead of the two parent's humans typically have we have many."

"I guess that makes sense in a weird sort of way." Diane said as she finished her first glass and Demona refilled it. Just as she put the bottle down there was a loud knock at the door that caused Diane to nearly jump out of her chair.

"Demona, I know you're in there. I need to speak with you." Matt called from the other side of the door. Demona slowly got up and opened the door as Matt walked in. "I really, really hope that you had nothing to do with this, but right now you are our prime suspect." Matt began as he paced back and forth in front of Demona.

"What could I have done this time, Bluestone?" Demona growled impatiently.

"Elisa's father's apartment caught fire last night, and I am sure that I saw you fly away from there. Also, there is proof that an accelerant was used to start the fire." Matt said as he walked up to her. "Give me one good reason to believe you didn't do this." Matt said as Demona snarled at him.

"What about me, Matt? Do I count as a reason." Diane grinned as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Diane, you're alive…how? Elisa will be so relieved to see you." Matt said as he hugged her tight in return.

"I'm not sure what happened. I just woke up here, but from what I know she saved me and brought me here without even knowing who I was." Diane grinned as she took a sip from her second glass of wine.

"Has fun as all of this is I really must be going." Demona advised them. "I have some business to attend to."

"Wait, has glad as I am to see Diane is here safe. I must ask why you were there and I need to know if you saw anything." Matt said as he stepped in front of the door.

"I was simply gliding by. I cannot tell you anything else because I saw nothing else." Demona said impatiently as she left the room. "Diane, you are welcome to stay if you choose to do so for now, but I expect that you will be able to find a place of your own soon."

"It was nice to see you Diane. I'll let Elisa know you're okay." Matt said as he followed Demona out of the room. "Make sure you call her. She may need the re-assurance." Matt added as an afterthought.

"I will thanks Matt." Diane said as she closed the door behind him. As he walked back to Elisa's car he noticed three men standing around it. He recognized them immediately as part of Tony Dracon's gang. As they saw him approach they turned and the one who seemed to be the leader took a few steps forward.

"The boss has a message for your lady friend." He said as he used a baton to smash the headlight. Matt winced as he thought of how Elisa would react to this.

"She'd have one for you too if she was here." Matt grinned at them.

"You're a comedian." The second thug laughed as he walked around the car and bashed one of the tail lights. "The boss hates comedians."

"So do I." They all turned to see who spoke and Angela quickly kicked the thug closest to her in the ribs causing him to lean forward as she used the opportunity to uppercut him knocking him flat on the ground. As he fell to the ground the thug who busted the headlight drew his gun and took aim as the last remaining one drew his gun and told Matt to call off the creature.

After that everything happened so fast. Matt drew his gun and shot the thug holding the gun on him and that caused the thug holding the gun on Angela to panic and open fire. Two of the bullets struck Angela in her left leg. One bullet struck her knee cap and the other went through her shin and out the back. She fell backwards as Matt went to fire his gun at him, but when he realized it was jammed he leapt to tackle the thug and has they fought over the gun it suddenly went off.

"Matt!" Angela screamed as she tried to stand. The thug turned towards her grinning. He aimed his weapon at her and she closed her eyes knowing what was coming next. She heard the shot, but when she opened her eyes it was the thug who fell to the ground she looked towards Matt in surprise and saw him clutching his side as he put his gun down.

"Are you okay?" Matt said as he walked over to her. "Thank you." Matt said as he looked into her eyes with open admiration as he spoke.

"You risked your life to save me. It is I that should thank you." Angela smiled as she bandaged his wound while he helped her bandage the two bullet wounds in her leg.

She would never be able to explain why she did what she did next, but when Matt's face came close to hers she suddenly kissed him. Matt backed away quickly as he stared at her wide eyed for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Angela blushed and went to turn away. Matt just nodded and got up slowly and then helped her to stand. "Matt, I'm sorry but this shouldn't have happened. I have to go." She went to leave but found that she couldn't put any weight on her injured leg.

"I'm taking you to my place." Matt said authoritatively. "I will not kiss you again, you have my word, and don't worry about it sometimes when two people face a situation like this they do things they wouldn't normally do." He grinned at her as he helped her into Elisa's car. Matt drove to his apartment and then helped her up the stairs and to his room. Angela was shocked at how gentle he was with her. She felt guilty because she was beginning to really like him, but didn't know what she should do. She was still courting Broadway, but she knew he would never become the gargoyle that she wanted to be with. Matt was no gargoyle at all and showed more of what she was looking for than anyone she had ever met.

 _Stop it Angela, you're a gargoyle and you're meant to be with Broadway. It's time to just accept that._ She thought to herself bitterly.

"Matt, I wanted you to know that I will not be a burden on you. When my leg is healed I promise that I will go home." Angela said as he sat next to her and made sure she was comfortable.

"Take all the time you need." Matt said as he began to leave the room. Angela quickly grabbed his hand.

"Please stay with me. I would like to talk." Angela smiled at him and that caused Matt's heart to begin to beat rapidly.

"Okay" He sat next to her and he held her hand while they shared stories until nearly dawn.

"Thank you for keeping me company but it is nearly dawn and you should get some rest." Angela said as she laid back in the bed and shut her eyes as she awaited the stone sleep to overtake her.

"Sleep well." Matt said as he rose from the chair he was sitting in and left the room.

"You truly are an honorable human Matt. I just wanted you to know that." He grinned as he flipped off the lights and shut the door just before she turned to stone.

…

Elisa was growing tired of waiting for Matt to come back so she called for a taxi and headed home. She picked up her cell phone and dialed out.

"Matt, I hope you found out what happened. I'm beginning to get worried so please call me back." She sighed as she hung up and then after considering her next option for a moment she began to dial again. "Demona, you evil bitch, you have done so much to hurt everyone I care about, and now you have taken my sister from me." She sighed before continuing to speak. "I am going to kill you. I promise you that. I will kill you one way or the other." When the cab stopped she got out and paid him and made her way slowly back up to her apartment.

…

Demona was gliding to her bunker. "I hope Mattie is okay." Demona thought to herself as she glided through the star lit sky. When she arrived she noticed that the lights were off which wasn't surprising since it was so late. She walked in through the front entrance and entered the main living space she had created when a light suddenly flipped on.

"We need to talk Miss Destine." Mattie was sitting in a rocking chair and grinned as she gestured towards a chair that was across from her.


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

Demona stood there for a moment motionless. She tried to think of what to say while her wings wrapped around her shoulders and she tried to fix her hair to look more like Dominique. After a minute she snarled in frustration and sat across from Mattie trying to think of what to say.

"You don't need to worry over your appearance. This isn't the first time I have seen you in this form." She grinned at Demona as she saw the shocked look on the gargoyles face.

"When…How…What do you…" Demona found that she was speechless as she tried to think of what to say. Mattie just grinned and leaned forward to grab her hands. She looked into her eyes as she held her hands in her own.

"Miss Destine, I saw you change a few months ago. In truth it scared me, but I saw you act with the same compassion I have always known you to have." Mattie tried to think of what to say next as Demona interrupted.

"You don't know the things that I have done." Demona said in a soft tone as she pulled her hands away.

"We have the news channels Dominique. Believe me I have seen what you are capable of doing." Mattie chuckled as she grabbed Demona's hands again.

"You should know that my name is not Dominique. It is Demona." Demona studied her face to see if there would be a reaction and was surprised to see just a smile on the other woman's lips.

"That name might be necessary for you to feel justified in attacking your husband but it doesn't suit you at all. You're no demon you know. You're simply a woman who's been heartbroken many times and since you've lived far longer than the rest of us you have taken far more than your share of pain." Mattie advised her.

"What would you know of it." Demona snarled. "You've only known me a few years, and I have lived centuries."

"I know a great deal. You remember Bodhe don't you? You know Gruoch's father." Mattie paused as Demona growled at the mention of him.

"What of it?" Demona asked growing impatient with the questions.

"I am one of his many descendants. I was reading his journal the day that you interviewed me to be your maid." Mattie informed her. "I was excited to meet the one that could influence people's lives the way you do."

"How did you know who I was?" Demona asked as she felt a chill going down her spine causing her to shiver as she spoke. Mattie grinned at her while gripping her hands tighter.

"Around the time you began to transition I was working for Xanatos. I was his assistant, and I saw you when you first began living at the castle with him. I saw how excited you were to be reunited with your beloved and I saw the hurt in your eyes when you thought he had replaced you."

Mattie sighed as she studied Demona's face and saw the gargoyles eyes begin to tear up as she looked directly into them. "You must understand he never replaced you. Only a fool would replace one who gives her whole heart and soul to another as you have done."

"Stop…just stop it." Demona said shaking her head. She stood up suddenly. "Where is he? I just came to check on him."

"He's in the other room. He's fine." Mattie smiled as she stood as well.

"I just wanted to check on him and then I'll go." Demona said. She began to walk down the hall as Mattie halted her by putting her hand on her shoulder.

"He's asleep now, but I know he would love to see you tomorrow whether you have wings or not." Mattie grinned at her as she began to walk to her room.

"He'll be scared of me." Demona replied bitterly.

"He's always seen what is in your heart. If he was going to be afraid of you he would have been when you first met him." Mattie said trying to sound re-assuring. "You know we can't stay here forever. You need to put an end to this curse." Mattie said as she flipped on TV and they saw a report about the devastation being caused by the newly formed zombies. "A dead world is no world for us to live in."

"It's the only way I can prove to my clan that they have made a mistake in trusting the wrong humans." Demona replied in a soft voice.

"You can't do that this way. I know you're hurt and alone but you can't punish the world because of it." Mattie attempted to reason with her.

"Enough, if I wanted to be lectured I would go speak with Goliath. Now, you've explained to me that it is too late for me to see him so I will simply have to come back earlier tomorrow evening." Demona growled as she turned to leave.

"Dominique, please stay today. It is nearly dawn now and when you wake you will be able to see him." Mattie said as she came up to hug her. "We love you even if you have trouble seeing that sometimes. You're the closest thing I've had to family since my husband passed, and I hope you know that you can always count on me." Demona thought it over and got up to leave.

"We will see. I have been promised this many times before. I will come back I promise, but I have a friend who will worry over me if I do not return." Demona grinned as she leapt out of the window.

"If it wasn't for you I would have never been born. You will always be able to count on me." Tears flowed from Mattie's eyes as she shut the window, flipped off the lights, and left the room.

She opened the door and walked into a nursery. There was a crib at the back of the room, a rocking horse next to the wall on the right side, a rocking chair next to the crib and several pictures hanging around the room on the walls. Inside the crib standing in the center was an infant. He stared at Mattie as she walked in.

"Why is she not with you?" The infant said as he crossed his arms. Mattie fell to her knees before she responded.

"I'm sorry lord. She had to leave, but she should be back tomorrow evening." She found herself unable to breathe and she felt her body being lifted from the ground.

"I'm not interested in your excuses. I like you Mattie, but if you fail me again I will be forced to punish you, and we both know what that means." His eyes went black and he waved his hand causing Mattie to fall back to the ground. "Now, leave and do not come back without mother."

"Yes, lord Belial. I will not fail you again. I swear to you that she will be your new vessel soon. _How did this happen, when Dominique found him he was so sweet._ She thought while she went over in her mind what happened that day.

…

"Mattie, answer the door please." She remembered Dominique saying while she prepared for a meeting. Mattie quickly made her way to the door.

"There's no one out here miss." Mattie informed her as she looked around for another moment and then shut the door. The doorbell rang again and Dominique came out of the back room wearing a long black skirt with black stockings and a black bra.

"What am I paying you for? Can't you even handle opening a door?" Dominique growled as she reached the door and thrust it open.

"Miss, you're not covered up." Mattie pointed out.

"I'm covered enough it's not like I opened it with my bare breasts on display did I?" Dominique asked impatiently. Not waiting for an answer she looked outside and saw a basket lying on the ground and inside they saw an infant lying underneath a blue blanket and holding a brown stuffed bear. Next to him was a note.

 _His name is Tyler, please help him. He deserves a better life than I can give him._

 _-Margo_

"Who is Margo?" Mattie asked suddenly as she took the child from Dominique.

"I don't know. I have never met anyone who goes by that name." To this day Demona doesn't know what stopped her from ordering Mattie to take him away, but she leaned down and picked the child up and carried him inside. Demona knew nothing about caring for a child so it became Mattie's sole responsibility to take care of the child. Dominique said she wanted nothing to do with the child, but every now and again Mattie would watch Dominique read to or play with the child when she thought that no one was looking.

 _People call you heartless, but what you have done proves to me that you have a bigger heart than most others I have met._ Mattie remembered thinking to herself as she saw her put the infant to bed one evening.

…

Mattie then thought back to the night Demona cast the spell that led to her becoming a servant of Belial.

Mattie walked into the bunker that Dominique took her and the child to so they would be safe. One day after she got back home from a shopping trip she put Tyler down for a nap while she carried in the groceries. After she carried in the last of the groceries and had just begun to put them away she heard a loud thud that came from the nursery. She rushed to the room fearing that the child had fallen out of the crib when she saw that the blocks Dominique had bought him were stuck to the wall. They spelled out:

MOTHER COME HOME

While Mattie was studying the blocks to see how they had gotten stuck in the wall she didn't notice Tyler had stood in the center of the crib and was watching her.

"Where is mother?" Tyler asked in a deep voice. The suddenness of the voice caused Mattie to jump. She turned and said the only thing that came to her mind.

"She left you with us, but don't worry you are in good hands here." Mattie said as she started to back up towards the door. She flinched as she heard the door slam shut behind her.

"Who are you?" he asked as he looked her over. "You're not mother. Bring her to me." Mattie couldn't stop shaking and she tried to think of anything that she could say to get out of that room and away from this strange child. She suddenly felt herself being dragged towards the crib.

"My name is Belial, and…" He waved his hand and a TV that was mounted on the far wall turned itself on and a picture of Demona filled the screen. "She is my mother. Bring her to me." Belial commanded. A red light came from his hand and surrounded Mattie. After it faded her eyes flared a bright red before going back to their normal blue color.

"Yes lord, I will find her and bring her here." She said, and then she left to finish bringing in the groceries leaving Belial to plan what he would do next.

…

"Hey sis, I see you're screening your calls. Yes, you're caller ID is correct I am calling from the Destine residence." Diane tried to sound official as she said the last part but then began to laugh. Then her voice became somber. She thought for a moment about how to continue and then she just said the first thing that came to mind. "I heard about the apartment and I didn't want you to be worried."

Diane's voice became barely audible as she spoke again. "Liz, I also wanted you to know that dad didn't die in that fire. He had a heart attack the night before and he's been in the hospital ever since…I'm very sorry I should have told you sooner but I didn't know how to tell you. Please call me back so we can talk." She said as she hung up the phone and slumped down in a chair across from the stone Demona. "Elisa is going to kill me." She said out loud as she sighed and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

While she was fixing a sandwich she heard a strange clicking sound at the door. She grabbed the knife she was using to slice the ham and silently walked up to the door and hid behind the wall just as the door opened. She was surprised to see two figures dressed in all black and wearing black cloaks with the hood pulled up over their heads enter the apartment. They were also carrying large hammers that Diane didn't understand the reason behind.

 _Was this apartment scheduled for demolition?_ She thought to herself as she waited to see what they would do. _I have to get Demona out of here._

"Why are we doing this John? The war is over." The second figure that entered said while she surveyed the area.

"The hell it is Robyn. He was our father, and I don't give a damn what Jason says." John said. He turned around and looked like he would strike her, but instead he sighed and continued to look through the apartment. "The monster dies today!"

Diane felt her blood boil as she gripped the knife tighter. She knew that it would only be a few moments before they discovered Demona sitting in the living area.

"Jason was the lead…" Robyn began.

"…And he quit. Has the second eldest in our family that makes me the new leader. Understood?" John shouted as he turned on her so quick that she nearly fell backwards.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Robyn said bitterly. Diane quietly followed after them into the living area.

"There she is." John said as he turned towards Robyn. When he turned Diane quickly hid behind the wall to her right. _I can't let this happen._ Diane said as she said a silent prayer and flipped the knife around and held the blade.

John raised his hammer to crush Demona to rubble when he suddenly shouted in pain and surprise. Diane's knife sunk into his shoulder causing him to drop the hammer to the ground. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder and dropped it on the ground. He snarled while drawing his gun. Robyn turned around swiftly and seeing Diane her eyes widened in shock, but it soon passed as she drew her hand gun and began shooting.

Diane quickly leapt over the couch and crawled to the other side. _I should have held onto that knife._ Diane thought bitterly. _At least there's this._ Diane found a broom and she quickly unscrewed the base from the long handle.

"Shit, where'd the bitch go?" John asked in frustration. He walked back behind the couch and only found the base of the broom. He and Robyn looked around but they didn't see her. John signaled to Robyn to take the left side of the hall while he took the right. Diane held her breath as she hid in the hall closet. John stopped at the door while Robyn opened it quickly. Diane jabbed the broom stick through the opening and jammed it in John's throat and was horrified when she felt blood covering her hands. The broom went through his throat and got stuck so Diane could not pull it out. John made some strangling sounds, but soon fell over dead.

Robyn caught him before he fell. She didn't know where the screaming was coming from and was shocked to find that it was coming from her own throat. Diane was in shock and didn't move. She couldn't think of anything but the blood that was now pooling on the ground and stained her hands and shirt. Robyn turned towards her suddenly and gave her a scathing look as she swung her gun around. With nowhere to go Diane covered her face with her hands and heard the shot she knew was coming.

…

"Where are you going?" Fox asked while she watched David put on his red gargoyle armor.

"The quarantine zone is not big enough." David said as he turned off the TV, and headed outside.

"What do you mean? Puck said it should be about ten miles in every direction." Fox pointed out. David sighed and tried to think of the best way to phrase his next statement.

"Owen is my best friend and I trust him with my life, but he fails to take some things into account when he gives you information." David replied as he turned and flipped the mask up so she could see his face.

"What information?" Fox asked. They heard Alexander begin to cry in the next room so she went in there to get him with David close behind.

"Did you see the weather report for that night?" Fox just shook her head. She lifted Alexander out of his crib and held him while she walked with David towards the door again. "Well, about a half hour after the spell was cast there were hurricane style winds in the area. That mist that should have only gone ten miles thanks to Owen's effort to stop it could have spread more than fifty miles or more downwind."

"Fifty miles?! David, my cousin lives in that area." Fox said as she handed Alexander to the maid and began to head into the other room.

"Where are you going?" David asked curiously. She looked at him blankly for a moment before responding.

"I'm going with you. Just give me a moment to get ready." She hurried to their room without giving him a chance to respond and came out soon after wearing her Pack uniform. "Don't worry, my magic will keep me safe from the mist, but we should really hurry." She stepped out the door and began to glow green and float into the air. She stayed there for a moment waiting for David to catch up. "C'mon, weren't you the one in a hurry?" She winked at him and began flying towards the quarantine zone. David quickly caught up and the rest of the steel clan followed behind them.

They flew over the quarantine zone and saw the giant wall that the police and the EPA had put up eleven miles away from the center building that the mist had originated from. They had several large weapons aimed towards the center and anyone they spotted within the quarantine zone was shot on site.

They heard the sounds of gun fire and shouting while they flew overhead and headed for the area past the wall that would have been downwind that night and the steel clan began to run scans over the buildings when they stopped and floated above one.

"Shit, I knew it." David swore as he flew to the building and landed in front of it. "Oh, no…It's a hospital." David entered the building and used his infrared sensors to scan the building looking for what had caused the clan to pinpoint this building.

The inside of the building looked as though a war had erupted in the center of it. There were bodies and blood all over the walls and on the floor. He heard a moaning wail from his left and he turned and aimed his laser down the hall. He slowly made his way down the hall to the room where he heard the noise emanating from.

He saw a young woman in the room as he approached. She was kneeling on the ground. He couldn't understand what she was saying, but he quickly noticed the corpse beneath her. As soon as the light shined on her she turned and he could see the blood dripping from her lips. She screamed and got up quickly. He went to fire his laser but succeeded in only scorching the wall above her as she lunged at him.

She bit down on his forearm and broke her teeth off on the armor. David laughed as he used his other arm to knock her off of him as he fired to laser bolts from his wrist rifle. One went through her forehead and the other straight through her chest. The creature fell to the ground without making another sound as David, Fox, and the steel clan made their way further into the hospital.

As they passed by the main break room they saw a message written in blood was a message:

MOTHER MUST COME HOME

"Mother? Who in the hell is Mother?" David asked as they continued to search the room. Fox looked around nervously.

"I don't know, but these things may be more intelligent than we realize. We'll need to be careful." Fox said. She then cast a spell and a green barrier fitted itself around her. "A shield…I'd rather not be bitten by one of these things." She explained. David just nodded and they continued down the hall.

…

Angela awoke in Matt's apartment. She looked around for a minute and sighed in relief when she saw he wasn't there.

"Good, I can sneak out." Angela was beginning to like Matt and that concerned the young gargoyle. She stood slowly and felt a sharp pain in her knee that brought tears to her eyes. She fell back on the bed holding her knee.

"It's just like I said Mary." Angela looked up quickly and saw Matt and Mary coming into the room. "Her knee cap has been shattered and we need to get it to heal properly." Mary made her way up to Angela.

"Relax, I know all about your kind thanks to your mother." Mary grinned at her and then began to study Angela's leg. "It's a good thing you're a gargoyle this will take weeks to heal instead of months." Mary said in a matter of fact tone as she began to look through her bag that she brought with her.

"Weeks? I can't stay here for weeks." Angela's voice sounded panicked as she tried to get up. Mary gently pushed her shoulder to get her to lie back down.

"It's okay Angela; you're more than welcome to stay with me." Matt said from the doorway.

"I know…you've been very kind to me, but I can't stay here." Angela said in such a soft tone that Matt could barely understand her.

"Don't worry, I will tell Goliath that you're here and you're safe." Matt tried to sound reassuring. Angela smiled at him and he couldn't explain why it made him feel good to see her smile.

"Mary, could you please give Matt and me a moment alone?" Angela asked while Mary was finishing bandaging her leg, and putting it in a cast.

"Just give me a moment to finish this. You want this leg to heal correctly." Mary grinned at her. While she finished bandaging her leg Angela kept glancing at Matt. He noticed her and grinned when she looked at him the third time. She turned quickly away and began to blush a deep purple. _Why can't I just accept the fact that this will never work._ Angela thought bitterly as she slowly glanced at him again. This time Matt pretended not to notice while her eyes seemed to be fixated upon him.

Angela was so fixated on Matt that she nearly jumped when Mary spoke again.

"You'll need to keep weight off of this leg, and get plenty of rest. While the wound is healing you'll feel tempted to take off the cast and scratch your knee. You'll need to resist that temptation or it won't heal properly." Mary said while she packed her equipment and headed for the door. "Keep her here as long as she needs Matt." Mary advised and then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "She has a crush on you. Take care that you don't hurt her." Matt just nodded and Mary left the room.

"Matt, please understand that while I appreciate your hospitality I cannot stay here…What are you doing?" She asked, because he sat on the bed next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. She felt her heart begin to beat rapidly. She looked into his eyes and felt the desire to kiss him again. _What the hell am I thinking?_ She turned away from him coldly. "Did I give you permission to touch me?" She snarled at him.

"I'm…sorry I just…" Matt began and he went to stand but Angela quickly grabbed his arm.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Angela looked into his eyes as he turned back around. "I…I'm not sure what I'm feel…" Matt couldn't help himself and leaned down and kissed her. Her body went rigid and he thought she would slap him, but then she began to relax and kiss him back. After a few seconds that felt like a lifetime to Matt Angela gently pushed him away while she caught her breath.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done…" Matt began to apologize. Angela put her head in her hands and tried to think of what to say.

"Matt, you have to understand that I am spoken for." Matt nodded in understanding and began to stand. "Please don't leave. I really do enjoy talking to you, and I think I'm feeling things for you but I wanted you to know why I can't let whatever this is between us continue." Her eyes began to water and she quickly blinked to clear them.

"I will be right back." Matt said and he quickly left the room. Angela never felt so confused in her life. _What am I doing? I love Broadway. Don't I?_ She thought miserably while she waited for Matt to return. She suddenly started sniffing the air. She didn't know what the smell was that was coming towards her but it made her hungry. That's when she realized it had been awhile since she had eaten last.

"I don't know what your kind eats, but I thought I would make you some eggs with a few pieces of bacon on the side." Matt said. He walked into the room carrying a tray with the food on it and a tall glass of water. He sat the tray down next to her and went to leave.

"You don't have to go." Angela said before he got to the door.

"I won't be gone long I have to call in to work and let them know I am starting my vacation today." He grinned at her and then walked out of the room.

…

"I understand Matt. Thank you for letting me know what happened." Goliath said before hanging up the phone. _At least she is safe. I need to speak with her soon, and try to apologize for what happened the last time we spoke._ Goliath thought miserably. Goliath along with Puck and Brooklyn had just arrived back at the castle when the phone began to ring.

"What is it Goliath. What's going on?" Goliath looked at Broadway a moment before he responded. "Angela is fine, but she hurt her knee and will be staying with him for now until she is feeling better." Broadway growled and came within inches of Goliath.

"She needs to be here with me, if she is hurt than I will handle it." Broadway snarled menacingly.

"Not this time Broadway, I need all of you to continue the patrols around the quarantine zone." Broadway's eyes began to glow white.

"It's because of you that she left, and it's your fault she's hurt." Broadway shouted. He looked as though he would attack before Hudson stepped forward.

"Lad, she'll be fine. We have much greater concerns to deal with now. She will come home when she's able. In the meantime don't you think we should make sure she will have a living world to come back too?" Broadway shook his head and glared at Goliath.

"If anything happens to her I will blame you." Broadway said and just before dawn they all headed up to the parapets to prepare for sunrise.

Hudson put his hand on Goliath's shoulder to stop him for a moment while everyone else headed outside.

"Lad, you need to be careful. He is in love with her and that will make him not consider his actions." Hudson sighed as he thought for a moment. "When he finds out that she doesn't share his feelings he may lose his mind."

"What do you mean does not share his feelings?" Goliath looked at Hudson in surprise. "How did you learn of this and when did you plan to tell me?" Goliath growled.

"It was not my place to Lad. You're daughter asked for my council weeks ago and I advised her to talk to you about how she was feeling, but she does not want to be bonded to Broadway." Hudson's shoulders slumped after he finished his sentence.

"We cannot tell him." Goliath said finally. "We need him to be in fighting form to deal with these creatures and this will not serve any purpose but to put a burden on his soul."

Hudson nodded and they walked up to the parapets to join the others. "Lad, we need to handle this delicately because even if we do this just right there is still a chance that Broadway will become violent."

…

Diane felt intense pain and the heat from the bullet now lodged in her shoulder. Robyn tried to fire again but heard the distinctive click telling her she was out of bullets. Snarling with rage she threw the gun at Diane. Diane moved her head and the gun slammed into the wall next to her head.

Using her good arm Diane propped herself up and lunged for Robyn and pinned her to the wall at the other side of the hallway. She used her weak arm to keep Robyn pinned and used her good arm to punch her repeatedly in the face before Robyn slipped out of Diane's grip and kicked her hard in the ribs knocking her to the ground.

"You defend these monsters. Die like them." Robyn said as she pulled a knife from her belt. Diane felt pain in her side when she began to get up to defend herself. "Stay down it's over. Don't worry I'll make it quick." She laughed at her and slowly began to walk towards her.

"You're the only monster I see." Diane stated and tried to get up again.

"You will not kill my guest in my home." During the battle neither of them had heard Demona awaken but suddenly Demona's claws penetrated Robyn's back and became visible again as they protruded through Robyn's chest. Blood poured down Demona's arm and Robyn's body spasmed a few times before her head lolled to the side and she died. She threw the body to the side and walked up to Diane to help her up.

"I see that you have been busy." Demona said while she picked up Diane and carried her to the couch in the main room. "What happened?" She asked as she surveyed the mess in her apartment. _Two dead hunters. I can think of a worse way to start a night._ "You're wounded." Demona went into the back room and came out with one of her old blouses, a pair of pliers and a lighter.

"What are those for?" Diane asked as she saw what she brought.

"I'm getting that bullet out of your shoulder. It's the least I can do to thank you for saving me." Demona stated. She used the lighter to heat up the end of the pliers and ripped the sleeve off of Diane's shirt. "Do you want something to bite down on?" Diane just shook her head no.

She quickly used the pliers to dig into Diane's shoulder and after a moment pulled the bullet out of her shoulder. _Impressive, she barely made a sound._ Demona grinned and began to bandage the wound.

"Why did you save me. Their fight was not with you. You could have run?" Demona asked after she finished with the wound and took the bullet to her disposal unit.

"We're friends now aren't we? I couldn't just let those animals kill you." Diane reached her hand out to her. Demona stood there shocked. She couldn't believe that a human would protect her.

"Yes, we are now." Demona accepted her hand and looked at the clock. "I must be going now. Thank you for helping me. Don't worry about the mess. My maids will take care of it in the morning." Demona went to her room and shut the door. Her head was spinning and she sat down in her recliner while she tried to catch her breath.

" _What in the hell is the matter with you?"_ Demona looked up to see where the voice was coming from. She saw a small mirror she kept when she was Dominique to touch up her make-up. Now however her reflection was glaring at her.

"I am in control." Demona snarled.

" _Then why is that human bitch still alive? Why did you save her?"_ The reflection asked her and the questions seemed to keep repeating in Demona's head over and over. _"You know what these humans do to you every time you trust any of them."_ The reflection continued.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Demona screamed and stood away from her table and walked to her phone. She picked it up and began to dial. _I hope Mattie understands why I can't come tonight._

" _Don't pretend like you can't hear me."_ She heard from the mirror and she walked over and grabbed it. She glared into it and growled deep in her throat.

"I am going to live my life the way I want. Leave me alone." She said and the reflection went back to normal. She sighed as she took a deep breath and finished making the call.

"Mattie, I apologize but I cannot come tonight. I have some things I need to handle…Why, what happened? Alright, I'll try but I can't promise I'll make it. I said I will try do not forget who is in charge." Demona slammed down the phone and walked out to speak to Diane.

"Who is she talking to?" Demona wondered out loud. She walked into the living area and saw Diane speaking with Elisa.

Elisa drew her gun and aimed it at Demona. Diane quickly stepped between them.

"Sis, you don't know what's happening. Give me a chance to explain." Elisa glared at Diane in shock about how her sister was acting.

"This had better be good. She killed our father and she nearly killed you. The fire at the apartment wasn't an accident and I'm betting that she started it." Demona growled while Elisa made the accusation.

"You won't believe me and that's fine, but here is what happened." Demona snarled and began to relate the whole story to Elisa while Diane helped fill in a few details.

"I believe the parts that my sister can verify, but don't think I've forgotten how you've tried to kill me and my friends. You cast a spell to put an end to the human race. So, no I do not trust you. Diane, you shouldn't either" Elisa said while holstering her gun.

"She saved my life Liz. Twice" Diane informed her.

"She still has much to answer for, and you will pay." Elisa said menacingly. "Diane, if you want to stay here I can't force you to leave but trust me when I say that she hurts everyone she comes across I am not exaggerating." Elisa advised her.

"It was those humans who betrayed me, and you took my beloved from me. What use did I have for humans?" Demona's eyes flared red and she stepped forward menacingly.

"I trust my sister so I will believe that you saved her life. As a thank you I will leave here without killing you, but I don't promise I won't in the future." She turned to Diane then "I hope you know what your doing sis." She said and then hugged her sister tight to her. After the hug Elisa left the apartment.

"Is what she said true about you hating humans?" Diane asked in surprise. Demona thought about the best way to answer.

"Yes, but you should know why. I will tell you everything and if you want to leave I understand." She got up and got a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. She poured them each a glass and then began to tell her story from the beginning.


	5. Chapter 4: Belial's Hunt Begins

Demona took a sip of her wine and tried to think of where to start.

"You should know I haven't always hated humans. It was our mission to protect your kind and my beloved and I along with our clan protected our castle and the humans inside so well that all armies feared to come near." Diane was about to ask a question but then thought better of it. "Go ahead, ask." Demona said and Diane thought of the best way to word it while Demona sipped at her wine again.

"I know it's rude to ask, but how old are you?" Diane asked curiously.

"I lost track but if I had to guess I would say that I am one thousand and fifty-ish years old give or take a few years." Diane was stunned by the number and it took her a moment to respond.

"Do all of your kind live that long? You look very good for your age." Diane began to ramble on. Demona grinned at her a moment and then continued on.

"No not typically, we usually live for roughly two hundred years before we see the dawn." Demona informed her. "I was under a spell until recently with one called Macbeth, but I'll get to that in a moment."

"The Macbeth? Like from Shakespeare?" Diane asked stunned. She had to put her wine glass on the table to keep from dropping it.

"That story is almost complete fiction. Macbeth gets amused when reading it but I am still irritated that he left me and my clan out of the story." Demona stated bitterly. Diane looked at her in shock.

"Macbeth was real?" Diane asked in awe. Demona just nodded then finished her glass and continued while she poured another.

"He is real and despite the story that was written about him he was no hero." Demona grinned as she remembered having to save him from falling from the castle terrace.

"What do you mean by that?" Diane was becoming curious to know how Demona knew him. She had read all of Shakespeare's stories and was excited to have the chance to find out about one of them from someone who lived through it.

"He betrayed us." Demona's eyes flared red as she spoke. "My clan fought to earn him his kingdom and he turned on us and planned to destroy my kind to please the English. I found out about it though and put a stop to it." Demona seemed to be looking past Diane when she spoke. She then focused her eyes back on Diane. "Sorry, I was just remembering."

"That's perfectly alright, but I don't understand one thing. If you were helpful to his cause why would he turn on you?" Diane asked curiously. She finished her wine while waiting for Demona to respond and poured herself another glass.

"That's part of the story. We're getting side tracked so let me go back to the beginning. One night after we defended the castle from an invasion from the Vikings we were supposed to be honored for the role we played…"

"The Vikings." Diane interrupted excitedly. Demona handed her a pad of paper and a pen.

"This will go much faster if you write down all your questions so I can answer them later." Demona grinned and then continued on. "My beloved and I were invited to the grand dining hall to be recognized by Princess Katharine herself." Demona scoffed at that. "I told Goliath we shouldn't have gone but even then he was a fool."

"But you loved him." Demona glared at Diane for a moment. "Sorry, I'll write it down." Diane began to write and Demona shook her head and continued on.

"Yes, I loved him. He is the only one I have ever loved in my millennia long life. He threw it all away though for the humans and he took your sister has a mate." Demona's eyes flared red and she growled deep in her throat.

"Why not find another?" Diane said quietly. She was busy writing in her pad and didn't notice the glare Demona gave her after she asked that.

"Our bonds are not broken as easily as humans. We bond for life and it causes us physical and physiological pain to be apart. Goliath and I have grown used to this however and we are able to live with it." Demona sighed as she finished her second wine glass and filled a third.

"Elisa isn't in love with him." Demona glared at Diane for a moment. "It's true. She told me that she's in love with an old partner of hers. I think his name is Jason."

"Canmore, that wouldn't surprise me. Those two that we killed earlier tonight were his brother and sister. They were all hunters that tried to kill me on numerous occasions. Jason it would seem has had a change of heart." Demona chuckled and stood to get another bottle and stretch her legs. "Now, if I could continue my story without the interruptions." She said and gave Diane a knowing look. Diane just nodded. She had many questions but just started to write them down in the pad Demona had given her.

"I'm sorry I will try and stay quiet." Diane blushed and began to write some more.

"We walked up to the Princess's table to get our recognition and she had the audacity to treat us like animals in front of everyone." Demona snarled but then continued on. "It was humiliating and that is when I decided enough was enough." She paused and shook her head angrily for a moment. "I knew my beloved would never approve of the plan the Captain of the guard and I had come up with." Diane was curious by that.

"What plan?" She asked before she could stop herself. Demona just glared at her and continued on.

"The plan was to get all of the gargoyles away from the castle on a wild goose chase and by the time anyone would realize how far we had gone it would be too late to get back before sunrise so we would have been asleep in the forest during the Vikings next attack." She took a sip of her wine before continuing. "With the Captain's help the castle would have fallen before sunset and with the bodies the Captain was going to lay around it would have appeared that all of the humans were dead and we would finally have our land back."

"But why…" Diane began but then just began to write on the pad again.

"It's okay, go ahead and ask." Demona said irritably.

"Why would the Captain go along with something like that?" Diane asked while writing a few other questions on the pad.

"It was his idea actually. He had grown tired of being mocked by his own men and treated badly by the Princess so he came to me one night when Goliath had gone on patrol and discussed the plan with me. It wasn't until after the humiliation we suffered in that dining room that I accepted his offer." Demona snarled at the memory.

"Oh…" Diane wrote some more in her pad and Demona continued on.

"Goliath being the prideful fool that he is took only one of us to help him scare away the Vikings, his mentor who now goes by the name of Hudson. Just like I predicted they didn't make it back before the attack and I couldn't warn anyone about it or they would know what I had done so I glided down to a cave under the castle and hoped that the Captain would keep his word and protect my kind when the Vikings attacked." Tears began to flow from Demona's eyes while she related to Diane the atrocities committed by the Vikings during the attack.

"Bullshit." Diane said suddenly. Demona looked at her in stunned silence for a moment. "This part about your story doesn't make sense. If you thought that he would keep his word then why did you hide that day?"

"You dare much speaking to me that way, but I suppose it is a fair question. You're right I didn't trust him. I have never trusted a human to keep their word because I have learned that humans are fickle creatures who change their priorities as often as the wind changes direction." Demona stated. She poured the remainder of the bottle into her glass before she continued on. Diane took the opportunity to ask one more question.

"You do know that not all humans are this way. I for one would never break my word." Diane stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Your sister tried to convince me of that while she was stealing my mate from me." Demona snarled in response.

"She really likes fixer uppers, and your mate being in a time that makes no sense to him would fit that." Diane thought out loud for a moment. "Jason also fits that description and he's human. Elisa seems to be really taken with him and I think she wants him. This Goliath is not anyone she's mentioned as an interest for her." Diane informed her.

"I imagine she wouldn't tell you about the monster she's courting." Demona snapped.

"Actually, I had heard a great deal about Goliath. All I heard was that they were friends, but she goes on and on about this Jason guy since he was her partner for a short time." Diane replied.

"Let's get back to what we were talking about." Demona growled impatiently. "When I awoke I was horrified to discover that the Captain had betrayed us and allowed for my kind to be destroyed during the attack. The worst part was hearing my beloved mourn my death while I hid because I was too ashamed to go to him." Demona felt her eyes begin to tear up and she wiped them to clear her vision.

"How have you lived with yourself all this time?" Diane didn't mean to ask it out loud, but once she asked if she realized that she did want to know the answer.

"I realized that the humans were to blame. If the Captain had kept his word than my kind could have lived in peace." Demona said in a hushed tone. She stood up and walked to the window and stared in the direction of the castle. "I'm not sure what happened next but I know that when my beloved tried to save them he and the others he took with him were turned to stone by the Magus." Demona's fists clinched as her eyes flared red.

"By the… who?" Diane asked curiously. She stood to stretch her legs and walked up to Demona.

"Just a human wizard…What time is it?" Demona asked and began to frantically look for a clock.

"What's the problem" Diane asked and pulled out her phone to check the time.

"I promised to visit someone tonight and I forgot." Demona growled and continued her search.

"It's nearly dawn now. I'm sorry Demona." Diane put her phone away and sat back down to finish her wine. Cursing under her breath Demona picked up the phone on her desk and began to dial.

"Mattie, I'm sorry but I can't make it tonight." Demona began to explain. "What's going on over th…" Demona couldn't say anymore because the phone suddenly disconnected on the other end. "Diane, I know that I have no right to ask this, but I need a favor." Diane looked at her in shock for a moment before slowly nodding.

"What favor would I be doing?" She asked while Demona wrote some things on the back page of her pad.

"I need you to go to this address and ask for Mattie. I just need you to make sure everything at my safe house is fine." Demona said and she could feel the stone sleep beginning to take her.

"I thought you didn't trust any of us humans." Diane laughed as she took the page from the pad and put it in her pocket.

"You said I was wrong about you, prove it n…" Demona was encased in stone before she could finish her sentence.

 _Something spooked her really bad._ Diane thought while she put on her jacket and prepared to leave. _What is at this address? Should I bring a gun?_ She climbed into her car and drove off towards the address Demona gave her.

…

An hour before Diane left the apartment…

"Where's mother?!" Tyler shouted at Mattie when she walked in to tell him that Demona had not yet come to visit.

"I'm sorry Lord, she is busy a lot but I promise she'll be here soon." Mattie said and she backed away slowly towards the nursery door. She jumped and nearly screamed when the door slammed shut.

"I'm sick of waiting." At that moment Mattie felt herself being drawn towards the crib. She was horrified when she looked down and saw that she could see through her hands. She looked behind her and was in shock to see her body still standing by the door.

"Wh…what are you doing to me?" Mattie was brought directly to the crib. Belial just grinned at her as he grabbed the railing of the crib.

"Getting an upgrade." His eyes went black and he opened his mouth wide. Mattie couldn't stop him and was soon being swallowed by the demon child. Suddenly, the infant fell back onto the bed and began to cry. Mattie's eyes went black and she looked around her surroundings. "This body feels so much better." Belial said out loud. She walked up to a mirror and ran her hands up her body as if feeling it for the first time. "This will do nicely." He began to walk out the door then he remembered the child. "Oh, would you shut up already." He waved his hand and the child vanished from the room. "At least its parents will enjoy having him back even if it is for a short while. Now it is time for me to find mother and claim my true vessel."

Belial looked around the bunker and found the telephone. Belial searched through Mattie's memories to find a number to call Demona. During the search she found things that disgusted the demon.

"Whore" Belial said and then she picked up the phone and began to dial. "Miss Destine, I…we need your help something broke in and…" She hung up the phone and grinned. _Now, I just have to wait and when mother appears the real fun can begin._

…

Matt came back into the room after making his calls and sat on the chair next to the bed so that he could talk to Angela some more. The chair was extremely uncomfortable, but he didn't care. He would stand all night if that meant he could stay close to her.

 _What's happening to me?_ Matt thought while he stared at her for a moment before finally turning his head towards the television.

"Matt, can I ask you a question?" Angela's voice broke his concentration and he turned towards her. He noticed that she must have been crying since he left the room. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were wet.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Matt asked has concern filled his voice. He stood up to check her leg and she just grinned at him.

"It's nothing like that. I was just wondering why you kissed me earlier when I don't look like them." Angela pointed to the television and Matt saw a commercial on featuring Victoria Secret models.

Matt chuckled but when he saw she was about to cry again he sat on the bed with her and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's difficult to explain, but most human females do not look like that." Matt began.

"Princess Katharine does. Well, she wears more clothing, but she looks just like that one." She pointed to a different model that just appeared on the screen.

"It's not always the appearance that attracts people to each other, but if I am being honest I think you are very beautiful." Matt lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye and he wiped away her tears that began to trickle down her cheeks.

"I wish that you were a gargoyle." Angela's voice was barely audible, but Matt heard her and leaned forward and kissed her. Angela responded immediately. Her body relaxed and her arms and wings wrapped around him. Angela forced herself to finally push him away and they both sat in silence while they caught their breath.

"I don't have to be a gargoyle for you to enjoy that do I?" Angela looked at him for a moment before she could think of the way to phrase what she wanted to say.

"I can't do this. I have a responsibility to my clan. As one of the few females left I have to help create the next generation or my kind could cease to exist. In truth I never liked the idea of mating with Broadway, but my father will approve and my kind will carry on." She said miserably. She rolled over in the bed to show that she was ready to go to sleep.

"Those are just excuses. If I'm wasting my time then I would appreciate it if you would just tell me." Matt felt hurt and rejected. He couldn't understand how one minute she would be pulling her to him when they kissed and the next minute pushing him away.

"I'm not human. Don't you want children? Don't you care that I can't give you that? I am not a human woman I am a creature that turns to stone every day, and can rip you apart with my talons by accident. I cannot be what you need me to be." Angela rolled back over to face him.

"I wondered whether or not I can say this out loud, but I love you Angela. I've never met anyone like you. I knew that I liked you when I first saw you when Elisa introduced us, but recently I discovered that human or gargoyle I don't care. I love you." Matt shook his head and went to open the door.

"Matt, I don't know how to respond to that. I just don't know what to do." She buried her face into her hands and Matt walked back to her and held her close to him. She cried on his shoulder for a moment while he held her tight to him.

"It's alright, we will figure everything out." Matt began to rub her back and he rubbed over the middle of her wings. She shivered and began to pull away. She cuddled back up with him after a moment.

"I'm sorry, I am very sensitive there." Angela apologized and Matt concentrated on where he put his hands.

"Did it hurt when I touched you there?" Angela considered whether or not to tell him the truth and then decided it would be best for her to be honest.

"It actually feels good…very good. I just need time to think. Please be patient with me. I really do like you, but I have my clan and my father to consider." Angela looked at him with hope in her eyes. Matt took a moment to respond and she began to fear that he was angry with her.

"I will wait as long as you wish." He said finally making her heart pound in her chest. She hugged him again tightly and they watched TV together until it was nearly dawn.

"Matt, I wanted to thank you for being so understanding. I promise I will give this considerable thought while I sleep and perhaps tomorrow night we can talk some m…" She turned to stone before she could finish her sentence. Matt turned off the light and left the room.

 _I would certainly like to talk more tomorrow._ Then he chuckled as he opened his door. _That stone sleep could come in handy if we ever get into an argument._ He quickly showered and went to bed and began to dream about his future with the young gargoyle by his side.

…

"Oh, Lord no!" Hudson was reading an ancient spell book that his father had stolen from the Arch-Mage before he was born. It took him hours to try and decipher it but once he did he had to re-read it several times before he put it down because he couldn't read anymore. "I have to warn Goliath." Hudson rushed out of the room and nearly knocked over Lexington.

"Oh, Hudson I've been looking everywhere for you. I think I found…" Hudson kept rushing forward and Lex tried to keep up but was having trouble moving quickly while he carried his laptop.

"Not now Lad, I don't have time for your complaints." Hudson barged into Goliath's library and the gargoyle leader turned in surprise. "We need to speak. Now!" Hudson demanded and he slammed the book down on the table to emphasize his point.

"What's wrong?" Goliath was concerned because Hudson never spoke to him that way since he stepped down as the leader of the clan.

"Tell me you didn't know." Hudson demanded furiously.

"Didn't know what?" Goliath growled impatiently.

"This…Tell me you didn't know about this, or I swear I will kill you and Demona with my bare hands." Hudson pointed to a passage in the book for Goliath to read.

 _The father and mother will sire a demon child by the name of Belial. He will bring with him an army of the undead and all men will perish. It has been foretold since the days of creation that the mother will be an azure colored gargoyle with fiery red hair and the father will be lavender in color gargoyle that will grow taller than the rest._

 _My spies tell me that two such gargoyles now reside at Castle Wyvern. I will need to keep close watch on them to keep this dreadful prophecy from coming true._

"I have never heard of this prophecy. I have not been in the same room with her since she cast the spell." Goliath stated while he studied the book and flipped through the pages when he came across another passage that he had to sit down to read because he lost feeling in his legs.

 _I sent the Vikings to attack Castle Wyvern. I promised that the refugees hiding there carried with them an item of immense wealth that would be enough of an incentive to make them attack. I hope that when the gargoyles wake the Viking army can destroy them to put an end to this horrifying prophecy._

"The Vikings true target was Demona and I. They just didn't realize it." Goliath said in shock. Hudson glared at him for a moment before he spoke.

"I read that the Arch-Mage sent them. You two put the entire clan in danger. I know that you love her Lad, but why did you meet with her behind our backs like this." Lexington stood there in shock. He didn't know what to make of the conversation so he carefully backed out of the room. "Listen to this." Goliath said in a hollow voice. Then he began to read the next passage aloud.

 _Castle Wyvern has fallen but the gargoyle leader is still unaccounted for. We cannot identify whether or not the female was in the rubble so we must find him and destroy him to safeguard our future. I heard that the Magus had frozen them all in stone so I will head to the castle when everyone has left and smash the remaining gargoyles then._

 _Damn it all. I can't get into the castle grounds. The Magus must have cast a spell to protect the grounds while the gargoyles sleep. I will have to wait until they awaken to destroy them and I don't know how long that will take._

 _I just discovered that both Demona (as she refers to herself now) and Goliath are still alive. Worse still the Fates are doing all they can to bring about the prophecy. The one called Puck has made her human and it is rumored that he will grant her the ability to give birth to a humanoid child. This will give the child a complete gargoyle bloodline with a human body. Once the damnation spell is cast Belial will inhabit the body of the child and then only the one who cast the spell can stop him._

Goliath re-read the passages over and over again. He couldn't understand what he was reading. Goliath kept focusing on the last passage.

"The spell being cast means that a demon spawn has been born. When did you go behind our backs and meet with her." Hudson demanded as he reclaimed the book and slammed it shut. Goliath growled. He rose to his full height and his eyes burned white.

"You think that after everything we have been through that I wouldn't have told you about something that significant?" Goliath snarled angrily.

"And how was Puck involved?" Lex came into the room and put his laptop down on the table.

"What are you doing here?" Goliath demanded angrily.

"I just wanted to show you that there is a place in the city where there is an unusual amount of dark clouds hovering over. I thought that with Demona casting that spell that we may need to look into it." Lex said while he pulled up the location on his computer.

"We need to head there now." Goliath began to walk towards the edge of the terrace.

"It's nearly dawn Lad, I suggest that we speak to Puck and then figure out the best way to handle this." Hudson counseled. Goliath thought about his options for a moment and sighed.

"Very well, we will summon Puck." Goliath opened a spell book and began to chant the spell that would bring the Fey to them.

After the spell was cast they waited a few moments and finally the room began to shake just before Puck appeared in the middle of the room.

"What did you summon me for? I'm busy right now." Puck grinned and surveyed the room before he noticed the book. "Oh…" he sighed because he knew which way the conversation would go next.

"I need to know what is happening. Why is it written in this book that Demona and I would sire a demon child and that you would help make it happen?" Goliath's eyes began to glow bright and he came close to Puck.

"Very well, I will tell you, but you had probably better sit down. This is a rather long story." Puck sighed and after thinking about where to start he began his story.

…

Fox and David made their way through the hospital. They searched for any survivors that they could find, but so far they had only run into three more of the creatures. Fox used a fireball to destroy the first one that charged at them, and David along with the steel clan made short work of the other two. After another hour of searching they reached the last room at the end of the hospital wing.

They opened the last door and one man stood in the middle of a pile of bodies. When the creature raised its head to stare at the group they saw that he was decomposing at a rapid pace.

"You fools have no idea what you are up against. Mother calls us, Mother is coming, Mother will destroy…" Before it could finish its sentence it fell to the ground after taking two laser bolts to the chest. Fox looked at David in surprise while he retracted his laser rifle back into forearm of his armor.

"What did you do that for?" Fox asked irritably.

"I didn't want to hear any more about this mother creature." David grinned and after they searched the rest of the room they found a small hole in the far wall.

"Oh, lord. What is that?" Fox asked after they lit up the small makeshift room. On the far wall was a portrait of Demona drawn in blood.

"Why am I not surprised." David said in disgust. "We need to deal with her now." He tugged Fox's arm to get her to follow him out when he realized that she was just staring at the portrait.

"How could she have caused all of this?" Fox asked after a few minutes.

"That's simple, she's an evil bitch." David replied bitterly.

"David, sweetie I know something about magic and this magic is beyond her. Someone or something is either helping her or using her. We need to investigate this before we go on the offensive." Fox advised.

"So, where do you suggest we start?" David growled.

"I suggest we speak to my mother about this. She is after all one of the oldest mages in existence." Fox pointed out.

"Very well, I won't go after Demona until we have spoken with your mother, unless she gives me no other choice." David sighed as they flew through the air and while Fox cast a portal to take her and David to Avalon the Steel Clan continued their mission of hunting down all of the infected people they could find.

…

Diane got out of her car and walked up to Demona's bunker.

"What is this place for?" Diane asked out loud. She walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered at first so she knocked louder. Suddenly, Mattie appeared at the door and she had tears running down her face.

"Where's Miss Destine?" Belial asked using Mattie's voice. "We need her help." Diane looked around the bunker and it appeared as though a tornado had run through it. Furniture had been torn apart and the pieces were scattered throughout the place.

"What happened here?" Diane surveyed the damage and couldn't understand what could have done this.

"I asked you a question." Belial said using his own voice. "Where is my mother?" Diane spun around in surprise and the last thing she remembered before everything went dark was Belial's fist coming towards her.

"Let's see you ignore me now mother." Belial grinned while he picked Diane up off of the floor.


	6. Chapter 5:The Secret is Revealed

_I can't believe that I still haven't visited him._ Elisa thought to herself bitterly. She was driving to visit Jason and she felt horrible that she had not gone before now. She pulled into the parking lot and headed inside. What she saw when she entered made her draw her gun. There were bodies lying all over the floor and counter tops. Elisa nearly became sick when she saw distinct teeth marks in one woman's arm.

"What happened here?" She asked out loud. _I hope Jason is okay._ She made her way quickly to his room while hoping that he would still be alive when she found him.

…

An hour before Elisa arrived at the hospital…

"Nurse, I need to get out of here. Can you bring my discharge papers? I have to get out of here." Jason said when he heard someone enter his room. _Nurse Jenny…she's always really nice, but I hope she doesn't get offended that I am not available._ He was thinking that while he sat up on the bed and looked at her for a moment. She was a few inches shorter than him and had blonde hair that was cut short and it came down only to her shoulders. She always wore the same pink scrubs whenever he saw her. _Just a week ago I would have leapt at the opportunity to date her._

"Now, what's your hurry? The doctor will be done with your chart shortly then we can…" Jenny stopped suddenly when they heard the speakerphone come on.

"Lock all of the doors and get to a secure place away from the windows. This is not a drill something is…AAHH!" They heard a scream and then the system went silent.

Jason stood and limped to the hook on the wall that was holding his shoulder holster. He pulled out his nine millimeter pistol and made sure it was loaded.

"Stay close to me." They heard more screams coming from further inside the hospital. They began to make their way slowly down the hall when they heard a loud pop and then the power went out. It went black for a moment before the hospital's generator kicked in and the building was flooded with a bright red light. Jenny flinched and moved even closer to Jason. She reached out and held onto his arm for support.

"What was that?" Jason didn't answer. He was following the scraping sound that was coming from in front of them. When they made it to the waiting area they heard many footsteps running towards them from the other hall. Jason aimed his pistol and prepared to fire.

"No, wait!" Jenny shouted just before he pulled the trigger. "Their only interns." She clarified when Jason lowered his weapon and they ran past them.

"What's going on?" She asked when they got to the main lobby door.

"M…monsters" One of the interns barely managed to get out. "Damn, we need to find another way out." One of the other interns tried to open the door and after a minute had to give up. "It's been sealed shut Ryan. Got any other bright ideas?" The second intern said bitterly to the first. They heard a growling sound coming from the hall the interns had just ran down.

"Shit, they've found us." Ryan said while trying to help his friend open the door.

"Great plan, Ryan." The second intern snarled at him while they both tugged at the door.

"Now's not the time, Patrick." Ryan replied irritably. After they gave up on the door they turned just in time to see two zombies come into the waiting room area. When the zombies spotted them they began to rush towards them. Jason stepped forward and opened fire.

"Get the hell out of here. GO!" Jason shouted. He shot the first approaching zombie in the head while the two young interns ran down the hall. Jenny began to run back down the hall they had come from when she noticed Jason hadn't moved.

"Jason, c'mon we need to go." She began to run back towards him, but he waved her off.

"Go, I'll be right behind you." More creatures began to rush from the opposite hallway. Jason limped and kept firing while Jenny wrapped his arm around her and helped him get down the hall. "In here" They were just about to pass a private room when Jason ordered her to stop. They went in and discovered the two interns hiding inside.

"What are those things?" Ryan asked. They quickly barricaded the door and then looked for anything that would be useful. Ryan came out of the side room connected to the private room with an axe.

"Where'd you get that?" Patrick asked when he saw him holding it.

"It was just sitting against the wall in the other room." Suddenly, they heard pounding and scratching coming from the door.

"They're going to get in and we have nowhere to run." Patrick said nervously. Jason continued to look when he had an idea.

"Jenny, didn't you tell me once that all of the private rooms had their own propane tanks in case the heat went out?" Jenny thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, they should be in the closet in the bathroom, but what does that matter now?" She followed him to the bathroom. Jason opened up the closet at the far end and began pulling out the tanks.

"Have Beavis and Butt-head put these next to the door." Jason continued to pull out the tanks while she ran to give the interns his instructions. They rushed to place all of the tanks in front of the barricade. They succeeded in moving all six of the tanks next to the door before one of the creatures drove its fist through the door. "Get in the bathtub now." Jason shouted and aimed for the tanks.

"Jason, get in here." Jenny shouted just as the door began to burst open. Jason fired one shot and struck one of the propane tanks and then dove into the bathroom. The explosion shook the entire room and the flames began to quickly spread as he slammed the bathroom door shut. They heard the screams of the burning zombies outside and Jason turned to Ryan.

"Use that damn thing and make us a doorway out of here before we burn to death." Jason shouted. It took Ryan a moment but when he realized what Jason was referring to he quickly climbed out of the tub and began chopping at the wall that led to the adjoining room.

…

"Okay, I'm not sure where to start with this." Puck stated nervously. Goliath growled in impatience because that was the fifth time that Puck had said that.

"Get on with it Lad. Whatever you have to say cannot be that bad." Hudson pointed out.

"It's worse, but I guess I should start from the beginning." Puck clapped his hands and the TV flipped on. Instead of the usual programming they saw Demona on the screen.

"Why is she on the television again?" Brooklyn snarled.

"It's easier for me to show you what happened rather than telling you." Puck stated in a matter of fact tone. A remote appeared in his hands and he hit play. The screen came to life and they could see and hear what Demona was doing.

"I never intended to harm my daughter this way. I just need a chance to fix the mistakes that I have made." Demona was discussing this with what appeared to be The Weird Sisters.

"It was your decision to join Thailog. You chose to willingly deceive your beloved and your daughter knowing what kind of a creature this Thailog is." The Weird Sisters pointed out.

"I know what mistakes I have made." Demona growled impatiently. "Is there anything you can do to help me?" She asked in a pleading tone that was unlike anything the clan had heard from her before.

"Perhaps, but the question is should we help you?" The Weird Sisters circled around her while they whispered to each other. "You haven't been known to be very stable or reliable."

"I will do anything to have another chance." Demona replied. The Weird Sisters looked amused by that.

"Would you now? Well, we've decided to give you a chance. It's a single opportunity to prove that what you say is true. Be in the abandoned tower of the castle tomorrow evening. There you will receive your chance. Know this, you're only receiving this chance because you did not mate with Thailog." They vanished then leaving Demona to think over what they told her.

"What chance?" Lex looked around at the rest of the group for an answer.

"She wanted another chance to raise Angela." Goliath said in a hollow voice. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. On the screen Demona glided away and The Weird Sisters watched her go.

"I thought she was…I mean I thought she had…" Goliath stammered.

"We know Lad. We all thought that she had been mating with Thailog for a while now. I'm happy to find out that we were wrong about that, but there is still much more she needs to answer for." Hudson sat down next to his old protégé.

"Let's finish watching this. I want to see what deal was made." Brooklyn snarled angrily. _Of course she tricked us again. She's always been five steps ahead of us._ He thought bitterly. Puck started the picture up again.

"Are you certain about this sister?" The blonde sister turned towards the other two.

"We have no other choice. Belial must be brought into the world. Demona and Goliath are the only two gargoyles that fit the prophecy." The sister with the hair that was white as snow pointed out.

"We are The Fates dear sister. We make sure that what is written is what comes to be. It was written long before they were born that this would happen." The sister with hair that was black as midnight added.

"I know all of this, but I'm just not sure that it is right to do this now." The blonde fate sighed and cast a portal to take them back to Avalon.

"Now, dear sister is all that we have." The white haired fate advised. They walked into the portal and then vanished. The picture then changed to show Dominique sneaking into the castle and heading up to the tower. She was wearing the same outfit Demona would so that when night came she would be ready for whatever challenge the Fates would give her to complete. She waited until night fall and roared when the transformation began and she was changed back into her gargoyle form. Soon after she changed the Fates walked into the room followed by Goliath.

"We are glad you have come. We have brought Goliath with us and in order for you to have your chance you must have another child. You will have an opportunity to do things right this time." The Fates began to open a portal to leave.

"You're controlling his mind?" Demona said in shock when she noticed Goliath's eyes were green.

"That is the only way he would agree. You wanted your new chance so either you can accept what we offer now or walk away." The Fates walked through the portal and vanished from the room.

"I guess this will have to do." Demona began to walk forward and then froze.

"I think that everyone but Goliath should leave now." Puck advised and then teleported everyone but Goliath out of the room and started the playback again.

Demona walked up and kissed him passionately and was shocked to feel him respond to her. She felt him beginning to remove her halter top. She lifted her arms, but instead of lifting it over her head Goliath ripped it off of her. He kissed her again. She began to moan while his hands roamed over her bare breasts.

"Slow down, we have all night." Demona whispered when she felt her belt being loosened. The mind controlled Goliath however would not stop. He became even more aggressive and Demona gave up trying to slow him down. She felt her remaining clothing being ripped off of her body. She then purred and ripped off his clothing has he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He put her down and kissed her roughly.

Demona screamed when she felt him enter her roughly. After millennia of abstinence the sudden intrusion felt like he was tearing her apart. It didn't help that the mind controlled Goliath was slamming into her as hard as he could. Demona felt like she would pass out from the pain. Soon, however the pain began to lessen and she felt the heat rising in her core making her purr loudly in his ear. She began to claw at his back and screamed out again this time in pleasure just as she felt him shudder on top of her.

Goliath then rose up and grabbed his clothing and left the tower without ever saying a word.

 _That could have gone better._ Demona laid there for a few minutes while she tried to catch her breath, and recover. It felt like he had nearly snapped her pelvic bone in half. _I can't blame him. He wasn't himself… I really missed that. Maybe we could meet again sometime._ She grinned and left the tower and glided back to her apartment. She was careful to keep from being spotted while she made her way back to her home.

"Now you know what I do. I along with my sisters insure that fate is adhered to. After that encounter my sisters ordered you to forget about what happened and then released you from the spell." Puck sighed and turned the television off. "They then cast a spell on Demona to mutate her human side. They kept her human until the evil child was born and then they wiped her mind clean of everything that happened up until the day before this."

"What happened to the child?" Goliath asked suddenly. Puck shook his head and thought for a second about how to continue.

"The Fates gave the child to a couple you have run across a few times. Their names are Margo and Brendan. They cared for the child until my sisters decided it was time to deliver him back to Demona. Demona couldn't remember him, but do to the bond they shared she was also unwilling to turn him away." Puck sighed and looked Goliath in the eye. "The child is a demon. His name is Belial and he is pure evil. We have to stop him. That's why I'm here now and telling you all of this."

"How can we stop this?" Goliath growled.

"Only the one who cast the spell can put an end to the demon child." Puck opened the door and the other gargoyles walked back into the room.

"What was all the screaming about?" Brooklyn asked when they all came back in.

"It sounded like something was dying in here." Lexington added.

Goliath sighed and he explained to them what happened, but didn't include the details.

"That can't be Lad. Elisa destroyed the spell." Hudson pointed out after Goliath finished his story.

"She couldn't destroy it so she hid it inside of a safe in her apartment. My sisters stole it from her and used it to complete their plan." Puck looked at Goliath and sighed before he continued. "I will help in any way I can to fix this." He vanished then leaving the gargoyles to discuss all that they had learned.

…

Matt unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. _Good, I have enough time for a shower before she wakes up._ He walked into the bathroom and quickly started up the shower. After his shower he laid down to get a nap. _I still have about thirty minutes before she wakes up._ He thought just before he drifted off to sleep.

"What the…" Matt woke up quickly. He was surprised to feel a hand on his chest that was not his own. Looking over he saw Angela smiling at him. "What's wrong?" Matt flipped on a lamp and began to get up but Angela gently pushed him back down.

"I was so scared that you had decided to stop visiting me when I awoke alone that I wanted to come in here to see if you were still here." She admitted while she looked into his eyes adoringly.

"I just overslept. I planned to visit again tonight." Matt rolled over to face her and that's when he noticed she had laid down next to him while not wearing any clothing. Angela began to feel embarrassed under Matt's gaze and she did the only thing she could think of to break the silence. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. After a moment Matt began to kiss her back. After a few minutes she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast allowing him to be the first one to touch her that way. She began to slide off his shorts when he quickly grabbed her hand. "We can't do this now." He said reluctantly.

"You are very confusing." Angela sat up and was about to leave. Matt stood quickly and grabbed her hand. She turned back to face him with tears filling her eyes from the anger and embarrassment she was feeling from being rejected.

"We don't need to rush in to this. I know that you were scared because I was late, but I am not going anywhere. I love you and I want this to be special. I don't want this to be something you regret because you only did it out of fear of me not coming around otherwise." Angela grinned at him and gave him a hug. They sat back down to talk and Matt put a blanket over her to cover her up while they discussed their future.

"I thought about it a lot when I was asleep and I awoke conflicted, but when you didn't show up to visit me it scared me. I realized then that I wouldn't have been worried at all if I didn't love you." Angela gripped his hand tighter. "Also, my leg has been fine since yesterday but I didn't want to leave. I will never love Broadway and I wasn't sure what I felt towards you until now." Angela eyes were full of hope has she stared into his eyes. "I love you Matt and if you'll have me we will make it work somehow." Matt kissed her passionately in response and she responded immediately. After a few minutes while they caught their breath Matt held her close to him and tried to think of what to say.

"I love you very much, Angela. That won't change, but before we go any further with this relationship we have some things we need to take care of." He sighed deeply before continuing. "The first thing we need to do is tell your family, especially Broadway. The second thing for me to do is get myself assigned to the night shift. Go ahead and get dressed and I will go with you to tell them." Matt began to get dressed has he spoke.

"You don't have to do that my love." Angela pointed out.

"I want to unless you don't want me to go." Matt pulled his shirt on and sat down to grab his shoes.

"I would love the support. Thank you my love. I will be right back." Angela practically skipped to her room. The sight made Matt smile and he finished tying his shoes just has she walked out of her room fully dressed in her usual halter top and loincloth.

"You are so beautiful." Matt said causing her to blush and then he gave her a quick kiss.

"We can glide there. It would be faster." Angela suggested.

"Are you certain you can carry me?" Matt asked hesitantly.

"Of course, if I can carry Broadway when he's unconscious I can carry you easily." She winked at him and then they headed for the roof. "Besides I would love to share what it's like to glide through the sky with you." They began to glide towards the castle. Matt was nervous at first but soon began to relax when he realized that his angel would never let him fall. The only thing that they both dreaded was telling Broadway the news.

…

Fox and David walked into the grand hall in the castle in Avalon. It was a very large room that could hold over a thousand people for one gathering. David looked around amazed by the sheer size of the room. It was also decorated in rare artwork and artifacts. The table was in the center of the room and stretched nearly from one side of the room to the other. Only a few feet separated the table from the wall on either side. On the center of the back wall was an enormous fireplace that was always kept lit magically.

"This place is amazing." David said in awe. He took off his red gargoyle helmet to get a better look at the tapestries.

"I'm glad you think so David, but I assume you came to do more than site see. Am I correct?" Titania walked into the room to greet them. She smiled warmly has she hugged her daughter and shook his hand. "Would you like to have a seat. I'm sure we have much to discuss." She cast a spell and suddenly the table was loaded with foods of all varieties and wine glasses at each seat.

"That's amazing." Titania smiled while David stared in astonishment at the now full table. They took a seat and Fox looked at her mother and tried to think of how to word what she wanted to say. "It's quite alright my daughter tell me whatever is on your mind."

"Demona recently cast a spell that is causing dead bodies to reanimate and we have learned that she is considered the mother by these creatures." Fox sighed and rubbed her temples for a moment. "I know enough about her capabilities and about the spell to know that she had to raise a demon to do this and that she is not nearly powerful enough to do that on her own."

"You were hoping that I would be able to discover who helped her with this particular spell." Titania grinned at her and thought for a moment. "Your father and I could do it, but we wouldn't because we have no interest in human or gargoyle affairs. You could do it, but you wouldn't be here asking me if you had. Puck could do it but he quit being a fate when he realized that his sisters follow what is written blindly despite our best efforts to teach them otherwise." Titania sighed and paced in front of the fire place while she considered all the other options.

"Could it have been the Arch-Mage?" Fox asked suddenly. Titania thought on that for a moment but then shook her head.

"No, despite how powerful he appears to humans not even he would have the power to do this. The only remaining possibility would be the Fates. They must have cast the spell because at some point it was written has being destined to happen." Titania advised them.

"Can we dispel it?" Fox stood and looked her mother in the eye. It was then that Titania could see the desperation in her daughter's eyes.

"Has Alexander been infected." Titania asked worriedly but sighed in relief when Fox shook her head.

"He isn't now, but it is only a matter of time before he could be. We're here to try and find a way to prevent that." Fox informed her.

"A spell such as this can only be dispelled by the original caster so if the Fates used Demona as the vessel to cast this spell and bring this unholy creature to life then only Demona can end it." Titania snapped her fingers and a thick spell book appeared in front of her. She flipped through the pages for a moment and pulled out a page. It grew back immediately in the book and she snapped her fingers again making it disappear.

"How can we get her to dispel it?" David asked suddenly.

"I do not know, but it will not be easy. She now shares a bond with this demon and the only way that you may get her to break it is for her to be confronted by someone who shares a greater bond with her." Titania sighed and hugged her daughter again. She then walked them out of the castle and bid them farewell.

"We need to talk to Goliath now." David pointed out.

"I agree. We'll teleport there next. Thank you for your advice mother it was very enlightening as always." Fox began to cast the teleportation spell and they disappeared while Titania watched their trail until it too disappeared.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Titania sighed and turned to go back in.

"They certainly will." Titania jumped when she heard Oberon's voice. He stepped out of the doorway to join his wife. "This will be as difficult for Demona has it would be for you to kill Fox." Titania glared at him angrily while he continued on. "The Fates also will attempt to stop her and we are bound from interfering." He pointed out.

"If things grow worse I will have to get involved." Titania said while they headed for their chambers.

"You could lose your immortality if you do." He reminded her.

"I won't stand by and allow my child and grandchild die. I will do what I must if this plan to sway Demona fails." Titania stated defiantly. He sighed and rolled his eyes but kept silent knowing that arguing with her at this point would prove fruitless.

…

As the gargoyles were discussing what they had just heard from Puck Fox and David suddenly appeared in the room.

"Goliath, we need to talk." Fox and David looked around at the assembled group and then she began to tell them what they discovered.

"So, you see that we need for her to be persuaded by you and Angela to cast this spell and kill the demon." Fox stated after she finished her story.

"She will never listen to us. Her hatred for humans is to strong." Goliath growled.

"She was willing to put that all behind her and have you all live in the castle forever until Detective Maza entered the picture if I recall correctly." David pointed out.

"She's hurt, angry, and above all she is jealous. Multiply those emotions by a thousand years and any of us could have turned out the same." Fox stepped closer to Goliath while she tried to make her point.

"She took advantage of me." Goliath growled menacingly. Fox shook her head and tried to think of how to word her next statement.

"Have you thought of the reason behind her always coming back to you. She is still in love with you. It's difficult for her because not only is she a woman in love but she is also a warrior." Fox put her hand on his shoulder. "I know how hard it can be to be both, but I know if you just opened yourselves up to her and stopped shutting her out she would throw off the bond to this demon." She sighed and paused for a moment. "This bond was caused by her loneliness. There's only one way to fix that."

"Goliath, you and Demona are the deadliest warriors I have ever seen. You kill your enemies quickly and brutally but neither of you have been able to kill each other." David paused to let what he said sink in. "You love each other. That will never change. Why do you think that the only ones who can break this bond with the demon are you and Angela."

"It's because no matter what you two will always have a place in her heart. You are her family and that will never change." Fox added.

"The question you have to ask yourself is will you give her a chance or will you…" David began.

"Enough, I will think over everything I have learned today but I need to be alone for now." Goliath turned to walk away.

"Goliath, we don't have time for you to…" Goliath twisted around fast as he bared his fangs. He let out a loud roar and his eyes turned a bright white. He approached David menacingly. Fox cast a shield in front of her husband before Goliath could reach him.

"Goliath, please take all the time you need. I will keep David under control. He's sorry for his outburst aren't you dear?" Fox glared at her husband who just nodded in response. Goliath's eyes went back to normal and he stomped off down the hall.

"Why did you say that? We don't have time for him to just think about this." David said angrily.

"Goliath needs time Lad. If we try to rush him into this decision he will not make a wise choice. Think of Angela, she wants her mother back. This could be her one chance to have that." Hudson interjected.

Broadway and Lexington saw a silhouette gliding towards the castle. They both ran to the side of the terrace to greet the newcomer and Broadway became excited when he realized it was Angela.

"Who is she carrying?" Lex asked suddenly and leaned forward to get a better view.

"I don't know, maybe someone's been hurt." Broadway grabbed a pair of binoculars. What he saw made him smash them in his hands and he angrily headed to his parapet.

"Broadway, what happened? What's wrong?" Lex called after him wondering what had upset his friend. As Angela got closer Lexington growled because he saw what had made his friend so upset. He saw Angela kissing Matt while they were about to land. After they landed she set Matt down and they couldn't help grinning at each other which infuriated Lex even more.

"Hey Lex, have you seen Broadway. I really need to talk to him." Lex just snarled while he glared at Matt for a moment before he turned his gaze to her.

"He deserves better." Lex just shook his head and went up to the parapets to join his friend.

…

Ryan was finished getting through the wall and the others followed. The fire had not reached the door for this room yet so they raced for the door. Jenny helped Jason walk faster and they reached the door quickly. Jason opened the door and looked down the hall.

"It's clear. Let's g…" Suddenly he flew back into the room after receiving a vicious kick to his midsection. Robyn walked into the room followed by John.

"Surprised to see us brother?" John grinned and lifted Jason off of the ground by his throat. "It's your fault we're like this. If you hadn't left we could have finally destroyed the monster together." John shouted and it was then that Jason noticed his brothers eyes were bleeding and he had a hole in his throat that was partially covered by his cloak.

"Oh…my… what happened to you?" Jason asked horrified and was even more concerned when Robyn moved her cloak aside and everyone could see the hole in her chest. "The other creatures are mindless…"

"So how do we keep our wits about us?" Robyn chuckled. "Our creator gave us the ability to maintain our mental state so we can help him hunt the monster."

"How did this happen?" Jason broke free from his brother's grip and backed away and aimed his gun at John's head.

"You want to take this one sis." John grinned at Jason and walked towards him.

"We were on our way to destroy her when we heard a woman in trouble. We ran to help and found three men assaulting her, but they were not men." She thought for a moment while she tried to remember what had happened. "We were both bit several times during the short scuffle and after they were destroyed we helped the old lady home and then went back to take care of the monster."

"Only she had company and also woke during the attack because our good deed made us late. She and her friend killed us and then she dumped us in a nearby dumpster. Soon, after we woke up and dug ourselves out of the trash and now here we are." John added.

"If you hadn't abandoned us we would still be alive big brother. So, we feel it's only fair that you join us." Robyn grinned and she bared her fangs and approached him.

"Yeah well, Life isn't fair." He aimed his gun and fired.


	7. Chapter 6: Belial's Plan

"Diane, how were things at the bunker?" Demona woke up and began looking for her new friend. "Diane? Are you here?" She looked around for a few minutes but couldn't find any trace of her. _Maybe she left a message._ Demona ran to her phone and hit the button to check the messages. There were no messages left on the machine. She let out a loud roar that sounded like a tigress and she knocked the phone off of the table and into the wall.

"I knew better than to trust a human." She growled while she glared at the broken pieces of the phone that now littered the floor.

"I have to check on her." Demona snarled. She ran and leapt out of the window. She began to glide and headed straight for the bunker has fast as her wings would carry her.

"What in the world is…?" Demona landed one hundred feet away from the bunker. Floating over the bunker was a black cloud that seemed to only be floating over and around it.

She slowly walked up to the building and once she came within a few feet the clouds parted and began to form into letters. The letters than moved and formed words that read:

WELCOME HOME MOTHER

 _How did she do that?_ The clouds vanished and Demona ran up to the bunker and quickly went through the door.

"Angela, are you in here?" Demona tried to turn on the lights but they wouldn't come on. "That's odd, I'm sure I paid the electric bill…What is that smell." She suddenly began to smell a strong scent of sulfur in the air.

"My apologies, but that would be coming from me." Demona turned back towards the door and found herself face to face with Mattie. "I've been searching everywhere for you, mother." Belial's eyes went black as he spoke.

"Mattie, what happened to you?" Demona stared at her in shock.

"The same thing that's about to happen to you mother." Belial grinned and he grabbed both sides of her head. His eyes widened in shock and pain. His hands felt like they had been electrocuted when he touched her head. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Demona approached him and the demon backed away.

"You didn't do that did you? Interesting, there is some protection keeping me from taking what is mine." He circled around Demona looking for the source of the shock. "It would seem you must let me in willingly for I cannot just take possession of your vessel."

"You're trying to take over my body like you did to her. I will never allow that." Demona snarled as her eyes were glowing red.

"Why would you give birth to the child and cast the spell unless you intended for this to happen?" Belial asked in an amused tone.

"What child? My only child is Angela and the spell did not affect her so she has nothing to do with this." Belial sighed when he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"Those nosy bitches" He snarled angrily. "They wiped your memory of it. You know Tyler the infant you took in?"

"What about him?" Demona growled. She was upset that this thing knew about her taking the child in. "Have you been spying on me?"

"You gave birth to him. The Fates kept you human until you could bear the child that you and the fates forced your mate to give you." Demona looked at him in shock then her eyes narrowed and flared red.

"That's not possible we're both gargoyles and I would remember this." She snarled at him.

"Has far as your memory is concerned the Fates took care of that." Demona smirked at that. "You don't believe me? Fine, I'll prove it. What month is it now?"

"What does that have to…?" Demona began

"Just answer the damn question." Belial snapped.

"July" Demona stated and rolled her eyes in frustration. "What does that matter?"

"It matters because it is May. You've missed over nine months. That is just enough time for a human woman to have a baby." Belial waved his hand and a picture of a very pregnant Dominique Destine appeared on the screen. She was in the bedroom of her apartment and the Fates were there helping to deliver the child.

"Finally, our master will return." The black haired fate grinned. The white haired fate glared at her and her eyes turned black.

"Jezell, you know better than to discuss that in front of others. For two millennia we have hidden our true identities from Oberon. Would you have us fail now on the eve of our victory?" She lectured her sister.

"Relax Marilyn; nothing can stop us now, not even Oberon." Jezell smirked at her sister while she checked Dominique's vital signs.

"Enough, I have had enough with these childish squabbles. We are this close to achieving our goals, and I will not allow you to stop us now." The blonde fate glared at her sisters. They looked away from her and began to busy themselves with their tasks.

"Promise me… Lilith, please promise me that this will fix the relationship between Goliath and me and we will be able to finally see our hatchling grow up." Dominique gripped the blonde fates arm tight and stared into her eyes while she sought the answer to her question.

"This never happened." Demona growled and turned back to glare at Belial.

"You just don't remember it. Now, shush and you'll see why you don't remember any of this." Belial gestured at the picture again. After the child was born Jezell took him into another room. Dominique was catching her breath while the remaining two Fates cleaned up.

"Thank you my dear. Go to sleep now." Marilyn waved her hand over her eyes and mumbled a few words. Dominique's eyes rolled back in her head has she lost consciousness and her head lolled to the left.

"How much will she remember?" Lilith studied her for a moment.

"When she wakes she won't even remember that she wanted another chance to raise a child. All she will be concentrating on is casting the spell to put an end to the Vikings descendants." Marilyn chuckled and they walked out of the room flipping off the light and leaving Dominique in the dark room alone.

Demona turned quickly to keep Belial from seeing the tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them quickly and then shook with rage. She growled and turned back towards him, and grabbed him by the throat while shoving him back into the wall.

"What is this? What have you done to me?" Demona snarled and raised him a foot off of the ground.

"I have done nothing. Everything that you saw was the results of your own actions. You begged the Fates to give you what you wanted. You cooperated with them and never questioned why they would want to help you break the natural order and create an abomination." Belial vanished and re-appeared behind Demona. She felt herself being shoved up to the wall from behind. Belial put her in an arm bar with his forearm behind her neck. "It's time to let me in. Now, I will take my true vessel."

"That'll never happen." Demona used her tail to trip Belial and when Belial hit the ground she spun around and leapt on top of him. "Now, get out of my friend you son of a bitch."

"You're still not getting this are you? I thought you were intelligent." Belial vanished and appeared again next to the door. Diane appeared next to him. She had a gag on, her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were shackled together as well. Demona growled deep in her throat when she saw that Diane had a black eye and several bruises on her face.

"I will kill you." Demona roared and leapt for Belial. She went through him and when she rolled to her feet she realized that Belial and Diane had vanished. On the back wall blood began to form letters on the wall.

EVERYONE YOU LOVE WILL PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKES

"Angela…" Demona's blood ran cold. She quickly ran out of the bunker and climbed high enough to glide and quickly made her way to the castle.

…

"Ow, that hurt." Robyn felt her shoulder that still held the bullet Jason had fired. "You're a disappointment big brother. We were a team. We were supposed to kill the monster and avenge our father together." John stepped forward and quickly caught the axe just has Ryan swung it in an arc that would have decapitated his sister.

"Wait your turn little man." He slammed the side of the axe into Ryan's head and knocked him to the ground. He lifted the axe and suddenly dropped it. Everyone turned when they heard the shot. John dropped the axe to the ground and then fell to his knees before collapsing on the ground. Elisa stepped over the body still holding the smoking gun.

"Am I interrupting something?" Robyn considered her options for a moment and then reached for her belt and threw a smoke bomb to the floor. Everyone shielded their eyes and she took advantage of the distraction to escape.

When the smoke finally cleared Jason walked up to Elisa and hugged her.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe." Then they heard a groan coming from behind them. "Oh, I almost forgot about Ryan." Jason and Elisa went back to check on him. Jenny and Patrick had already sat him up and they were trying to wake him up. Jason's leg suddenly gave out and Elisa caught him just before he hit the ground. "We need to get out of here." Jason said through clenched teeth. Patrick nodded and he put an arm around his friend while Jenny wrapped hers around from the other side. The group slowly made their way to the entrance.

"I promised that I would visit remember. I didn't expect to find a warzone when I got here. What did they want?" They made it outside and got into Elisa's car. "We need a place to hide out until all of this is over. I'm taking us to the castle." Elisa stated and started the car and sped off towards Castle Wyvern.

"What were they doing there?" Elisa asked suddenly.

"It's a very long story." Jason replied. "When we get there I hope they have Aleve." Jason rubbed his knee and winced in pain.

"Wh…what happened." Ryan began to come around in the back seat. He felt has if his head was going to split open. He tried to sit up but Jenny gently pushed him back down.

"Wait until I finish bandaging you. I'd hate for you to bleed out all over this nice car." Jenny grinned down at him has she finished up his bandages. Patrick chuckled; he was feeling better now that he knew his friend would be okay.

"I'm tired of the long stories Jason. Please just tell me what's going on." Elisa sighed and shook her head. She parked the car at the base of the Xanatos tower. She took the keys out of the ignition then turned to Jason and waited for him to answer.

"Very well, Demona killed my brother and sister shortly after I quit hunting." Jason replied.

"I just shot your brother who was trying to kill you." Elisa interrupted.

"I wasn't finished yet." Jason sighed and shook his head before continuing. "Apparently, before Demona and an unnamed friend of hers killed them they had been bitten by those creatures." He paused for a moment and then sighed before continuing. "When she dumped their bodies they reanimated and now they blame me for their deaths. They will not stop until Demona and I are dead."

"But, I killed John back there." Elisa pointed out.

"He was beginning to pick himself up while we ran out of the room. It won't be long before he and Robyn are back on our trail." They all headed inside the tower and took the elevator up to the top. When they got to the top they heard shouting and ran up to the parapets to see what was happening.

"He's not even one of us Angie." Broadway shouted and pointed directly at Matt.

"That didn't matter when we thought Elisa was perfect for my father. I love him and I am sorry Broadway but I just don't feel that way about you." Broadway looked like he was about to cry which made Angela begin to feel terrible. "Broadway, please understand that I will always be your friend. I still care about you."

"We never intended for this to happen. We just fell in love with each other. I promise you though Broadway that we never intended to hurt you. We're still your friends." Matt tried to advise him.

"How can you claim to care when you have no heart." Broadway shoved past Matt while glaring at Angela and got on top of his parapet. Suddenly a purple portal opened up in the castle wall and out of it walked Robyn Canmore and a dozen of the creatures.

"Attack" Robyn grinned while the zombies rushed forward. Elisa, Matt and Jason drew their guns and began shooting while Lex and Angela leapt forward and began to rip into the charging creatures.

Lex tore the head off of the nearest creature and dove for the next one. He didn't see one coming from his left. Just before it could attack Matt fired a shot that went through its head killing it instantly. He turned to fire again but was brought to the ground by one of the creatures. Angela charged forward to help and suddenly found that she couldn't move. Belial appeared beside her then.

"I'm not here for you young one, but you may be the only one who can convince your mother to do what is necessary." Belial grabbed her by the throat and lifted her in the air.

"Broadway, Angela needs your help." Elisa couldn't believe that the big gargoyle was still sitting on his parapet. He turned his head to look at Angela for a moment before he responded.

"Let her lover try and save her." Broadway hopped off of his parapet and glided to a lower floor of the castle. _I thought he would always be my friend._ Angela thought bitterly. Belial smirked at her and Matt rushed forward but before he could reach her Belial and Angela vanished.

While Robyn was helping Belial capture Angela John appeared in the Library in front of Goliath.

"How did you get in here?" Goliath growled. He set his book down and stood slowly.

"I would have rather left you out of this monster, but your mate needs some motivation to cooperate." Goliath lunged forward but John was quicker and he flipped over the large gargoyle. He landed behind him and pulled out a shock stick and lunged towards him. Goliath caught him in midair and threw him against the wall. Goliath suddenly roared in pain. The Fates had appeared and Goliath found himself levitating in the air.

"It's time to meet your true fate creature." Lilith snapped her fingers and all five of them vanished from the room suddenly.

"Lad, was that…Goliath are you here?" Hudson came into the library after hearing the roar but could not find a trace of his friend. "I must be hearing things boy." Hudson told Bronx has they began to leave the library. When he turned off the lights he stared at the wall in shock. Bright red letters appeared on the wall that said:

DEMONA MUST RETURN HOME

Hudson felt his chest tighten. He panicked and ran out of the room and nearly ran down Brooklyn and Katana who were on their way to report what they had found during their patrol.

"Whoa, Hudson is everything okay?" Brooklyn caught his old friend before he fell to the ground. "What happened in there?" He looked inside and gasped when he read the message. "I should have guessed something bad involving her would happen. Where is Goliath?"

"I don't know Lad, but we should get to the others quickly." They ran down the hall and up to the parapets. When they got close to the staircase they could hear arguing and they were surprised to hear Elisa's voice.

"Broadway, we need to find her. She is still your friend." The three gargoyles got to the top of the stairs and it appeared that everyone was lecturing Broadway.

"She is my mate and this damned human has confused her." Broadway shouted.

"Why don't you prove it then?" Matt replied. Broadway growled and stepped towards him. "You claim to love her, but you allowed her to be taken. You know what I think? I think she meant nothing to you. She was just property that you felt that you owned and this childish behavior is what drove her into my ar…" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Broadway suddenly punched him causing him to slam into the wall behind him. Broadway began to storm off but Lex grabbed his arm to try and stop him, but the big gargoyle swung his arm and threw him a few feet away.

"Broadway, we care about you. Talk to us about this." Elisa tried to reason with him.

"There's nothing to talk about. It turns out that I gave my heart to a whore." Matt began to charge forward but Elisa grabbed his shoulder and just shook her head. "I don't care what happens to her now." He walked up to his parapet to await the sunrise.

Demona landed on the terrace above and watched the argument between Matt and Broadway. She watched while Hudson informed the group that Goliath had also been taken and about the note that was meant for Demona.

 _Oh, no… Belial won't get away with this._ Demona dove down and landed in the middle of the group.

"You! You're the cause of all of this." Brooklyn leapt at Demona. Before he could reach her a green shield surrounded the Azure gargoyle and Brooklyn bounced off of it.

"We need her Brooklyn." Puck advised and appeared in front of Brooklyn. "She's the only one who can put an end to this nightmare. She won't be able to do it alone. I can get a few of you to the realm they took the others to, but only a few of us can go."

"Okay, Lad, I think Broadway and…" Hudson began.

"No, the loved ones should go." Puck stated firmly. "They will have a better chance to free them."

"Broadway is Angela's…" Hudson began.

"Past" Puck finished for him. "Bluestone over there is her future. Demona growled and Hudson looked at Matt in shock for a moment before Puck continued. "The ones who were taken are Diane Maza, Angela, and Gol…" Puck didn't get the opportunity to finish his sentence.

"My sister… He took my sister?" Elisa glared at Demona and considered attacking but then thought better of it. "How do we get them back?"

"Like I told you, I will send a few of you to Belial's realm, and it will be up to you to work together to free them." Puck pointed to Demona. "You have to go because you are the only one that can destroy Belial once and for all." Next he pointed to Elisa. "You will go because you care a great deal for your sister and that will carry you through anything you find while you are there." Then he pointed to Matt. "You love Angela with all of your heart and that will be necessary to help free her from Belial." Puck shrugged and looked over the group. "Decide quickly, every moment that we delay lessens our chances of getting them back."

"You can't expect us to work with her. She'll turn on us the first chance she gets." Elisa shouted.

"It is not I that would endanger this mission human. If anything you would be the one to cause us to lose our lives in there." Demona growled.

"Enough" Hudson shouted. "Lass, regardless of your feelings towards Elisa and the clan you must work together now to end this" Then he turned towards Elisa. "You will need to work together. Neither of you will succeed on your own."

"I understand." Elisa said quietly.

"Very well, let's get this over with." Demona snarled.

"First we need to arm your companions for what they will face." Puck began to glow green and a beam of light shot from each of his hands and wrapped around Elisa and Matt. When the light cleared the crowd was shocked to see their appearance had drastically changed. Elisa was dressed in a dark blue breastplate and short brown leather skirt to allow free movement. She was carrying a short sword in her right hand, and a round buckler with a glass mirror on the front.

"Wow, you look just like Xena." Jason couldn't take his eyes off of her. Matt found himself wearing metal leg guards and a chest plate that was made out of the same metal. The metal was colored dark blue matching Elisa's breastplate. He was carrying a sword that was a foot longer than Elisa's sword and was carrying a heater shield that was slightly curved at the top and then went down straight until it curved sharply to make a point at the bottom of it.

"What about our guns?" Elisa asked while she looked over her new outfit.

"Where you're going they will not help you." Puck informed her.

"Great, now they look like barbarians. Can we go now?" Demona asked impatiently.

"I'm almost finished Demona. Now, it is your turn." Puck cast the spell on her and after the light cleared everyone stared in awe. Even Brooklyn had to admit she looked amazing. She was now wearing a breastplate that matched her tiara and other jewelry. She had not worn it since the last major encounter at Wyvern castle when they defended it from a rival gargoyle clan. It was low cut and form fitting which caught the eye of the males. Even Jason had a difficult time not staring. It was designed so her wings could move freely to not disrupt her gliding ability. She was also wearing a white skirt with gold trim at the edges. She was carrying a large mace in both hands and she had the appearance of an angel of death.

"This armor I have given you will protect from being possessed." Puck advised Elisa and Matt. Then he turned towards Demona. "Demona, you already had a set that I enchanted long ago. It is the very same armor set that Goliath made for you all those years ago."

"How did you? I haven't worn this in a long time." Demona's eyes began to water while she looked herself over in a mirror that Puck handed her.

 _What are you doing?_ Her image shouted at her. _You can't trust them. They will get you killed in there._

"I have to go inside. Angela is in there." She whispered fiercely to her reflection.

 _They're using you for their own ends. Are you going to be a fool like Goliath?_ Her reflection said and rolled her eyes and sighed which served to only infuriate Demona.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Demona shouted and threw the mirror onto the ground. The group watched in stunned silence as it smashed on the ground.

"Do you talk to yourself often?" Puck asked suddenly to break the silence.

"She was…I mean…I don't know what you're talking about." Demona snarled angrily.

"As interesting as this is we don't have time to discuss it now." Brooklyn pointed out.

"True, alright let's get to it." Puck clapped his hands together and his whole body began to glow a bright green. A large portal suddenly opened near the group and they began to walk in when Jason came rushing up. He grabbed Elisa and kissed her passionately. After a moment they broke the kiss and Elisa looked at him in shock.

"For luck" Jason winked at her. "We are definitely keeping this outfit." She grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss before the group walked into the portal and vanished.

…

"Good, she is coming to us like I thought." Belial grinned and took a drink of his wine. He was sitting in a chair that was floating in the air. The ground beneath him was onyx in color and the sky was a dark purple. Belial had created the chair out of the air.

"She's not alone lord, she brought help with her." Lilith advised. The sisters awaited instructions while Belial thought on the matter for a moment.

"Oh, yes you raise a good point. Unless I'm forgetting…Oh, yes that's what you are here for you useless little bitches!" Belial shouted. The chair disappeared and he appeared before Lilith and grabbed her by the throat and forced her to kneel before him. "If I have to do everything myself perhaps I should just rid myself of the three of you." He growled and began to squeeze her throat.

"Lord, we will handle it we just thought it was prudent to advise you of the complete situation." Marilyn stated and stood beside her sister.

"I expect this matter to be dealt with." He slowly released his grip and Lilith fell to the ground gasping for air. "If not then I will bathe this realm in your blood." His chair reappeared and he sat back down and watched the sisters rush to carry out their task. "Very soon Mother, you will give me what is mine." He grinned and sat back to wait for the Fates to deliver her to him.

…

"We have to help them milord. We haven't seen a being this powerful since we defeated Zeus." Titania was pleading with Oberon for the fifth time that afternoon to take action.

"In my own way I am trying to help them. I am allowing Puck to do what he is doing. I cannot directly intervene, but I can decide not to punish those who do." He grinned at his wife. "Besides we have to let these mortals prove they can stand on their own don't we?"

"I suppose thank you for allowing Puck to help them." Titania smiled and began to walk out of the room. "Fox has asked for my help in clearing out the creatures that the spell created. With your permission I would like to join her and David in clearing them out." Oberon just nodded. "Thank you milord." She said and walked out of the room.

"We could both be giving up our immortality for this, but it is what is right." Oberon sighed and sealed a letter he had been working on. "Shianne, I need a favor."

"How can I be of service milord?" A dark blue woman appeared in the middle of the room.

"I take it that you still have not decided to follow the custom regarding wearing clothing in public?" Oberon shook his head and handed her his letter. She was completely naked the only thing covering her was her long purple hair and a patch of matching pubic hair. Her wings were long and she prided herself on the way they shined in the sunlight. The most beautiful thing about her though in Oberon's mind was how crystal blue her eyes were.

"Why would I hide what I am? I am not ashamed." Shianne pointed out causing Oberon to blush slightly. She noticed and grinned. She accepted the letter and asked "To whom am I supposed to deliver this?"

"This letter I need you to deliver to Puck urgently. This letter I need you to deliver in exactly one month to the gargoyle known as Brooklyn." Oberon stated and handed her a second letter.

"I will see they are delivered." Shianne disappeared from the room has quickly as she had appeared.

"I only hope Puck receives it in time." Oberon sighed and blew out the candles before he left the room.

…

Fox and David had begun hunting down all of the zombies they could find after they spoke to Goliath. They along with the steel clan had already cleared several blocks, but it seemed there were so many more waiting for them. After clearing one house that had twenty of them inside they were headed towards a commercial looking warehouse that the steel clan pinpointed.

"How is the hunt progressing?" Titania appeared beside her daughter when they landed near the warehouse.

"It would seem there is an abundance of those creatures inside here." David scanned the building and was concerned by the amount of them that were inside. "We may just have to take this building out." Titania grabbed his arm before he could signal the steel clan and tell them to level the building.

"Can you not feel it my daughter? Not only are there many creatures in there, but there are several humans along with children trapped inside." Fox used her power to attempt to sense what her mother had discovered and then her eyes opened wide.

"She's right David, we need to go in there and get them out." Fox stated. David sighed and considered their options.

 _With the programming of the clan I can't bring them inside because they would kill everything in sight._ He thought bitterly.

"It'll have to be the three of us." David said finally. "We should hurry."

…

Goliath slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to find that he was chained to a wall and that next to him was Angela, and a human that looked strangely like Elisa.

"I'm sure your wondering where you are." Belial stated while he looked over his prisoners.

"Who are you? Why are you holding us here?" Goliath growled and then roared has he attempted to break the chains that were holding him.

"You're only here to draw out my mother. You would know her as Demona." Goliath's eyes grew wide and then narrowed into slits and began to glow white.

"What do you want with her?" Angela asked has her eyes slowly opened and tried to adjust to the dark.

"I simply want what she promised me when she cast the spell. She offered up her soul to me and now her body is my vessel to claim." Belial pointed out.

"You're lying. She would never offer herself up like that." Angela snarled and tried to break her chains.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't clearly explained in the spell, but she should have read the fine print and not believed everything the Fates told her. Here I'll show you why she owes me." He waved his hand and a screen appeared before them and a video began playing. It was a combination of the video Puck showed Goliath earlier and the one Belial had played for Demona. "I'll leave this on for you while I await my guests, and maybe then you will see how things have come this far." He then disappeared and the video continued to play. Seeing it for the first time Angela was horrified and disgusted by what she saw.

"I can't believe she felt that strongly." Angela said quietly. "This is all my fault."

"No, it isn't we've seen only the ugly face she has chosen to show us and ignored it when she cried out for help. When we sought to light up the sky she could have let the entire clan die, but something in her made her give us the code. Even the code itself was a cry for help. It's buried very deep, but I believe my angel is still in there somewhere. I just don't know if it is possible to bring her back."

…

While Puck waited at the castle for the time to open the portal Shianne appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing here my darling?" Puck asked startled by his wife's presence. She just grinned at him and held out the letter.

"One would think you don't want your wife to visit." Shianne winked at him. Puck grinned and floated up to her. He kissed her quickly and went to grab the letter.

"Uh uh, is that how you kiss your wife?" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted several minutes and after they parted she smiled and handed him the letter. "This is from Oberon." She began to fly away and then turned her head to look at him. "You owe me a night of passion making when you return." She winked and then disappeared.

"Can't wait" Puck sighed and opened the letter.


	8. Chapter 7: The Trials

Puck read the letter and his hands suddenly went numb. _It can't be. I have to warn them somehow._ Puck thought and then he quickly left to warn Hudson of what he had discovered.

"I don't understand Lad." Hudson scratched his beard while he thought about what Puck had told him.

"It's like I just said. We need to get to Demona and warn her before it's too late." Hudson just shook his head. "It may be too late already."

"How do you suggest we do that? You sent them to the other dimension and you have to be ready to pull them back." Hudson pointed out.

"You'll have to go." Puck sighed while he began to cast the spell.

"Go where?" Brooklyn asked from the doorway.

Puck looked at Hudson who nodded his head slightly. Sighing he turned back to face Brooklyn. "We need to stop Demona from killing Belial. Something much worse will happen if she completes the spell and kills him."

"Isn't that the goal of this mission?" Katana asked suddenly from behind her mate.

"It was…Now, we need to concentrate on trapping him otherwise something much worse will be released." Puck sighed and tried to think of what to say. "You three will have to go. I'll be ready to cast the spell in twenty minutes." The three gargoyles looked to each other for a moment and then back at Puck and nodded their agreement.

"Very well Lad we will go. If you two need anything get it quickly. We're leaving has soon as the spell can be cast." Hudson went back to his room to grab his knife and a picture he always carried of his late mate. "I know I swore no more missions my princess, but…" He let out a deep breath before continuing. "They need me and I cannot turn my back on them. Who knows maybe our granddaughter will come home after this." He said has his eyes began to water. He kissed the picture and put it into the pocket he had sewn into his vest and then grabbed his knife and sheathed it before leaving the room.

"Are you sure about this dear?" Katana sheathed her swords on her back and began to strap on her ancestral armor. The armor came with enchanted leg guards, bracers and a breastplate. The armor was silver in color with a red dragon on the front.

"I forgot how lovely you looked in that." Brooklyn stared at her for a moment longer before he continued. "Puck says it's important and if he's right and we do nothing something terrible will happen. Besides Hudson believes him and that's good enough for me."

"If you say so dear." Katana sighed has they left to join Hudson.

"Alright now that we're all here we need to hurry. They have nearly completed the trials. Once they reach Belial Demona will kill him. We have to stop that and use this to trap him instead." Puck said and lifted up a scroll to emphasize what he was referring too.

"How can we cast it?" Brooklyn accepted the scroll from Puck. Puck chuckled at Brooklyn before he spoke.

"You can't however Demona can. Get her the scroll and explain to her what I have told you." Puck advised.

"This is a bad idea." Brooklyn pointed out.

"We'll get through this together." Katana replied.

"Puck opened the portal again and the three gargoyles walked through. "Good luck" Puck called out before the portal closed. "You'll need good luck." He murmured after it closed.

…

After the portal closed behind Demona she found herself looking down a long corridor. She began to slowly make her way down the corridor and with every step a new word appeared in blood on the wall to spell out:

BEFORE YOU CAN DESTROY A DEMON YOU MUST CONQUER YOUR OWN

 _What does that mean?_ Demona wondered. When she reached the end of the hall she opened the large bronze doors and stepped through only to find a full body mirror inside.

" _What in the hell are you doing? You know that they are only using you._ " Her reflection screamed at her. " _Don't you remember how your own beloved treated you when he decided to mate with a human?_ "

"I will deal with that later, but for now I will destroy the demon." Demona stated.

" _Same old Demona, always someone else's bitch."_ The reflection began to laugh at her. " _You're nothing but a hatchling. I've heard your complaints for longer than I can remember. Oh, Goliath this and oh, Macbeth that."_

That's enough. I know what I am and I know what I've done. I am no one's property let alone Goliath's." Demona snarled.

" _That's right you believe him to be your property._ " The reflection grinned and crossed her arms.

"That's not true." Demona's eyes flared red while she gripped her maces tight.

" _Lie to yourself all you want you can't lie to me. If that were not true than why kill Circe, and why try so hard to kill the human woman?"_ Demona roared and smashed the mirror with her mace and grinned in satisfaction at the pieces on the floor.

"I guess you can't take as good as you give." Demona noticed a doorknob behind the mirror. She smashed the remaining pieces and was about to walk through the door when she heard a noise that sounded like glass shattering. When she turned she was shocked to see all of the glass pieces were building and forming and when they finished moving she found herself looking into the eyes of a glass Demona.

"We will see about that." The glass Demona kicked her hard in the midsection and when she doubled over the glass Demona knocked her to the ground with a quick uppercut. "You're weak Demona. You always have been. You're conscience stopped you from being rid of that damned clan." She kicked Demona hard in the side keeping her from getting back up.

"I did what I had to." Demona spit out blood and felt the pain in her side while she tried to get back to her feet, but fell on her back from another sharp kick to the side.

"Stop lying to yourself. You know you can't do what is needed. Just let go and let the demon do it for you. That's why you summoned him after all." The glass Demona advised.

"I wanted to get a second chance, not this. I will never let him in." Demona growled and began to rise again.

"You will. You just don't know it yet." Demona caught the glass leg before the kick landed and struck it with her mace and was satisfied to feel it shatter from the strike.

"You think I'm your only obstacle? I'm just the first you'll face and you'll wish you had just given in now. I don't envy what you'll face." Demona stood slowly as the cracks spread all over the glass gargoyle and it shattered leaving shards of glass on the floor where she had been standing.

 _I think that bitch broke a rib._ Demona thought bitterly before turning the knob and walking through the next door.

…

"Where am I?" Elisa looked around and was surprised to find she was alone. Before she could think further she heard an explosion. Looking up she was horrified that she was standing underneath her father's old apartment building she raced inside and headed up the stairs. She got to the top and saw the Fates watching the flames.

"Demona will be here soon." Jezell stated. The other two just nodded and continued to wait. They didn't seem to notice Elisa's arrival.

"Do you think she will save the child?" Marilyn asked while she studied the scene. Inside the room there was an arm sticking up out of the rubble.

"We staged it to feel familiar too her. She will follow the same pattern." Lilith advised.

"I was surprised that human would set it up so his own apartment would burn to the ground." Jezell pointed out. Elisa gasped suddenly upon hearing the statement.

 _He wouldn't…he couldn't…could he?_ Elisa was mortified by what she heard and she turned to run out of the room.

"You always defended him. How can you live with yourself knowing that your efforts to keep him out of prison led to him nearly killing me?" Elisa was stunned to see the smoke begin to form into the shape of her sister.

"He's our father. I couldn't let him go to jail." Elisa replied. The smoke solidified into a dark version of her sister. The dark Diane studied her for a moment and then back handed her hard across the face causing Elisa to stumble and fall to the ground.

"But you could let him continue to hurt innocent people and attempt to kill me?" The shadow growled and lifted Elisa into the air by her throat. "Don't worry sis. I won't kill you. I want you to watch this." Just when she finished speaking Elisa watched in shock as Demona landed in the middle of the burning apartment and lifted Diane from the rubble. They watched as Demona looked around to make sure no one saw her and then glide away from the apartment holding the unconscious woman close to her.

"That didn't…" Elisa began while she watched Demona's silhouette disappear.

"Happen" The shadow finished for her and dropped Elisa back to the ground. Elisa landed hard on her back. "Yes it did. Why do you think I was at her apartment when you came by?"

"But she despises humans. She won't be happy until were all dead." Elisa argued while she slowly stood back up. The shadow laughed for a moment and then gave her a stern look.

"No dear sister, she hates the Vikings, their descendants, and you. She only hates you because she sees you as a rival for her mate's affections." The shadow informed her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Elisa asked suddenly.

"Because only with Demona's help do you hope to beat Belial, and I for one would like to see him gone." The shadow advised her. "I will help you if you will consider my words."

"Why should I believe you?" Elisa backed away from the demon.

"Believe me or don't, it's your decision but make it quickly for we are running out of time." The demon advised.

Elisa sighed. "Fine, I guess I have no choice. So, what do we do now?"

"Aim your shield at me." Elisa lifted up the shield and the demon turned back into smoke and went into the mirror on the front of it.

"We can still communicate has long as you hold this shield. Now, I need to show you something that may help to change your mind regarding the one you consider to be your enemy." Elisa heard the voice in her mind and then suddenly several pictures flashed through her mind. She couldn't make them out and when she tried to concentrate on just one she found that it caused her head to ache.

"What did you do to me?" Elisa held her head as she began to feel dizzy.

"I showed you the truth about Demona. You can now look at them clearly and see what she was like and what drove her to be the way she is now." The demon replied.

One image showed clearly in Elisa's mind of Demona. She was sitting inside of a tent. Around her Elisa could see a small fire in the center and several tables that had been placed around the room. Several gargoyles were lying on the table, and covered with sheets. Elisa didn't know how she knew, but she knew immediately that the gargoyles were dead. She saw that Demona was holding a small gargoyle female close to her and it shocked Elisa to see tears pouring down the gargoyles cheeks. Elisa was horrified to see the young hatchling looked as if she had been carved many times by large blades. The bandages Demona wrapped her in were bleeding through.

"I…I'm scared" The hatchling spoke up suddenly while she shivered from the cold brought on by the blood loss.

"It'll be all right I promise rest now I won't leave your side." Demona smiled at the hatchling reassuringly. She grinned up at her and then closed her eyes to go to sleep. Then Demona noticed she stopped breathing. She quickly checked her pulse and didn't find anything and the body went limp in her arms.

"Wake up child. Please wake up." Demona shook her a few times to try and wake her and got no response. She began to cry hysterically and shook her again. "WAKE UP" Still no response. She slumped back against the wall holding the hatchlings body close to her and she cried until she couldn't anymore. Her eyes suddenly burned red and she laid the child on the ground gently. She grabbed a sheet and slowly covered her. When she got to her face she stopped and studied it for a moment as if she was trying to commit it to memory and then she covered it as well. "Now, they will die. I will kill every last one of them with my bare hands." Demona growled and she stormed out of the tent.

After the vision cleared Elisa found that she had tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and looked around and found that she was standing in a long corridor and the walls were covered in blood that slowly formed into letters.

YOU MUST LEARN TO WORK WITH OTHERS OR YOU WILL FAIL

She reached a door at the end of the hall and began to turn the knob.

"You will need to work closely with another to achieve your next task." She heard the demon's voice in her mind. "That's not something you do very well. I hope for both of our sakes you learn quickly."

Elisa then turned the knob and walked through the door.

…

Matt walked forward and several monitors that were covering the walls came to life and showed him speaking with Elisa in a hospital.

"They're only beasts Liz." He could hear himself say over and over as one monitor after another played it over and over again. The Matt's on the screen all turned their heads to stare at him. "Remember, their only beasts. You said so yourself and now you act has if you could love one of them."

Matt blushed when he heard what he said. He was embarrassed of those words now that he heard them again.

"I was proven wrong." Matt said quietly. "When I lived with Angela for a week it showed me what they are truly like and I have fallen for her."

"That's just lust and you know it." Matt's face nearly turned purple as he felt his blood boil. Before he could stop himself he took his shield and began to smash all of the TV's. When he got to the last one a hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped his swing. The arm twisted him around and he found himself facing his sister.

"Mary, what are you…" He reached up to the side of his face has he felt like his cheek had caught fire from the surprise slap.

"What in the hell is the matter with you? You know this'll break Grammie's heart. She always wanted a great grand baby." She slapped him again harder this time. The blow nearly made him lose his footing. "You know I can't because I'm sterile and you're her only hope."

"It's not your place to talk to me that way. I will love who I choose." Matt caught her hand just before she could slap him again.

"She's just a warm body. Can't you pick a normal girl or is anything with wings a turn on for you." Matt glared at her for a moment and then he grinned at her.

"You're not Mary." Matt said just before he drove his blade into her. The room shifted and he found himself standing in a hallway with a door at the end. Like the other two corridors blood covered the walls and then formed into words that said:

IF YOUR LOVE PREVAILS SO SHALL YOU

Unsure of the meaning of the words Matt shrugged and stepped through the door at the end of the hall.

…

Demona, Elisa, and Matt all exited their doors at the same moment. When Elisa saw Demona she saw the hatchlings face clearly in her mind.

"I'm so…so sorry." Elisa said and before Demona could react she hugged the gargoyle tight to her. After a moment Demona snarled and pushed her away.

"What are you doing human?" Demona growled.

"I think I finally understand you." Elisa wiped her eyes to clear away the tears that started to flow. Then she grinned at her. "Don't worry though I don't plan on becoming best friends or anything."

"Thankfully" Demona shook her head as the group looked around at their surroundings. They found themselves in a large room with three doors on each wall. In the middle of the room was a large chandelier hanging ten feet above the floor. On the floor was a rug centered to the Chandelier and there were standing mirrors in each corner of the room.

A glass Jason, Angela, Goliath, and Diane walked out of the mirrors and came towards the group.

"We're outnumbered. Quick, back to back." Elisa and Matt quickly went to the center of the room and drew their weapons and waited for Demona.

"Demona come on we need to work together." Matt called out when he saw Demona advancing on the glass Goliath.

"Demona what are you doing?" Elisa shouted out. Demona ignored them and leapt to attack. She struck the glass Goliath hard on the side of its head. The mace bounced off harmlessly and she went to swing again. He grabbed her arm and used his other arm to lift her into the air. She struggled for a moment until he threw her into the wall on the other side of the room. The wall cracked from the force and after a moment she fell to the ground.

"Dammit" Elisa swore "Back to back" Matt pressed his back to hers while they awaited the attack that was to come from the glass creations.

"You were never worth my time. Did you really think I ever loved you? You were nothing but a pet to me." The glass Goliath mocked Elisa. He leapt towards her and she swung her sword. The blade bounced harmlessly off of him. He lifted her into the air and grinned at her for a moment as she struggled to breath. "Now, I'll put you down like a rabid dog." He then threw her against the wall and her sword hit one of the mirrors causing a crack to appear.

"Would you watch what you're doing?" The glass Jason snapped at him. It was then Matt, Demona and Elisa noticed a crack on Jason's chest that matched the crack in the mirror. Demona and Elisa glanced at each other and nodded.

"Together" Elisa asked. Demona nodded and they ran towards the mirror the glass creatures realized then their danger and they rushed for them.

"Destroy the mirrors." Demona called out and she turned and leapt at the glass creatures. Matt rushed up to try and help Demona. Just has he reached her side he barely lifted the shield in time to block the kick that came from the glass Angela. He stumbled backwards and barely kept from falling to the ground. Demona grabbed the glass Jason's arm with both of her hands and spun him around until she let him go and watched him slam into a mirror.

"We're just beasts to you." The glass Angela screamed and leapt to attack Matt. Just before she reached him the mirror smashed and she broke into several pieces before falling to the ground. The glass Diane took one of the shards of glass and before Demona could react stabbed it into her back and ripped her left wing open in the process. Demona let out a loud scream as she fell to the ground. Thinking quickly Elisa threw her shield at the mirror across from her and suddenly the mirror and the glass Diane shattered into pieces. Then as she quickly spun around she threw her sword and did the same to Jason's mirror.

"I've got this one." Matt ran towards the last mirror but before he could reach it the glass Goliath tackled him to the ground. He quickly raised his shield to block the punches coming from the glass gargoyle. Demona rose to her feet slowly. She felt her blood boiling and the anger helped her to ignore the pain.

"Demona wait" Elisa called out but it was too late. Demona's eyes flared a fiery red has she lifted the glass gargoyle into the air.

"This ends now." She growled and threw him into the final mirror. As the final mirror and glass creature shattered Demona collapsed and fell back to the ground.

"Demona" Matt and Elisa called out simultaneously. She remained motionless as they rushed up to her. When they knelt down to help her that's when they noticed the blood coming from underneath her. Elisa and Matt turned her over quickly and pulled the glass out of her back.

"I can patch this wound, but there's an infection growing around it." Matt gave Elisa a worried look as he spoke. He quickly removed his shirt and pulled a flask out of his pocket. "I wish I had some antibiotics but this will have to do." He poured the contents of the flask onto her wing and on her back covering the wounds. Then he ripped his shirt into wide strips and tried to bandage her wounds the best that he could.

" _I can save her"_ Elisa heard the demon's voice in her head. _How?_ Elisa asked the voice.

" _I need to be inside her. Do not be concerned she will not know I am there, but I can keep the infection from spreading."_ Elisa thought about her options for a moment. _"Every second that passes her life drains away."_ The voice advised her.

 _Do it._ Elisa thought and Matt backed away quickly and stared in shock as a large cloud of black smoke came out of Elisa's shield and entered into Demona's open mouth. After a moment Demona's eyes opened and she sat up slowly.

"Did we defeat them?" Demona asked and felt her back and was surprised to feel the cloth that was now wrapped around her body. "Did you bandage me?"

"I couldn't just let you bleed out all over the floor…careful." Demona tried to stand and Matt gripped her arm and helped her up slowly.

"I'm surprised you didn't just leave me here to die." Demona snarled.

"That's not fair." Matt said suddenly. Before Demona could speak he continued on. "We're a team and we would never consider leaving anyone to die like that. Yes, I bandaged your wounds and Elisa did something to keep the infection from spreading."

"How…You know what it doesn't matter now. Thank you for your help." She winced in pain and nearly fell over again but Matt held her upright. "I don't think I have thanked a human for anything in centuries, but I appreciate your assistance." Matt grinned at Elisa and they both wrapped an arm around Demona and walked slowly towards the door.

…

Goliath, Angela, and Diane continued to watch the trials and were shocked by what they were witnessing. Goliath looked over and noticed that Angela was growling and her eyes had begun to glow a bright red. He knew why she was upset. They saw what had happened and Matt never denied the claims that he had called them beasts.

"I'm certain that all of that happened before you met him." Goliath pointed out.

"How can he claim to love me if all along he only thought I was a monster?" Angela replied bitterly.

"Perhaps, when this is over you should speak to him and find out for yourself how he feels now. We all can change. Based on what I am seeing here I believe that my angel may come back to us. There is still a piece of her inside all of the hate and anger." Goliath informed her.

"I can't believe it's Elisa's fault that my dad nearly killed me." Diane suddenly spoke up.

"She was protecting her father and trying to make things better." Angela pointed out.

"She was always naïve when it came to him. He's a criminal and always will be. You know that she only became a cop to help keep him out of jail." Diane sighed. "She'll never learn."

"No matter what happens it would seem we all have much to discuss when this is over." Goliath stated grimly.

…

The door opened and Demona, Matt, and Elisa found themselves on a ledge high in the air when they looked down they saw Goliath, Angela, and Diane shackled to the wall.

"How can we get down there?" Elisa asked while she looked around for a rope or a ladder.

"I will have to carry you both while we glide down there." Demona replied.

"With the tear in your wing can you still fly?" Matt asked while he checked the bandage work on her wing.

"I may be able to glide us down there. It will require you to trust me not to drop you." Demona held out her hands to them. Matt accepted one without hesitation.

"Are you certain you can carry us?" Elisa asked concerned about the injury.

"Either way we will find out together." Demona pointed out and Elisa reluctantly accepted her outstretched hand.

 _What am I doing? I could easily make it by myself even with the…No; it's time to stop thinking that way._ Demona thought as Matt and Elisa got as close to the gargoyle as possible just before Demona leapt off of the edge and began to glide. She gritted her teeth when she felt the searing pain in her wing as they began to descend towards the ground.

As they passed over the gorge Demona thought about how easy it would be to rid herself of her competition for Goliath once and for all. Shaking her head angrily she decided to concentrate on getting to the other side of the chasm. The pain became so intense as she got half way across that she thought her wing was going to rip in two. She tightened her grip on the humans and picked up speed to try and get across as quickly as possible. Just as they crossed she passed out from exhaustion. She was low enough that when she let go they hit the ground hard but only received a few bruises. Demona crashed to the ground and laid there unconscious.

"Demona" Matt and Elisa called out as they got up and ran towards her.

"Oh no" Elisa said in a trembling voice. "Her wing is much worse than we thought. Jason came over and was shocked by what he saw. The wing had nearly come off during the glide. They carefully wrapped the wing in the rest of the cloth from Matt's shirt.

"We need to be very gentle or it may snap off." Matt warned as they lifted the gargoyle as smoothly as they could. After a few minutes of trying to walk they set her back down.

"I will go free the others and bring them back here to help us." Elisa said and turned to leave.

"You can't go by yourself. It could be a trap." Matt argued.

"Stay with her. I'll be fine. Besides I'm not going alone." As she spoke a black cloud came out of Demona's mouth and was absorbed by Elisa's shield. "I have back up. Just make sure nothing happens to her."

"Hurry, without the demon inside the infection is starting to grow again." Demona began to sweat profusely has her body tried to fight the infection. Elisa nodded and ran towards the three prisoners.

"We saw the crash. Is everyone alright?" Concern filled Goliath's voice when Elisa approached.

"We need to get her out of here soon." Elisa replied. She studied the shackles for a moment. "Close your eyes." She said to Angela then. Angela quickly shut her eyes and turned her head and Elisa swung her sword in a vertical arc hard enough to break the manacles. Angela fell to her knees and Elisa quickly repeated that with her leg irons.

"I believe that congratulations are in order." Belial said from behind her as he suddenly appeared. She turned quickly and saw the demon grinning at her. "It would seem the beast you came with is injured." Angela snarled and rose to her feet slowly while she stretched her arms to get the feeling back into them. Belial laughed as he awaited their attack.

"AAHH" Belial screamed as a sword suddenly protruded through his chest from behind.

"It would seem we arrived just in time." Katana began to pull out the sword but Belial grabbed the blade and a shock ran through it causing Katana to fly back into the wall. He pushed the sword out and his vessel's body healed instantly.

"Take…me over…there." Demona barely got out through gritted teeth.

"Just relax they can take care of the demon." Matt tried to reassure her.

"Get…me there…now." Demona growled. "Or…get out of…my way." She stood slowly to her feet. She wrapped her wings around her to keep the tear from becoming worse. Matt shook his head but he put his arm around her. Her bravery and resolve astounded and impressed the young detective.

Hudson saw them making their way slowly to them and he ran to help them. After seeing his mate thrown back Brooklyn leapt to attack and knocked Belial to the ground. Elisa went to free the other two prisoners while the demon was distracted.

Belial kicked Brooklyn off of him and the gargoyle hit the ceiling far above them hard and began to fall back down. Elisa finished freeing Goliath and the gargoyle leader leapt onto the wall behind him and glided off of it to catch Brooklyn before he fell into the gorge.

"You creatures are no longer amusing. I think that I will kill you now." Belial began to chant, but was suddenly wrapped in chains. He looked over and saw Demona casting a spell while being supported by Matt.

"No…now you…die." Demona began to cast the spell as Hudson shouted to her and pleaded with her to stop. It was too late and a green ball of fire flew from her finger tips and engulfed the demon. Belial began to laugh.

"You fool, I have to thank you. By destroying me you have unlocked the final seal and released my master. Now, he will destroy this pathetic blue marble." His laughter turned into screaming as the fire destroyed the demon. A portal opened on the far side of the gorge beneath them. Elisa quickly released Diane. Diane glared at her and walked past her without saying a word. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and pieces of the ceiling began to fall to the ground.

With Hudson now carrying the half conscious Demona Matt ran forward to check on Angela.

"Are you okay love?" Matt asked as he got close to her.

Love? Ha, I'm sure you met beast right?" Angela retorted. Matt backed up and stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean? I don't think of you that way." Matt protested. Angela rounded on him as her eyes flared a bright red.

"DON'T LIE TO ME TO ME! I LOVED YOU AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS NOTHING BUT A SMELLY ANIMAL!" She slapped him then. Demona seeing everything cast a spell just before the blow landed that kept his head from spinning to far, but it didn't stop all of the damage. Everyone in the room heard the slap and then the crack of bone as she broke his neck.

"Angela, what have you done?" Elisa screamed while she caught Matt before he hit the ground.

"I…I…didn't mean to…hit him that hard. I was just so upset." Angela stammered. She began to shake violently and she picked him up as gently as she could. With the spell Demona cast she couldn't do any harm to him then, but she wasn't going to risk it.

"I can't see." Demona called out in a panicked tone suddenly. She was sweating and collapsed into Hudson's arms. The spells she cast sped up the infection and Goliath quickly rushed over and lifted her into his arms.

"We need to leave now." Goliath commanded and he leapt of the ledge holding Demona close to him.

"I love you…so much Goliath…I hope our egg hatches soon." In her delirium she thought they were back three weeks before the fall of Castle Wyvern. "Do you think the child will look like…?" She didn't complete her sentence because she lost consciousness.

"Hold on, I will get you help." Goliath said as he sped up and went through the portal.

Angela carried Matt has she followed her father through the portal. Brooklyn and Katana carried Diane and Elisa has they went through right after Angela followed by Hudson. After Puck closed the portal he ran to help with Matt and Demona.

"What happened to them?" Puck asked while he looked the two over.

"She's been poisoned." Goliath stated worriedly. "If you can help her in anyway then follow me quickly."

"I might be able to. What happened to him?" Puck asked when he noticed the green cast around Matt's neck.

"I…I…hit him." Angela began. Goliath growled in frustration.

"We will discuss that later. Puck hurry she needs your help." Goliath walked swiftly to his chambers and laid her down gently.

"I would like…to walk in the…park with you again my love." Demona said slowly. Puck looked up at Goliath in surprise.

"She's delirious" Puck just nodded and began to look her over. He shook his head and after a few minutes he looked up at Goliath and shook his head again.

"It's bad Goliath. I don't know if I can help her." Puck noticed the panicked look on the gargoyle's face and continued on quickly. "I will try, but I need you to leave because I'm going to have to remove her clothing and bandages and I don't believe she will want you to see her like that."

"Alright, just help her anyway you can." Puck nodded as Goliath walked out of the room never taking his eyes off of her until the door closed.

"Okay, Demona let's see how much fight you have left in you." Puck rolled up his sleeves and sat next to her as he put his hands on either side of her head. "Good, you are a fighter. I think I may be able to save you."

While Puck and Goliath were discussing Demona Angela was laying Matt down as gently as she could onto her bed in her chambers. She didn't notice but Broadway was watching from the doorway. He began to growl deep in his throat as she laid him down on the bed he always thought would belong to Angela and him. After he watched for a few minutes as she sat next to Matt and gently brushed hair out of his face Broadway stormed off down the hall.

"I'm so sorry Matt. I'm angry that you called us that, but I should never have hit you that hard. I love you and I always will. Please wake up. I need to know you're okay." Angela felt tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks and she sat there and gripped his hand in hers. "I will stay here until you do."

"Angela, I need to talk with you?" Elisa said from the doorway. She walked into the room and sat across from the young gargoyle. "Matt loves you. He said what he said when he didn't know anything but how much I…I was going after a relationship with Goliath." Elisa sighed before continuing. "I'm sorry that you heard part of our conversation out of context."

"Maybe I should just settle for Broadway." Angela shrugged her shoulders and considered that option for a moment.

"You could do that, but if you truly do love Matt has much as he loves you then you owe it to yourself to see it through." Elisa reached out her hand and held onto Angela's for a moment.

"But what if I hurt him again?" Angela asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Accidents will happen. Remember when Broadway accidentally shot me." Elisa let out a forced chuckle. "I don't know if you'll have another accident, but I do know if you leave him now you will cause a pain far worse than any physical pain you could cause."

"Thank you for telling me about the conversation Elisa and for talking to me about my relationship. I will consider your words." Angela said. "I truly do love him, and I was scared when I thought he saw me as nothing but a beast."

"I understand, and he will too. That's what makes him so great. I'm going to go change out of this armor and head home. I can come back to stay with him to if you would like." Elisa offered.

"I would like the company." Angela grinned at her. Elisa felt bad for the young gargoyle then and hoped that things would work out for her and Matt.

"Goliath, we need to talk." Hudson said as Goliath entered the main room.

"What is it?" He asked wearily and took a seat at the table.

"The devil…We were too late and now the devil is unleashed upon the world." Goliath looked to see if his old friend was serious and could see that he was.

"I thought Belial was destroyed." Goliath pointed out.

"That is the problem." Hudson growled. "When he was destroyed Lucifer's cage opened and it won't be long before he walks the Earth."


	9. Chapter 8: The Devil's Due

"Are you certain of this?" Goliath was still in shock after what his mentor told him about Lucifer rising. After Hudson had told him what they came to stop Demona from doing they spent the next hour in the library researching the devil. "What if this was her plan all along?" Goliath rubbed his eyes. The thought made his head ache and he didn't want to believe it, but had to consider the option.

"I don't believe that this was her intention Lad. I truly believe that she wanted a chance to do better. Unfortunately she chose a bad way to go about it. It's those Fate lasses that are to blame for this." Hudson growled when he mentioned them.

"What would you have me do?" Goliath sighed and Hudson could see the weariness in the Leader's eyes. He felt bad for him at that moment and prayed to whoever would listen at that moment that Goliath would have things go his way someday soon.

"Right now we need to focus on taking care of Demona and Matt." Hudson put his hand up to stall any arguments from his former protégé. "She saved the three of you from the demon, and you said yourself that she could have let him in at any time and killed us all. She didn't take that path and she risked her life by flying over that gorge carrying Elisa and Matt with a broken wing."

"I know that but…" Goliath began but Hudson interrupted him again.

"Let me finish Lad. I know that somewhere deep down she still cares for you. I also know how much it pained you to take away your protection even after all she has done." Hudson and Goliath got up to walk outside too continue their conversation.

"What would you suggest that I do old friend?" Goliath asked in a hollow tone. He knew that Hudson was right. Since he had taken away his protection he felt has if he had cut out a piece of his soul and it wasn't until he saw her go through the trials that he felt hope again for their future.

"That will depend on her. Right now she is hurt and we should treat her as we would any other injured gargoyle that has saved members of our clan." Hudson took a deep breath before continuing. "Then it is up to her and any direction she goes is not your fault."

"Very well" Goliath sighed as he turned to walk back inside.

"What will you do when she has recovered?" Hudson asked suddenly. Goliath froze in mid stride. He had been thinking about that a lot since they had returned from Belial's realm.

"Like you said it depends on her. If she is still our enemy after everything that happened I may have to eliminate the threat." Hudson was about to ask another question but Goliath didn't give him the chance as he quickly walked away.

"Who's he trying to fool? He will never bring himself to kill her, and I don't know if I could either." Hudson sighed wearily and went to his chambers to watch his TV show before the sun rose.

…

Titania cast a spell and the warehouse door blew apart showering the undead creatures with shrapnel from the large metal door. Several creatures from inside the warehouse charged towards them and Fox quickly cast a spell and a wall of fire erupted from the ground in front of them. The zombies that ran through it immediately caught fire and burned quickly to death.

"I found them." David shouted over the screams of the dying creatures. He pointed to the back of the warehouse to show them the direction they needed to head in. Fox and Titania nodded and they walked forward as Fox moved the fire to keep it in front of them as a shield. When they got to the door leading to the rear offices she dispelled the wall.

"We need to be careful in there. These hallways won't be very wide." Fox pointed out.

"I'll go first. Titania, I need you to make sure nothing gets to us from behind." David opened the door and the three quickly entered the hallway. "They're to the right. Come on it's not far." David walked slowly down the hall and readied his laser cannon.

They walked down a few feet and they suddenly heard many footsteps rushing towards them from both directions of the hallway. Titania quickly raised a magical barrier behind them and has soon as the creatures became visible to David he started firing his laser cannon. The creature in the lead fell to the ground holding his chest. A female zombie that had been behind him leapt forward to attack. She bared her teeth and lunged at him, but before she could reach him all of the zombies suddenly fell to the ground and became still.

"Disgusting creatures aren't they?" A male voice said in a cheerful tone from in front of David. The three turned to see who was speaking and could barely make out the silhouette of a man walking towards them from the light shining thirty feet behind him from a doorway.

"Who are you?" David aimed his laser at the newcomer.

"Me? I'm just passing through. I'm actually seeking someone. See, she was supposed to meet me when I woke up but I have not seen her." The man stepped closer and the group could see he appeared to be a young male between twenty five and thirty years of age. He had sandy blonde hair and was clean shaven. He had on a brown shirt with a green button down flannel shirt that was left unbuttoned. He wore normal blue jeans and brown work boots as well. The only thing that was strange about him was how bright his blue eyes were.

"What happened to the other two people?" Fox spoke up from behind David. The man just grinned and shrugged.

"They were no longer necessary." He grinned as the group looked on in horror while he wiped pieces of skin and blood off of his shirt.

"Monster" Titania shouted as she launched a green fireball that quickly engulfed him. The group was shocked to see the guy walk out of the flames and dust some of the flames off of his shirt.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He chuckled and waved his hand. Titania vanished from the hall and he walked closer to Fox and David. He chuckled when he saw the shocked looks on their faces. "Don't concern yourselves. She is fine; I just wanted to speak with you two alone. Oh, where are my manners." He reached his hand out towards David. "The name is Lucifer, and I already know you are David Xanatos and this lovely young woman beside you is named Fox."

"Bullshit" Fox said with venom dripping from her tone.

"You're lying." David added as he fired a laser bolt straight into Lucifer's chest. They all watched as it ricocheted harmlessly off of him and hit the wall beside him.

"I haven't really said anything yet." Lucifer thought for a moment. "Oh, you're referring to my name." He chuckled and shook his head. "Here's the thing David. I'm not here for you, but if you don't tell me where to find the one called Demona I will tear out your spine."

"Demona, What do you want with her?" Fox asked suddenly from behind her husband.

"That's none of your concern." Lucifer then clapped his hands together. "So, where is she?"

"We don't know?" Fox stated as she stepped forward.

"You want to protect your friend. That's very admirable. Before I was cast down I would have probably done the same." Lucifer shook his head. "I was the most loyal of all of the angels, but when I was betrayed I learned to never trust anyone

"You caused your own problems Devil." Fox shouted and before David could stop her launched herself towards Lucifer. Before the kick could land he grabbed her foot and spun her quickly slamming her into the wall knocking her unconscious. He looked down at her sadly and shook his head.

"You humans have me all wrong you know." He said to David as he kneeled down and lifted Fox into his arms and then stood back up. David began to charge forward but found that he couldn't move. Lucifer put his hand on Fox's forehead and a low glow emanated between his fingers.

"What did you do to her?" David shouted menacingly.

"Do to her? Nothing, I healed her of the cracked skull that I inadvertently caused when she attacked me. Has I was trying to say you humans have me wrong. I am not the villain of this story or the boogey man you traditionally tell your children about." He sighed before continuing on and David took the chance to interrupt.

"Tell that to the woman and child you butchered in there." David replied.

"I didn't harm them. I destroyed the zombies that were attacking them. Go ahead and see for yourself. They are fine. The only thing I have ever done wrong was not love you hairless apes. That is the crime that I was cast down for. Now you tell me did my punishment fit the crime?" David was shocked at the sincerity behind the voice and the intense look that was now being directed towards him. "Think about it. If I were the monster that I am being made out to be I would have just killed you both right now, but I haven't and I don't intend too."

"Then prove it and let her go." Lucifer looked down at Fox for a moment.

"I can't. I need leverage, however if you bring Demona to me then I will give her back to you and grant any request you may have." He began to walk off while carrying the unconscious woman.

"You play the sympathy for the devil card very well, but in the end you're still a monster." David shouted as Lucifer walked away.

"Am I now? Well, I guess we will see soon enough. Good bye David. I'll see you soon." He winked at David then and disappeared from the room.

"How do I reach you?" David shouted.

"I will find you once you've found the monster." David heard the voice say in his mind.

 _What am I going to do now?_ David went to the back of the warehouse and he found a young blonde woman wearing a dirty flannel shirt and jeans holding a child that looked to be no older than two years old in her arms. True to his word the devil had left the two of them unharmed. The young mother backed against the wall when she saw the armor David was wearing. David took off the mask and walked forward slowly.

"Everything will be alright. I'm here to get you and your child away from here." David said trying to sound reassuring.

"Where's Nick? What happened to my husband?" The woman asked in a quivering tone as she looked behind David expecting Nick to be there. The toddler began to cry then and she tried to calm him down then while she never took her eyes off of the newcomer.

 _That must be the name of the poor sap the Devil possessed. How do I tell her that?_ He thought for a moment and then told her the only thing he thought she could handle.

"I'm not sure who you mean. I haven't seen anyone but you in here, but if you come with me now we can look for him and then get you all to a safe place." David said and held out his arm to her. She reluctantly accepted his outstretched hand and let him help her to her feet.

"Wh…what's your name?" The woman asked while they walked back down the hallway.

"My apologies for my bad manners, my name is David…David Xanatos, and you are?" David asked while he helped her walk through the debris and around all of the corpses. The young woman was concentrating so much on the ground in front of her and making sure that the toddler did not see the bodies that David had to repeat his question.

"My name is Lauren and this is Sam." She said as they got outside.

"Okay, Lauren. Hold on to me tight. I'm going to fly you both someplace safe." He put on his helmet and the young mother began to back away but he tightened his grip around her.

"Don't worry, I just need the helmet on to make a call…Owen, yes I need you to get the guest room ready… I know that now is not the best time for guests but I am going to make an exception this time…Well, when do you have to be there…Very well, get Natasha to finish when you leave." Lauren looked at him for a moment in horror as she contemplated what he had just said.

"We can't leave yet. What about Nick?" Lauren asked in a panicked tone.

"I'll come back and look for him, but right now you need to think of your child and let me get you out of here." David pointed out. He started the thrusters in his boots and held onto her tight as they took off into the air and towards the castle. _Goliath, I hope you still have that charm. What do I tell him now?_ _The young woman began to cry has they flew through the air._

…

The next night as the sun became shrouded behind the clouds Angela awoke still sitting next to Matt's bed. She looked over anxiously and sighed in frustration when she saw that there was no change in his condition. She gripped his hand but was careful not to hold it too tight.

"I'm so sorry Matt, please…please wake up. I'll do anything if you would just open your eyes." Angela began to cry as she pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Goliath said from the doorway. "I'm…also sorry about what happened between us that n…" Goliath walked up to her and she interrupted before he could finish. Angela chuckled and wiped away the tears that had been flowing freely down her cheeks.

"It's odd, but I am not angry with you anymore." She took a deep breath and brushed Matt's hair out of his face before continuing. "If you hadn't acted the way that you did I would never have gotten to know Matt has well as I have, and in a strange way I am thankful for that." Goliath sat next to his daughter and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you have not been around humans very often, and if I had my way you would continue your courtship with Broadway instead of choosing a human mate." He put his hand up then just has she was about to speak. "I'm not intending to lecture you. I know that you have limited experience with humans because of your time on Avalon and that before you can continue a relationship with one you must learn to be gentle with them."

"I know that I need to control my temper better." Angela whispered.

"That's true…" Goliath cleared his throat before quickly continuing on. "You will also need to learn to contain your enthusiasm." Angela gave him a confused glance and then turned back towards Matt. "If you mate with him and are overly enthusiastic you could kill him that way to." Goliath said quickly. He felt his heart race has he spoke with the embarrassment building up in his mind. Angela felt the heat rise to her cheeks has her skin flushed.

"I…I hadn't even considered that. I really do love him and I want to be with him, but I don't want to hurt him. What should I do?" She could feel her eyes begin to water again as she spoke.

"Only you can decide that. If he is worth taking the extra precautions with then follow your heart wherever it takes you and I will support your choice. If you decide you cannot handle it then perhaps you would do well to give Broadway another chance." Goliath advised. Angela shook her head and just before she could speak Matt moaned and she turned quickly to check on him. "What happened between you and Broadway? I don't intent to pry but I wonder why you dislike the idea of continuing a courtship with him." Goliath stated and Angela smiled because she could hear the confusion in his voice.

"He's very nice and I was intending to settle for him, but after spending the week with Matt I discovered that I had deeper feelings for him than I knew were possible…Wait, did you just say that you'll give us your blessing?" Angela was stunned and wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly.

"He would not be my first choice for you, but I want you to be happy. If you truly believe in your heart that he is the one for you then I will stand aside." Goliath stood up and began to leave the room. He was surprised to feel Angela grab onto his hand and he stopped for a moment to turn and look at her.

"Thank you and I hope that soon you will get the chance to see how good he is to me." Goliath smiled and left the room. _He had better be._ He thought as he walked up to Demona's room.

…

While Goliath was speaking to Angela Demona woke suddenly and began looking around at her surroundings. _Where am I? Why do I feel so sore?_ She tried to stand and the pain in her back and wing caused her to sit back down. Next to her on a table was a bowl of berries and another with whipped cream. Next to the bowls was a bottle of dark red wine along with two wine glasses. Her head felt warm and heavy. She put her hand to her head and was shocked to feel the sweat building on her forehead. The sight of the berries made her hungry and she took the bowls off of the table and sat them next to her. _He didn't forget. How cute is it that he remembered our annual celebration of our bond._ Demona smiled and dipped a bright red berry into the whipped cream just as the door opened and Goliath walked in. She flashed him a seductive smile and licked the cream off of the berry. Goliath felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he quickly looked away.

"I know that we have our patrol tonight my love, but I was thinking that Coldstone and Coldfire could go in our place. Since it has been a year since we've been bonded I thought that we should celebrate."

"A…a ye…" Goliath began to stammer.

"It's so cute that you sent up my favorite treat for it." Demona smiled wide. Goliath's heart skipped a beat. He had forgotten how lovely that smile was. It lit up the rest of her features and that was his favorite site in the world. "I know I'm feeling a little sick right now, but I seem to be feeling better and in a couple of hours I should be ready to go out." She picked up a second berry and dipped it in the cream as she spoke. "You know me so well." She sighed as she savored the taste of it.

 _Of course, I know you. You were the love of my life and then you betrayed us all._ Goliath sat next to her and looked at her as if seeing her for the first time in centuries. Demona began to feel strange under his gaze. She picked up another berry and after she dipped it in the cream she began to rub it on Goliath's lips before he could react.

"I wouldn't want to get this dirty." Demona took off her halter top and kissed him roughly. She reveled in the taste of the cream, and the feeling of his lips on hers excited her and she took his hand and placed it on her breast causing her to moan into his mouth as they continued to kiss. As they took a moment to catch their breath she smiled wickedly at him and stood slowly and removed her loincloth as she slowly slid it off of her hips and down her long legs. Goliath stared in awe and wanted nothing more at that moment then to take her and make her his angel again.

"Goliath, we need to talk…Now!" Brooklyn called from the doorway. Goliath and Demona quickly turned and were surprised to see him there staring at them in shock.

"I asked for my beloved's help since I haven't been feeling well." Demona explained.

"Yeah, I think we all know what you were doing Demona." Brooklyn growled as he could feel his heart race while he watched her quickly dress. She stopped suddenly and gave him a confused look and then shrugged as she pulled back on her halter top.

"Who's Demona?" Demona asked suddenly as Goliath got up to join Brooklyn. "Is she a new member of the clan?"

"Absolutely not!" Brooklyn said instantly. Goliath just shook his head and motioned for him to be silent.

"I need you to stay here and try to feel better." Goliath said as he and Brooklyn left the room. _That was strange. He looked at me with so much animosity. It's as if he thinks I am this Demona he spoke of. I will have to let him know I am not the same one he thinks I am._ Demona thought while she poured some of the wine into the glass and sat back and took a sip. She sighed then. _Goliath even remembered my favorite wine. I hope he comes back soon so we can finish what we started._ She grinned at the thought and finished the glass and poured another. _Who was that short red gargoyle? Why hasn't my rookery sister been here to visit me?_

"Goliath, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Brooklyn asked in a fierce whisper as he looked around to make sure no one else was around.

"Calm yourself. She caught me by surprise. I did not initiate what was happening." He sighed then before continuing on. "The infection has brought on some kind of short term memory loss. We need to handle this gently. I don't know what she knows and what she doesn't."

"She must have lost a considerable amount of her memory if she believes that you two are still on good terms." Brooklyn shook his head and sighed. "So, what do we tell her?"

"For now nothing, we need to wait and see if her memories will return in time, or if they ever come back." Brooklyn studied his leaders face for a moment.

"You're hoping that her memories never return, aren't you?" Brooklyn asked suddenly. Goliath froze mid step and thought about it for a moment.

"Perhaps I am. Things would be considerably easier on all of us if she never remembered her traumatic past." Goliath replied.

"You can't be serious. It wouldn't be real Goliath. That gargoyle in there that's full of love and hope is not the real Demona. At least it isn't her anymore." Brooklyn pointed out.

"Either way we need to approach this carefully and allow her to remember things on her own. If we try to push her into remembering she may have a breakdown and get worse." Goliath advised.

"I will not say anything for now, but we need to be ready for when her memory does return. I'm going to let everyone else know as quietly as possible." Brooklyn sighed and began to walk down the hall. "Goliath, you need to control yourself around her. If you take advantage of her while her memory is gone she will make all of our lives hell when she regains it." Brooklyn left Goliath to think over what he said. Making up his mind Goliath began to walk towards his mentor's room.

Demona softly closed the door. _Who is this Demona? If she means my beloved harm I will hunt her down and kill her myself._ Demona vowed as she limped back to the bed and sat back down to enjoy the berries and wine that her beloved had brought her. _I wish we could enjoy these together._

…

"Is he feeling better?" Angela turned and saw Elisa standing in the doorway.

"You came back." Angela was surprised Elisa was already visiting her and Matt. Elisa gave the gargoyle a quick hug as she sat down next to her.

"Of course I did. I told you I would be back." Elisa grinned at her and then looked at Matt. She became worried when she realized that he didn't appear to be any better. "I can't help but wonder what it is about Matt that made you fall in love with him." Elisa said without taking her eyes off of Matt. "He's human and I know from experience how hard it is for a human to have a relationship with a gargoyle."

"Are you saying I can't love him simply because he's human?" Angela was shocked that Elisa would say that to her. Her voice grew cold as she continued. "Well, I do love him. He is amazing. He's kind, brave, and cares for me more than anyone else I have ever known. When I was hurt he didn't have to take care of me, but he did because that is how kind he is."

"I know how good he is, but I have to ask because there are things that you could do to hurt him without intending to." Elisa pointed out.

"My father already spoke with me about being careful if I choose to mate with him." Angela stated in a matter of fact tone. Elisa's cheeks turned a dark red and tried to think of what to say.

"I…didn't even consider that. I meant…" Elisa stammered feeling embarrassed by the direction the conversation began to go.

"I know that I will need to be careful and after what happened I will be very careful in the future." Angela looked at her and grabbed Elisa's hand to get her attention. "I will take care of him for as long as we are together. I swear to you that he will be safe with me from now on."

"How can you guarantee that after what happened?" Angela was quiet for a moment after Elisa asked her question.

"I will leave it up to Matt. If he feels that I am too dangerous for him to love then I will have no choice but to let him go." She looked away from Elisa has her vision began to blur.

"For what it is worth Angela I really hope you find the happiness you're looking for." Elisa noticed then that the young gargoyles shoulders were shaking as she began to cry. Elisa felt for her at that moment and wrapped her arms around Angela and held her close to her until she began to calm down. "Do you think perhaps you will give Broadway another chance?"

"Sh…she better…not." Both Elisa and Angela turned quickly and Angela quickly grabbed Matt's hand and smiled down at him in relief. "I'm really sorry Angela. I should nev…" Matt began to get up but found it was too painful to move.

"It's alright, I never should have reacted the way I did." Angela gripped his hand tight in her own. "Can you forgive me for…?" Matt put his finger to her lips and grinned up at her.

"If it is okay with you I would like for us to have a fresh start if you still want to be with me." Angela smiled and leaned down and kissed him as gently as she could to avoid hurting him. Elisa quietly left the room to give them some privacy and was surprised to see that Demona was standing in the doorway. She was leaning heavily on the door frame.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" Elisa asked as she backed away from the door to allow Demona to step inside.

"I was looking for my beloved, but as I was walking by I was intrigued to see one of my own kissing a human." Demona walked closer to the young couple and grinned down at them. "Don't worry I'm not here to start a fight. It just reminded me of Draco and Katharine's relationship before he broke her heart."

 _Her beloved, who is she talking about? She doesn't mean Goliath or does she?_ Elisa was stunned for a moment and didn't know what to say.

"May I have a moment alone with her? I just need to discuss a few things." Demona requested. Matt and Elisa looked at her in surprise but nodded. Angela slowly stood looking at her mother suspiciously. She walked out into the hall to join her after giving Matt another quick kiss.

"What's this about?" Angela asked as she silently closed the door. Demona thought about how to word what she wanted to say for a moment.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you know what you will be giving up if you go down this path." Demona said gently has she sat down on one of the chairs against the wall next to Matt's room.

"What exactly do you think I will be giving up?" Angela asked beginning to feel annoyed with the conversation. Demona sighed as she thought of the best way to say what she meant.

"Well, humans typically live about half as long as we do, and you'll never know what it's like to have an egg of your own." Demona pointed out.

"I don't care about any of that. I love him and that's all that matters." Angela snarled. Demona just smiled at her and continued on.

"I know the excitement your feeling from being in love my dear. I feel the same way with Goliath every day. I've never told anyone this, but I went out of my way to make him notice me. I feel really embarrassed when I think of all that I did now." Demona chuckled for a moment and continued on. "When a rival for his affections came into the picture by the name of Circe I became instantly jealous and I wanted to find any way I could to get rid of the competition, but I knew that he would never love me unless I did things the right way."

 _I can't believe she's telling me all of this._ Angela sat there in stunned silence as Demona continued her story.

"When I went to speak with Circe to resolve our competition she struck me, and I admit that I let my anger get the best of me and challenged her without thinking." Demona shook her head and whispered something inaudible.

"Challenged her to what?" Angela prodded.

"A fight to the death, it was stupid but I felt then that I had no choice." Demona replied. "If she refused she would be dishonored so she reluctantly accepted." Demona sighed bitterly. "A part of me wishes I could take it back. After I won I gained the attention and respect of our clan's greatest warrior, Goliath." Demona said proudly.

"That sounds barbaric." Angela said suddenly. "What does any of this have to do with me and Matt?"

"Well, you and this Matt now believe that love will conquer all but I wanted to make sure that you know what you'll be giving up. I didn't realize that until Circe died and it's haunted me every day since." Demona put her hand on her daughter's shoulder then. "Remember Draco also outgrew Katharine and I think we all know how that turned out." Demona chuckled at that.

"I don't think I remember that." Angela said confused by what Demona was saying to her.

"Are you from another clan?" Demona asked curiously then waved it off. "It doesn't matter. He outgrew her and then ended things with the young princess very abruptly. It crushed her and she has been treating us all very bad since." Demona was quiet for a moment as she studied Angela. "You don't look like anyone I know. What clan did you come from?" Demona asked with genuine interest.

"Goliath saved me and brought me here." Angela didn't know what was going on with her mother but for now she thought it would be wise to not tell her too much until she could speak with her father about it.

"That sounds like him. That's one reason that I fell in love with him. He's the kindest and strongest gargoyle I have ever seen." Demona stood to leave. "I don't want to sound like I don't want you to follow your heart, but I wanted you to know the sacrifices that you will be making. Also, keep in mind that humans are much weaker and more fragile than we are." Demona grinned at her and walked down the hall to look for Goliath.

 _What is wrong with her?_ Angela shook her head and walked back into the room to be with Matt.

…

"Goliath, I'm glad I found you…Oh, hey Hudson." Puck appeared on the walkway on the battlements of the castle.

"Did you find a way to help Demona and Matt?" Goliath asked before Puck could continue.

"Matt will be fine on his own. The glass that caused the infection carried a poison that is causing her mind to slowly deteriorate. I need to give her this before she loses all of the memories she has." Puck said hurriedly.

"Slow down lad. How do you know this will happen?" Hudson asked concerned about what Puck was telling them.

"Oberon showed me. I don't have time to explain now. Where is she? I need to see her now, or you will lose her forever." Goliath didn't know what to think, but thought it would be best to heed Puck's advice in this.

"Very well, but I want to know what is happening so I will walk with you. Come, she is this way." The three of them walked back inside the castle and walked towards Demona's room.

"Goliath, we need to talk to you now!" They turned quickly and saw Broadway, Brooklyn, and Lexington rushing up to them.

"What are you three doing here?" Goliath asked without slowing down as the six of them began walking forward again.

"You can't allow Angela to marry that human. She is mine. We were meant to be together." Broadway nearly shouted.

"I'm here because Demona has to go. She will remember who she is sooner or later and will become our enemy once again." Brooklyn said angrily. Goliath growled menacingly and turned slowly towards them and his eyes began to burn a bright white.

"I'm only here to say that if our guests are going to remain here long we need to get more supplies." Lexington quieted back down as everyone glared at him.

"I will not cast her out. She has been injured helping us and I will not turn my back on her." Goliath growled. "And you" He said turning towards Broadway. "Angela is not a hatchling. If she wants to be with you then so be it, but if she wants to be with him then you will respect that. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"But…" Broadway began. Goliath came within one inch of him and shouted directly into his face.

"I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" Broadway just nodded. Brooklyn and Lexington backed up slowly. "Now, we need to get to Demona to help her while we still can, or would you prefer to waste my time further?" He snapped irritably. Before any of them could move Xanatos came up to them from the door leading outside.

"I thought I heard you guys in here." Brooklyn and Lexington rushed forward to help Lauren and the baby.

"What happened?" Goliath asked and ordered them to be taken to one of the spare rooms inside the main building one floor below the castle. "We don't know if they've seen a gargoyle before." Goliath explained when they looked at him questioningly.

"That's what I wanted to speak with you about. I need your help…actually I need Demona's help. It's about Fox. She's been taken." Goliath became concerned about the urgency in his voice.

"Follow us" Goliath said and the group continued walking down the hall.


	10. Chapter 9: Family Drama

"I'm worried about my mother Matt. She's acting strangely." Angela said in a barely audible tone.

"What's happening?" Concern filled Matt's voice. He struggled to sit up and hold her in his arms. The scent of his cologne and the feeling of his arms around her were very comforting to her. She felt like she could share anything with him.

"She doesn't remember me, or anything that has happened for a long time." Angela got up from the chair and got on the bed next to Matt and held him close to her. "I just don't know what to do." She added miserably.

"We'll figure this out together. I'm sure that she will be fine." Matt said in a calm tone while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're so good to me." Angela rested her head on his chest and relaxed while he continued to run his hand through her hair. "I love you, Matt." She sighed and they both closed their eyes to relax.

"I love you too, Angela and I always will." Matt smiled down at her. _Now, how do I tell my parents about this?_

"We should finish what we began in your apartment." She whispered. It took Matt a moment to remember, but once he did he felt his heart begin to pound rapidly in his chest.

"It sounds like your already excited my love." Angela purred to him and she reached down and moaned as she felt the desire that he had for her. "I've never touched a human this way before." Angela whispered in his ear before she kissed him. "When you're better I hope to do much more." She purred seductively again to him. Matt couldn't think of anything but that sound she made when she purred. To him that was now the most seductive sound in the world.

"I…I can't wait." Matt groaned. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone in his life and having her close to him like this was torture.

"Mary said it'll just be a few days, but it was my fault so…maybe you deserve an early peek." Angela started to look away while she lifted her halter top over her head, but Matt gently turned her head so he could look into her eyes. She smiled nervously at him, but continued to undress and removed her loincloth. She waited nervously while Matt devoured her with his eyes. She began to panic when he didn't say anything, and nearly flinched when he finally did speak.

"You're perfect. You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen." She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she smiled the sweetest smile Matt had ever seen and wrapped her left leg and arm around him and cuddled as close to him as she could. "It's a little chilly in here. We may need the blanket." Matt pointed out. Angela just grinned and wrapped her wing around them.

"Does that feel better?" She purred while looking up at him expectantly. He grinned down at her and nodded. "Good, now you need your rest so get some sleep and I will be here when you wake." She sighed then and added. "When you're better there is just one thing we need to do first."

"What's that love?" Matt asked as he rubbed her back.

"Get my father's blessing and go through the bonding ceremony." Angela said happily. Matt's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Isn't the bonding a form of getting married?" Angela smiled as she looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm so excited that you'll be my mate forever." Matt froze suddenly. _We've just started dating and she wants to get married._ He could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest and he began to sweat from the thought of it.

 _He must be really excited. His heart is beating so hard._ Angela thought as her eyes closed and she dreamed of their future together while Matt was trying to accept that soon he may be married.

…

"So, you are the two zombies that didn't quite turn out right." Lucifer appeared in Robyn and John's hideout.

After they failed to kill Jason and find Demona they decided to lead the zombies and attack areas that they thought would bring their brother to them. Yesterday as they approached a nursery they began to feel sick when suddenly they heard thudding sounds coming from behind them and when they looked to see what had happened they were shocked to see their entire zombie army had been destroyed. Realizing that they could be next they ran for the nearest abandoned house and had been hiding there ever since.

"Who the hell are you, and how'd you get in here?" John asked irritably while taking aim with his revolver. "What the…" He shouted in surprise because the gun suddenly melted in his hand. He cursed and dropped what remained of the weapon to the ground.

"What do you want?" Robyn asked menacingly.

"I need the monster that you're chasing brought to me alive within the next forty eight hours." He looked from Robyn to John and then back to Robyn expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Robyn laughed suddenly.

"Even if we could find her what could possibly make us decide to bring her to you." John slowly reached for his sword as he spoke.

"Looking for this?" John was shocked to find that he wasn't wearing his sword belt and Lucifer was holding it.

"So what if you know a few magic tricks. We're hunting the beast to kill her not take her alive." John replied angrily. Lucifer sighed and looked at them both with pity in his eyes.

"You hairless apes have no sense of the bigger picture." Lucifer turned and began to walk away and then spun quickly around. "I'll make you a deal. You help me capture her when the time comes and I will personally tear his skin off piece by piece. You can watch if you like." Robyn and John stared at each other in stunned silence. "I know what you're thinking. You think that I don't have the power or that I'm crazy."

"The thought did occur to me." Robyn replied. John nodded in agreement.

"Allow me to put your doubts to rest." Suddenly all of the light bulbs and windows exploded. Robyn and John dove for the ground to avoid the glass and looked up in time to see Lucifer's eyes begin to glow a bright white and then a bright glow surrounded his body as a high pitched sound emanated from him. Robyn and her brother covered their ears quickly and backed away because the glow from Lucifer caused a silhouette of a pair of wings to appear on the wall behind him.

"You…You're…" Robyn slowly tried to stand after the glow dimmed and then finally went out. She helped John up he got cut by one of the shards of glass that came from the window.

"An angel, yes I am. The name is Lucifer and the beast you're hunting summoned me and she is my vessel." They stood in the dark for a few moments before John finally spoke up.

"If you cannot find her what makes you think we can?" Lucifer grinned at him and walked closer to him as he backed him into the wall.

"Perhaps you can't." He lifted John up by his throat. "If that is the case then I have no need to keep you alive." Robyn leapt back and stared in horror as John's body erupted in flames. For the rest of her life Robyn would never be able to forget the sight of her brother burning in front of her. The smell of burning flesh and the screams that seemed to come endlessly from him nearly made her sick. After the screams finally ended Robyn backed up quickly as Lucifer turned his gaze on her.

"So, what's it going to be? Are you joining me or will you join him." Robyn was shaking so much that she couldn't respond.

"I…I will…" Robyn stammered still in shock about what just happened to her brother. Lucifer grinned and held out a ring. It was onyx with runes carved onto the sides and the top was made of white marble. The top had the symbol of a figure cloaked in black with a large scythe behind him.

"If you're going to follow me you'll need to be made better. Now, put this on." Lucifer ordered. Robyn looked uncertainly at the ring for a moment. Lucifer's eyes began to glow and she snatched the ring from his hand and put it on her left hand.

"Wh…what's happ…" Robyn suddenly became violently sick and couldn't speak anymore.

"That's the impurities being purged from your system. Next, you will change into what you were always meant to be." Robyn didn't have time to think about what he meant by that. The torn hunter's uniform that she normally wore changed into a long black dress, and her skin turned completely pale. Her eyes changed from green to a bright sapphire. "Now, you're my angel of Death." Lucifer handed her a long black sword with a blue hilt that she buckled on her waist. "Do not fail me." He said in a threatening tone. Robyn just grinned at him and disappeared.

…

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I mean" Elisa was lost for words. She had come in to speak to Angela, but the sight of her lying next to Matt and being naked was more than her mind could process.

"It's alright Elisa, what…what's going on?" Angela asked while she quickly dressed. Elisa looked from Angela to Matt who was still sound asleep. "It's not what you think. We're going to be bonded." Angela explained. She began to feel embarrassed.

"I just…came to…uh…I came to…let you know that I…um…am going home to shower and I'll be back…soon." Angela grinned and looked over at Matt.

"Can I ask you a question before you go?" Angela asked hesitantly. She was nervous and wasn't sure how to word her next question.

"Sure, what would you like to know?" Elisa asked as they walked out of the room and silently shut the door. Angela began to flush a deep purple and began to crack her knuckles. "It must be something serious. You only do that when it's something important."

"Well, I…I want to impress Matt and I saw something on that television device when I had to stay with him. I want to…uh…get one of those costumes that the human females on the screen were wearing. Can you help me?" Angela said quickly. With every word she spoke she became more embarrassed.

"You don't need to be shy. Of course I'll help you. So, what are you looking for? Are we looking for a nice dress or something like that?" Elisa chuckled. Angela's heart began to race and she thought of the best way to ask for what she needed help with.

"Actually, something only Matt would see…um…when we mate." Elisa's eyes widened in shock and it took a minute for her to realize that she was staring at her.

"Oh…So, you mean like lingerie." Elisa thought for a moment and then said "I can go to a few shops and pick some things out. Come to my apartment in about an hour and we'll get your measurements."

"Thank you. I'll be there." She smiled wide and walked back into the room. Elisa shook her head once the door closed.

"Everyone is going crazy now." Elisa laughed and walked down the hall. After she entered the elevator Broadway looked into the window of the room. He growled deep in his throat, and punched the wall creating a large hole.

"I can't believe that she hasn't gotten tired of him yet." Broadway snarled and wiped the tears from his eyes as he stomped down the hall.

…

An hour earlier Goliath, Brooklyn, and Broadway were speaking with David in the conference room.

"I still don't understand why you need Demona's help." Goliath snarled irritably. David sighed before he continued.

"Has she is the one who cast the spell, she is the only one who can undo it and save my wife." David told him and grabbed his hand in his. "I told you when I left this tower that I would never return unless it was absolutely necessary. Now, it is necessary Goliath, I need her help to save Fox."

"Even if she wanted to help she is in no condition to do so now, and I must look after her safety now that she is staying with us." Goliath explained.

"Can we at least discuss it with her?" David was becoming desperate he didn't think that Goliath would be protective over her now.

"I don't know lad, she has been through a lot. She may agree, but I don't know if she can take the strain." Hudson advised.

"Demona caused all of this. I say let the bitch clean up her mess." Brooklyn argued.

"That's enough." Goliath growled at him but Brooklyn continued undeterred by his leader's anger.

"I haven't even started yet. She caused everything. Even if she thought it was for the right reasons which I doubt then she should at least clean it up." Goliath's eyes began to glow a bright white and he stepped within a few inches of his second.

"If she can't handle it you're saying we should execute her by requiring it of her anyway." Goliath whispered fiercely in a tone that told Brooklyn he was entering dangerous territory. "That is not our way."

"Well maybe it should be. How many times do we have to go through this before you realize that she will never change?" Brooklyn asked irritably.

"She saved me and…" Goliath began.

"From the situation she caused." Brooklyn shouted. Hudson stepped in between the two of them and pushed them away from each other.

"For now she is injured so she is not going anywhere. You two need to stop arguing like hatchlings." Hudson eyed Brooklyn sternly and then Goliath. Goliath just nodded, and Brooklyn shook his head angrily but stayed quiet. "Good, now David we will help you with this situation with Fox."

"I wish it were that simple, but I need the original caster of the spell to undo the curse she placed on my wife." David said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hudson is right. We will research this curse more thoroughly with your help David. When Demona is well she will decide if she will go." Goliath informed him. David reluctantly nodded and rose to his feet.

"I hope she's not dead when we find this miracle answer of yours." David's voice dripped sarcasm as he spoke.

"I need to go speak to her. Brooklyn, Lexington I need you to begin looking into this curse and see if there is anything we can do." Goliath left the room then and headed down the hall to speak with Demona.

…

 _I wonder when Goliath is coming back. Who is this Demona they were speaking of?_ Demona was thinking when she left the room to go for a walk and when she came back she found a glass of wine and a letter that had been left by Goliath on the table next to her bed. Goliath didn't realize that Katana had put them there because she had found the letter in the library and thought that it would help with Demona's memory.

"That's so sweet." Demona said after she read the letter. _I wonder what's keeping him. Perhaps I should go see where he is._

She got up and went to the door when suddenly she felt as if the room was spinning and she had to hold onto the door to keep from falling to the ground. Images flowed through her mind so fast that she couldn't keep up. It seemed as if hours passed, but when it ended she found it had only taken a minute.

"Oh, no… What have I done? I remember…Oh, lord I remember everything. I have to tell Goliath that I remember." Demona thought out loud bitterly.

" _Are you out of your damned mind?"_ Demona turned and noticed that a small mirror hung next to the door and her reflection was speaking to her.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but I am going to tell Goliath that I have recovered." Demona said irritably.

" _Then what is your plan? Are you just going to be his enemy again?"_ The voice mocked her.

"I don't know what will happen, but I have to find out." Demona sighed and began to open the door.

" _Why not keep this to yourself? No one knows about this so we could still have the second chance we've always wanted."_ The voice pointed out.

"I don't know if I can do that. I have already done so much wrong. Maybe risking my life to help his pets make it home will be enough to get him to realize that there is more to me than there was before." Demona sighed irritably as she opened the door. "Maybe I don't have to tell him right away. It has been very nice being this close to my beloved again." She slowly closed the door and looked at her reflection again. "I'll wait to tell them. I need to see where this goes or I'll never forgive myself." She went back over to the bed and read the letter again. "A little to sentimental for my tastes, but he really is very sweet." Demona drank the wine and thought about what she would say when Goliath returned.

…

After Goliath left the room David pulled Brooklyn to the side of the room.

"I know you feel that it is time that Demona paid for what she has done. I need your help to save my wife." David put his hand on his shoulder and looked Brooklyn in the eye before he continued. "Goliath is a great leader, but all of us lose perspective when we're in love and he will never do what is necessary." David sighed and gave Brooklyn a chance to think for a moment. "What do you say? Will you help me?"

"I don't know about that David. I am second in this clan and even if I disagree with him he is still the leader and I couldn't turn on him." Brooklyn pointed out.

"There has to be something you can do. I can't just let my wife die because Goliath won't do what's necessary." David said as desperation crept into his voice.

"I understand how you feel David, but that is not our way. I will speak with Goliath again, but I cannot just turn against him." Brooklyn said as he turned to leave the room.

 _If you won't help me perhaps Broadway will. I know he is not happy that Goliath is allowing his mate to leave him for Matt._ David considered his options and thought of a few other ideas but he decided talking to Broadway would be his best choice.

"Broadway, can I have a moment of your time." He rushed over to the big gargoyle and thought of how to ask for the favor he wanted.

"What do you want Xanatos?" Broadway asked irritably. "I need to go check on Angela."

"I thought her new mate was taking good care of her." David said trying to rile him up.

"He's worthless. She will see that soon enough and come back to me." Broadway said bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will." Broadway growled and David hurried on. "Why wait for that when you can make Goliath see that you are the best choice."

"You're testing my patience. Get to the point before I decide to flunk out." Broadway snarled.

"If you help me get Demona to assist me then her memory will be restored. Once it is she could convince Goliath that a human is the worst choice for her daughter especially considering she has a big strong gargoyle that's in love with her." David pointed out. He put his hand on the gargoyles shoulder and looked him in the eye then. "So, what's it going to be?"

"I need to see Angela. Wait for me here I will give you my answer in a moment." Broadway left the room and quickly walked down the hall.

…

When Goliath reached Demona's room he was surprised to see Puck suddenly appear beside him.

"I put the antidote in her wine, but I don't know when or if it'll work. I have never seen a case like this so I have no way of knowing if this will even fix her at all." Puck sighed and shook his head.

"How long before we know if it works?" Goliath was worried that once she remembered they would be enemies once more. He thought back to when she had offered herself to him and cursed himself for not making her his again then. _Although it wouldn't have been real if I had taken advantage of her that way._ He thought bitterly.

He softly knocked on the door. Demona felt her chest tighten. She quickly fixed her hair and sat up on the bed. She didn't realize it at the moment, but she began to subconsciously push her chest out.

"Come in" The sweet voice she attempted to use sounded foreign to her now that she remembered who she is and what she had done. The door slowly opened and Goliath stuck his head inside the room. "There you are my love. Where did you go? I missed you." Demona tried to sound like her old self and hoped that it was close enough to convince him that nothing had changed.

"I had a meeting to go to. How are you feeling?" Goliath became concerned when he noticed the wine glass was empty.

"I feel great, although I will say it is a little lonely in here." Demona got up off the bed and walked over to him. "Perhaps I could convince you to spend a little more time with me." She purred and before Goliath could react she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. She took a breath and quickly pulled off her halter top. She always loved the way that his eyes feasted on her. _Losing that much of my memory made me remember just how much he loved me. It's strange but everything that I had forgotten or pushed away is back on the surface. I can't fight it anymore I am in love with Goliath and I want him back no matter what it takes._ Demona thought as they worked their way towards her bed. She slowly reached down his body and smiled as she felt the result of her making out with him.

"W…wait we can't do this." Goliath stated breathlessly.

"It's okay my love. I want this." She started to remove her loincloth but Goliath quickly stopped her. She growled in impatience and gave him a pleading look.

"You don't remember everything that has happened between us in the recent past. If I did this I would be taking advantage of you and I can't allow myself to do this." Goliath breathed deeply to regain control. Demona's eyes began to water and has she started to cry Goliath held her close to him. He thought the reason behind her tears was the feeling of being rejected.

 _What do I do? If I tell him the truth we will be enemies again and if I continue this lie then he will never touch me._ Demona thought miserably. She found comfort in his arms as she cried on his shoulder, but after a moment one thought occurred to her. _Does he love me or would he do this for any member of our clan?_ Demona opened her eyes wide at the thought. _I just thought of them as our clan. Maybe there is hope after all._ Demona and Goliath sat on the bed and she cuddled close to him.

"I love you Goliath, I always have and I will never stop no matter what." She knew that it might sound suspicious for her to say that now, but she had to get it out. _I almost hope he catches on and realizes that I mean it._

"I will always love you my angel. That I can guarantee has never and will never change." Demona looked into his eyes suddenly and saw the sincerity in them. _What am I going to do?_ Demona thought feeling anguish wash over her.

"Are you alright?" Goliath's voice was filled with concern it was then that Demona noticed that she was deep in thought and that she had missed Goliath's question.

"Yes I'm okay I was just remembering how great you've always been to me." She grinned up at him. Goliath smiled down at her and took a deep breath before asking his question again.

"A human by the name of David Xanatos is in need of your help. I can't explain why, but you are the only one who can help him." Goliath sighed and looked away. Demona grabbed his chin and turned his face back towards hers.

"I will help if I can." Demona smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. She knew that it had to be something to do with the spell that she cast. _If I'm going to start making things right I may as well start with that._ "Where is he?" She put back on her halter top and began to head for the door. She turned back in surprise when she noticed he was still sitting on the bed. "Is something wrong my love?"

"No nothing, my mind just wandered to another time." Goliath grinned at her. "Come he's down the hall." They left her room and didn't notice that at the same time Broadway was staring into Matt's room.

…

Angela arrived at Elisa's apartment just before the hour was up. She landed on the terrace and knocked lightly on the window. She was worried when she looked through the windows and it appeared as if no one was home. A light flipped on and Elisa came rushing out of the back room of her apartment. She was wearing a short black robe and had a blue towel hanging around her neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I early?" Angela asked while Elisa opened the window to let her in.

"No, I just finished my shower. Come on in and make yourself comfortable and I'll get the tape measure." Angela sat on the couch and waited for Elisa to come back. "By the way what kind of lingerie were you considering getting?" Elisa called from the back room. Angela was stunned by the question. She didn't realize that there were options to choose from.

"I…um…I'm not sure." Angela was stunned that she could choose. Elisa came back out of the back room carrying the tape measure and several magazines.

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is get your measurements. Please go ahead and get undressed for me." Elisa began to unwind the tape measure.

"Can't you measure without me having to do that?" Angela was nervous and didn't know what to expect. Her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"I could but if you would like to look the best you can for him it would be best for me to measure you while you're not wearing anything so I get the best size for you." Angela slowly removed her clothing and Elisa took the tape measure and used it to measure her bust first and she was surprised at what it came out to be. Angela felt strange having the tape wrapped around her, but she managed to stand still has Elisa used a pencil to mark the tape. Next she measured her waist, and when she finished that she then measured her hips and thighs. Angela thought her heart would explode from her chest when she felt how close Elisa's hands were getting to her inner thighs.

"Are…are we…nearly finished?" Angela felt like she was about to pass out from the embarrassment. Elisa smiled up at her and then rolled up the tape measure.

"Yeah, I'm done here. These are impressive." Elisa felt jealous for a moment while she looked over the tape. Angela smiled as she quickly dressed.

"Was there anything else you needed me to do?" Angela asked nervously. Elisa shook her head and sat on the couch.

"I don't need anything but I thought we could take this time to talk." Angela sat next to her and took another look at the magazines that were still on the table.

"I think I would like that. Can I ask you a question?" Elisa nodded and Angela continued. "What are those magazines for?"

"I brought them to show you. I need to know what style of lingerie you would like." Suddenly, a different Elisa's eyes opened wide as another magazine fell out from the center. "Oops, I didn't mean to bring that one." She went to pick it up but Angela was faster and she picked it up and began to look through it. "I guess now would be a good time to give you some pointers about things human males really enjoy." Angela's eyes opened wide and she sat there speechless for a moment as she stared at the pages.

"Do…you think Matt would truly enjoy any of…whoa, what is she doing with her mouth." Angela's eyes were glued to the page she was looking at. Elisa looked over and she nearly started laughing.

"Perhaps that is a little too much for you right now." Elisa shook her head and tried to think about what to say to her about it.

"Can you teach me? I want to be the best I can for him." Angela asked while she flipped through the pages. Elisa looked at her for a moment.

"I guess I can, but it will take several nights to learn these things." Elisa pointed out. Angela nodded and she flipped the magazine over and unfolded the center.

"Are all humans hairless there?" Angela asked curiously and pointed at the pubic area of the woman in the picture. Elisa shook her head and took a moment to think of how to respond.

"Not all of us. It's a choice, but…well I have found that many men enjoy that." Elisa advised. Angela looked at her for a moment and when she finally spoke and her request shocked Elisa.

"Can you help me…do this…to my…um…" Angela looked away as she asked.

"I will help you get through this. If you want to we could take care of it now." Elisa offered. Angela thought about it for a moment.

"It would probably be best to do it now while I have the courage to do so." Angela sighed. "Where will we do this?"

"Follow me. We'll do this in my bathroom." Elisa's cheeks began to feel warm as they turned bright red while she led Angela down the hall. _I can't believe I'm about to shave a gargoyle. My life has officially crossed into weird._

After an hour Angela put her clothes back on and she felt strange with all of the hair removed. _Now, I just need to learn the special things that human males expect from their female mates._

"Elisa, how do I do these things?" Angela asked while she flipped through the pages of the magazine again. Elisa spent the next three hours going over all of the basics that she could think of. Angela was in awe of all the things human males seemed to enjoy. _I don't know if I can do all of this._ Elisa saw that Angela was beginning to look uncomfortable by the conversation.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy these things to. You might even like it more than him." Elisa nearly laughed at the disgusted glance from Angela. "There are also things the men do for their women that you may not know about but I'm sure you'll love." Elisa winked at her as she searched for a different page.

Near dawn Angela left with a plan of what she wanted to try with Matt. _I just hope we both enjoy it as much as Elisa says we will._

…

While Elisa was helping Angela Broadway returned back to the conference room to speak with Xanatos.

"I will help you. What is your plan?" Broadway asked while he pulled David off to the side. David clapped his hands together.

"Excellent, all I need you to do is get Demona to come with me. I can take care of everything else I need from there." David patted his shoulder.

"I will do my best but I make no guarantees." Broadway advised him.

"I understand and thank you." David said and everyone turned just as Goliath and Demona walked into the room.

"Hello everyone I'm glad you could make it here today." Demona said while she looked over the group. "Where is my sister?" She said looking around trying to appear confused. Everyone looked around at each other trying to figure out who she was referring to.

"Coldfire sent her regrets but she couldn't make it this evening." Goliath advised her. The other gargoyles looked uncomfortable and tried to think of what to say. _How sweet even after everything I've done he's trying to protect me. Brooklyn may break his jaw if he clench's it any harder._ Demona smiled and walked up to David. _I guess its show time._

"You must be the one my beloved referred to has David Xanatos." She reached her hand out towards him. "It's nice to meet you." When she went to speak with David Brooklyn quickly pulled Goliath to the side.

"Goliath, you need to be careful. Xanatos tried to convince me to help him trick Demona behind your back. I agree that something needs to be done about her, but you should know I would never stab you in the back that way." Brooklyn advised.

"I do appreciate your loyalty, but why are you telling me this?" Goliath asked while he watched Demona speak to David.

"Because after he spoke to me he talked with Broadway and I know how upset he is after losing Angela." Brooklyn pointed out.

"Who says that he has? I know that Angela is enamored with Matt currently, but I have faith in my daughter and I'm sure that she will come to her senses soon enough." Goliath advised.

"I don't know Goliath. I think she truly does love him, and wants to be with him." Brooklyn replied.

"She's young and impetuous. She will realize that she truly belongs with her own kind soon enough." Brooklyn just shook his head.

"As much as I agree with you about what she needs I think you're wrong about her coming back to him." Goliath growled in his throat, and walked towards Demona, leaving Brooklyn to shake his head in disbelief. _I feel bad for him, but he is deluding himself if he thinks she's going to run back to Broadway._

"Hello dear, did I miss anything?" Katana asked as she walked in. Brooklyn just shook his head.

"Just the same drama as before." Brooklyn snarled. Katana shot him a worried glance.

"You're not still fighting Demona being here are you?" Brooklyn looked at her seriously for a moment and then chuckled.

"What did you do?" She looked away and sighed.

"I found an old letter that Goliath had written to Demona and I left it in her room to find with a glass of her favorite wine.

"Why would you do that? You know how I feel about her." Brooklyn whispered fiercely.

"I have almost no friends Brooklyn. I thought that Demona would be a great friend and ally if we just gave her a chance. Please do this for me." She said in a pleading tone.

"I'll…consider it." Brooklyn said slowly feeling bile rise up in his throat as he spoke.

"What's going on here?" Goliath asked as he approached Demona and David.

"David was telling me about his situation. I don't know if I can help him though." Demona said in a barely audible tone.

"We'll be there to help you." Lexington suddenly spoke up. He had been standing there listening to the conversation between Demona and David. Demona couldn't help but smile, because of the show of support.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." She could feel her eyes begin to water as she spoke.

"Demona, I promise I wouldn't ask this if I didn't need it." David advised her. "Will you please help me?"

Before anyone could say anything a large purple portal appeared in the center of the room and Robyn the new angel of death walked through it.

"I see you were expecting me, but I didn't think you would throw me a party." She stepped forward towards Goliath, Demona, and David. "It would appear that our master was correct." Goliath stepped forward and growled as his eyes began to glow.

"You're not welcome here. Leave now while you still can." Goliath snarled. Robyn smiled and punched him in the chest. Everyone in the room was shocked to see Goliath crash into the wall ten yards behind him.

"GOLIATH" Demona shouted and ran up to him to check to see if he was okay and to help him up. Robyn studied the scene for a moment. She was confused that Demona was here and no one was upset about it.

"Oh, I see now. You haven't told them have you?" Robyn laughed then and walked towards her. "She remembers everything. Don't you Demona?" Demona shook her head. Robyn grinned and was going to speak further when she stumbled forward suddenly. David took the opportunity to fire his laser striking her in the back. "You don't know how to cast spells anymore, do you Demona?" Robyn winked at her and then twisted her hand and cast a spell to snap David's neck. Everyone in the room stared in shock as a green cast appeared around his neck which kept Robyn's spell from killing him.

"You…you lied to me again." Goliath looked at Demona in shock. Demona began to cry and she grabbed his hand tight in her own.

"No my love, I didn't mean to…to deceive you…I just wanted…" Goliath growled and pushed her away.

"You wanted to fool me. Again, I let myself think that you had changed. I should have known better." Demona desperately clung to his arm.

"No, please don't believe that. When my memory came back I didn't know what to do. I wanted another chance so badly that I made a mistake I admit, but I was honest about my feelings for you and my desire to be back here." Demona said in a pleading tone. Goliath shook his head as his eyes began to water. _I can't believe that I fell for this again._ He thought bitterly.

"This has all been very entertaining but we must be leaving now." Robyn cast a quick spell and walked into the portal and everyone watched in awe as David and Demona began to be pulled towards the portal. Demona reached for Goliath.

"My love, help me please. I swear I didn't mean to trick you." David was pulled through. Demona began to be pulled through the portal but she made one last attempt to ask for help. She reached her arm out towards Goliath.

"Please help me. I will tell you everything." Demona sighed when she saw that no one was moving. "Goliath, please take care of our daughter and no that no matter what happens now I don't blame you for not trusting me and I will always love you." The portal closed then and she disappeared.

…

"Good news Jason, it looks like the physical therapy is really paying off." Mary said excitedly. Mary Jenkins and Jason were in her apartment and she had been working with him to fix his leg since the night Elisa, Matt, and Demona went into the portal that night.

"You mean I'll be able to walk normally again?" Jason asked beginning to get excited. Mary grinned at him.

"The results of your last test were very encouraging and if you keep improving at this rate I believe that you should be back to you'll have the full use of your legs in a week." Mary closed her chart. Jason was thrilled, but didn't know if he should allow himself to celebrate yet.

"Thank you Mary, you have been amazing." Mary smiled and went to turn out the lights to his room.

"Get some rest and we'll start early in the morning." She grinned at him and he felt as if he would love to take her out one night. _I have to stop thinking that way. It's not fair to Elisa._ He thought just before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10: Demona's Rescue

After the portal closed the conference room was deathly quiet for what seemed like hours. In reality it was only five minutes before Brooklyn finally spoke up.

"Well, at least she's gone now. Good riddance I say." The door to the conference room slammed shut causing everyone to flinch as they turned to see what happened.

"That is enough! I am only the mentor here now, but after what I just saw I am considering retirement." Hudson was standing by the door and was glaring angrily at the group. "Goliath, I would speak with you right now." Hudson shouted and opened the door.

"Perhaps later would be…" Goliath began.

"I said NOW!" Hudson snarled and Goliath walked out into the hall with him. The other gargoyles looked at each other in shock except for Katana.

"After everything I said about wanting to be friends with her you did the best you could to try and get rid of her again didn't you?" Brooklyn hung his head and looked away. "Bonds are for life, but I don't want to see or hear from you unless you find a way to fix this." She threw open the door and stepped out. Everyone in the room looked at Brooklyn and shook their heads except Broadway.

"What did you do?" Lexington asked suddenly. Brooklyn glared at him and considered not answering then he sighed and thought of what to say.

"I really didn't do anything. I hate her. I really do, but when I was given the opportunity to turn on Goliath and go against her I said no." Brooklyn pulled out one of the chairs and sat down while putting his head in his hands. "I knew she wouldn't believe me."

"You should tell her. She's you're mate and she'll believe you." Lexington advised.

"I don't think it's that simple buddy." Brooklyn sighed and rose back to his feet and walked out the door.

 _Coward_ Lexington was upset that his friend would give up that easily. He went to grab his laptop and was surprised and upset to find that another gargoyle was using it.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you… wow." Lexington was suddenly speechless when the orange gargoyle turned around. In his mind she was the most beautiful female that he had ever seen. She had bright blue eyes and blonde hair down to her waist. She was wearing a purple dress that accentuated her curves.

"Oh, my apologies" The female gargoyle stood away from the computer. "Your computer was hot so I installed a program to clean out your cache and close all programs that were running in the background that you haven't used in the last six months…Oh, my name is Leandra."

"I…I…I…whoa" Leandra smiled while Lexington struggled to talk. "I'm…Lex…Lexington." He finally got out. She reached out her hand and gently shook his.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Lexington. Again, I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission before I got on your computer." Leandra said and she began to walk away.

"Wait" Lexington called out. Leandra grinned and then turned around slowly.

"Was there something else that you needed?" She asked using her sweetest tone possible.

"Is there a good time that I can…I can see you?" Lexington stammered. Leandra knew what he was trying to ask but wanted him to be able to ask it.

"Are you not seeing me now?" Leandra asked pretending to be confused about what he was asking.

"I think so…I mean I am…but what I meant was…" Leandra smiled as she watched Lexington try to tell her what he was trying to ask her.

"I'm free for the rest of the night if you'd like to go for a walk." Leandra advised him.

"Yes very much…I mean I'll go." Lexington replied. He shut down his laptop and walked towards the door with her and he nearly dropped his computer when she reached out to hold his hand.

"I'm sorry if I tried to touch you too soon." Leandra said and she began to pull her hand away. Lex quickly grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"It just startled me. I'm beyond happy that you wanted to touch now." They walked out the door and headed out onto the battlements to stare at the stars and talk.

…

"Goliath, you have been the best leader this clan has ever had. We woke in this strange time and you've managed to not only keep us safe, but make it feel like home." Hudson continued on quickly before Goliath could interrupt. "You've done better than I ever did Lad with most things." Hudson sighed and looked his old protégé in the eye as he continued. "When it comes to how you've treated my granddaughter I have to say you could have done a much better job."

"Your granddaughter?" Hudson nodded slowly at him. "You never told me that." Goliath was shocked that he never knew that Demona was related to his mentor.

"It was never an issue that needed to be brought up. Remember, before you proclaimed Angela as your daughter hatchlings belonged to the entire clan despite their parentage." Hudson reminded him.

"I remember but…" Goliath began.

"Let me finish. Lad, I am going to see a sunrise very soon…" Hudson started to say.

"You're too young to see the sun my old friend." Goliath chuckled thinking that his friend was being dramatic again. Hudson glared at him for a moment and then continued.

"I've been feeling the signs for a little over a week now." Hudson sighed and looked Goliath in the eye as he continued on. "My dying wish is to see my clan whole once more and I want to tell her I am her grandfather. I just want a little time." Goliath was about to speak but Hudson quickly spoke first. "She wants to come back lad. I just need you to make it happen."

"She lied to me again and again. How can I trust her?" Goliath began to pace up and down the hall.

"This time I believe she did it as an act of self-preservation. Think about this, when she remembered who she was how did she act? I think that she wants to fix things and when her memory came back she was afraid that she would be an outcast once more." Hudson gave Goliath a moment to absorb what he just said,

"She should have at least told me." Goliath stated bitterly.

"I agree, but look at things from her point of view lad. She had every reason to believe that she would once again be our enemy if she confessed that." They walked outside onto the battlements then to continue their conversation without risking someone overhearing them. "She is still very much in love with you, and I think she would have done anything to stay with you and that's why she didn't say anything. What happened before you brought her to the conference room?"

"I walked into the room and she attempted to…um." Goliath started but found it difficult to speak of what happened to her grandfather. Hudson could see he was nervous and advised him he could continue. "She attempted to mate with me the moment I walked into the room." Goliath finished in a barely audible tone.

"Doesn't that prove anything to you?" Hudson asked when Goliath finished his sentence. "She's still in love with you and she wanted to show you in her own way before she told you in private somewhere that she remembers." He pointed out.

"How can you possibly know that?" Goliath was becoming irritated with the conversation.

"I've known the both of you since you were hatchlings and I know how she acts when she feels guilty or secretive. She wanted to make sure that you were in a good place within your relationship and then she would have told you the truth about the situation, and if she couldn't remember everything she would have done at least the best that she could." Hudson advised.

"How will I find out the truth of this now?" Goliath sighed as he looked over the battlements to the city below.

"Find where that witch took her and bring her back. I'm not just asking as your mentor Goliath, but also as your friend." Hudson replied.

"I will think on this." Goliath leapt off of the battlements and glided away.

 _He'll do it_. Hudson thought as he watched him glide away. "He's never let me down yet." He said out loud and after Goliath's silhouette disappeared he walked back inside.

…

"Jason, are you okay?" Mary ran up to the treadmill when she saw him collapse and fall to the ground.

"I'm fine" Jason slowly rose back up to his feet. "I took a wrong step and slipped that's all." Jason said irritably. Mary wrapped an arm around him and helped him to stand back up on the treadmill.

"Good, then you should be able to finish your workout for the day." Mary grinned and he placed his hands back on the rails as she slowly let him go again.

"You let Melanie quit early when she fell." Jason said while the machine started up and he started taking slow steps.

"True, but you said you were fine right." Mary winked at him and turned and went back into the other room of the clinic. "You'll be thankful I don't go easy on you soon tough guy."

"Not bloody likely." Jason stated under his breath.

"What was that?" Mary called out.

"Nothing" Jason replied as he rolled his eyes and continued his workout. _I wonder when Elisa will be able to visit._ Just as he was thinking that he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Wow, you're looking good." Jason turned his head and was happy to see Elisa standing there watching him.

"Hey stranger, I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Elisa came up and gave him a hug. "I missed you."

"I know I'm sorry. Things have been crazy lately. Actually, there are a few things that have gone crazy that I need to talk to you about." Elisa took a water bottle out of her bag and handed it to him.

"I have plenty of water here." Jason looked at the bottle for a moment and then sat it in the treadmill cup holder.

"Well then I'm glad that isn't water." Elisa winked at him and she helped Jason climb down off of the treadmill and sat him down next to her.

"So, what do you need to tell me? Whoa, it must be embarrassing for you to blush that deeply." Jason chuckled and took a drink out of his water bottle.

"Here's the thing. Angela requested my help with certain aspects of her relationship with Matt. I've been helping her a little bit, but I'm not sure if you would approve of my other methods." Elise spoke too fast and was forced to repeat it a little slower.

"What aspects?" Jason looked at her curiously for a moment and then shrugged.

"Physical, specifically helping her to learn our ways for Matt." Jason didn't think she could turn any redder but her skin was nearly purple while she tried to think of how to explain what she was asking.

"So, she's a…" Jason began.

"No…maybe…I don't really know, but she wants to impress Matt and from what she's told me gargoyles and humans are very different when it comes to…" Elisa stammered.

"Sex" Jason finished for her.

"Exactly, and she is incredibly nervous and I remember how my roommate and I would help each other calm down for exams so I thought that I could help teach her all of the basics." Elisa had to take a drink from Matt's water because she was afraid she would faint right then if she didn't.

"So, you…and she…are going to…uh." Jason was at a loss for words. Elisa looked at him with a worried expression. _He's mad. I knew this would be a bad idea._ Elisa thought as she put her head in her hands. She looked up when she felt Jason rubbing her back. "It's unusual I'll admit, but I don't see the harm in it. It's not as if you're going to run off with her and leave me here right?"

"No of course not, so are you really okay with this?" Elisa asked just to be sure that's what he meant. Jason looked at her for a moment.

"Yes, only if…when I'm healed we go out on a proper date. It's been too long since I've been out." Elisa hugged him again really quick and kissed him goodbye as she prepared to leave.

"Thank you…Did you need help getting back onto that machine." Jason just shook his head and grabbed his crutches.

"No, I think I've had enough for one day." Elisa handed him the bottle she brought and kissed him again. He headed back to his room and she left to pick up the things she would need to help Angela.

…

Matt opened his eyes and saw Angela standing next to the bed frozen in stone. _Even in stone she's beautiful to me. I must be in love._ He slowly rose to his feet and felt his neck. It was still sore but he could turn his head. He went into the kitchen area to see if he could find something to eat. He heard something banging around in the kitchen and he instinctively reached for his gun.

 _Shit, it's still on the coat rack in my room._ He slowly made his way towards the kitchen making sure to walk on the balls of his feet to stay as silent as possible. When he entered the kitchen the sight before him made him stop and stare. Owen was tearing apart the spice rack and was throwing spice containers into the wall behind him. He looked angry and was about to throw the rack itself when he noticed Matt standing there.

"Oh, hello Mr. Bluestone I didn't see you standing there." Owen set the rack down and dusted the spices from his hands.

"What's happening in here?" Matt was shocked to see how disheveled Owen looked.

"I'm searching for the ingredients I need for a spell." Owen slammed the cabinet shut and sat down on a stool that was next to the counter. "Oberon has sent me to seek the ingredients to a protection spell. I read in a scroll that there had been some of what I need in Castle Wyvern and that it would have looked like a spice so I thought I would try my luck here."

"What spell? What's going on?" Matt asked confused about what was going on.

"The devil has been summoned to our realm and I need to get a protective spell to keep him from taking possession of Demona. If he inhabits the body of the one who summoned him than…well…let's just say things don't end well for us." Owen sighed and stood up to begin looking again.

"What kind of spice are we looking for?" Matt began to look through the open jars. "I assume it's not common or we could just go to the grocery store." He chuckled and received an impatient glare from Owen.

"It's a rare form of sage. It's supposed to be extinct, but I know the Magus would have kept some stored here somewhere. His spell components often called for him to use it." Owen informed him.

"Wait a moment. You're telling me that this magus character used this sage like stuff a lot?" Matt asked while he quickly began to put the lid on the jars.

"Yes, but what does that have to do…the spice isn't here." Owen's eyes opened wide as he figured out what Matt was getting at.

"It's in the Magus's old room. Do you know where that is?" Matt asked. Owen didn't hear him. He had already left the kitchen and was heading down the hall at a rapid pace. Matt had to nearly run to catch up. Owen burst through the door and they walked through the room. The Magus had a small room lined with bookshelves. A desk was against the far wall and a bed towards the wall to the right of the entrance. The smell of dust and moth eaten books and cloth was strong inside the room.

"I don't see anything in here." Matt took a flashlight out of his pocket and began searching the room.

"You wouldn't see it. Remember, he was a mage, and a clever one at that." Owen changed to Puck and began to look around the room. He took a bag from his belt and sprinkled some dust from the bag into his hand. He lifted his hand to his mouth and blew spreading the dust around the room as he spun around. The dust spread quickly to every corner of the room and a golden door appeared on the left wall.

"That's a neat trick." Matt walked up to the door and saw some strange words carved into the door. "What does this say?"

"It's a protection spell. Stand away from the door Mr. Bluestone." Puck hand began to glow green as he spoke a few words. The door began to turn green and then disappeared. In the room they were stunned to find it was over five thousand square feet and three stories tall. All of the walls were lined with bookshelves and there were several chests scattered throughout the room. The floor was made of black and white marble and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"What is this place? How did we miss this room?" Matt looked around in awe. Puck went straight to the end of the room where he saw a set of shelves that contained numerous jars of various sizes.

"Hey, Puck what's the devil's name?" Matt called from one of the bookshelves. He found a book titled Belial that he took from the shelf.

"Lucifer" Puck opened one of the jars then he froze for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"I found a book about Belial over here, and I thought perhaps there may be a book about that guy to." Matt informed him. Matt searched the book shelves and soon found that they were in alphabetical order. He began to walk up the stairs when he saw two headings that caught his eye.

 _ELISA MAZA: The Betrayal._ The second title was _DEATH OF DEMONA: Will she be remembered as the Savior or Destroyer of the World?_

Matt picked up both of the books and quickly headed up to the second level to find the book he was seeking. When he got to the second floor he saw a table next to the railing in the middle of the floor. On the table he saw a row of pictures.

"Wait, I know him." Matt said aloud and picked up one of the picture frames. Suddenly, a blue form that looked like the Magus appeared in front of Matt and asked for the password.

"What password?" Matt looked around the room for some clue about what the password would be.

"Beginning sequence four two seven." The blue form disappeared and the room turned red. Puck cast a spell on the chest containing all of the herbs and it disappeared from the room.

"Matt, what did you do?" Puck shouted. They heard a roar and a large hulking creature appeared in the center of the room.

"I didn't do anything." Matt grabbed the Lucifer book and ran for the stairs. A purple ray originating from the head of the hulking creature destroyed the stairs. Matt was flung backwards and landed hard on his back. The creature turned to fire again. Before it could fire green lightning shot from Puck's fingertips and struck the creature on the side of the head. The creature turned and Matt took the opportunity to jump down to the first floor and behind the creature. He stopped at the door and tossed the books through it.

"Go Matt, I can handle this." Puck shouted. He raised a shield to stop the ray from the creature, but it wouldn't hold for long. Matt drew his gun and fired three times striking the creature in the midsection. _Shit, I'm out._ Matt grabbed a magazine from his pocket to reload. "Matt, lookout" Puck shouted. Matt looked up and saw the creature had turned towards him and his head began to glow purple. Instinctively he threw his arm up to ward off the blast just before everything went dark.

…

Angela woke and was shocked to see that she was alone in the room. She looked around and then noticed the door was open. _He must be better._ Angela walked out the door and started to look for him. _Did he leave the castle?_ Angela wondered after she checked three rooms and the conference area. She heard a loud banging coming from down the hall so she ran to see what it was grabbing a large mace off of the wall as she ran.

What she saw when she arrived made her blood boil. Her eyes burned red and she growled deep in her throat. The creature slammed Puck into the wall and was about to stomp on her beloved. Angela leapt into the air to attack. The hulking beast turned and began to fire. Angela slammed the mace into the creatures face and with the additional adrenaline from the fear of losing Matt she knocked it into the wall. Her fear changed to anger as she continuously bashed the creature with the mace. After a few moments she dropped the mace while she tried to catch her breath. The creature laid motionless on the ground in several pieces.

"Please be okay." Angela checked on Matt and was relieved to feel a pulse. She picked him up and began to carry him back to the room.

"Is he alright?" Puck slowly stood back up and began to follow her.

"What happened to him Puck?" Angela asked angrily. "He was supposed to be resting." They laid Matt down and quietly left the room.

"I was looking for an herb I needed for a spell and he was assisting me with the search." Puck informed her. Angela glared at him for a moment.

"I have a meeting with Elisa. Make sure nothing else happens to him and we will discuss this further when I get back." Angela started to leave.

"What's going on with the detective? Did something happen?" Angela eyes burned red and she was about to yell at him to mind his own business. Then she sighed.

"She's fine; she's just helping me with a few things." Angela said irritably. "I've got to go. Make sure he's alright." Angela said and she left quickly.

"One of these days she's going to realize he's an adult." Puck chuckled as he changed back into Owen and began looking through the herbs he recovered. _This is the one_ He thought as he pocketed a jar containing orange looking petals. _I hope this works otherwise Demona is doomed._

…

Demona slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She saw that she was in a dark room the size of a warehouse with only one light overhead. On the other side of the room was a hallway with several doors on either side. _Where the hell am I_ she tried to move and found that her wrists and ankles were chained to the wall. She growled and tried to break the restraints.

"You can do that all day, but those chains are unbreakable." Lucifer walked into the room followed closely by Robyn.

"What am I doing here?" Demona struggled again to get free. Lucifer chuckled and walked up to her.

"You my dear animal are here, because you cast the spell to free me from the cage. Now, all you have to do is let me in so we can become whole." Demona shook her head.

"No, that will never happen." Demona shouted. Lucifer just grinned at her for a moment before he raised his hand and caressed the side of her face.

"You will let me in. I have already foreseen it. You just need a push." He turned towards Robyn. "What do you think Robyn? Should we use her mate or her daughter?"

"Why not use both of them? If we're unsuccessful with one than we can kill it and try the other." Demona's eyes flared red and she began to growl deep in her throat

"If you go anywhere near them I will tear out your spines and thrash you with them." Demona snarled. Robyn laughed and stepped forward and put her hand on Lucifer's shoulder.

"That would be a neat trick considering you're chained up. Why not just say yes so we can get down to business. I promise that no harm will come to those two if you…" Lucifer was spun around suddenly has Oberon turned him and punched him in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you dare say yes creature." Oberon said as he lifted Lucifer off of the ground by the scruff of his neck and slammed him up against the wall. Robyn began to chant and her hands started to glow purple. "The grownups are talking now be gone." Oberon waved his hand and Robyn disappeared from the room.

"You've grown soft Michael." Lucifer pushed his brother away from him. "It's sad really. I mean I was the one who was cast down and yet you have allowed the angels to turn soft."

"So, what's the plan this time brother? You really think you can hide in that beast and I wouldn't find you?" Suddenly Demona's restraints disappeared. "Whatever it is you will not claim another vessel."

"It's too late. She invited me in here when she cast the spell and killed my favorite creation Belial." Lucifer crossed his hands over his chest. "She is mine." He clapped his hands and came closer to Michael. "So, how is our baby brother?" Demona snuck away from the two angels and began to search for a way out.

"Pssst. Demona over here." Puck called out from a corner of the room. Demona rushed over and they went behind a corner.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"What does it look like? I came to get you out of here. C'mon, we still need to find David and Fox." Demona and Puck snuck into the next room and began to search.

"You're a monster Lucifer, and I'm going to have to destroy you." Michael stated calmly as his brother attempted to convince him that he was right all along.

"Did you not listen to a thing I said? All I am guilty of is not following the ridiculous decree that we love humans. The punishment doesn't fit the crime and you know that." Lucifer stated angrily.

"You know as well as I that was not all you did." Michael stepped close to his brother. "You betrayed us all and had the brilliant idea to lead a revolt. We were happy, but you just couldn't let us stay that way could you?" Michael sighed and shook his head. "For what it is worth, I regret that it has come to this."

"No you don't. You've always been the "good" brother who does has he's told. You love rubbing that in my face. You always have." Lucifer shouted and shoved his brother away again. "I'm tired of it and it stops here. It's my turn to win."

While the archangel brothers continued to argue about their millennia long disagreements Puck and Demona searched through the building to find David and Fox.

"How do we even know they're still here?" Demona asked while they searched the area.

"Gabriel, so that's how you've remained hidden from us." Demona watched as three men and two women came into the room from the other side. "Who's your pet?"

Demona growled and looked as if she would attack. Puck kept her from moving by grabbing her arm.

"Go search for them. I'll take care of this." He drew a long silver blade from his belt. Demona watched in awe wondering where he had stored it. "What are you waiting for? GO!" Puck shouted and shoved her away from him.

"Are you sure you still no how to use that." The leader asked as the five angels drew their swords.

"I guess we'll find out. You chose the wrong side Balthazar." Puck said looking for an opening to attack.

"At least I chose a side." Puck easily parried Balthazar's attack. "You and our father left us." Suddenly Puck disappeared and a female angel that was sneaking up behind him looked around trying to find him when a silver blade suddenly protruded through her chest. She screamed and a bright light emanated from her vessel. When the light went out Puck dumped the body to the ground at his feet.

"Hannah!" Balthazar shouted and the four remaining angels leapt to attack the archangel.

Meanwhile Michael and Lucifer had drawn their swords and Lucifer lunged at his brother. Suddenly, Michael reached into his pouch and threw orange petals directly into his brother's face. The petals began to form into the shape of a cage and hardened into golden bars.

"Do you really expect this to hold me?" Lucifer laughed while Michael headed for the other room. "You know I will be free and then I'm coming for you brother." Lucifer shouted. "No matter what you do you won't stop me from claiming what is mine. She will be my vessel and together we will destroy you and our father and I will finally be back where I belong. Do you really think you've won? I have a surprise in store for you dear brother."

"It will hold long enough for me to get you where you truly belong my brother." Michael sighed "For what it is worth I truly wish things could be different between us."

"COWARD" Lucifer shouted and slammed into the side of the cage as Michael left the room and saw Puck block an attack from Balthazar and knocked him off balance as he twisted around and stabbed another angel through the heart. Before the white light was able to dim he rolled forward and raised his sword stabbing yet another angel and after he died Puck stood staring at Balthazar.

"Still think I'm rusty." Puck laughed and easily deflected Balthazar's attack.

"It's still two against one and you will pay for Hannah's death." Michael suddenly appeared in the room and touched the other angel. Before anyone could react she began to glow bright and blue flames burst through her eyes and she began to melt before the stunned Balthazar and Gabriel.

"Now, it's even." Michael stated. Balthazar flashed white and vanished from the room. "He won't get far. His followers are no more, and he is too cowardly to attack openly on his own."

While Puck was fighting the angels Demona wandered through the halls trying to find David and Fox. _Why am I looking for them? I don't really care what happens to them. Goliath wouldn't like that though._ She reminded herself. She opened a door and found a room full of cells. She searched the cells and found an assortment of different creatures when she got to the end she found a cell with two tables. David and Fox were lying on them. _How do I unlock this?_ The door to the cell didn't have a normal lock. She looked it over and tried to read the words on the door frame. _It's a spell. I might be able to dispel this._ She began to chant a common dispel magic incantation and the words on the door began to light when Puck came bursting into the room.

"Wait, it's a tr…" Before he could reach her there was a large explosion originated from the cell door and quickly spread throughout the room. Puck rushed forward and grabbed Demona and disappeared from the room. Oberon and Puck appeared back in Castle Wyvern. Oberon was holding David and Fox. Puck held onto the unconscious gargoyle.

"That was careless Gabriel." Michael stated irritably.

"How was I supposed to know that she would set off that trap?" Gabriel said in his own defense.

"You would have discovered it sooner if you hadn't gotten sloppy." Michael informed him. Gabriel sighed and he laid Demona down in Goliath's chambers.

"Perhaps you've forgotten your standing order to play these stupid roles." Gabriel said irritably.

"That's no excuse for getting sloppy and you know it. You need to stay here and make sure things go as they should. I am going to see if Titania has recovered from what he did to her.

"Let me know how she's doing." Michael just nodded.

"I will now get out of that vessel before someone catches you." Michael advised before disappearing from the room.

…

"I understand you're very nervous. Are you sure that you still want to do this?" Elisa asked while she poured them both a drink.

"I'm sure that I want to learn how to be a good mate to Matt, but I find this all to be very strange. Typically, when gargoyles mate the male lays with the female in what you would call mission position until it's over. Elisa laughed and took a sip from her wine.

"It's called missionary, and it's okay but if you want to have sex with a human male you'll want to try various things." Elisa advised her.

"Why would they need those different actions?" Angela asked confused.

"It's hard to explain, but we know quite a few ways to do things that you may find more pleasure from it than you realize." Angela stood up and started to pace back and forth. Elisa quietly walked up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders, and rubbed them slowly down her arms.

"What are you doing?" Angela felt strange when she felt Elisa's arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's just a little something to help you relax." Angela shuddered as she felt Elisa's lips on her neck. She felt strange and didn't know what to think when she felt Elisa's hands making their way up to her chest underneath her halter top. Angela gasped when she felt Elisa grip her nipples between her thumb and forefinger on each hand. She began to squeeze and twist them gently. Angela began to breathe heavily and she started to relax in Elisa's arms.

"Wh…What are…you doing?" She asked breathlessly as she felt Elisa's left hand moving back down her body to her loincloth and then purred in anticipation when it slipped beneath the cloth.

"Do you want me to stop?" Elisa whispered in her ear.

"N…No" Angela sighed when she felt Elisa's hands loosening her loincloth and dropping it to the ground.

"Before I show you how to please Matt I am going to show you what he can do for you." Elisa gently pulled Angela to her bed and laid her down. She grabbed the back of her head and kissed her gently while she ran her hand down Angela's body and slid her fingers along Angela's slit.

"Oh…oh my…" Angela shuddered as she experienced these sensations for the first time.

"You love this don't you?" Elisa suddenly slipped a finger as deep into Angela as she could. Angela's hips bucked and she began to pant as Elisa began to gently slide her finger in and out. She began to kiss Angela again and this time Angela kissed her back roughly. She was surprised and a little disappointed when Elisa stopped kissing her. She felt Elisa begin to kiss the nape of her neck and slip a second finger inside of her. Angela moaned loudly and she was surprised to find that Elisa was moving lower.

"Wh...What are you…?" She purred loudly when she felt Elisa's teeth closed over her nipple as Elisa began to lightly lick it. Angela felt like she was on fire and would pass out at any moment when Elisa began to move down her body again. Angela screamed when she felt Elisa's tongue enter her. She began panting and purring. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore she felt Elisa insert a third finger. Angela screamed so loud that Elisa was afraid that she would wake the neighbors. Angela laid there for a moment after trying to catch her breath.

"So, what'd you think?" Elisa asked while she untangled herself from Angela's legs.

"That…was…amazing." Angela said as she tried to catch her breath. "Will you…teach me some more?" She sat up and began to get dressed.

"Tomorrow I will show you some things to do with Matt that he will enjoy." Angela nodded and leaned forward and kissed Elisa passionately.

"I can't wait to see what else you can show me." Angela stood up a little shakily on her legs and walked back and forth until she was able to walk normally.

"When you come back we can continue the lessons." Elisa advised her.

"Good, I'll be back tomorrow evening. I have to go check on Matt." Angela grinned and opened the window to leave. "That really was wonderful Elisa." She leapt out the window and began to glide back towards the castle.

"It sure was." Elisa sighed and went to take a shower.

…

Goliath and Hudson waited in Goliath's chambers for Demona to wake. Puck explained everything that happened when Goliath found him lying Demona on his bed. Puck explained what happened leaving out the parts that involved the angels.

"What do we do now?" Goliath asked wearily. He sat down in a recliner next to the bed and noticed the three books on the table next to him. "Where did these come from?" He picked up the one labeled DEATH OF DEMONA and began to read it. "I have to go." He said after a moment and stood to leave.

"What's happening lad? Where are you going?" Hudson was confused by the panicked look in his protégé's eyes.

"If this is right Demona's fate is in our hands, but I must be sure. I'm going to summon the Magus here from Avalon." Goliath stepped out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Hudson staring at the door. He shook his head slowly and turned towards the bed. He could feel his eyes begin to water as he reached out and stroked her cheek with his hand.

"I pray that he is right. I don't have long now and having you back in my life would at least allow me to die in peace." Hudson sighed and sat in the seat Goliath had just vacated. "They all miss you Demona, whether they admit it or not." He grabbed her hand and sat in silence while he waited for Goliath to return.

"Shazak fal solasur" Goliath uttered as he lit a white candle in the middle of a drawing that appeared to be a lightning bolt. He rose slowly to his feet and dusted the chalk off of his knees. _I wonder how long I'm going to have to wait._ He thought irritably.

"I do not enjoy being summoned creature." The Magus stated as he appeared in front of Goliath. "What is it that you want?"

"I want to know more about this." Goliath held the book up. The Magus looked at it for a moment in stunned silence and then took it from Goliath.

"Where did you get this?" He asked curiously while he started flipping through the pages.

"I don't know. It appeared on a table next to where Demona is now resting. I saw that you wrote it so I hope that you can explain why it states that I control whether she will become a savior or a destroyer, and I need to know if it is already too late." The Magus quickly flipped to the last chapter.

"No, it is not too late. These pages are still blank; however four opportunities to turn from her destructive path have already been wasted." He sighed and rubbed his temples for a moment.

"How many remain?" Goliath asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Only one and according to this you must sacrifice a member of your clan to reclaim her soul." Goliath looked at him in stunned silence.

"I have to kill one of my own…" Goliath began.

"No you will not have to kill anyone, but when you do what is required to save her you will lose the faith of one of your clan and he will leave your clan forever." The Magus handed the book back to Goliath. "Only you can dictate how this chapter ends. Choose wisely." The Magus vanished and Goliath stood there for many minutes after going over and over in his mind what he had just told him.

…

Brooklyn knocked on the door to his chambers. He didn't hear anything so he slowly opened the door and the sight that awaited him nearly brought him to tears. Katana was curled up in a ball on the bed. She was sobbing and shaking. He slowly walked up to the bed and sat next to her. He began to rub her back between her wings. She began to quiet down and become still.

"I'm sorry Kat; I didn't mean to upset you that way." Brooklyn said trying to think of what to say. Katana rolled over and looked him in the eye.

"I really need for you to forget about this vendetta. Please, do this for me." Brooklyn thought about it for a moment.

"I promise I will try my best." Katana sat up and held him close to her.

"I am indebted to you for this my love. Thank you so much. If you feel like mating I would be very happy to accept." She grinned at him as he pushed her back on the bed.

"I'll do my best." He whispered.


	12. Chapter 11: Elisa's Guardian Demon

Angela arrived back at the castle an hour after her first lesson from Elisa. _I can't wait to be done with these lessons and show Matt what I've learned._ She landed on the battlements and went back to her room. She quietly opened the door and walked into the dark room.

"Have a good evening?" Matt asked just as the door closed causing Angela to jump and turn around.

"Oh, hey you're awake." She quickly rushed over to the bed and hugged him.

"Where did you go?" Matt asked curiously. Angela thought about the best way to answer that for a moment.

"I just had to talk to Elisa for a little while. How are you feeling?" She asked quickly changing the subject. Matt looked at her suspiciously but decided to let it drop.

"My neck is a little sore still and my back feels like I was hit by a car, but other than that I'm great." Angela hugged him close to her.

"Do you feel up to speaking to my father about our bond?" Angela looked into his eyes and was overjoyed to see the love she felt for him returned in the way he looked at her. He looked away for a moment and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"We have a long time to go before we have to meet with him don't we? We just started to date each other." Angela's head rose off his shoulder and she studied his eyes for a minute as hers began to water.

"You never loved me at all did you?" Angela snarled as her tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I thought you were different." She ran out of the room as Matt called after her to stop. Neither one of them noticed at that time that Broadway witnessed the argument between them.

Angela ran out onto the battlements and sat on the edge and sobbed until she couldn't anymore. She wiped her eyes and stiffened as she felt an arm wrap around her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She growled

"I saw what he did to you Angie. You deserve better than some human that just wants to use you." Broadway advised her while he rubbed her back.

"You and I will never happen. I gave you a chance and you refused to be what I needed you to be. If Matt will not be what I need than I will just be alone." She growled and knocked his arm off of her while she rose back up to her feet. He stood up with her and twisted her around to face him.

"Don't be foolish Angie, he's a human and we're gargoyles. The only way he would be interested in you is if he's a perv…" Broadway didn't get the chance to finish speaking. Angela shoved him into the wall behind him and began punching him over and over again until she could no longer move her arms.

"You know nothing about my beloved, and you would be wise to not speak ill of him again." Angela dropped the unconscious gargoyle to the ground and leapt off of the battlements and glided away from the castle.

…

 _Where the hell is she?_ Jason checked his phone again for the tenth time since visiting hours started. It was the first day since he was admitted that he would be able to go out and Elisa was supposed to pick him up to go to dinner over an hour ago, but Elisa had yet to show up.

"Hey Jason, what are you still doing here? I thought you had big plans tonight." Mary sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"She'll be here soon." Jason smiled at her and she felt horrible that Elisa hadn't shown up for their date.

"Why don't I get changed and we can go out for a nice dinner?" Mary went to stand but Jason quickly grabbed her hand to keep her from moving.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea. I'm still trying to make my relationship with Elisa work." Jason advised her.

"It's just dinner. You've got to eat something don't you?" She grinned as she pulled her hand free and walked out of the room.

"What am I getting myself into?" Jason waited for a few minutes and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw what Mary was wearing when she came back into the room. She was stunning in her black dress that came down to her mid-thigh. The front of the dress came down to a deep V that ended just above her stomach. It showed off her curves and made Jason's heart pound loudly in his chest as he stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. She wore six inch high black heels to match. Her auburn hair came down to the middle of her back. All the time that he had known her she had put it up in a tight bun on the back of her head. The way her hair framed her face made her green eyes stand out.

"Jason? Are you alright?" Mary had asked him a question and he hadn't been able to understand what she was saying and now she was looking at him with a concern in her eyes.

"Yes…yes, I'm fine Mary. You look gorgeous in that dress." Jason couldn't take his eyes off of her and she began to feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she felt his eyes roam over her.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" She grabbed her purse and went to help him to his feet. For the first time since beginning his physical therapy he did not argue about her helping him. _Maybe I should dress this way more often._ They left the clinic and she helped him into her car. "Where would you like to go?"

"I haven't really given it much thought." He replied. He had actually given it a lot of thought over the last few weeks, but he had always thought that he would be taking Elisa out on their first date when he went out. _Where can I take her?_ Jason tried to think of anything that wouldn't anger Elisa.

…

"What happened to him?" Goliath asked when he saw Brooklyn and Lexington carrying Broadway into the castle. He was furious when he saw that Broadway had been beaten.

"I'm not sure Goliath, the last I saw he was going out onto the battlements to find Angela." Brooklyn admitted. Lexington sighed and shook his head.

"When will he realize that she doesn't love him?" Lexington did not mean to voice his question, but once he did the gargoyles suddenly became quiet.

"Perhaps she does and she does not yet realize it." Goliath stated after a few moments. Lexington stared at him for a moment before speaking up.

"She's had plenty of time to realize it…" Lex was about to say more but a glare from Goliath caused him to forget what he was about to say.

"These things take time. We shouldn't make any assumptions." Goliath advised them sternly. He took Broadway from them and carried him to one of the rooms that was close by. "I will have a talk with my daughter and Matt to put an end to this once and for all." He snarled irritably.

"And what if she truly is in love with Matt? Will you give her your blessing?" Brooklyn grinned up at him. Goliath had thought about it many times since he first found out that she liked the young human. _No, I can't. She'll just need to learn to live with my decision._

"I don't know." His tone told Brooklyn he did not want to continue the conversation so Brooklyn ducked into his room that he shared with Katana and sighed as he slowly shut the door. After Goliath made sure Broadway was comfortable he went back to his chambers to check on Demona.

"What" Demona's voice called from inside. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Demona was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why are you here?" Goliath was stunned by her change in demeanor towards him. She rose of the bed and her eyes began to glow a bright red as she walked towards him. Goliath backed up a few feet before his back touched the now closed door. "You let her drag me to hell and didn't lift a finger to stop her." Demona growled deep in her throat.

"I know…it was wrong of me…" Goliath began but Demona quickly interrupted him.

"You're damn right it was wrong. You had no reason to allow one of our kind to be taken by our enemies." Tears began to run down her cheeks as she continued. "Do I truly mean so little to you that the sight of me being taken didn't bother you at all? Do you have that little regard for m…?" Before Demona could finish sentence Goliath quickly kissed her, and he couldn't explain why he did it. Demona was in shock and stood rigid for several moments as her mind raced. Finally, Demona began to relax and kiss him back roughly as they worked their way back towards his bed. "I'm still angry with you." Demona said as she caught her breath for a moment.

"I know" Goliath replied and kissed her again as he gently pushed her back onto the bed.

…

"Who could that be?" Elisa woke up hearing a knocking coming from her glass door leading to her patio. She was surprised to see Angela standing there and quickly opened it for her. "Is everything okay? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow evening." Elisa hurriedly tied her robe around her waist as she spoke.

"No, everything is not fine. Matt won't speak to Goliath about our future together, and I am beginning to think that he does not want one." Elisa could see the young gargoyle was about to collapse so she quickly guided her to the couch and sat her down.

"I'm going to fix us some tea and we can discuss what happened." Angela just nodded and continued to stare at the ground. Elisa quickly went into the kitchen and began to boil the water.

"What happened with Matt?" Elisa asked from the kitchen. Angela looked up towards her with a blank expression as she tried to think of what else to say.

"I asked him if he would speak to my father now and he acted very strange. He…uh…he said that we had plenty of time to take care of that. I don't understand. If he loves me then why doesn't he want to bond with me now?" Elisa chuckled silently and busied herself with fixing the tea.

"It's…well, it's…a human custom." Elisa informed her. She brought two tea cups and saucers into the living room from the kitchen.

"It's a human custom to make their mates wait…how long do we have to wait?" Angela was confused by the strange tradition.

"You don't have to wait…uh…I'm trying to think of how to put this." Angela grew impatient and rolled her eyes.

"So, it is or isn't a custom to wait." She snarled.

"It's just cold feet." Elisa blurted out and when she realized what she said she began to think of a way to explain that.

"Are you saying that he couldn't discuss bonding with my father because his feet were cold? That's very strange, although he wasn't wearing socks when I spoke with him about it." Angela sat there thoughtful for a moment. Elisa was trying not to laugh while the young gargoyle tried to work everything through in her mind. "If I make him some wool socks he'd be more comfortable with talking to my father?" Angela asked with a look of hope in her eyes.

"That's not quite what I meant…you see cold feet is an expression for nervous." Elisa sighed before she continued on. "He's very nervous because he loves you very much. It's called cold feet because even though his heart is telling him to run to you, but his head is over thinking it and his feet feel like they are frozen to the ground and he begins to panic." Angela's eyes widened in shock, and she didn't know how to respond to what Elisa had just told her.

"So, when he's nervous it feels to him like his feet are frozen to the ground and he cannot move no matter how much he wants to. Could I carry him to my father?" Elisa started to laugh unable to hold it back any longer. "I don't see what is so amusing about this." Angela said beginning to feel offended.

"All men get like that at first. Right now his mind is racing, and he may also be stressed by thinking about how Goliath would react to his request." Elisa pointed out.

"My father will accept him because I love him." Angela said her tone sounding certain of the result.

"Are you sure about that? You're father and I dabbled in this area if you remember and it didn't work out. He may choose to cause you pain now to so you can avoid an even greater pain in the future." Elisa grabbed Angela's hands in her own and looked her in the eye as she spoke.

"What pain do you think he would cause me?" Angela asked unable to believe what she was hearing.

"You haven't thought this through. Matt will not live nearly as long as you will. A human lives maybe a hundred years and gargoyles live for nearly three hundred from what Goliath has told me." What Elisa didn't know was that Elisa had given that a lot of thought and that was why she wanted to rush the bonding process. She wanted to get as much time with him as she could.

"I do…I do realize how short a human's life span is. I was hoping that Oberon would allow us to move to Avalon so Matt and I could have many more years together than that." Angela stood and walked towards the balcony. "I appreciate you telling me about the temperature of Matt's feet." Elisa began to laugh and Angela didn't know why but she began to as well. "I need to leave before dawn, but I will be back tomorrow night for the next lesson." She left and glided back towards the castle leaving Elisa to think over what she had just told her about moving to Avalon.

 _Goliath is really not going to like this._ Elisa sighed and closed the window. She walked back towards her bedroom and was suddenly shoved by an invisible source back into the glass wall that led to the patio. She groaned in pain and tried to move but found that she was stuck to the wall.

"You've meddled with things you cannot understand for the last time detective." Robyn appeared in the middle of the room and made a shooing gesture and the glass began to crack behind Elisa. "Do you know the damage you have caused?" Robyn sighed as she studied the detective's face. "You don't do you? Well, let me tell you what you have done. You have made it possible for Lucifer to enter our world." Robyn's eyes turned white as she spoke. "Because of you, the other human, and that bitch Demona my brother is dead and I have been changed into this." She gestured to her body as she finished speaking.

"We…only intended to…stop Belial." Elisa said through gritted teeth. Robyn walked up to her and grabbed Elisa's face in her hand forcing her to look her in the eye.

"You acted without any knowledge of what you faced, and now my brother and I have paid the price. Well, that's just not fair." Robyn suddenly slapped her so hard Elisa thought her neck would break from the force of the blow. Her lip busted open and she could feel the blood pouring down her chin and onto the floor. "Don't you dare blackout. I'm not through with you yet." Elisa's eyes suddenly turned black and she grinned as she landed back on her feet and wiped the blood from her chin.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come here. I've been waiting for you for a long time." Elisa's voice sounded hollow as she spoke and she waved her hand and Robyn flew back across the room into one of the chairs and sat there unable to move.

"What are you? Let me go you bitch." Robyn snarled and tried to rise with no success.

"Such a dirty mouth, I don't recall you speaking this way when we first met." Elisa took a seat across from Robyn and studied her for a moment. "How long do you plan to stay in that vessel Vivienne?"

"I could ask you the same question Guinevere." Robyn snapped back. Elisa just laughed and leaned forward in her chair.

"Like I said earlier I have been searching for you for a very long time, and when the opportunity to escape the pit presented itself I took it." Elisa advised her. "You swore to me that if I served you that I would live a life of happiness and love."

"I kept my word to you. I never said with whom you would be spending that life with though. Just because you couldn't get over Arthur and your guilt from lying with his best friend does not make that situation my fault." Robyn pointed out.

"You controlled what happened behind the scenes. I had never noticed Lancelot until the day after we made our agreement." Elisa stated bitterly.

"Don't give me that. You were looking for any reason to be alone with the young knight long before I came along. How do you think I came up with the idea? You wanted a romantic life and you were not going to get that from Arthur and we both knew it." Robyn argued.

"He could have become what I desired. You had the power to change him for me and that's why I gave you my soul." Elisa shouted.

"Why change one man when the other was what you truly desired?" Robyn grinned at Elisa as she tried to think of what to say to that.

"I wanted you to help me, not force me to fall for another." She said after a few moments.

"I did help you. Arthur would never have been what you wanted him to be. Lancelot already was and I saw the lust for him in your eyes whenever you saw him." Robyn pointed out.

"Enough" Elisa shouted and flung her arms forward. Robyn flew from her chair and slammed hard into the wall behind her. "Now, you will pay for what you have done to me." Elisa stated coldly has she stepped close to the reaper. She grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it back and Robyn stared at her defiantly as the first punch from her right hand landed hard on the side of her face.

…

While Elisa was talking with Angela Goliath and Demona were on his bed kissing as if they were newly-weds on their honeymoon. Demona purred as she felt him lifting her halter top and then a thought suddenly came to her.

"Wait, Goliath…I…I can't do this." Demona pushed the large gargoyle off of her and sat up while she readjusted her halter top.

"What's wrong?" Goliath was concerned over the sudden change.

"Everything, if I let this happen I will regret it and everyone will be able to hold it over me. I cannot return to your clan now, and if I were to submit to you now I know you would assume that would mean that I would return." Demona replied as her eyes started to water.

"I confess that I do not understand you. Why can't you let yourself be happy? Why won't you come home and make our clan whole again?" Goliath asked bitterly.

"You took me in because of my injuries. That was a kind and noble thing to do, but I am no longer in need of your help." She spread her wings to emphasize her point. "I need to return home and think of my options."

"So, are we to be enemies once more?" Goliath asked with frustration entering his tone. Demona sighed in frustration and rose to her feet.

"I do not wish to be your enemy, but I will not be your trophy either." Demona said irritably. "I know that you have always had feelings for that detective woman and I now understand why." She quickly wiped her eyes while she opened the door. "I will not fight you any longer Goliath, but there is just too much history for us to simply forget about. I hope you find what you are seeking one day." She walked out of the room leaving a stunned Goliath to sit in silence while he replayed what she said over and over again in his mind until the sun rose encasing him in stone.

…

Demona was gliding back towards her apartment at first she was bitter thinking that somehow Goliath had once again tricked her into falling in love again. _I can't really be letting myself fall in love with him again…Can I?_ Demona's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud crash coming from her left. She glided over to see what was happening, and was stunned by what she saw.

"What? How did this happen?" Demona saw Elisa punching Robyn over and over again. Robyn's face was puffed up and bruised, and her lip was split open and bleeding. It looked to Demona as if Elisa was laughing while she continued to punch her.

 _I may regret this._ Demona dove for the patio window and smashed through it on her way to Elisa. She tackled the detective to the ground and growled at Robyn to leave. The reaper could not move and fell to the ground. Demona didn't have time to worry about that though because just then she noticed that Elisa's eyes were black.

"Elisa, Elisa snap out of it." Demona slapped her hard across the face as the demon tried to escape from her grasp. Suddenly it let out a scream before she closed her eyes and laid still in Demona's arms.

"Wh…What happened?" Elisa asked groggily as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Demona.

"I'm not sure, but right now we do not have the time to dwell on it." She helped Elisa to her feet when she saw her eyes change back to their normal blue color. When she was on her feet Demona gestured towards Robyn who was still lying on the ground. The reaper could barely move and she looked up at Elisa with her one good eye menacingly.

"What are you?" Robyn slowly rose to her feet. "You're no regular demon. You've changed into something much worse haven't you Guinevere?" Robyn began to head towards the window to leave.

"Who's Guinevere, and what do you mean by something worse." Demona thought that Elisa had struck the other woman too hard and may have caused brain damage.

"She is, or should I say was the bride of King Arthur, and Queen of Camelot. Of course all of that was before she came to me to fix her romantic life and she quickly succumbed to the charms of another young knight." Robyn scoffed at both Demona and Elisa. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Robyn disappeared from the room.

"Good riddance." Elisa groaned in pain as Demona helped her to her feet. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I didn't save your life in that hell-hole just to have you turn around and get yourself killed." Demona growled and turned to leave.

"I can handle myself. If you didn't notice I was winning." Elisa pointed out. Demona just shook her head.

"You were not winning anything. That demon or whatever that's inside of you is what was winning. She mentioned the name Guinevere. That name is familiar to me, but I do not remember where I have heard it from." Demona walked towards the now broken window to leave which gave her a thought. "I will pay to replace your window." She said as she leapt out and began to glide back towards her apartment.

…

Suddenly images began to pour into Elisa's mind so fast that she couldn't focus on anyone until she found herself looking over a courtyard of a large castle. It had once been very spacious looking but with all of the tents setup in the courtyard it was nearly packed full with human mercenaries.

"No, let me go." Elisa heard a woman scream come from her left inside of one of the larger tents. She heard laughing and she thought she heard several muffled voices.

"You're Queen brought this on you creature. Now, you will deliver a message for us when we're finished with you." Elisa estimated that there were more than twenty men inside the tent and in the middle of them was a green female gargoyle with long blonde hair. She had blue eyes that were now looking from man to man in fear as she searched for anyway to escape.

"No, please I haven't done anything to you." The green gargoyle begged for them to leave as tears flowed down her cheeks. Elisa wondered momentarily why the young gargoyle didn't defend herself than she saw that her hands were missing. She knew immediately that the mercenaries must have taken them off when she was in her stone sleep. Elisa became enraged and began to charge forward but found that she couldn't move. _What the hell is going on?_ Elisa thought angrily.

"Oh no, don't do that." Elisa watched in horror as one after another the mercenaries violated the gargoyle female. She screamed and thrashed around during the first few, but collapsed afterwards and just lied still as the others took their turns.

"You would dare." Demona burst in the tent. Her army had made short work of the men outside and what she saw when she stepped inside made her sick. Before the mercenaries could react the azure gargoyle smashed the face of the first one with a large mace. She spun as the man fell and kicked a second soldier in the midsection causing him to double over in pain. She brought the second mace down and crushed the back of his head with such force that his face hit the ground and his head bounced back up.

"Maybe, I did misjudge her. If I had seen a species do this to my family I can't say that I wouldn't react the same way." Elisa said quietly. Demona turned and blocked the sword from the soldier to her left and used her tail to trip him and then threw the mace down onto his face killing him instantly. Demona grabbed the sword from the dead soldiers hand and as she grabbed the forearm from a man to her right she slashed out to her left in a wide arc cutting the throats of two soldiers at once then she brought the man she was holding forward and kneed him in the stomach so hard he became ill before she grabbed his head and twisted it so it came off.

 _She's even more brutal than I remember, but now I can sympathize with her._ After a few moments the tent floor was covered in bodies and blood, and soon it was just Demona and the mercenary leader who was holding a blade to the green gargoyles throat.

"You humans are all the same. You're all cowards and brutal to anything not like you. We spent generations protecting you and this is how you repay us!" Demona shouted and gestured towards the green gargoyle.

"Stay where you are creature or I'll kill her." The mercenary moved the blade closer to her throat to emphasize his point.

"I'm sorry my queen, they took me by surprise. I saved one of our own during the battle and I didn't watch my back." The green gargoyle said apologetically.

"I know" Demona looked towards the floor and the green gargoyle grinned and nodded.

"You will call off your army creature and then you will let me leave he…" Before he could finish speaking the green gargoyle shoved down as hard as she could causing him to lose his grip on her and he nearly lost his balance. Demona took that opportunity and threw the sword and watched with satisfaction as it buried in the mercenary's throat killing him instantly.

"I'm sorry I didn't learn to better watch my back." Demona waved off the apology and came up and hugged the young gargoyle close to her.

"You did what you thought was right and you did save the hatchling who would have died. I am proud of you." The young gargoyle began to cry on Demona's shoulder and after a few minutes they sat down as Demona continued to hold her.

"I'm useless now." The young gargoyle said miserably as she held up her arms. "Those humans were able to…to…use me because I could no longer fight back."

"That is not your fault. I might know someone who can help." Demona replied thoughtfully after a moment. "In the meantime you can stay at our headquarters and help plan the strategies for the rest of this war." Demona patted her shoulder and rose to her feet. She reached down and helped her to stand. "Do you think you're up for it?"

"That's a lot of trust you're putting in me. I swear I will not let you down my Queen." Demona just grinned and they both left the tent.

"I know you won't." Demona replied.

…

As the vision cleared Elisa found herself standing in her living room trying to remember what had happened. She saw the broken window and then the events from the confrontation with Robyn came flooding back to her.

"Why do I keep getting these visions of Demona?" Elisa said bitterly. She suddenly had a headache so she went to her kitchen to get her aspirin and a glass of water. _Maybe I have misjudged her. She stopped me and the demon from killing Robyn._ "What am I going to do now?"

" _Continue to learn and together we will defeat the devil."_ She heard a voice inside of her mind say.

"Who are you? Robyn said your name was Guinevere but I don't know who you are." A form of a woman appeared before Elisa. The woman was clothed in a dress that looked as if it came from the renaissance fair. It was red and flowed down past her ankles it had a design that ran down either side of the front that was yellow. The woman herself had long brown hair and bright green eyes.

"My name is Guinevere, Queen of Camelot and wife of Arthur Pendragon. I believe you already met my husband on Avalon." It appeared as though the woman was speaking; however Elisa still heard the voice inside her head. Elisa just nodded. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. The woman continued on when Elisa didn't speak. "I knew this Demona for a few months before I died. I wanted you to see the other side of her soul."

"Why would you care what I think of her?" Elisa replied curiously.

"She's the key to stopping him. You must work together for the good of all." The form vanished and Elisa collapsed and fell to the ground as one after another visions of Demona's past filled her mind until dawn.

…

"You failed to kill her? She's only a human. How could you fail?" Lucifer paced back and forth in front of Robyn. He had heard the full report of what happened, but still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She wasn't alone milord. She had help from a demon." Robyn reported nervously.

"One of my creations interfered with your mission? Which demon was it?" Lucifer stepped closer to Robyn and his eyes began to glow blue as he spoke.

"She said her name was Guinevere." Lucifer's eyes widened at the name and he turned from her suddenly and tried to process what he was learning. "There is another thing lord. I lost control of my body for a time and when I did she was speaking to a reaper named Vivienne."

"Yes, Vivienne is living within you for now. That's what is giving you the power to accomplish the tasks that I require." Lucifer stated irritably as he went back to pacing.

"I believe the reaper and the demon know each other." Robyn pointed out. Lucifer paused his pacing while he turned towards her and grinned.

"Is that so? Vivienne would you like to shed some light on this matter." Lucifer said as he walked up close to her.

"When I was sent to reap her husband she made a deal with me. In exchange for her soul she wanted to feel loved. I gave her Lancelot." Vivienne said speaking through Robyn.

"I always wondered how that came about." Lucifer chuckled. "Very well, both of you pull up a chair. We have a long night of planning ahead of us." Lucifer sat down in a recliner and Robyn sat across from him. "It would seem that my brothers are still trying to hunt us down. I have this place and the club owned by this vessel warded, but that will only keep them away for so long."

"With Michael and Gabriel getting involved we will need to be more careful." Robyn pointed out. Lucifer glared at her angrily for a moment.

"True, but I believe that I may have a plan for that. This vessel is the owner of a well-hidden club downtown." Robyn stared at him not comprehending where he was going with this. "Instead of a cover charge I will simply require that everyone entering sign what I will call a waiver." Lucifer grinned at Robyn as her eyes widened when she realized what he was saying. "Then once they've signed accidents may happen and our recruits will be ready to fight for me."

"Sounds like a good plan, but what if the other angels find out about this before we're ready for them?" Robyn asked concerned that they wouldn't have time to pull of the plan.

"I have wards that will keep them off of us. We will go over all of the forms and find the ones least likely to be missed. That should keep us off of Heaven's radar.

"When do we start?" Robyn poured some champagne into her glass.

"As always my dear friend, when the time is right." They toasted their new arrangement and spent the rest of the night discussing their strategy.

…

Hudson was walking up to the parapets to prepare to sleep for the coming day when he suddenly felt his chest tighten. He lifted his hand towards it and used his other to grip onto the wall to keep himself from falling. He kept moving forward and he began sweating heavily as he made his way down the hall. After a few minutes the feeling passed but it was enough to scare him and he went back to his room to wait for the sleep to overtake him.

"Where is Hudson?" Goliath asked while he searched through the halls for his old friend. "It will be nearly dawn soon. It's not like him to wait this long to come out." Goliath stated. Brooklyn nodded. He was helping to search for the elder gargoyle and was also trying to keep Goliath calm.

"None of us have seen him since you two went into the hall to talk." Brooklyn advised him. Goliath's eyes went wide and he and Brooklyn rushed down the hall towards Hudson's room which is the last place he had seen his mentor. Goliath nearly ripped the door off of its hinges as he burst into the room with Brooklyn following close behind.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hudson asked irritably as the two gargoyles entered his room.

"What are you still doing here? You're typically the first of us to make it outside. We were concerned..." Hudson glared at him and he stopped talking instantly.

"I felt like waiting out the day in my room. Is that a problem?" Hudson asked while he turned his gaze to Goliath and Brooklyn.

"We didn't mean any offense. We just wanted to make sure that…" Brooklyn began.

"That I wasn't dead. Is that right? I can be alone without being dead you know." Hudson growled and turned back to his TV. Before Goliath or Brooklyn could respond they turned to stone. Hudson began to turn as well but when he realized it was taking longer he knew then that he would be dead within the week and the thought made him decide then that he would make sure his goals would be fulfilled whether Goliath, Demona, or the whole clan objected. Has he thought about that the stone sleep took him and he dreamt of the future he wanted for his clan.

…

Jason looked over the table and into Mary's eyes and was surprised to see that she was staring at him.

"Not hungry?" Jason asked while he cut off a piece of bread the waiter brought to them while they waited for their meal.

"I was just wondering what was so special about her." Jason sighed and was about to say something, but Mary quickly interrupted. "I mean you just got out of the clinic and she isn't…"

"I'm going to stop you there. I know she cares for me and that she would be here, but something must have happened to keep her away. I'm sure she'll tell me what happened tomorrow." Jason took a bite of his bread to distract himself from looking into her eyes again.

"I just…well during the recovery I thought…I don't know what I thought…I guess I was just being foolish in thinking maybe there was something there that obviously wasn't." She sighed and wiped her eyes with her napkin. "I have always jumped into things to fast though." She grinned at him but Jason could see it was forced.

"I don't know if what I have with Elisa is real or not, but…" He grabbed her hands in his and looked in her eyes before continuing. "I don't think you would want someone who would give up on a relationship that easily. I like you Mary, I like you a lot…I just don't know if I am available right now."

"I understand…" She tried to grin but felt her eyes were watering again so she went for her napkin but Jason grabbed it first and wiped her tears away for her. "It's just timing, something I have always struggled with."

"It's not your fault Mary. I need to find out where this road with Elisa is going to go. I would never ask you to wait for that." Jason shook his head and thought for a second. "If I hadn't already committed myself to giving her a chance I would very much like to see where this road would take us."

"If you find that the path you are taking with her isn't right for you I would like it if you give me a call and if I am still available then who knows maybe we can see where our story will go." Mary took a card out of her purse and wrote something on the back and handed it to him. "That's my personal cell phone number. I'll know it's you because only two people have that number." Just then the food arrived and the waitress sat their plates in front of them.

"Is there anything else I can bring for you?" Jason handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"No, you've been delightful tonight. This is for you. Not for the rest of the staff, but just for you. Don't worry…I will leave a good tip has well." He winked at her and she gratefully pocketed the money and told them if they needed anything else she would be over as quickly as possible.

"You don't have to try to impress me by flashing money around." Mary chuckled as her comment caused Jason's cheeks to burn red.

"That's not why…I just like to…She's very good…" Jason stammered making Mary laugh harder. After a moment he began to visibly relax and he began to laugh with her. He looked at the card she had given him and put it in his pocket.

"Maybe I'll give you a call sooner rather than later." He winked at her. She smiled and started to talk of other things and soon they found that it was time to leave. As promised Jason left a large tip when he paid the bill.

"It's such a lovely evening. Do you think maybe we can walk home?" Mary asked and Jason was surprised to see that he was holding her hand.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Jason smiled at her and they walked down the sidewalk towards Mary's apartment. They passed a man sitting on a bench reading a newspaper and after they passed him he lowered his paper and his onyx colored eyes watched them until they got to the end of the street.

…

Demona's apartment appeared as if a tornado had torn through it. All the furniture in the living area was smashed. There were several holes in the walls and Demona was currently back in her bedroom shredding the clothes that hadn't already been given away. _I won't need these anymore anyway._ She thought bitterly.

" _I finally had all that I wanted. Why in the hell did I walk away?"_ Demona had stopped in front of a mirror and was about to respond when she realized that the reflection had said the word I. _Have I been talking to myself this whole time?_

"I don't know what to do." Demona shouted as she smashed the mirror. "Goliath simply took pity on me and I will not accept his charity." She said bitterly. "The rest of the clan looked at me as if they would prefer to see me dead. I think Brooklyn even smiled when I was being pulled towards that damned portal." Demona's eyes flared red and she picked up the bed and smashed it into the wall breaking it into several dozen pieces.

"I love what you've done with the place." Demona turned and was shocked to see David walking towards her followed closely by Fox.

"What happened in here? Did someone attack?" Fox asked as she looked around the room and was surprised by all the destruction in the living area and now in the bedroom.

"I am not in the mood for you tonight Xanatos." Demona snarled.

"We just wanted to come by and see how you were doing. We know that when we were captured you were instrumental in getting us free. We wanted to thank you for that." David pointed out. He walked up to the azure gargoyle slowly and gently took the remains of the bed posts out of her hands.

"What's going on? Was someone attacking you?" Fox asked suddenly. Demona looked down at the ground and fell over. She would have hit the ground if David hadn't quickly caught her. He sat her down gently on the floor and when she looked up the light reflected off of the tears running down her cheeks causing Fox to become even more concerned.

"David, why don't you go fix us a drink?" Fox asked sweetly as she sat next to Demona and gently pulled the gargoyle towards her until her head was lying on Fox's shoulder.

"I don't know if I can find anything in this…" Fox glared at him and he held his hands up in a mock surrender and went to see what he could find.

"I never got the chance to thank you for coming to save us." Fox looked around the room. "We owe you and will happily help with any situation you need us for."

"I don't think you can save me from a guilty conscience." Demona began to cry and Fox held her close to her. It took several minutes but David finally came back with a bottle of wine he found that hadn't been broken.

"What did I miss?" He was shocked to see Demona crying on his wife's shoulder.

"We have to help her David." Fox replied. "She needs to be whole again."


	13. Chapter 12: Demona OutFox'd

David couldn't understand what was happening. After Fox explained what Demona was going through he had to take a few minutes to try and think of what she meant by they had to make her whole. The sun had rose nearly an hour ago and since then they had been trying to clean the mess and discuss what they could do to help the gargoyle find what she's seeking.

"I don't know how to help her. I mean Goliath seems willing to accept her back, but if she doesn't want to go back we can't force the issue." David pointed out. He was frustrated with the conversation because it didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"It's not Goliath that we need to work on David. It's the other gargoyles in that clan. They hate her more than I would have thought possible and there has to be some way to convince them to give her another opportunity to prove herself to them." Fox shook her head while she swept up broken glass from a picture frame. "I mean after all I turned out alright." She grinned at him while she dumped the contents of the dust pan in the garbage.

"That's true but then you did have me to lean on." David winked at her and quickly crossed the room to help her stand a cabinet back up against the wall. "Seriously though, what can we do to help her? It's not like the gargoyles listen to what we have to say about anything." He pointed out.

"I think we should start with Goliath. Once we've explained what we saw here tonight and the changes we have seen in her I believe he will come around. After that we need to discuss this with Katana and then all of the gargoyles except Brooklyn." Fox sat down to take a break from cleaning and David joined her after he sat another trash bag by the door.

"Why would we exclude Brooklyn?" David asked curiously. "He is the one who hates her more than the rest after all."

"That my dear is why we should save him for last. We could use the help of the other gargoyles to turn him around." Fox went to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of water. She gave one two him before sitting next to him again. "So, what do you think?"

"I think I would like to know why you're interested in her relationship with that clan. They have some strange customs and I don't know if we would help anything or cause more damage." Fox sighed and tried to think of how to respond.

"We owe her our lives. I mean let's face it David this isn't the first time she has saved our lives. Don't we at least owe her the chance to correct her path?" Fox asked with a hopeful look in her eyes that he knew all too well.

"I…we…well, I guess it won't hurt to try." David shrugged and took a sip of his water. He nearly spilled it when Fox leapt into his arms the next moment and hugged him tight to her.

"I know that we can do this. Thank you." They both spent the rest of the afternoon before Demona woke cleaning her apartment for her.

…

Elisa slowly picked herself up off of the floor. She felt like she was suffering from the worst hangover in her life but she couldn't remember drinking. The images began to run slowly through her mind again. _Poor Demona, I can't believe that she lived through all of that._ Elisa struggled to stand as she supported herself using a chest next to her bed. _I don't know if I can help, but I think I am beginning to understand her a little better now._ She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of orange juice and sat on the couch. She flipped on the television just before her cat Cagney jumped onto her lap to get her attention.

"Sometimes I think you're the only one who makes sense anymore Cagney." Elisa began to pet the cat while she finished drinking the juice from the bottle. "I guess I should get up and get a shower." She was about to stand when she saw something on the news that caught her eye. A young blonde woman in a beige coat and carrying a microphone was standing in front of an apartment building that Elisa thought that she recognized. She reached for the remote and quickly turned up the volume.

"That's right Bill, I'm standing outside the Coastal Arms apartments where it would seem that Dominique Destine has been attacked in her apartment last night." The camera zoomed out to show a lot of broken furniture. "As you can see several pieces of her furniture are now scattered all over the courtyard. The police have begun their investigation into the attack, but the CEO of Xanatos, Inc. has advised law enforcement officials that since he now owns the building he will look into it personally. Could this mean that Mr. Xanatos is responsible for this attack? We will release any information we discover as soon as it unfolds." Elisa picked up her phone and dialed quickly.

"Xanatos, what is going on at Demona's apartment? Give me a call back as soon as you get this." She sighed and hung up the phone. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and went to start up the shower. _I guess I should go over there and find out what's going on._ After taking a quick shower she wrapped her blue towel around herself and raced to her phone that started ringing as soon as she shut the water off. She heard nothing but heavy breathing for a moment after she answered it. Then a deep voice repeated an address three times.

"If you want to see your friends alive again you will bring the book titled Lucifer to that address." A deep voice said into the phone.

"I don't have a book like that." Elisa protested.

"You're friends do. You have until midnight or I'll bleed your boyfriend dry." The voice said menacingly.

"Don't do it Elisa. They need to be sto…" She heard Jason's voice shout from the background, and then something fell over. She also thought that she heard a woman sobbing, but thought she may have imagined it.

"Midnight…don't be late." The phone call disconnected and she stared at the phone in disbelief. She tried to think of which of her friends would have a book like that. _He must mean the gargoyles, but how would he know they have a book like that, and for that why would they have it?_ Then another thought occurred to her as she began to get dressed. _I was supposed to meet Jason last night. I completely forgot._ Her legs felt numb and she had to take a seat on the bed. _This is my fault. If I had been there I could have stopped this._ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the phone ringing again.

"Xanatos, yes I was calling you to find out what was happening with Demona…no nothing is wrong, I was just startled that's all. Thanks, yes I will come down as soon as I can." Elisa hung up the phone and quickly finished dressing. After turning the TV off she grabbed her keys and quickly rushed out the door.

…

"You better hope that bitch comes through, because if she screws this up you'll get to watch as we slowly peel her skin off piece by piece. Then before she dies I'll personally feed you her heart." The man with the onyx eyes grinned wickedly as he described what he had planned for Mary.

"You're a monster." Mary said when she heard what he planned.

"Close, I'm actually a demon. The name is Seth." The demon grinned again and walked closer to Jason. "All of the things I will do to her will not even compare to what the boss will do to you if she fails. You had better hope she comes through." The demon left the room to leave them alone to wait.

"This plan of yours had better work Setharius. You told me the book was far from danger and now I find out that it is in the hands of those beasts that want to destroy me." Lucifer stated angrily just as Seth shut the door.

"Trust me this will work." The detective woman is in love with the human in there, and she is our best chance to get the books out of that castle." Seth advised him.

"If you fail you will share his fate, and you're right you don't want to know what I can think of when I get creative." Lucifer vanished from the room leaving the demon alone in the hallway.

"This will work. This has to work." The demon said to himself over and over as he walked down the hallway.

…

"What did you say?" Matt was on the phone with Elisa and he could believe what she was asking him to do. "Liz, I care about you but I'm about to ask Goliath if I can marry his daughter. I don't think it will go over very well if I steal from him first."

"Matt, please do this for me. I'm on my way but I may not get there in time. Jason is in trouble and that book is my only way to help him." Matt sighed audibly on the other end of the line.

"Alright Liz, but if Goliath finds out I'm telling him it was your idea. So, where is this book?" Elisa described where Goliath kept his important journals knowing that the gargoyle leader was a creature of habit and would keep the book with them.

"I'll let you know when I have it. You owe me own Liz, and I expect your help convincing the big guy to let me marry Angela." She heard a click and tossed the phone down in her passenger seat. _I'll try, but I don't think even I could convince him of that._

"Alright, Goliath I hope you followed your usual pattern and hid the book in here." Matt said quietly while he searched through the books in the cabinet. _Of course, it's not really stealing. I mean I did find the book in that secret magic room after all._ Matt was comforted by his reasoning and he found the books buried underneath a few of the journals. He picked up the book entitled Lucifer and was about to shut the cabinet door when he saw Elisa's name on one of the books. He grabbed it and put it in his bag along with the other book and quickly left the room and ran to the elevator.

"What took you so long?" Elisa looked at Matt curiously as he got into the car beside her. "They're about to wake up." She started the car and they drove towards the address that she was instructed to go to.

"I looked as quickly as I could. What is this book for Elisa?" Matt took the book from his bag and began to open it.

"You don't want to know." Elisa advised as she grabbed it from him. "It's my problem." Matt grabbed it back out of her hands.

"That's not how this will work Maza. You made me leave when I should be talking to Angela's father and you made me steal from him." He put the book back in the bag. "Either I'm in or I'm taking this book back with me." Elisa scowled and shook her head but after a few moments she nodded and sped the rest of the way.

"Fine, if you're that set on coming I need you to do me a favor when we get there." Matt began to speak but Elisa quickly continued. "A woman was kidnapped with him. While I am taking care of getting him out I need you to find her and get her out."

"So, were not giving them the book." Matt laughed and shook his head as he could see clearly in his mind what Elisa's plan was. "I guess it's a good thing I took this from the gargoyles as well." Matt pulled out a silver blade. It was eleven inches long and razor sharp on both sides. "If something goes wrong I thought it would be a good idea to have a backup plan." He put the blade in his jacket's inside pocket.

"That may be a good idea." Elisa admitted while she parked the car. "She took the book from Matt's bag and put it in her own bag.

"What's in there?" Matt and Elisa stepped out of the car and began to look the building over. Elisa opened the bag and let him look inside. His eyes opened wide in shock when he saw what she had brought. "You stole that stuff from the armory? Don't you know how much trouble you can get into."

"I stole it from the evidence lock up. Don't worry no one saw me, so unless you plan to report me we'll be fine." Elisa smirked at him while she zipped up the backpack. They made their way up to the building and when they reached the door she signaled for Matt to go around back while she began to place what looked like a clay substance along the door frame and the windows. She put the detonator in her jacket pocket and took the book out of her bag. Taking a deep breath she drew her gun and quickly opened the door and did a quick sweep of the room.

"What the…" Suddenly, flood lights filled the room and Elisa had a hard time seeing how many people were entering the room, but she saw that one was approaching so she quickly turned her gun in his direction. Before she could fire everything went black as something struck her on the back of her head.

…

The gargoyles woke up and Angela went to go see Matt. She was surprised that he wasn't in his room and began to look around the castle. She began to panic after a few minutes. _Did I scare him away?_ Broadway was just getting out of bed thankful that the stone sleep had healed his injuries when Angela burst into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that Matt was in here." Angela began to close the door but Broadway quickly leapt up and grabbed the door.

"Angela wait, I think we need to talk about last night." Angela glared at him as the door opened before she turned to walk away. Broadway hurried to catch up to her. Suddenly she stopped and turned on him causing him to back into the wall.

"If you want any chance to save our friendship I need your help finding Matt. He disappeared while we were asleep, and I think I may have scared him off when I accused him of not loving me." Broadway just nodded then grinned at her.

"You really need to learn to control your temper." Broadway chuckled as Angela's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Will you help me or not?" Angela asked irritably. They walked out onto the battlements and found Goliath pacing back and forth.

"Angela, have you seen Matt? I need to find him quickly." Goliath said angrily. Angela looked at him curiously for a moment.

"Did Matt talk to you…um, about us?" Angela asked hopefully. Goliath glared at her and his eyes began to glow white as his rage began to build inside him.

"What are you talking about?" Goliath nearly shouted, but forced himself to calm down. "I haven't seen him. He stole two of the books out of my cupboard and I need them back now."

"We'll look for him." Angela volunteered.

"We will?" Broadway looked at her in surprise and Angela glared at him stopping him from saying anything else.

"Yes we will, I'm sure we can find him. We'll be back soon." She grabbed Broadway's arm and pulled him off of the terrace. They both started to glide north from the castle.

Goliath went to go get Brooklyn, Katana, and Lexington to search the other three directions. After they left he walked into his study to call Elisa. He was surprised to see Leandra looking through the books on his shelves.

"Is there something I can help you find?" Leandra jumped and put the book she was looking at back on the shelf. She turned towards him and grinned.

"I was just looking at your impressive collection. Where did you find all of these books?" Leandra asked while she looked over the shelves. Goliath looked at her curiously for a moment.

"It just occurred to me Leandra that I don't know anything about you. What clan are you from?" Goliath asked casually. He walked up to her to see what she was reading.

"I'm from the Boston clan. I came up here to visit a few friends and when I heard about your clan I had to visit." Leandra said sweetly.

"The Boston clan was destroyed by the hunters last year. If you are one of their clan where were you this year, and who are you here to see?" Leandra sighed and looked him in the eye and her eyes began to water before she spoke.

"When…when they died I was…" Leandra began to cry before continuing on. "I was alone and I searched for a long time for those hunters." Her eyes flared red and she began to shout. "I wanted them dead. All of them had to pay for what they did." Goliath was about to say something but then she continued. "I heard about your clan when I came here and I was hoping that I might find what I had lost."

"I regret what happened to your clan, but you must understand that Lexington is very trusting and I would not want to see him hurt." Goliath informed her.

"I don't intend to hurt him. I have had such an amazing time talking to him and I was thinking that with all that we have in common he would make a suitable mate." Leandra smiled up at Goliath as his eyes widened in shock.

"You'll find that I am very protective of my clan. I hope that you understand that." Goliath stated menacingly. "I'm sorry that you lost your clan. You can stay here for now." Goliath looked at the books she was standing near. "Now, would you like some help choosing a book?" Leandra sighed while she looked over the books.

"No, I think I would just like to look around the castle some more. I never really got to see a castle before and this whole place is amazing. Is it true that Xanatos brought it all the way from Scotland?" Goliath grinned as she openly admired the décor.

"Yes, it's a rather long story, but he flew it over piece by piece which is why we are here. We came with the castle." Leandra nodded to show she understood.

"That's quite impressive." Goliath cleared his throat and she turned to look at him again.

"If you are considering a true courtship with Lexington then I think that could be very good for him. In truth I worry about him and his addiction to his machines." Goliath sighed and picked up the phone to call Elisa as Leandra smiled and quietly left the room.

"Elisa, I need you to call me back as soon as you get this. It's about Matt. He took the books." Goliath breathed deeply to calm himself down. "Those cameras you installed for me caught him taking the books from the cupboard. Call me back." Goliath hung up the phone and sighed as he pulled out the one remaining book and was surprised the Demona book had one more page filled in.

"She really does love me." Goliath said in shock as he read the page over and over again. "I have to help her through this." He was concerned when he read that the turmoil in her life was causing her to slowly lose her mind. He read that she had an argument with herself about coming back to the castle and that it had ended with her throwing furniture around her apartment and out the windows. At the end of the page there was a warning written in what appeared to be blood.

TWO PATHS TO WALK

ONE OF REDEMPTION AND ONE OF DAMNATION

THE PATH TO REDEMPTION WILL LEAD TO GREAT REWARDS BUT WILL REQUIRE SACRIFICE

THE PATH TO DAMNATION WILL BE TEMPTING ALLOWING THE AZURE GARGOYLE TO MAINTAIN HER PRIDE

GOLIATH, IT IS UP TO YOU TO CORRECT HER PATH!

"I will find a way to save her." Goliath stated with determination. He closed the book and put it away. _I hope that they find him soon. We need the books to beat what's coming._

…

As Goliath was reading the new page Lucifer's new club opened its doors. Already there was a line around the block as people were clamoring to get inside New York's hottest new night club. At the door the bouncer was handing out waivers that needed to be signed by everyone that entered. Everyone that signed didn't have to pay a cover charge so everyone that had gone in so far had signed it.

"Why would I sign that without reading it. I think I'll just pay the cover price. How much is it?" A young man in his early twenties was arguing with the bouncer. He had a blonde woman that was at least a foot taller than him in a very short skirt on his arm. _Probably a hooker._ The bouncer thought as the young man began to irritate him.

"Is there a problem out here Luthor?" Lucifer asked as he walked out of the club and up to the line.

"Yeah, this guy says he would rather pay the cover." Luthor advised him. Lucifer just looked at the man and his date for a moment before he spoke up.

"Well, if he wants to pay the cover than we will let him pay it. Come with me guy." Lucifer led them inside. "Hey my darling woman, why don't you go to the bar and get us a couple of beers while he pays the price of admission." The blonde woman rolled her eyes but walked towards the bar.

"That'll be one soul." Lucifer said after he led him to the back area of the club. The man looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Be serious how much do you…" The man began but Lucifer covered his mouth with his hand and suddenly a white light burst from the man's eyes and ears before the rest of his head erupted in blue flame. After a few moments he dropped him to the ground and while two demons took the body outside he walked back to the bar.

"Where's Robert?" The blonde asked when she saw he wasn't with Lucifer when he came back to the bar. He sat down next to her and took a sip of the beer she offered him.

"I don't know, he just said he had to go." He looked her over again and grinned. "I never got to introduce myself. My name is John. What's yours?" Lucifer held his hand out to her as he introduced himself.

"Mary" Mary shook Lucifer's hand and turned to take a drink.

"Mary, that's a beautiful name. So, Mary can I ask you a personal question?" Mary nodded and finished her drink. Lucifer leaned forward and lowered his voice so only she could hear him.

"Why are you here with that loser?" Mary's eyes lowered to slits as she looked like she would slap him. Lucifer just looked at her expectantly as he waited for an answer.

"He's not a loser. He is very successful and we were on our second date if you must know." Lucifer looked at her for a moment and thought that he could use her. She was six feet and two inches tall. She was thin and had red hair running down to her middle back. Her crystal blue eyes gave her the appearance of being an angel on first sight. Her ruby red lips were inviting and he knew no man had ever turned down the opportunity to kiss them, and her smell was incredible. He didn't know what perfume she had on, but he was going to get some for his dancers. _She would be gorgeous in the proper clothes and less make up._ He thought as they talked.

"Mary, look at me dear." She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Don't roll your eyes it's impolite. Now, you may not believe this now, but yes he was a loser. Look at how he has you dressed. You are a gorgeous woman and deserve to be taken to balls and classy events." She laughed at that and ordered another drink. Lucifer continued as if he didn't hear her. "I have a thought why don't we talk somewhere a little more private and see if we have anything else in common other than lousy dates."

"You have a girlfriend?" Mary asked suddenly as she grinned at him. The bartender brought her another drink and Lucifer tipped him, and got up to leave.

"No, just a date that didn't bother to show up. The story of my life it would seem." He had read her mind and knew that Robert was the first man she had gotten to take her out on a second date in a long time.

"I know exactly what you mean. I can get the first date, but it seems that I'm always being rejected for a second one. Everyone I date expects to get up my skirt on the first one." She said bitterly and stood slowly as he helped her up. They walked back towards the offices. After they entered he pulled out a chair for her and went to his liquor cabinet to find his good collection of wine.

"I keep a stash here for special clients. I think this qualifies." Lucifer poured them both a glass of deep red wine and he sat across from her. "I know just how you feel and you know what I discovered, it's our fault."

"And just how is it my fault?" She accepted the glass from him and sipped from it. She sat back in her chair and relaxed.

"Of course it is dear. Look at yourself. You're a gorgeous woman but you're dressed like a hooker." Mary turned red and was about to say something, but Lucifer looked her in the eyes and continued. "I know that you want to impress these guys, but to be honest the only guys impressed by that look are children. They are nothing more than-boys who aren't looking for a relationship with a grown woman but sex with an easy girl." Mary couldn't deny that John had a point.

"Alright John, what would you change about me?" John looked at her a moment before he responded.

"First I would ease up on the make-up. It's supposed to enhance not cover. Second, I would wear a classy dress that catches every eye in the room, but also tells the man you're here to do more than get on your back. You have the body to do whatever you want. How about using it to achieve your goals instead of worrying about theirs?" Mary began to consider what he was saying. "Tell me Mary, are you a fan of magic tricks?" He already knew the answer and grinned when she nodded. "Come stand behind this black curtain." Mary gave him a sultry smile and she walked behind the curtain.

"What do I do now?" She asked curiously. She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by black curtains. She reached out to touch them and was surprised to feel that they were silk.

"You're doing it." He then said a few words Mary couldn't understand and the curtains suddenly disappeared and she looked around excited to see what the trick was. She looked around for a moment before she realized she was wearing a form fitting black silk dress. Lucifer held up a mirror and she saw that her make up looked natural and her hair was now wavy instead of straight.

"How…how did you do that?" She asked while she continued to admire her new look. "This dress is beautiful." She said happily.

"I'm glad you like it. I have a confession to make. I'm actually an angel and I was hoping that…" He began.

"Oh, my…are you my guardian angel? You came to save me from myself?" Mary's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Sure…I mean yes that's right. Now, I want to give you a gift." Lucifer pulled out an old looking piece of parchment and handed it to her. "This magic is very powerful. If you get a man to sign this I guarantee you will have a minimum of three dates with him."

"What does this say?" She tried to read the parchment but it was written in Latin.

"It's just a contract that will make the man so excited to be in your presence that he won't be able to help but go on at least three dates with you. After that it's up to you."

"That's amazing. How can I ever repay you for this?" She put the parchment in her purse and hugged him tightly to her.

"I'm your angel remember. Just enjoy what I've given you and try to pick guys that have a little more class than the previous guys you've dated." Mary hugged him again and started to leave the room.

"Thank you John, I will try to do things better this time." Mary left the room and Lucifer sat back in his chair just as the phone began to ring. He picked it up irritably but before he could say hello another voice on the other end began to speak.

"Good, keep her there until I get there." Lucifer grabbed his blade and after he pocketed it he left the room. _It's past time I dealt with that distraction._

…

Demona looked around her apartment when she woke. At first she didn't recognize it and then she remembered the night before when she destroyed the furniture and her old clothes. _Why were Xanatos and Fox here?_ Then everything came back to her. She was embarrassed that she had told Fox everything that she had bottled up for centuries about how she felt about Goliath. _At least their gone now._ She stood up slowly and headed to the kitchen. _I hope they saved me a bottle._ _What was that bullshit she was saying about going back to the castle and swallowing my pride? Like she would know anything about it._ She found one bottle of white wine remaining in her cabinet. Not bothering with a glass she just took it into the living area and sat on the ground. She leaned back against the wall and took a drink.

"What do I do now?" She began to cry as she buried her face in her hands.

"You go back home." Fox appeared in front of the sobbing gargoyle and sat on the floor across from her so they could talk.

"You don't understand. Even if I wanted to forget about having any shred of pride I would still have to deal with the fact that no one in that castle will want me there. I would have to live with their resentment and contempt and I don't think I can do that. Also, there's the fact that my beloved is in love with a human woman." Demona told her honestly.

"I know what that is like. My old team decided I was too stuck up for their taste when I married David, but you know what I realized? It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. This is the love of your life that we're talking about. Are you really going to let anyone tell you what to do regarding your future happiness?" Fox grabbed each side of Demona's face and looked into her eyes. Her eyes flashed green and Demona shook her head to clear the dark spots in her vision.

"Wha…what did you just do?" Demona pushed Fox away and started to stand.

"Slow down Demona, I gave you a gift." Fox informed her. "When you next sleep you will see both of the paths in front of you. Afterwards you can decide which road to walk down knowing the good and the bad from both choices." Fox advised her. She stood and grabbed Demona's hands in her own. "After our talk last night I wanted to show you that everything isn't as gloomy as it seems."

"Why are you doing all of this. I told you even if somehow everyone accepts me back and I let go of my pride he will still be in love with her." Demona pointed out.

"Oh god, shut up. From one warrior to another I have to be honest, you sound more like a whiny bitch than a fighter." Demona growled and her eyes burned red with hate. Fox then thought of an idea while Demona rose to her feet and looked like she would attack. Fox rose to her feet and waited to see what Demona would do.

"You would dare speak that way to me." Demona snarled as she stepped forward.

"Now you're going to fight? Yeah right, you may have been a warrior once, but now you're just a whiny baby that needs her bottle." She pointed to the wine bottle on the floor. "Of course Goliath won't take you back he's looking for a warrior not a pathetic, sniveling, drunk bitch." Demona snapped and leapt at Fox. Fox disappeared and re-appeared behind Demona, but Demona was too quick and used her tail to sweep Fox's legs out from under her. Demona turned and jumped. Fox quickly lifted her legs up and struck Demona's mid-section and used her momentum to flip the gargoyle over her and onto her back. They both quickly rolled over and Fox quickly got back on her feet. Demona leapt from all fours and tackled Fox to the ground and began to slash furiously at her.

"What do you know of what I've been through? You know nothing about me. I have been deserted by everyone I ever cared about." Demona shouted. It took everything Fox had to keep Demona's claws from her face.

"How long are you going to blame everyone else for your miserable fucked up life?" Fox got her legs between them and shoved Demona backwards and off of her. She leapt to her feet and Demona lunged forward. This time Fox was ready and delivered a swift kick to her mid-section that knocked the wind from the gargoyle for a moment. She walked up to her and slapped her. "That's for being a child." She slapped her again. "That's for being pathetic." She slapped her harder and split Demona's lip from the blow. "and that is for having everything a woman could want and throwing it away." Demona fell to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. Fox was exhausted and stumbled over to a chair and waited for the gargoyle to finish. Demona wiped her eyes and glared at Fox. She looked as though she might attack again.

"Please leave and take this with you." Demona threw the wine bottle and Fox caught it in midair. It was then that Demona noticed the green shimmer around Fox. "You cheated." Demona said in shock.

"I would be dead right now if I hadn't and this is at least a step forward." Fox held up the bottle then sighed and walked towards the door. "You don't have to go this alone. I'm here to help. Even if I have to literally knock some sense into you."

"I need time to think." Demona said in a quiet whisper and after she heard the door shut she laid on the ground and stared at the ceiling. "Which way do I go?"

…

Hudson woke an hour after the other gargoyles did. _I have perhaps five days remaining to me. I need to find Goliath._ Hudson left his room and was surprised that he couldn't find anyone in the kitchen. _Where'd everyone go?_ Hudson looked through the castle and found Leandra looking through the archive.

"Is there something I can help you find Lass?" Leandra looked up from a book she was looking at to greet the elder gargoyle.

"You must be Hudson. It's nice to meet you. My name is Leandra." Leandra set the book down to shake his hand. Hudson stared at her suspiciously for a moment before he reached his hand out to shake hers.

"What are you searching for in here?" Hudson looked at the book she had been reading, and was concerned by the title. Leandra noticed his look of concern and she chuckled.

"It's nothing dangerous I assure you. I've studied wards all my life and I don't recognize the ones around the castle." Leandra pointed at several that were painted on the wall of room. Hudson picked up the book and put it back.

"I'm not sure what they do. I know that the Arch-mage put them everywhere, but that's all I know about them." Hudson was thinking about them and didn't notice Leandra sigh in frustration. "Demona might be able to tell us what they mean, but she hasn't called the castle home for a very long time."

"So, if we could find this Demona she could help us to decipher the meaning of these symbols?" Leandra asked hopefully.

"It's possible, she is the most knowledgeable of all of us when it comes to the arcane." Hudson started to walk out the door and then remembered what he was going to do. "Have you seen Goliath? I have something important to discuss with him."

"I saw him in his library earlier, but he may have joined the search for Matt. Although, why they concern themselves with humans I will never understand." Leandra admitted.

"He's one of our friends. It would take a long time to explain, and I don't have the time to go through it right now." Hudson began to leave the room.

"Wait Hudson, in all of these books I couldn't find any information on the hunters. Have you ever run across them and perhaps know where they are." Leandra asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Why would you want to know about them?" Hudson asked suspicious of the sudden change in the subject.

"While they were searching for Demona they came to Boston. It didn't matter to them that none of my clan had ever harmed them. They slaughtered them all in their sleep." Her eyes began to glow red as she shook violently at the memory. Tears began running down her cheeks and Hudson began to feel bad for her.

"Lass, I'm so sorry. How did you survive?" He came up to hug her and she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"I woke just as they got to me. I had been in one of the backrooms of the building we were staying in. I found that I was surrounded by them so I…I did the only thing I could. I…um…I leapt out the window and glided away as quickly as I could, and when I returned I found that my entire clan had been smashed and they were expecting me to come back." Leandra dried her eyes while Hudson helped her to a chair.

"How do you know they were expecting you to come back?" Hudson asked curiously.

"They left a note under my brother's hand. All that was written on it was three words. Bring us Demona." Leandra's eyes went back to normal. "I didn't know who she was then, but I thought if she was their enemy to then I could find her and together we could crush them."

"Revenge will not bring them back Lass." Hudson advised her.

"They have to pay for what they have done." Leandra said angrily. Hudson shook his head and gave her a knowing look.

"I know that Demona would help you if she was here and I agree that it was a terrible thing that happened, but take it from someone who has lived far too long. Revenge is cold and meaningless. If you want to honor your fallen clan then I suggest finding something more meaningful." Hudson sighed and began to walk out of the room.

"Hudson thanks for taking the time to talk with me. I appreciate your time and advice." Leandra said happily.

"Your one of us Lass, you may be from another clan but that does not matter here. Also, because you have no family to call your own I am sure that Goliath will be happy to let you stay with us." Hudson patted her on the shoulder and smiled down at her. "You will always have a clan here." He left the room and Leandra picked the book back up and began flipping through it.

"I will have my revenge. All I have to do is wait for Demona to come back here." Leandra closed the book and put it in her pack. She made sure no one was coming down the hall and quickly made her way back to the guest room that she was currently staying in.

When she turned on the light and set the book on a table. She looked up to see a crude drawing she had made of Demona's face.

"It's only a matter of time." She picked up a small axe and hurled it and it sunk into the wall in the middle of the picture.

…

Angela and Broadway were gliding through the city looking for any trace of Matt and Elisa. Angela couldn't believe that Matt would do something like this without having a good reason.

"Angela, I'm sorry about my behavior before. I never should have attacked him that way." It was the first words either of them said since they started their search.

"I should also apologize." Angela took a deep breath before she continued. "I should never have attacked you the way I did. What you said about my beloved cut me deeply and I couldn't control my anger."

"I understand. I know that sometimes your emotions get the best of you and maybe that's why you thought that Matt was…" Angela quickly interrupted him.

"I'm going to stop you right there. Matt is my future and you are my past. The sooner you accept that the better we will all be." Angela stated firmly. Broadway looked away from her and she sighed before she continued. "Broadway, you'll find a great female to mate with someday, but I'm just not the one for you."

"I think you're wrong, but I just don't want to argue any longer. I hope you will be happy with the choices you have made." Broadway looked down and was shocked to see Matt drawing his gun while he walked around the back of a warehouse. Matt looked up and saw the two gargoyles gliding overhead and he waved to them. Angela turned her head to look at Broadway, and noticed that he was looking at something but they had passed where Matt had been standing.

"What? Did you see something?" Angela asked curiously. Broadway was about to tell her he saw Matt, but then had an idea.

"No, it was probably just a dog or something." Broadway sighed and they continued forward. _If Matt gets himself killed then Angela will have no choice but to come to her senses._ Broadway hoped that Elisa wasn't also with him at the time, however for Angela he would let Elisa go if he had to. The thought nearly made Broadway sick to his stomach. He no longer recognized himself and he contemplated telling Angela for a moment that he had seen Matt.

"I always want for us to be friends. No matter what paths our lives take I will always be your friend." She smiled at him and at that moment Broadway had one thought. _To hell with Matt._

…

Matt watched the two gargoyles glide overhead and he tried to wave them down the best he could without drawing attention to himself.

 _Damn, they must not have seen me._ Matt thought irritably. He opened the door to the back of the warehouse and he snuck inside. He heard a growling sound coming from the room in front of him and he was curious to see what was going on. He found a hole in the wall. He carefully stood next to the wall and looked through it. What he saw made him go paler than he already was.

"Elisa, what have you gotten us into now?" Matt whispered in surprise. Elisa was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She looked up and Matt gasped. He saw that her eyes were black and she was sneering at the closest man to her. When he looked closer at the men in the room he noticed that they all had black eyes as well.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice you come in bitch." One man who looked like a trucker stepped up to her. He had on a red and black flannel shirt and jeans. He was also wearing a baseball cap and leather work boots. The only thing odd was a knife he pulled from his belt. It was silver and looked like the one Elisa had put in his bag.

"I was hoping you would be stupid enough to do something like this Alistair." Alistair back handed her hard across the face. Elisa laughed and glared defiantly at Alistair. "Is that really the best that you've got? You're going to have to do a lot better than that to intimidate a knight of hell."

"Don't worry Guinevere, he is coming and he will take over the interrogation." Alistair smiled and smacked her again. Guinevere laughed at him.

"Do you really think I was stupid enough to let you catch me and come alone? While you've been here keeping me entertained my agent has been breaking into your vault and stealing your prize." Alistair snarled and turned towards the closest demon.

"Go check you moron." The demon ran off to check on their vault while Guinevere laughed.

"I don't know why you're laughing bitch we're still gonna bleed you dry." He pulled out a silver blade and cut her shoulder. Matt was shocked to see an orange flash and smoke appear from the wound.

"When I get out of this chair I'm going to enjoy turning you into dust." Matt didn't hear anymore. He took his silver blade out of his jacket pocket and began to silently tail the demon that was now heading towards the vault.

 _I hope she knows what she's doing._ Matt gripped the blade tighter and slowly made his way down the hall. _I wish Angela and Broadway had seen me waving, and who is Guinevere?_

…

"Mr. Xanatos we need to discuss the recent developments between the gargoyles and the demons." Owen walked into David's study and sat in a recliner across from David's desk.

"There's nothing to discuss Owen." David stood up and took a piece of paper off of his desk and brought it to his assistant to look over.

"Are you mad? We can't do that." Owen blurted out after he finished reading it. David gave him a knowing look and sighed before he continued.

"The gargoyles must be wiped out otherwise Lucifer will turn his eye to my family. I can't allow that Owen." David poured himself a Scotch and sat at his desk and took a long drink.

"Oberon, Titania, and I would never let that happen. You don't have to do this." Owen attempted to persuade him to turn from this path.

"If this wasn't the devil we were talking about that would comfort me greatly. None of us can stop him. I hate this, but I see no other choice." Owen glared at him and changed into Puck.

"Then I quit. I will not stand by while you turn on our friends." Puck started to disappear when a blue light flashed and a loud crackling noise filled the air.

"I really wish you were on my side Puck, but I understand why you are being disloyal but I cannot allow you to endanger my family." Puck found himself kneeling on the ground with a blue ring around his neck, wrists, and ankles. A blue chain wrapped through the rings and connected them together.

"How did you do this?" Puck asked. He tried to move and found that he couldn't break free.

"How isn't important. I knew you wouldn't understand and I will not fight you and the gargoyles." He squatted down next to Puck and looked him in the eyes. "For what it's worth I didn't want to have to do any of this." He got up and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial. "Goliath I need to meet with you as soon as possible." Puck tried to shout but a gag appeared in his mouth and David shook his head. "Good I'll be there in two hours." He hung up the phone and picked it back up. "Macbeth, I need to meet you. This is about Demona. Great I'll see you in the morning." _I can't believe I'm doing this._ David poured another drink and downed it in one gulp.

…

Jason slowly opened his eyes. _Where am I? What happened?_ He looked around and tried to move his arms and began to breathe heavier when he found that he was tied to a chair. Then he noticed that Mary was tied to a chair across from him. _Yes_ Jason felt a nail sticking out of the chair he started to try and pry it out. The handcuffs made it difficult, but he kept working at it until he could feel the nail come out and he quickly put it between his forefinger and thumb and started looking for the lock.

"Wh…where are we?" He looked up and saw that Mary had just regained consciousness. Once she found out that she was tied up she began to panic.

"Mary…Mary, you have to calm down. I will get you out of here. Just breathe and I promise I will get you out of here." Mary nodded her head and tried to calm down but couldn't stop shaking. Just as he picked the lock and felt the cuff on his left hand loosen the door to the room burst open and the demon Matt was following came into the room. Mary screamed and Jason hurried to remove the cuff and pick the other. The demon brandished his blade and walked towards him.

"The boss has sent me here to make sure his precious cargo doesn't get harmed, but the lady is mine to do with as I please." He winked at her and walked forward. Mary began to hyperventilate and thought she would pass out. Just before he got to them his body flashed orange a few times and smoke came out of his back. The body dropped to the ground. Jason and Mary were relieved to see Matt standing there holding a blood soaked silver blade. He quickly untied them and handed Jason the demon's silver blade.

"What are these things?" Jason asked. He kicked the demon a few times to make sure he was dead.

"I don't know." Matt walked out the door followed closely by Jason and Mary.

"How did you know these would work." Jason held his blade up to emphasize what he meant.

"Well, I saw one of these things use this on Elisa who is also one of these things now." Matt informed him. Jason's eyes went wide, but before he could speak Matt continued. "She's alive for now. C'mon, it's up to us to keep it that way." The three walked down the hall and hoped they would make it in time.


	14. Chapter 13: Demona's Mother

Angela and Broadway had started to circle around when they heard a woman's scream come from beneath them. Angela began to dive down, but Broadway quickly grabbed her arm. He recognized the warehouse that they were over.

"What are you doing we have to help?" Broadway shook his head.

"There's nothing down there Angie. It was probably an echo." Angela looked doubtful but after she surveyed the area she thought that he could be right.

"Alright, let's go to Elisa's apartment. Maybe they went there." Angela pointed out and began to glide again. Broadway struggled to keep up as Angela picked up speed. They arrived to find the window Demona had broken was fixed and they checked the balcony door. Angela was surprised to find it unlocked. They checked her room and were disappointed to find that it was empty.

"It looks like they haven't been here Angie. Maybe we should go to Matt's and see if they're there." Broadway suggested.

"Let's look around first and see if Elisa left anything that might give us an idea about where they would have gone." Angela noticed a piece of paper next to Elisa's phone. There was an address written on it. _We passed it on the way here._ Angela thought excitedly. "Broadway, I think I know where they went." Angela called out. He walked into the room and took a look at the paper.

"This could be any place Angie. She could have saved the address to a pizza place." Broadway chuckled nervously. Angela thought that his laugh was directed at her causing her to shout.

"You're only saying that because it's something you would do." Broadway snarled angrily and turned away. Angela began to feel guilty for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry Broadway. There was no call for me to say that to you. I'm worried about Matt and Elisa. I think that this could be a lead. You may be right, but I think we should check it out since we haven't had any luck anywhere else." Broadway just shrugged.

"Do what you want I don't care. I'm telling you that it's probably nothing but if you want to waste our time then let's get this over with." Broadway walked towards the balcony.

"Wait, if you say this address is probably nothing then I will trust your judgement. I still want to be your friend and friends should trust each other." Angela stepped in front of him and looked him in the eye as she spoke.

"Are you sure that you trust me?" Broadway asked sounding suspicious. Angela sighed and ripped the paper with the address on it.

"Does that prove it to you? Matt may be my mate, but we will always be friends." She hugged Broadway close to her and he began to feel guilty. He was about to tell her the truth when another thought crossed his mind. _If he dies Angie will need me, and I can fix everything that went wrong for us._ He grinned and she took that as a sign that he forgave her for her outburst.

"We should go in Matt's room at the castle." Angela informed him. Broadway gave her a confused look and leapt out the window with her.

"Why would we go there? I'm sure that Goliath has searched there already." Broadway stated.

"I know him better than anyone and if there is anything to find about where they went I know that I can find it." Angela was worried that Matt was in trouble and if she wasn't fast enough something bad would happen to him.

"What is it that you love about him?" Broadway blurted out the question before he could stop himself. Angela sighed and tried to think of how to answer him.

"We are very similar in many ways. I love that he tries to understand me and…well…I really don't know how to say this, but I think about him constantly whether he is around or not. I feel as if a piece of me is missing when he is not around." Angela described some more details of what drew her to Matt but Broadway had stopped listening. He was sorry he asked because if he had tried he knew he could have been exactly what she wanted.

 _Angela is mine. I really hope he's dead when we find him. Otherwise, I will have to kill him myself._ Broadway thought bitterly.

…

"You don't have to do this David." Puck tried once more to reason with David. Puck saw David staring at the blade he was holding as if he was trying to decide what he should do next.

"I'm sorry Puck, but I have no choice. Along with the gargoyles he gave me two other targets that I must eliminate for him before he arrives." David stated mournfully.

"You have to kill me and Demona." Puck stated quietly. He was stunned that David would consider doing that after all they had been friends for a very long time.

"I wish it could be different." David lifted the sword into the air and it began to glow a bright purple. He twisted the blade around and raised the hilt over his head. "For what it's worth I am sorry my old friend." David drove the blade down as hard as he could and a green flash filled the room accompanied by a blood curdling scream from Puck.

…

Mary sat at a diner waiting for a man she set a date with online. He was the first person she agreed to meet since she accepted the parchment from Lucifer. She looked over the parchment again and wished she could read it. _I won't use this unless I feel the date isn't going well, and if I like him of course._ She saw a young man enter the diner that looked like the picture from the online profile. _That's a good sign._ She thought excitedly. He looked around the diner for a moment and stopped when he spotted her.

"Can you bring us some coffee please?" Mary said to the waitress who simply nodded as she walked by. The man arrived at the table and reached out for her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ian and I'm sorry I'm late but traffic was worse than expected plus an account got out of hand." Ian began to explain.

"Don't worry about it. I've only been here for a few minutes myself." Mary replied and he took a seat across from her. "So, do you come here often?" The waitress arrived and poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Are you ready to order or would you like some time to go over the menu?" The waitress asked while she pulled a notebook and pen from her apron pockets.

"I'll need a minute." Mary said while looking through her menu. Ian rolled his eyes but she didn't notice.

"I guess we're going to need some time." He grinned and the waitress walked away to help some other customers who had just been seated. "I apologize for that. I've been here many times and I'm accustomed to ordering right away." Frustrated Ian excused himself and went to the restroom. Mary was surprised to see Lucifer pull up a seat and sit next to her.

"How's your date going?" He already knew the answer but waited for her to respond.

"It's okay. What are you doing here?" She moved over to sit next to him. "Since I've never been here before it's taking me awhile to figure out what I want." Lucifer thought it over for a moment. Then he took the menu from her and gave her a childish grin while he looked through it for a moment.

"I think I will order this for you." He said finally as he pointed to a spot on the menu.

"What is that?" Mary asked curiously. She scooted closer to him to read the menu better. Lucifer chuckled and closed the menu.

"Trust me you're going to love it." He winked at her and called for the waitress to come back.

"If you say so…" She looked at the menu again but was still uncertain. The waitress came back and was startled to see Lucifer there instead of Ian, but quickly took there order and after about thirty five minutes she brought them both their meals. Mary was so caught up in her conversation with Lucifer that she didn't notice Ian didn't come back.

 _I have to admit this sizzling coconut shrimp is delicious. I wonder what Ian will…Wait, what happened to Ian._ Mary looked over at Lucifer who was busy carving into his steak.

"Do you know what happened to Ian?" Mary asked curiously while she started looking around the restaurant.

"He was a jackass so I sent him home." He responded. Mary sat there stunned for a moment. Lucifer sighed and tried to explain. "His attitude was awful. I passed him on his way to the restroom and all that was on his mind was getting out of here as fast as possible, getting sex from you, and disappearing." Lucifer scowled as he gave her his explanation.

"That wasn't your choice to make John." Mary said irritably. Lucifer looked at her with pity in his eyes. When he passed Ian he had heard his thoughts and they disgusted him. He had two demons pick him up and take him back to the club where he would deal with him personally.

"You're right. I apologize for interfering and it won't happen again. I will say you deserve better than that." Lucifer advised her.

"John, I had a thought." Mary stated between bites. Lucifer looked up at her curiously for a moment.

"Oh, what about?" He asked waiting for her to finish chewing and respond. She took a drink of her wine to wash it down and then continued.

"We both have had trouble getting second dates and I'm having a great time tonight." Lucifer didn't like where the conversation was heading. "We could see each other again sometime." Mary said looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. The truth of the matter is I have to go away a lot and I wouldn't be able to give you the time you deserve." Mary's eyes began to water and she blushed from embarrassment. She looked down at her food, because she couldn't look him in the eye at that moment without crying.

"You'll find someone soon. That parchment that I gave you will guarantee it." He snapped his fingers under the table and part of the spell erased itself from the parchment and in its place new words appeared. "I decided that I like you Mary." Lucifer added on. "If you do not find the one you seek after fifty dates the spell will find your perfect match for you and you will have the life partner that you are seeking."

"Oh, thank you. I can't wait to…Wait a moment, why would I want to go on fifty dates before I find the best choice. Couldn't I find him now?" Mary asked confused by what he was explaining to her.

"Unfortunately the spell needs the proper components. In this case it requires a minimum of fifty. It is a very powerful spell and I promise it will work. Just be patient and it will work." Mary nodded.

 _I've waited this long. What's fifty more?_ She hoped that her first date would be that one but she was worried that it wouldn't be.

"One tip, stay away from the internet. Good guys do not go online to find dates." He paid the check and escorted her out of the restaurant. After they walked a few blocks two men walked up to them. They both stood a couple of inches above five and a half feet. One was wearing a hoodie and had the hood pulled down on it. He was very thin and wore sagging blue jeans and matching blue tennis shoes. His pale hands that were poking out of his sleeves were all they could see of him. The second wore a jean jacket and a bandana wrapped around his face like a mask leaving only his brown eyes exposed. He had on a baseball cap and jeans also with matching blue tennis shoes. He was much heavier than his friend. Mary estimated he had to weigh about three hundred and fifty pounds. The man in the hoodie pulled out a gun when they got close to them.

"Don't try anything funny and you both might just leave here with no extra holes." The first guy advised them.

"I'd take him seriously if I was you. He don't take no funny business." The second guy walked up to them and held his hand out to them. "So, if you would make with the wallets, cellphones, jewelry, and any other valuables we can all go our separate ways."

"Just give them your wallet. They have guns." Mary whispered fiercely to Lucifer.

"I don't think so. You boys have spirit but you think too small. I think we should expand your minds. Oh, and this will hurt a lot." The guys started to laugh and then suddenly their laughter turned to screams. Mary was stunned to see that a blue flame seemed to be coming from inside both of them. After a few minutes both of them had burned away and what was left fell to the ground.

"Wh…What did you do…to them?" Mary was in shock and began to back away. Lucifer turned towards her and held his hand out to her.

"I couldn't let them harm you." Lucifer advised her in a calm tone. He reached his hand out for her and she slowly accepted it. "They won't harm anyone again. They are cowards and I am very sorry that you had to see that." Mary just nodded. She was in shock and couldn't speak.

 _How did he do that? Why did he do that?_ Mary kept asking those questions in her mind the entire way home. When they finally approached her door Lucifer turned to leave. Mary cleared her throat and he turned around to face her again.

"Will I see you again John?" Mary asked nervously. Lucifer looked at her for a moment and then responded.

"Who knows what the future will bring?" Lucifer turned and walked away leaving Mary to think of her options. _At least I know his magic works. This spell will bring me what I have wanted all along._

…

Matt, Mary, and Jason hurried down the hall. They turned a corner and a demon leapt towards them. Before Matt could raise his blade Jason threw his and it went into the chest of the demon. The demon flashed orange and fell to the ground. Jason quickly kicked it over onto its back. He grabbed his blade from it and continued walking.

"I guess these things actually work." Jason grinned and Matt followed him down the hallway. "Where are they holding Liz?"

"She's through that doorway." Matt pointed to the door on the far right of the hall. They quickly and silently approached the doorway and listened to what was happening inside the room.

"This would be a lot easier if you just tell us what we want to know." They heard a male voice say. Then their eyes grew wide when they heard a scream come from Elisa.

"I will never tell you what you want. You might as well kill me." The door burst open and before the demons could react Matt stabbed the one nearest to the door in the chest just before a female demon to his right rushed forward. He brought his blade up while he twisted around and stabbed through her chin and drove the blade through the top of her head. The demon that had been interrogating Elisa turned and lunged at Matt. Jason tackled him to the ground and raised his blade to stab the demon.

"Why are you doing this to us? What are you after?" Jason drove the blade into the demon's shoulder. Guinevere watched with a grin on her face while Jason attacked the demon.

"You have no fucking idea what you've gotten yourself into. You think we're evil? He is coming and he'll get what he wants from her." The demon gestured towards Elisa. "If you put yourself in between him and what he wants he will crush you like an insect." The demon screamed after Jason drove the blade into his other shoulder.

"What does he want with my girlfriend?" Jason shouted. "Last chance pal" He held the blade over the demon's face.

"Do you really think I'm scared of you? Do what you will with me. It won't change anything." Jason gritted his teeth in frustration. He looked up and Elisa nodded and mouthed the words _Kill him_. Matt grabbed his arms before he could bring the blade down.

"This won't help us. We should keep him alive until we get the information we need." Matt pointed out.

"Are you mad? Once we leave this room he will have his powers restored." Guinevere shouted.

"Then you'll have to keep an eye on him." Matt replied. "C'mon Jason, give me the blade. We need to get out of here." Jason slowly nodded and instead of handing Matt the blade he slowly got to his feet and walked over to Elisa and cut the ropes.

"Cut the circle." Guinevere ordered and slowly rose to her feet. Jason and Matt looked around for a moment trying to find the circle.

"Why are we worried about some circle? We need to get out of here." Matt began to walk towards the exit.

"I wouldn't go that way." Guinevere advised. Just then Jason noticed the circle with the pentagram in the center of the floor and used his blade to sever part of the circle.

Alistair stood up quickly but before he could move Guinevere lifted him into the air.

"Get out of here now." She called out and gestured towards the back of the warehouse. Alistair's eyes went black and he let out a malicious laugh.

"How far do you think you'll get Guinevere? He is coming for you and once he catches you there will be no escape. I don't envy what's to come of you then." Guinevere smiled wide and walked towards him.

"I would concentrate on worrying about yourself. You're a poor excuse for a demon, but you can still deliver a message. Tell your master that you failed and I will find Michael and Gabriel. Once I do we will cage him again like the dog he is." With a gesture of her hand Guinevere hurled Alistair towards the doorway. Just before he slammed into the door the explosives detonated.

"Jump now" Matt, Mary, and Jason were running from the warehouse and had come up to a bridge. Down below they could see the river. Jason grabbed Mary's arm and shoved her over the side, and he and Matt quickly jumped into the river just before the flames from the explosion could reach them. Guinevere stood in the center of the warehouse and watched while Alistair left the body and the black smoke floated away.

…

"Tell me you didn't see her." Angela was staring at the television when Broadway walked into Matt's room. There was a report about the warehouse explosion playing on the news. Broadway came over to see it and was stunned to see Elisa lying on the ground outside of the warehouse that he had seen Matt near. He gulped audibly but didn't respond to what Angela asked.

"Oh no we were just there, how could that have happened?" Broadway sat down on the bed to keep from falling to the ground. They watched while Jason and Mary climbed out of the river. Jason appeared to be lifting Matt out of the water and gently put him on the ground. Angela's eyes flared red and she ran from the room and up onto the terrace. She nearly knocked down Lexington and Leandra before she leapt off of the terrace and glided away without even glancing in their direction.

"What's the hurry?" Lex called out. Leandra just shrugged.

"Should we go with her?" They watched her dive to pick up speed and Lex sighed.

"Let's go, we'll need to hurry if we're going to catch up with her." He pointed out. They leapt off of the terrace and quickly dove to catch up. Broadway walked up to the terrace and glided off. He was worried what would happen when they arrived. _I hope that Matt didn't see me notice him when we were over him. If he did see us then I hope he dies._ Broadway thought nervously. Angela arrived first and quickly ran to Matt's side to check on him.

"What happened?" Angela dropped to her knees and held Matt close to her while she waited for Jason to answer. Jason looked at her with pity in his eyes and then told her the whole story from him and Mary getting caught by the demon to Elisa being tortured when Matt came with her to save them and all the way to Matt saving Mary from drowning but hit his head in the process.

"Oh no what happened?" Lexington and Leandra landed close to Angela. Angela began to bandage Matt's head and growled when she looked up. Everyone turned to see what had upset her and found that Broadway was descending towards them.

"Leandra please keep Matt's head elevated." Angela asked, her voice sounded strained and her eyes began to glow a fiery red. Leandra hesitated for only a moment, but when she looked at Matt lying on the ground she quickly ran to help.

"How did they get here?" Broadway looked around at the group and was surprised to see Jason and Mary there. Angela didn't give anyone a chance to answer. She shoved Broadway into the wall as hard as she could.

"This is the address you lying piece of garbage." Before anyone could react her fist struck the side of his face. "You saw them too didn't you?" She screamed and punched him again. "I trusted you and now my beloved nearly died, because of you." She brought her arm up and nearly snapped his neck from the force of her upward blow. She went to swing again but he grabbed her hand.

"It's too bad he is still alive." He kicked her hard in the mid-section knocking the air from her for a few moments. "Now, shut up and listen to me. Do I want him out of the picture? Yes I do. Do I want you to realize your mistake? Yes very much. Do I want you to keep your word and come with me? Of course I do." He pulled her hair backwards hard and it caused her to look up at him and her eyes to water. "For now, I hope you enjoy being his whore and don't come back. If I see him anywhere near you or the castle again then I will kill him." He thrust his arm down causing her head to hit the ground and then walked away. Elisa watched everything from the shell of the burned out warehouse and when Broadway left she ran out to see if she could help.

"Are you alright?" Elisa wrapped an arm around Angela and helped her to her feet. Angela nodded wearily and Elisa helped her to sit down next to Matt.

"We need to get him home." Angela forgot about Broadway and her injuries when she saw the blood soaked bandage and Matt's pale skin.

"He can't come home with us." Lexington stated quietly. It was barely a whisper so he had to repeat himself. Leandra looked at him in shock but remained silent. Lexington looked down for a moment and then his eyes hardened. "You tore our clan apart for him. I hope you're pleased with yourself. If you weren't here to protect him I think I would let Broadway kill him just to make things go back to normal." Lexington said bitterly.

"I…I didn't mean for this to…" Angela began, but Lexington started shouting again.

"You never mean for anything to happen. Demona never meant for anything to happen either. I used to have trouble seeing you as her daughter, but now I realize that you both are the same. You're nothing but selfish, narcissistic, sociopathic bitches." Lex began to breathe deeply while he tried to calm down. "Broadway is a friend to Brooklyn and I. With what you have done to him you need to stay away."

"Fine if that is how everyone feels then I will leave with my mate and settle someplace else. You should take care though. It's true that I am Demona's daughter and I'm not sure you want to make an enemy out of me." Angela advised in a cold tone. She picked up Matt and began to walk away. Leandra quickly got up and stepped in front of her.

"What is it with you and this human? He is a pet and nothing more. Are you really willing to give up your clan like Demona did just to be with him?" Leandra looked into Angela's eyes while she spoke. "You need a gargoyle. Just throw that human into the river and we can all act like this never happened." Elisa couldn't believe what she was hearing from those she thought of as her friends.

"So, that's how it is. We mean nothing to you? This whole time I thought that we were friends." Elisa was shocked by what had happened tonight.

"I will always be your friend Elisa but think about what we're saying for a moment." Lexington scratched the back of his head while he tried to think of how to word his next statement. "The relationship you had with Goliath pushed Demona away just like Angela's relationship with Matt is pushing Broadway away. Whether your intentions are good or not you two have done more damage to this clan than the Vikings ever could."

"Perhaps we shouldn't be friends anymore." Elisa stated irritably. She walked back to check on Matt. "Goliath made his own choices. I didn't force him to give up on Demona. That was his choice. Angela isn't forcing Broadway to act the way he has either." Elisa stated angrily. Between her and Angela they were able to lift and support Matt's weight.

"Angela, I'm certain if you think about this logically…" Lexington began.

"Stop, I am not going to change my mind. If you would prefer to act like hatchlings because I have decided to court a human that is your problem. It is not mine and it is not his." Angela stated firmly and gestured towards Matt. With Elisa's help they walked towards one of the nearby buildings.

"What do we do now?" Leandra asked after she watched the three of them leave. Lex shook his head and growled in frustration.

"Mary and Jason, you both need to leave here. I'm sure the authorities will be here soon. Leandra, we will head home and try to fix what we can." Lex sighed and left with Leandra. Jason and Mary went with Matt, Elisa, and Angela. Jason gave Lex a scathing glance when he passed by him.

"We need to get him back to my apartment." Mary advised. "I can't stitch up this wound here, and if I don't do it soon he'll bleed out."

"There's an abandoned shed over here. I will do what I can to make Matt comfortable. Mary, please go get what you need and come back as fast as you can." Angela walked towards the shed and Jason slowly let go of Matt. Angela winced from the pain from her ribs. _Fine Broadway, if you and Lex want an enemy then that's what you'll get._ Angela thought bitterly.

"I'll go with her. We'll be back as soon as we can." Jason volunteered. It was just then that Elisa wondered how Mary had gotten involved. _Why is she dressed like she was going on a date? I'm reading too much into it._ Elisa thought and she helped Angela get Matt into the shed. Elisa quickly cleared off a picnic table that was next to the wall and they carefully laid Matt on top of it.

"What happened in there Elisa?" Angela asked while they waited for Mary to get back. Elisa bit her lower lip while she tried to think about how to answer.

"I don't think you'll believe me." Angela just stared at her. Elisa sighed and began to explain what had brought her and Matt to the warehouse. She explained about the trap she set just in case something went wrong and now if he dies I will always regret it." Elisa said in a barely audible whisper.

"I know that you wouldn't have hurt him on purpose." Angela got quiet for a moment after she spoke and looked at Elisa as if she was contemplating something for a moment. "How did you stay in the warehouse through the explosion?" Elisa sighed and looked at her friend. Her eyes went black and Angela backed away hurriedly.

"Wh…what happened to your eyes." Elisa stood up and walked towards Angela. She backed the gargoyle to the wall.

"My name is Guinevere and I'm here to help your friend and your clan." Angela glanced at her in shock and tried to speak. "Before you say anything, yes there is something in it for me. You better sit down because this is a long story."

…

Demona had spent the evening since she woke lying on the ground staring at the ceiling. _What am I going to do now?_

"You could try getting off the floor and fighting for what you want." Demona quickly got to her feet and into a defensive position. She stopped suddenly and stared wide eyed when she saw a dark purple female gargoyle with fiery red hair that matched her own. She was wearing a blue dress that dragged the floor and she was slightly taller and thinner than Demona.

"You…you can't be…How are you here?" Demona backed up and continued to stare in shock. "Mother?"

"Yes my darling it's me. I've always watched over you. This is just the first time you have been able to see me." Demona ran up and threw her arms around her mother and was surprised when she went through her.

"I must be dreaming again." Demona thought bitterly.

"I assure you my sweets that it is really me." Demona growled at the sound of her nickname.

"I told you so many times not to call me that." Her mother just smiled and walked around Demona's apartment. She looked around at the strange surroundings.

"I know dear but it was so cute the way you would sneak sweets when you thought no one was watching." She chuckled for a moment and then sighed. "Why are you here instead of with your mate sweets?" Demona let out a nervous laugh and tried to think of a way to explain their situation.

"I have been told many times that I am not welcome there. After everything that has happened I don't know if I can look him in the eye, much less…" Her mother grinned and stared at her knowingly just before she interrupted.

"Live in the same castle while you see those you have wronged every minute of every night." She finished for her daughter.

"No…yes…Well, I also don't know if I want to stay with someone has naïve has Goliath is. I love him, I always have and I always will. He'll never change. He always sees the best in people and trusts those that would destroy us." Demona pointed out.

"I remember what that felt like. I was constantly trying to go against the clan and our leader's rules." She laughed then and continued. "It wasn't until I was about your age, or should I say the age you appear to be that I realized how much better I was with my clan." She walked up close to Demona and looked her in the eye before she continued. "We are only at our best when we have the support of our clan."

"Mother, it's really nice to see you again but I must ask why you are here?" Her mother looked thoughtful for a moment and then sighed in frustration.

"It's your daughter. It seems that she has decided to follow in your footsteps and leave the clan as well." She replied her voice full of sorrow as she spoke.

"She wouldn't do that. She's too much like Goliath." Demona scoffed. Her mother looked at her with pity in her eyes.

"She has more of us in her than you realize. When the elder of the clan the one you now call Hudson ordered me to stay away from magic I couldn't help myself, and I disobeyed. The wizard who trained me gave me a name like Macbeth did for you. If you don't believe me ask Hudson what he remembers about Syren." Demona looked at her in shock.

"That was you? You were the legendary Syren?" Demona's eyes went wide in shock. Syren nodded her head slowly.

"It's too late for me to fix what I have done, but it is not too late for you or my granddaughter." Syren advised her. "You can put an end to the path I started us on."

"She's right you know? It's not too late lass." Hudson stated from the doorway. "Hello again Syren, I have missed you."

"And I you father." She smiled at him and looked at both Hudson and Demona for a moment. "This has turned into a nice family reunion." She sighed and looked at Demona again. "The choices in front of you will not be easy my daughter. The most important ones never are, but you have family and a mate that cares for you."

"She's right lass, you have me, you have Goliath and your daughter. The rest of the clan will come around lass. Please give them a chance." Demona looked away then a thought came to her.

"You just called him father." She said to Syren.

"That's because he is my father dear." Syren replied grinning wide at the confused look Demona gave her.

"But he killed you." Demona stated in shock.

"Do not be angry with him my sweets. I gave him no other choice. You'll understand if you continue down the path that you now walk because soon Goliath will have to make the same choice." Syren informed her.

"Why did it have to be him? If he is your father shouldn't he have sent someone or…" Demona was stunned about hearing that her mother's death came from Hudson's hands who she just realized is her grandfather.

"That would have been cowardly child. Do you think that I wouldn't do everything I could to save her first?" Hudson approached his granddaughter and came within inches from her.

"So, what did happen? All I heard growing up was how you slew the Syren." Demona stated beginning to get impatient with the conversation. Hudson looked to Syren who simply nodded.

"Fine Lass, please take a seat and I will tell you everything." Demona sat on the floor while Hudson paced back and forth trying to think of where to start the story. "Syren, please go check on Angela and make sure she is alright. I can handle this." Syren nodded slowly and disappeared from the room. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning."

…

Back in the year 954 Syren was walking along the battlements of Castle Wyvern. She was wearing a dark red halter top and matching loincloth and her fiery red hair came down to the middle of her back. She was pacing back and forth swearing under her breath.

"Where is he? I can't believe he left me waiting for over an hour out here." Syren stated angrily.

"I'm right behind you." A male voice came from behind her. "I assume you missed me." Syren turned and ran to the cloaked figure that appeared behind her. She hugged him tight to her and held him for a moment.

"Where have you been my love? If Draco comes by…" Syren began. The cloaked figure removed his hood to show a very pale human face beneath. He had light blue eyes and black hair cut short and was beginning to grey. There was a goatee that had nearly gone completely grey to match.

"He won't see us my darling. Are you sure you want to go through with this plan?" Instead of answering him Syren wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" Syren laughed and hugged him close to her. "Elias, just promise me this will work and we can have a child together."

"I promise that once we get through this the egg you hatch will be our child." Syren picked him up and glided off of the terrace and headed to a cave that was located below the castle. "I used the spell to trick those barbarians into crashing their boats into the rocks." Syren said proudly when they landed.

"I knew you could do it. Did any of the other gargoyles see you?" Elias asked while he took a pouch off of his pouch and began to pour a blue dust from it into his hand. Syren removed her halter top and loincloth and blushed while Elias's eyes roamed over her body. She laid on the table in the center of the cave and waited for him to prepare the spell. For the last three weeks Syren and Elias have met in secret to perform the spell and they were hopeful she would soon be carrying their child.

"Just relax my love." Elias advised and sprinkled the dust onto her stomach as he spoke words that Syren didn't understand. His hand trailed down and after he finished speaking he inserted some of the dust inside of her causing her to moan in anticipation. Syren watched as Elias undressed and went to the end of the table. He reached up and grabbed her breasts in his hands and began to lightly pull on them causing her to moan again while arching her back.

"Don't take your time tonight my love. Just take me now and make me yours forever." Syren begged. Elias smiled and slowly began to slide into her. She let out a loud purring moan and sat up slightly while she wrapped her arms around him and encouraged him to go faster. He kissed her and began to speed up and she began to rock her hips to match his thrusts. After a few moments Syren held him close to her and began to shake. In her excitement she left claw marks down his back. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore she felt his seed fill her and she felt complete. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply.

"That was amazing. How did you…?" Elias began. Syren grinned mischievously at him and winked.

"I have a tail remember." They both laughed at that and grabbed their clothes and headed out of the cave. At the entrance he kissed her goodbye and disappeared. Syren sighed and began to climb up the side of the cliff until she got back to the castle.

"Where have you been tonight my love?" Syren looked over and saw that Draco was waiting for her. She began to panic. _How much does he know?_ She wondered and she walked up to him slowly as she tried to steady her nerves.

"I needed to stretch my wings dear. I didn't mean to take so long." She lied and came up to him to hug him. Draco backed away from her and his eyes narrowed while he studied her for a moment.

"You have a strange scent on you. Where have you been?" He asked angrily. Syren rolled her eyes before she responded.

"I glided through a meadow and there were flowers all around." She was angry that she had to explain herself to him.

"Flowers huh? You smell like a bitch in heat." He nearly shouted the last words at her. "Where have you been?"

"I got excited from the flowers and thinking of coming back to you my beloved." She said trying to sound convincing. "Can we go someplace where we can be alone please?" She purred the question at him and he took her arm and walked with her to the tower.

"You've been gone most nights. I was starting to get worried that you had grown weary of me." Draco admitted. Syren wanted to tell him that she was tired of his constant need to follow the rules and how she had bored her straight into the arms of a human mage.

"To be honest Draco, I have needed a lot from you that I am not getting. I needed to find what it is that I'm missing. I have discovered that I need more excitement in my life. Some spontaneity wouldn't hurt either." Draco stepped forward and pushed her into the wall while he leaned down to kiss her. She allowed Draco to mate with her until it was nearly dawn but her mind continued to wander.

"Elias" She called out. Draco stopped suddenly and got up to leave. After seeing the horrified look on Draco's face she attempted to explain it as a dream.

"I need to think on this." Draco leapt off of the tower and began to glide away.

…

"So, is Draco my father or…or?" Demona couldn't bring herself to say the mage's name. "No, the human couldn't be. Why are you telling me this?"

"You need to hear this because you are Elias's daughter." Hudson waited for a reaction. Demona sat there silently for a long time before she responded.

"How did you discover that I was his child and not Draco's?" Demona asked curiously.

"You're affinity for the arcane." Hudson replied.

"That doesn't prove anything. My mother could use magic to." Demona pointed out. "This is ridiculous, I'm leaving." Demona growled and got up to go to the door. Hudson grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving.

"You may go when I say so. For now sit there, shut up, and let me finish my story." Demona studied him for a moment and then out of respect she sat back down. Also, she had to admit she was curious to know more. "You're mother got her power from him and only his child would be capable to carry the magic within her.

…

Three weeks later Syren and the other females of the clan were placing their eggs in the rookery. Draco watched proudly thinking the egg was his. Since Syren slipped up and called out Elias's name she had been careful to not be caught again by anyone in the clan and it even seemed to Draco that she was happier since the egg arrived. Syren snuck away to the tower while the others were busy talking to the eggs and celebrating.

"Did you miss me already?" Elias asked trying to sound surprised. Syren flashed a smile at him and leapt into his arms. She kissed him passionately, but was surprised when he suddenly backed away.

"I heard that our child was born." Syren nodded.

"Our child is still in the egg, but yes it should be any day now." She said excitedly.

"I have to leave." Elias announced suddenly. Syren looked at him in shock for several minutes before she could speak.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Syren's eyes began to water and she felt like someone punched her in the stomach. She sat down on the bed and just stared at the wall.

"I told you from the beginning that this was an experiment." Elias reminded her. He kept his tone cold and looked away from her.

"You also claimed that you were beginning to love me. Was that all a lie?" Syren barely got the last words out. Elias looked at her for a few moments before he responded.

"Do you really think this can work? My people will never accept you and I'm sure your kind wouldn't rush to welcome me into the castle." Elias stated bitterly.

"Then let's go away together." Syren looked up at him with hope in her eyes. Elias closed his eyes and he shook his head. Syren felt as though she had a pit in her stomach and she knew what he was going to say.

"This was nothing more than an experiment. Do you really think I could love a creature like you? You meant nothing to me." Syren couldn't remember what happened next, but the next thing she knew Draco was pulling her away from Elias. She had ripped his ribs and spine from his body with her claws.

"I'm sorry Lass, but from this day forward you are banished from Castle Wyvern. Know that I made this choice to spare you. The crime for witchcraft is death, but I could not kill my only daughter." The leader advised her.

"You don't have the guts to you mean." She growled. She looked from Draco to the leader but they both crossed their arms over their chest to show that they had made up their minds. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she glared at both of them for a moment. Without another word she stormed out of the small room and glided off of the tower. She landed at the base of the castle and burst through the door.

"Syren, you can't be in here." A large red gargoyle advised her when she stepped through the door. Syren said a few words and the large gargoyle found his skin melting off of his body. Within moments he was a puddle on the ground. She walked to the armory and waved her arm and the door flew off of its hinges and slammed into the wall on the other side and crushed the blacksmith that was in the room. She walked to a suit of armor that he had been working on and smiled. She lifted it off of the manikin and said a few words and the pieces appeared on her and sized themselves to fit properly. She turned and saw a dozen gargoyle guards rushing to the armory. She waved her hands and several swords that were hanging on the walls flew into the air and struck the guards in the chest. Only one gargoyle was standing and Syren had a sword floating within inches of his right eye.

"Give your leader a message for me." The sword cut his eye from his socket and the gargoyle fell to the floor screaming. "Tell him that Syren is leaving and he will regret my banishment when I destroy his truce with those pathetic humans." Syren began to leave and then stopped. She stood there and considered her options for a moment. "Tell him and Draco that's why they still live. If they come after me or try to stop me then they will meet the same fate as these soldiers." The sword dropped to the ground and when the red gargoyle looked up she was gone. Hudson didn't tell Demona that the big red gargoyle was Broadway's father.

…

"A year later your mother destroyed our uneasy truce with the Vikings by sinking several of their ships and mutilating many of their young men and women." Hudson shook his head. He was having trouble continuing the story. "Elias drove her mad with power and it is my hope that you can turn away from the path that she chose."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Why did you hide this from me." Demona growled. She was in shock from all that she had just learned. At first she didn't want to believe it, but she knew that Hudson wouldn't lie to her. "Why dammit, why are you telling me now?"

"I saw the sunrise." Hudson replied.

"You're too young to see the sunrise." Demona said as concern crept into her voice. Hudson just grinned at her.

"We all can't live for over a thousand years lass. It's fine I have made peace with this, but I had one wish and that was before I die I would very much like it if you would give up this pride and not walk your mother's path." Demona snarled and turned away.

"I can't go back." Demona stated firmly. "Even if I wanted to they would not accept me."

"They would for two reasons." Hudson counted them on his fingers as he spoke. "First, I will make the same request of the clan as I am making of you. Second, I think that Matt is good for a human and if my granddaughter is in love with him then this could be the answer to how the clan can atone for our failures with Syren."

"Where is my daughter? I promise that I will speak with her but nothing more." Demona sighed wearily.

"I know where she is." Fox walked into the room and looked back and forth from Hudson to Demona. "So, shall we go?" She held a hand out to each of them. Demona and Hudson looked at each other for a moment before they both accepted a hand. Fox spoke a few words and the three of them disappeared from the room.

…

David opened the door and found Macbeth standing outside.

"I'm shocked that you could bring yourself to kill your assistant." Macbeth walked into his house and they both walked to the lab. "So, do I have to ask or are you going to tell me why I'm here?"

"We need to do something that no one has ever accomplished, not even you." Macbeth sat down and put his feet up on David's desk. David stared at him irritably but decided to ignore it.

"You want to kill the demon." Macbeth looked at him in surprise. "Well, either you or the devil wants her dead. Since you killed your assistant I can only assume that Lucifer's appearance has something to do with it."

"True I have no choice. I will give him what he wants, but I will do this my way. I know that you want her dead, but you will do this my way understood."

"Very well, what is this master plan of yours?" David knocked Macbeth's feet off of his desk.

"First, you'll respect the antique desk. Second, pour us a drink and we'll go over the plan." They talked for several hours until the sun rose.

"Fine, I admit you have a good plan. I will meet you tomorrow night so we can begin to put it into action." Macbeth got up to leave. David stood up and grabbed a folder before he walked him out.

"I will see you tomorrow. Don't forget to bring it." Macbeth nodded and left. David closed the door and sighed audibly. _This plan had better work._ David picked up his phone to dial. "Honey it's me. We will meet you at the rendezvous spot tomorrow evening. Make sure she is where we agreed." He hung up the phone and turned off the lights to go to bed.

…

After Lexington and Broadway arrived back at the castle they went to report what happened to Goliath. Goliath was discussing some strange activity that was happening around the city.

"There has been several reports on the news and from Rody about several people suddenly acting crazy." Brooklyn was looking over a folder.

"What do you mean their acting crazy?" Goliath walked over to study the file with him. Brooklyn held up the file so Goliath could see it better.

"See her? She was a kindergarten teacher until last night when she came home and rammed her husband's car that was in their driveway and stepped out calmly and walked into the house. Neighbors say the reflection from the light made her eyes appear black. She was seen leaving the house a few minutes later and when the police arrived due to a tip they found that the husband's skull had been bashed in with a meat tenderizer." He flipped the page and Goliath stopped him.

"It says there that she just vanished and hasn't reported to work since the murder." Brooklyn nodded.

"Every one of these black eye people cases has ended the same way. The person was normal and well liked their whole lives and then their eyes went black, they snap, then they disappear." Brooklyn showed Goliath a few more pictures and then stopped while they both stared at the last page in the folder. It was a picture of Elisa leaving her apartment complex and her eyes in the photo appeared to be black.

"When was the last time that Elisa came by?" Goliath asked while he ran towards the phone.

"She hasn't in a while we should go check on her." Brooklyn advised.

"I have a better idea." Brooklyn and Goliath turned to see Macbeth in the doorway. "Everything that has happened and is happening is the fault of one being." He tossed a folder onto the table and sat in one of the chairs. "What do you say we hunt this beast together." Brooklyn looked at each other for a brief moment and nodded slowly.

"What do you have in mind?" Goliath asked while he studied the file. Macbeth began to describe the plan he had just discussed with David.

"I suppose it's time to handle this." Brooklyn said quietly.

"I agree, it's past time that we act. Tell Xanatos that we will meet him tomorrow night and we will finally finish this once and for all." Macbeth nodded and got up to leave.

"You can keep the folder. Meet us at the address listed on the back as soon as you wake up." Goliath nodded and Macbeth left. Broadway and Lexington walked in to report what had happened. Before they could speak Goliath spoke first.

"I'm glad you both are here. Where is Angela and Katana?" Goliath asked.

"Angela left" Broadway growled. Goliath looked at him in shock.

"Left? What do you mean she left?" Goliath's eyes began to glow while he questioned them.

"It's true Goliath. Angela has made her choice and she is leaving with Matt." Goliath stood swiftly and headed towards the phone again. Then he stopped and turned towards them.

"We have no time for this now. We have a more pressing matter, but I will deal with this when we return. You've heard the legend of Syren. You know what Angela could become if she continues this and has much as I like Matt I cannot allow that." Goliath growled angrily.

"The legend is true?" Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington asked at the same time.

"I suppose I should tell you." The four gargoyles sat around the conference table and Goliath told them all that he knew and what he saw about Syren.


	15. Chapter 14: The Civil War Begins

"When I was a hatchling my first memory was of Syren teaching me how to glide." Goliath was describing how he had come to know the legendary Syren. "I was a terrible student, but she was the only one who had the patience to push me."

"From what I know of the stories she was a merciless killer that began the war between us and the Vikings." Brooklyn stated. He was surprised to hear Goliath speaking of her as if she was a normal gargoyle.

"That did happen later, but before she was tricked by the human mage and became the Syren that we all know about she was one of the clan's greatest warriors, and most gentle creature I had ever known. I fell in love with Demona because she reminded me of her." Goliath pulled a book out of one of the shelves. "This is the mandatory journal that I had to keep as a hatchling." Everyone at the table looked at it for a moment before passing it down.

"Even we heard the stories of Syren, but we always thought it was her and a mage together that attacked the Vikings. We didn't know that she had been tricked by him and ultimately lost her mind." Katana said when she began looking through the journal.

"That was because that's the story Hudson told. If he had told the other clans what had truly happened then the Council of Elders would have come for Demona. Hudson thought it would be best to not tell them that Demona was half-human." Broadway looked at everyone in surprise.

"Have you all lost your minds? If I'm hearing this correctly that makes Angela part human. Does she know about this or did you keep it a secret from her to?" Broadway rose to his feet menacingly. Goliath just watched him and patiently waited for him to get to the point. "She had a right to know. Hell, I had a right to know."

"What would you have done if you knew Broadway? You knew that she was Demona's daughter. You knew how strong-willed her mother is. Did you really expect that our daughter would be any different?" Everyone in the room turned to look at Broadway for an answer.

"This is why she is whoring herself to that human. She can't help herself. It's in her blood." Broadway snarled. Goliath growled and the room quieted down. They began to move away from Broadway when Goliath's eyes began to glow.

"I may not approve of her relationship, but if you speak of my daughter that way again I will tear you apart. Is that clear?" Goliath growled menacingly. Broadway gulped and sat back down while he glared at him.

"What do you intend to do about her courting the human?" Broadway asked and everyone turned back to look at Goliath for an answer.

"What she does is her choice. I won't give my permission to him unless something drastic happens to change my mind. You need to calm down and let things go the way they will." Goliath advised.

"Can we get back to discussing Syren?" Lex and Brooklyn asked in unison.

"Yes, now as I was saying I was a lousy student and Syren showed me infinite patience and when I finally did learn to glide I began to spend a lot of time with her. She taught me everything. She taught me how to fight, how to hunt, how to kill, and how to lead." Goliath began to get overwhelmed by the memories and had to sit down.

"I thought that Hudson taught you how to lead when he was preparing you to take over for him." Brooklyn pointed out. Goliath sighed before he responded.

"It's true that after Syren died Hudson took over my tutelage. I learned much from him and I will never forget what he taught me, but my lessons began with what I learned from Syren and I believe that between them they made me what I am and I would've been much different if she had not been there for me in the beginning." Everyone was quiet for a long while after he finished speaking.

"So, Angela's relationship with Matt may not be the worst thing that could happen." Katana spoke up suddenly.

"How can you say that?" Broadway shouted. Brooklyn gave him a warning glance and Broadway quieted back down. Katana looked at him with pity in her eyes for a moment before she continued.

"If Matt is in love with her then maybe this isn't the worst thing that could happen." She held up her hand to stall Broadway's argument. "The true tragedy of Syren's story was that she loved someone too deeply that did not love her in return." She waited for a moment to let what she said sink in. "If Matt and Angela love each other the way Syren loved Elias then wouldn't depriving her of him cause her to lash out as Syren and Demona once did?"

"How did you come to that conclusion and how does Demona fit in with this?" Goliath asked irritably.

"Demona wanted the humans gone that's true, but it was losing you for centuries that drove her mad just like losing Elias drove Syren insane." Katana reached out and grabbed his hands. "Do you really want to put your daughter through that?" Goliath was amazed by the intent look and the softness of her hands. At that moment she reminded him so much of a younger Demona.

"The only thing that doesn't make sense to me is that if Demona truly wants to be here and she is going crazy because of the time apart than why did she leave again just as we were getting close again." Katana rolled her eyes and the other gargoyles were trying not to laugh.

"She's confused Goliath, she needs time. All you have to do is wait for her and she will come around." Katana advised him. "After all, she waited for you all this time and never took another as her mate."

"She has a point Goliath. It's possible that if we try to rip her away from Matt she may lose her mind, and we want to avoid that at all costs." Brooklyn agreed.

"You can't be serious. Brooklyn, you're supposed to be my friend." Broadway snarled angrily.

"I am your friend, but doesn't she have the right to make her own choice?" Broadway couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friends were even beginning to turn against him.

"I can't believe this. Now, you all are turning against me?" Broadway said in disbelief.

"No big guy, we're just trying to look at the situation from both sides." Lex advised.

"There is no other side dammit, he's trying to steal my mate and my friends are making excuses for him." Broadway stood up and walked towards the door.

"Broadway, sit down. I wasn't finished with my story." Goliath stated sternly. Broadway glared at him defiantly before he sighed and sat back down.

"First, you need to understand that my daughter is not your property. Second, I would prefer if she chose you, but I cannot tell her she must. Third, After Elisa I can understand that it is possible to love a human but I fear that it is never destined to work out." Everyone was quiet after Goliath finished speaking. They were thinking about what he told them and what they had seen between him and Elisa.

"The heroine that once saved my people told us that we should live our lives in a way that fulfills that, and once we find that path we need to fight for it because otherwise it isn't worth living." Katana stated suddenly. Goliath's eyes went wide when he heard the phrase.

"Who was this heroine?" Goliath asked curiously. Everyone else at the table found they were curious to know as well.

"She never told my parents. She came from nowhere and was a stranger to them, but she and two other gargoyles defeated the human army that was wiping us out. Once they were defeated she left us with only that phrase to remember her by. Many of our clan do not believe she existed but is merely a legend." Katana replied. Goliath just nodded and sat in his chair. He looked like he was contemplating something for a moment and then looked at the clock.

"It's nearly dawn. We will pick this up again tomorrow night." Goliath and the others went outside on the roof to await the change.

 _Was she there?_ Goliath thought before the stone sleep took him.

…

Guinevere sat across from Angela and began to tell her story.

"When I was young I met a young squire named Arthur. He was cute and all but I was a princess so I ignored him for the most part." She chuckled at the memory. "He was most annoying. He constantly wrote me letters and boasted when I was around to try and impress me. I grew to be disgusted by him when it didn't end." She sighed while she tried to remember what had happened after that. "Then I met Lancelot. He was the fiercest knight in the kingdom and he had my heart from the first time he looked into my eyes." She stopped suddenly and sat there remembering.

"What happened next?" Angela asked curiously.

"Then the day came when Arthur pulled the fabled sword from the stone and slayed the dragon. Of course he had to pick the one bloody day that I was going to begin courting Lancelot. When he became king he got his choice of queen and of course with the crush he had he chose me." Guinevere stated bitterly.

"Did you tell him that you did not love him?" Angela asked and Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"I wish I would have thought of that…Of course I told him. What kind of question is that?" Angela's was surprised to see her react that way. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have acted that way. I just am still so angry about what happened…Well, soon after he chose me we were married, and I gave him a son soon after." Guinevere stared at her hands and began to sound irritable again. "I never stopped loving Lancelot and when Arthur left to seek the Grail I intended to stay true to my vows. It just became too difficult. Everywhere I looked he was there." She began to tremble when she remembered him staring at her.

"What happened next?" Angela asked curiously. Guinevere blushed when she realized she had been silent for a few minutes.

"I succeeded in fending off his advances for a long time, but I have to admit that my dreams were troubled every night. One night he came into my chambers and told me that it wasn't right for us to deny what is in our hearts. I told him to leave, but he surprised me as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. I was furious at first and beat against his chest in an attempt to escape."

"How awful" Angela was shocked that someone would do that to a queen. When a gargoyle does that they are killed if anyone finds out. Angela was thinking of that just as Guinevere finished her story.

"I found myself craving more and I wrapped my arms around him. Everything happened so fast after that. The next thing I know our bodies became one in the same bed I shared with my lord. After it was over I was devastated and I ordered him to leave and to never speak of it again." Angela smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I understand. You loved him. It's only natural to follow your heart when the opportunity presents itself." Angela smiled at her but Guinevere looked away and tried to think of what to say next.

"It wasn't love. It was lust and yes it felt great at the time, but it couldn't last and I knew it. I threw away everything I had to have an affair. At first it was great. We spent the days sneaking kisses where we could, we gave each other sweet little notes and poems, and the nights we spent together making passionate love." Guinevere took a deep breath before she continued. "Soon, Arthur returned and Lancelot begged me to run away with him. I just couldn't do that. I felt terrible when I saw Arthur for betraying him…I told him everything and that was the single stupidest decision that I ever made. In one day I made Lancelot a fugitive and I ordered my own execution. To his credit Arthur did try to defend me but the rest of his knights would have turned against him if he didn't try me for treason."

"He actually did that?" Angela asked. She couldn't believe that he could do that to a woman he claimed to love.

"I don't blame him. He had no choice. I saw the love for me in his eyes even while I burned and I regret the choices I made every day." She gripped Angela's hands tighter and looked her in the eye. "Don't make the same mistake I made. Choose the one you love not the one that's the most convenient or attractive at the time."

"I love Matt. I just wish that Broadway could understand that I don't love him. I like him as a friend and I wish that he could accept that but I fear that he never will and I will have to leave the clan." Angela said bitterly. Guinevere hugged the young gargoyle close to her.

"Often the choices you make to follow your heart are never the easy choices, and sometimes like with me and Lancelot it seems to be the easy choice but then reveals itself to be folly." Guinevere said in a soothing tone. "If this Matt is truly your destiny then don't give up, don't listen to anything anyone says to the contrary. Just follow your heart and let the cows graze where they may." Angela backed away from her and was going to say more but suddenly turned to stone.

…

Lucifer sat in the office of his club going through the contracts he collected. _Stupid demons, I told them that we could collect more souls. They just needed to be more creative. Soon my army will be complete. I wonder what Mary's doing._ He became angry when that thought entered his mind. He couldn't understand why he kept thinking about her.

"She's nothing but a human. I detest what she is." _Why did I let her contract complete without taking her soul? Why did I change it so that she'll be happy afterward?_ He shook his head and went back to reading over the contracts.

"We have sixty more signed and sealed. Oh, and Charles has been following that Mary woman and he noticed that her contract is incomplete. Would you like me to fix it?" Lucifer's eyes began to glow as he looked at the demon that walked into the office. The demon had possessed a short balding man in his fifties. He wore a gold chain around his neck and a grey suit that had seen better days.

"What do you mean Charles has been following her?" Lucifer was instantly standing in front of the cowering demon. "I gave you explicit instructions to leave her alone."

"We were making sure that she stayed safe. We can't have the devil's girlfriend getting attacked or anything…" The demon would have said more, but was suddenly slammed into the wall by an invisible force and he hung there struggling to breathe.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes tonight Vince. What I do is my business and you will stay away from her or I will send you to the deepest, darkest corner of Hell that I can find." Lucifer waved his hand and Vince fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"What's with this girl?" Vince asked while he picked himself up off of the ground. Lucifer glared at him.

"That is none of your concern. Do your job and leave her alone. I won't ask again." Vince nodded and walked out of the room.

 _I will find out what is going on._ Vince thought when he returned to the bar.

…

Xanatos was pacing back and forth in his lab. He heard the door begin to open and he went to answer it and stepped aside while Macbeth carried in a large bag full of equipment.

"What took you so long?" David asked while he helped to empty the bag on his work table. Macbeth glanced at him and without responding continued to unpack the gear he brought. He looked up irritably when he noticed David had stopped working and was looking at him.

"I was wondering whether or not I should come. After all your schemes haven't been very successful in the past." Macbeth pointed out. "But I am here now so let's get this over with."

They spent the remainder of the day getting ready to deal with Demona while David explained the plan one more time.

"I understand the plan David. What I said was that I don't like it." Macbeth pointed out.

"I realize that this is not how you're used to doing things, but you have to admit it's a damn good way to finish this." David grinned and finished setting up the program on his computer and then got up to help with the remainder of the equipment. The last thing he grabbed was the sword that he had used against Puck.

"Are you sure this plan will work? What if she…" Macbeth began nervously.

"It has to work or we're all dead." David stated in a matter of fact tone.

"It will work. It's good to see you again Macbeth. So, are we ready to do this?" David and Macbeth nodded and they all left to carry out the first part of the plan.

…

Mary was getting ready for another date. She tried on three different dresses before she decided on a dark green one sun dress that came down to mid-thigh on her. She was in the middle of fixing her make-up when she heard a knock at the door. She answered it and stood there for a moment in shock.

"John, what are you doing here?" Mary asked and Lucifer stood there for a moment not sure what to say.

"Can I come in for a moment? I have something to tell you." Mary opened the door the rest of the way so he could come in. He looked around her apartment and was surprised at the size of it. She had a three bedroom apartment. Two of the rooms she converted into gyms. Her living area was twice the size of his office at the club. An open dining area and kitchen were located at the opposite end. "Wow, you have a lovely place."

"I really have to go. I have a date." She informed him. She went to grab her purse and Lucifer grabbed her forearm.

"I cancelled it." He looked in her eyes and she gave him a hateful stare in return. She pulled her arm free and went to her kitchen to get a beer.

"Why do you keep doing this John?" She twisted the cap off and drank half of it before Lucifer could reply. "Well, what is it? Why do you keep interfering in my love life?"

"It's just that…" Lucifer began.

"It's just what John? What the hell is…" Lucifer pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. She was speechless when he let her go. They both stood there for several moments before either of them said anything.

"I care about you Mary. I don't know why but I do, and because I do I am going to tell you the truth." Lucifer said in a near whisper.

"The truth about what John?" Mary began to get irritated.

"First of all my name is not John. My name is Lucifer." Mary started to laugh, but his gaze caused her to realize that he wasn't joking.

"Lucifer huh, wow your parents must have really hated you." Mary finished her beer and went to the fridge for another. "Do you want one?" Lucifer just shook his head and took a seat on her recliner.

"My father did lock me away." He informed her. Mary just nodded her head and sat next to him. "I wanted revenge for all those centuries that I was locked away down there, but I find myself getting distracted by you."

"Did you say centuries? So, you think you are the devil?" Mary asked suddenly. She suddenly felt cold and wanted to get away from her new friend.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying." He replied.

"Okay, Satan I think that I would like to wake up now." Mary tried to pinch her arm and cursed when nothing happened. "Even if I were to believe you what do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything from you. If anything you have impressed me and I would like to give you what you wanted." Lucifer advised you.

"What is it that I wanted?" Mary asked nervously while she backed away from him.

"A second date" He reached his hand out to her and she recoiled from it as if from a snake.

"That's when I thought your name was John. I can't date the devil. How would I explain that to my parents?" Lucifer began to laugh and she began to get angry "I don't see how you lying to me was funny."

"That's not what I was laughing about. It's just a very absurd question that it caught me off guard." Lucifer grinned and walked up to her. "I am what John was. I created the name because I knew that I would be judged before you got to know me and based on your reaction I was right."

"You could have told me the truth." Mary crossed her arms defiantly. "I hate being lied to."

"True, I could have but I'm glad I got the chance to know you before you feared me." He informed her. "So, how about we go out tonight and if you still feel this way then I will leave you alone for good."

"Fine, where did you want to go?" Lucifer snapped his fingers and she suddenly heard voices all around her. She looked around and noticed that they were in the middle of a fancy restaurant. She looked around but didn't recognize anything about it. "Where have you taken me?"

"We're at my favorite place. It was closed down nearly seventy years ago, but it's good to come back from time to time." It was just then that Mary noticed the old fashions worn by the crowd of people. She stood there stunned until Lucifer pulled her chair out for her and beckoned for her to sit down.

"It's really lovely here." Mary admired the paintings on the walls. "How did you bring us here?"

"I can go to any time period I wish. If there is a time you would like to visit I could make that happen." He replied just as a waiter appeared with breadsticks and a bottle of wine. He placed a glass in front of each of them and poured for both of them. He spoke to Lucifer in French. Lucifer responded and handed the waiter a stack of bills. He quickly put the bills in his pocket and hurried off.

"What did you tell him?" Mary asked curiously.

"I just told him that this was a special occasion and to do his best to help us celebrate." Lucifer grinned and the waiter quickly returned with their appetizers.

"You look very lovely this evening Madam." The waiter said before he rushed off again. It was just then that Mary noticed that the sundress she had been wearing had transformed into a beautiful silk gown. It was red and came down past her ankles. She also was surprised to find that she was wearing a diamond necklace with five very large diamonds in the center.

"These are gorgeous." She held the necklace up to admire it. Lucifer grinned and took a sip of his wine.

"You are very beautiful Mary. I wanted you to have something to amplify your beauty." Mary blushed and looked down at her menu.

"Why did you choose me?" Mary asked curiously.

"Because you are the one, I have been searching for you for a very long time and now that I have found you things will go right this time." Lucifer answered.

…

Guinevere kept watch over Matt while Angela slept and waited for Jason and Mary to return. Her phone began to ring and she picked it up irritably.

"Detective Maza" She said quickly.

"Elisa, thank goodness you answered your phone. The cops just arrested me. They are accusing me of burning down Dad's old apartment." Diane stated frantically on the other end.

"Whoa, slow down. Why do they think you burned down the apartment?" Elisa asked trying to push Guinevere back for a moment.

"They found accelerants all over the apartment and they found my bag that I dropped when the beam fell on me. The cops asked me how I got out if I had been hit by the beam and I couldn't tell them that Demona saved me." Diane told her about the interrogation and the DA's choice to charge her with arson.

"Tell them to get Rody now and I'll be there in just a few minutes." Elisa left the shed and headed for her car.

"Liz, it gets worse. Dad is suing me for everything that was destroyed in the fire." Elisa froze and shook with rage. She nearly screamed and had to take a moment to calm down before she was able to talk again.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Put the nearest officer on the phone." It took a moment but she heard a male voice come on the line.

"This is Officer Jackson. Who is this?" The voice snarled into the phone.

"This is Detective Maza and you'll watch your tone. Now, get my sister into the interrogation room. She will not be placed in holding is that understood?" She was listening to his response when Jason and Mary came back. "We don't know if she's guilty and I'm sure you don't want me to report another false arrest to Lieutenant Daniels."

"She'll be waiting in interrogation. Get here fast Maza." The call disconnected and Jason and Mary looked worried for a moment.

"I have to go help my sister." Elisa said irritably while she accepted the keys from Jason. "Take those supplies over to Matt and help him."

"Do you want me to go with you Liz?" Jason asked suddenly. Elisa glared at him for a moment and then responded.

"No, stay here and help with Matt." She grabbed his arm and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear. "We will discuss what you were doing with her and why she's dressed that way." Elisa shoved him backwards and he nearly fell over, but managed to miraculously keep his balance. Elisa got into her car and sped away. A few minutes later she arrived at the station and she jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"Hey Maza, don't you ever threaten m…" Officer Jackson began but Maza silenced him with a quick punch to the stomach. Officer Jackson was much taller and had a bigger build than her but the blow knocked the wind from his body and he stumbled backwards while he tried to catch his breath.

"Who do you think you are? You arrested my sister before you informed me that she was a suspect." Elisa marched past him and threw open the doors to the interrogation room. Diane leapt up from her chair and ran towards her.

"Sit down; I will get you out of this if and only if you tell me what happened in that apartment. I want the truth this time." Elisa nearly shouted but managed to keep her anger under control.

"I told you everything Liz. Dad called me and asked me to come over for a visit. When I got there he was gone and I smelled something awful. I looked around to see what the smell was. I walked towards the back bedroom and I noticed smoke coming from underneath the door. I should have run but I thought that he might be in there so I kicked the door in and that's when I saw the flames spreading rapidly. They were spreading too fast to not have an accelerant come to think of it." Diane looked to see if Elisa was surprised by any of what she was telling her but Elisa just stared at her and waited for her to continue the story. Sighing she continued. "I ran for the door and before I made it the roof had caught fire and a beam fell on me. It knocked me unconscious and the next thing I knew I was waking up in Demona's apartment." Elisa listened to the whole story and she leaned forward and rested her head on her hands while she stared at her sister for another minute.

"The only thing that doesn't make sense to me is that the fire took that long to start but then spread that quickly." Elisa said in a thoughtful tone.

"You don't think that I did…" Diane began.

"Dad's room had the fire escape outside his window didn't it?" Diane nodded. "Shit, I think the fire wasn't started until after you arrived." Diane's eyes widened when she realized what Elisa was getting at.

"What are we going to do?" Diane asked. She was furious that her own father would sue her and press charges for a crime he had committed.

"I don't know. I need time to process this." Elisa said. She was visibly shaken by what she had learned.

"What do you mean you don't know? Surely, you can't defend him this time Liz. He's trying to frame me for what he did. I could go to jail for ten years." Diane nearly shouted.

"I know" Elisa snapped back. "I know" She said in a calmer tone. "He's our father though and I need to handle this the best way that I can for all of us." Diane couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If you let him do this to me I might as well be dead to you, because I will no longer consider you family." Diane said bitterly.

"You don't mean that." Elisa replied.

"Try me. I can't believe this is even a discussion." Diane stood up and pushed the button for the guard. "When you make up your mind I guess I'll be in lock up with the rest of the degenerate criminals."

…

Jason and Mary finished bandaging Matt's wounds just has Angela began to awaken. She burst through the stone with a roar that sounded like a tigress on the attack. Mary flinched and nearly fell back. Angela glanced down at Matt and was thankful that he was bandaged and his breathing was normal.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Angela reached out her hand to help Mary stand. "Thank you for taking care of him. I was worried I might wake and he wouldn't be here."

"I'm glad that we could help." Angela started looking around and then went outside to search for something. Mary and Jason quickly followed her outside.

"What are you looking for?" Jason asked curiously. He started looking around and drew his gun thinking that she saw something dangerous approaching.

"Where's Elisa? I thought she would be here to." Angela said after a few moments. Jason lowered his gun in relief.

"She got a call from her sister. She went to the jail to help Diane." Jason informed her. A purple portal opened directly in front of them.

"What happened to Diane?" Demona asked while Syren, Hudson, and she walked through the portal.

"She was arrested for something and Elisa went to help her." Demona nodded and looked at Angela.

"I hear you've stirred up a lot of trouble." Demona grinned and stepped closer to her daughter. "I guess you're more like me than either of us thought."

"I am in love with a human and that is what the trouble as you call it is about." Angela crossed her arms over her chest defiantly daring Demona to comment on what she said. Demona just laughed.

"You even sound like me." Syren gave her a look and she stopped laughing and gave her daughter a stern look. "It's true that I do not love a human, but your grandmother did. So, maybe it skips a generation." Demona advised her.

"What grandmother? I was never told of a grandmother." Angela said irritably. Syren stepped forward and Angela had to admit she had a strong resemblance to Demona.

"What your mother says is the truth. I loved a human once with all my heart and he betrayed me." Syren stared at Angela for a moment and looked at Demona in shock. "She has the scent of Avalon on her."

"That's because I'm from there. If you want to know something just ask me." Angela snapped. Syren chuckled and winked at Demona. "It would seem that you are more like me than your mother told me." They all began to walk back towards the shed. "As I was saying, I was in love with a human and he tricked me. Before I discovered his treacherous nature we made Demona together."

"That would mean I am part human…" Angela said and stared at her grandmother in disbelief.

"You catch on quick. Yes, you are one quarter human. Thankfully, the arcane curse seems to have missed you, but your love for this human." Syren sighed and shook her head. "I must discover if it is real or if you are going down the same path that I once did."

"And if I am?" Angela asked. She was beginning to get annoyed with the conversation. She was astonished to learn that she had a grandmother, and to see both her grandmother and mother in the same place seemed surreal to her.

"Then I will kill him for your own good." Syren stated in cold whisper. Angela stepped in front of her.

"I love him and I know that he loves me. You can't do this." Syren looked at her for a moment as if considering her words and then walked through her.

"I'm sorry but I have to be sure. I can't afford to be wrong." Syren began to chant and a purple mist began to float around Matt.

"No, get away from him." Angela leapt forward but found herself stuck. Demona had a grip on her forearm and kept her from attacking.

"She won't hurt him. She just needs to make sure that Matt is not like the human she knew." Demona told her in an effort to calm her down. "You have proven your loyalty to him. Let mother do this and he will prove his loyalty to you." Angela sighed and began to relax. She knew she wouldn't win this argument. _Besides, I know he loves me so what do I have to worry about._

…

Matt was sitting at a table. He didn't know where he was or why he was there. He had searched the room and tried to break through what looked like a two way mirror. He had given up and was just sitting in the dark room and waited for whoever was keeping him prisoner here. A light suddenly flickered on overhead and the door began to open. Matt reached for his gun and cursed when he found that it was missing. Even more surprising than forgetting his gun was the purple gargoyle female that was now entering his cell.

"Who are you?" Matt asked while he rose to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"We'll be getting to that soon enough Mr. Bluestone. For now I have many questions to ask of you. If you hope to leave this room I had better love the answers." Syren sat down and glanced impatiently towards Matt's chair. "You might as well sit down. Like I said this is going to take a while."

"How can I know if you'll love my answers if I don't even know who or what you are?" Matt asked while he slowly sat down across from her.

"Fair enough, I know your name so I suppose it's only fitting I tell you who I am and why I'm here." Syren looked into his eyes. "My name is Syren and I am Angela's grandmother. I am here to test your bond with her. Now, unless you have any questions shall we begin?"

"How do I know this isn't some elaborate trick to make me tell you all about her so you can trap her?" Syren looked at him in surprise and wrote something down in the journal she brought with her. "What are you writing?"

"Nothing of importance, I assure you Mr. Bluestone that I do not seek to harm her and none of my questions will in anyway put her in any danger."

"What do you want to know? Keep in mind that I reserve the right to not answer if I feel the question is inappropriate." Syren nodded.

"It's a deal. Let's begin."

…

While Syren was speaking to Matt Goliath, Broadway, Brooklyn, Katana, and Lexington landed next to Angela and Demona. They both scowled when they saw them land.

"What are you doing here?" Goliath glared at Demona. Demona returned his glare.

"The same as you, I'm here to speak to my daughter." Demona replied. "Listen Goliath, I'm glad that you're here. I wanted to talk with you and try to explain why I left."

"What's there to explain? You did what you always do." Goliath snarled and began to walk past her towards Angela. Demona stepped in front of him and put her hand on his chest.

"Will you at least listen to me? I have learned a lot these last few days and I really must speak with you." Demona tried to grab his hand and pull him to the side with her. Goliath pulled away and Demona looked into his eyes and silently pleaded with him to talk to her.

"Very well. We need to hurry though." Demona nodded and they both began to walk away from the group. "What is going on Demona? How did you get here?" Demona turned and put her hand on his chest to get him to be quiet for a moment.

"My love, I have to tell you first that my mother and…well, Fox helped me to realize that I have fought for everything I have wanted except you." Demona stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I know there is much we would need to work on, but I'm ready to work on it together." Goliath hugged her close to him.

"I would love nothing more than to work this out with you, but…" Time froze for Demona while she waited for him to finish what he was saying.

"Angela is about to make a huge mistake. We came here to stop her and we need to help her before she goes through with her plan." Goliath informed her.

"Actually, Goliath I think she's right." Goliath backed away from her suddenly and she watched him silently while he processes what she had just said.

"How can you? Out of all of us…I thought that you would understand why this has to stop." Goliath said in disbelief.

"That's part of why I realized we need to forgive each other and stop this never ending battle between us." Demona looked him in the eye and she her heart surged from the love she saw in them.

"I don't understand. She's trying to court a human and I thought that after what happened to your mother and the way you feel about humans that you'd be on my side." Goliath stated. He was irritable that Demona was finally saying the words he had always longed to hear, but she had chosen another side.

"I spoke to Fox and then my mother." Demona reached out and grabbed his hands tight in her own. "It was what my mother told me that really made me realize just how much time we have wasted fighting for the wrong things. Hudson confirmed that he wishes that he knew what was happening sooner so he could have stopped the human that made a fool out of her." Demona stepped closer to him and tried to wrap her arms back around him.

"Wait…Syren? You've spoken to Syren recently?" Goliath stepped back again. Demona just nodded while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She came to me last night. She told me the story of what drove her mad. She also told me that I needed to fight for what I truly desire and she told me that Angela needed my help." Demona sighed and took off her tiara. "We originally came to speak with Angela first, but since you're here and Syren is busy with Matt at the moment I was hoping to talk to you." She held up the tiara close to Goliath's face. "Remember when you gave me this. You had made it yourself and told me that if I accepted it then we would be one now and forever." Demona stepped closer to him and put the tiara in his hands.

"Why…What are you…Why are you?" Goliath stammered. He wasn't sure what she was doing.

"All these centuries wearing this made me feel close to you. I want you to hold it and give it back to me when the time is right." Goliath looked at the tiara and then back up at Demona who simply grinned at him.

"How will I know when the time is right?" They began to head back towards the group and Demona looked at him seriously for a moment.

"You'll know" Demona replied.

"Are we all in agreement about what to do about Angela?" Hudson asked when Demona and Goliath walked up. Demona looked up at Goliath hopefully. Her hopes were dashed when she saw him tense up when she saw Goliath glaring into the shed.

"Why is your mother here and standing over him like that?" Goliath growled and took a step forward. Demona quickly stood in front of him and put her hand on his chest.

"Give her a chance to see what path we should take." Demona said in a pleading tone that sounded foreign to her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Broadway asked and his eyes began to glow white. "This human is trying to come between me and my mate."

"I have a name and I am not your possession you fat slob." Angela said bitterly. Lexington looked back and forth between both sides for a moment.

"Calm down everyone. I'm sure that we can work this out." Lex called out.

"Shut up" Broadway and Angela yelled in unison.

"Don't you tell him to shut up." They both yelled at each other. "Don't tell me what to do." They both yelled again.

"I have to stop her. She may cause him to go mad and cause even more trouble." Goliath stepped forward, but fell to the ground from a quick punch from Demona.

"I'm sorry my love but I will stop you from interfering." Demona informed him. After seeing Demona punch Goliath Angela's eyes burned red and she turned to glare at Broadway.

"This is your fault!" She screamed and swung so fast that the punch caught him off guard and the big gargoyle fell to the ground. "It's time to end this." Katana, Brooklyn, and Lex looked at each other in shock and then shrugged. They ran forward to help.

…

Elisa drove to her father's new house. She went over and over the questions that she wanted to ask him and what she wanted to say. She pulled up in front of his house and was still unsure about what to say. She walked up to the door and forced herself to knock on it. Her father slowly opened the door and everything Elisa rehearsed suddenly disappeared from her mind. She said the only thing that came to her.

"We need to talk, now." Her dad nodded and stepped aside to allow her to walk inside.

…

"We can't start the mission without him." A man with black hair and a black suit said while he was about to leave Lucifer's office.

Lucifer is distracted. It's bad for business." Vince stated. He was studying some files on Lucifer's desk. "It's unprofessional and pathetic for him to waste so much time with his pet." Vince stood up and walked around the desk. "Charles, I need for you to see to these contracts personally." He handed Charles the large stack of papers.

"I hope you're right about this." Vince just nodded and Charles left the room. Vince went back to the desk and pulled out a silver blade from one of the drawers.

"I hope so to." Vince said in a near whisper. He put the blade in his pocket and grabbed the rest of the papers before he left the room.


	16. Chapter 15: New Paths

"Goliath, please stop. You don't know what you're doing." Demona pleaded with him. Goliath slowly rose up off of the ground. "I don't want to hurt you." Goliath charged forward. Demona sighed and just as he reached her she grabbed his arms and fell to her back and used her legs and his momentum to flip him over her and he fell to the ground hard on his back. He rolled over and began to stand back up. Demona didn't give him the chance as she leapt on top of him and held his wrists to the ground.

"Every time I try to trust you I regret it. Now, you come to me and tell me that you want us to work things out and then attack? I don't understand you Demona and I probably never did." Goliath growled and tried to rise but she kept a firm grip on him.

"That may be true, but I am here now and if we are ever going to fix us then you have to believe me now." Goliath struggled to get up and she slammed his wrists back into the ground again. "Listen, if we force the issue and don't let Angela make her own choice then she will turn out just like Syren and I. Is that really what you want?"

"It was trying to mate with a human that drove your mother crazy and now you would have the same thing happen to our daughter?" Goliath growled angrily.

"I have always hated humans Goliath. I didn't realize until recently that that meant I hated myself as well. Elias's betrayal is what caused her to turn against the clan. If he had not tricked her and had genuinely been in love with her she would have been happy with him and I would have learned long ago that humans are not the enemy." Demona leaned forward to kiss him but he used the momentary distraction to lift his legs and kick her backwards and off of him. Demona felt the wind get knocked from her body. She struggled to stand back up and her eyes flared red. "Fine, if you wish to keep fighting then I will oblige you."

"Angela stop" Lexington shouted. She ignored him and stepped forward. She nearly fell to the ground as she felt something heavy land on her back. She felt hands reaching for her throat and she quickly leaned forward and pulled on the hands to flip the weight off of her.

"That didn't go as planned." Lex said irritably and went to stand back up. He found himself flat on his back from a vicious kick from Angela. He couldn't breathe for a moment due to the intense pain in his side. _I may have made a mistake._ Before Angela could attack again Broadway tackled her to the ground. He raised his fist to punch her but was interrupted as one of Katana's shurikens buried itself into his forearm.

"That was a warning dear. The next thing you feel will be my sword taking your head off." Katana slowly drew her sword to emphasize her point.

Broadway looked back and forth from Katana to Brooklyn. Brooklyn just crossed his arms and shook his head.

"This needs to stop. It doesn't matter who she chooses. I am tired of seeing my clan ripped apart because of your ego. We will discover in time if Matt is truly who she is destined to be with." Brooklyn informed him.

"We're meant to be together." Broadway growled.

"And how do you plan to prove that dear? You can't force her to choose you. It just doesn't work that way. If Brooklyn had treated me the way you now treat her he would be missing some vital pieces right now." Brooklyn visibly turned pale at that. Broadway slowly backed away from Angela and stared menacingly at Brooklyn and Katana.

"Perhaps you're right. Attacking her will prove nothing." Brooklyn and Katana sighed in relief and Angela grinned up at him while she struggled to sit back up. "I will kill the damned human." Broadway turned to run towards the tent. Brooklyn quickly leapt forward to tackle him to the ground he missed his torso but was able to grab an ankle tripping the large gargoyle.

Katana leapt forward using the wind and her wings to land in front of Broadway. She drove her blade into the ground inches from his nose and glared at him.

"I am growing tired of this. If you won't stop on your own then I will stop you…Permanently" Katana growled menacingly.

Brooklyn and Broadway slowly stood back up and stared at Katana in surprise. Broadway looked around helplessly for a moment before he let out a roar that nearly deafened everyone around him. Lexington looked from one to the other. He was trying to decide what he should do when he decided that Demona needed help dealing with Goliath. He ran forward to help her.

After a few traded blows between Demona and Goliath she knew that he was holding back. Even when they fought she could see love in his eyes and she knew then that he wouldn't hurt her, and there had to be a way to bring him over to her side.

…

"I still don't understand what you want from me." Matt stated angrily he had answered several dozen of Syren's questions. Even the ones he thought were personal and inappropriate. "I have played along up to this point, but now I think it's time for you to answer a few questions."

"Oh, and what might those be." Syren grinned at him while she continued to take notes.

"First of all, just what is it that you're writing there? Second, where is Angela and why do you keep asking about her? And third, where in the hell am I?" Syren flashed him a wicked grin while she continued to write some notes down.

"I will answer your first question when it is time to do so. Why did you ask about her before you asked where you were?" Syren asked.

"What does that matter?" Matt was becoming impatient and stared coldly at Syren while he awaited an answer. Syren sighed and sat her notes down on the table.

"There are very few truly honorable men on this planet Matthew, and I believe based on order in which you asked those questions that you may be one of them. So, please relax and answer the question." Syren picked up her notes and began to write. Matt tried to think of an answer but didn't have one.

"I honestly don't know. It just came out that way." Syren nodded but didn't say anything while she wrote down some more notes. "Listen, all of your questions have been about Angela and I. Some of them have been quite personal. I have answered them all and I'm sure this has to do with our relationship so just tell me what you want to know." Matt demanded. Syren's eyes widened in surprise for a moment but then she leaned forward and looked him in the eye.

"Fine, if you want me to be direct then I shall be as direct as I can be."

…

Elisa took a few steps into her father's house and when she heard the door close she rounded on him so quickly that he nearly stumbled backwards into the door.

"How could you do this?" Elisa shouted. Her father gave her a disapproving look and stepped closer to her.

"You will not address me in that tone." He said menacingly.

"I will talk any way I want and you will listen to me this time. I have done a lot for you. I kept you out of trouble when you should have ended up in prison." Elisa informed him.

"That was the least you could do after I raised you and paid for you to go to college to get the career you have now." He reminded her.

"That's enough of that. You've been holding that over me my whole adult life. I'll pay it back. How much did you spend?" Elisa reached into her jacket and took out her checkbook. "I'll write you a check right now to cover all of it if you call the police station and tell them that Diane had nothing to do with the fire."

"That's not going to happen. She owes me and after she takes the fall for this we will be even." He walked towards the kitchen and Elisa put the checkbook away and followed him.

"She's your daughter. She doesn't owe you simply because you raised her." Elisa stepped in front of the refrigerator and stopped him from opening it.

"It is so much more than that." He moved her arm and opened the fridge. He took out a beer and went to hand it to her, but she waved it off. He shrugged and shut the fridge door before he opened the beer and took a drink.

"What do you mean by more?" Elisa asked curiously.

"I bought her a car, I paid for her college, I paid for her to get married and that bastard didn't even show up, and I helped her move into that house of hers. After all I did for her she promised me that if the day ever came that I would need her help that she would help me." He took another drink and then walked towards the living area. "Well, now I am calling in the favors."

"You're insane. We're family and that's what you do for family." Elisa was stunned by his attitude and at that moment wanted to do nothing more but grab the knife on the counter and stab him.

"That is the weak thinking that your mother passed on to you. There's only one truth in life and that is a debt must be repaid. She is repaying all of the debts to me now." Elisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Your debts are nearly all paid because of all the times you didn't arrest me. They will be completely paid after this time."

"I made a mistake. I never should have covered for you, but because we were family I didn't do what I should have done." Elisa pulled out her gun and pointed it at him. Her eyes began tearing up and she ordered him to get down on the ground.

"You won't arrest me. We're family and that would weigh too heavily on your soul. He put his hands up and slowly stepped towards her. "You know that family means everything to you."

Elisa began to lower her weapon.

"I knew you wouldn't arrest me. Now, if we…" Elisa's eyes hardened and she lifted her gun and pulled the trigger.

…

"You have all been summoned here for a purpose." Vince was speaking to a crowd of demons that he had assembled outside the club entrance. "It's time for us to stop lurking in the shadows. We will take over this world and then we will take the fight to Heaven itself." He paused while the demons began to cheer. "We will destroy as much of this world as it takes to get the angels attention and once they retaliate we will crush them to." Vince lifted his silver blade into the air to emphasize his point.

"What about Lucifer? We were told that he would be leading this fight." A demon woman said from the back of the crowd.

"He will be joining us soon. For now, we need to focus on the battle ahead." The woman stepped towards the front of the group of demons.

"He said he would be here when it began. We should wait for him." Vince flashed a wicked grin and before anyone could react he threw his blade and it embedded in the demon's chest. She flashed orange four times and then fell to the ground and remained still.

"Would anyone else like to argue?" Vince asked. He made the blade come back to it and he cleaned it while the other demons backed slowly away from him. "Like I was saying the time to strike is now. Tonight we launch our first attack."

…

Leandra walked around the castle looking for Lexington. _Where did everybody go?_ She leapt off of the terrace and began to glide around the city looking for the clan. She glided through the city until she heard the sounds of fighting. When she looked around she saw all of the gargoyles fighting each other. _What happened here?_ _Demona's here. This could be my chance._ She began to pick up speed and headed directly towards the fighting.

Leandra picked up speed and just before Demona could kick Goliath she slammed into her back knocking Demona to the ground. Goliath looked up in surprise and Leandra glared at him. Lex ran forward to help but became curious and stopped moving forward and watched the three of them intently.

"I have a personal matter to settle with her. This does not concern you." Leandra informed him coldly.

"You attacked my mate. That does concern me very much." Goliath growled menacingly.

"She's your mate? You were fighting her." Leandra's eyes went wide in surprise.

"It's complicated but I think it's time for you to go now." Demona slowly stood back up and her eyes flared red. Leandra looked at Goliath and shook her head and leapt to attack Demona. Before she could reach her Demona delivered a quick kick to her side knocking her to the ground and cracking the ribs on her left side in the process.

"You think because I was taking it easy when I fought with my love that I would be easy to kill? You are a fool whoever you are, because I am Demona and if you know me as you claim to then you should know to fear me." Demona stepped toward Leandra who was clutching her side and gasped in pain.

"Demona stop" Demona had just leaned down and was starting to lift Leandra by her throat. Demona growled and glanced at Goliath.

"Why should I stop? She came here to kill me." Demona stated angrily.

"We need to know what provoked this attack." Goliath replied. He ignored the glare Demona gave him.

"You…killed my leader. You killed my mate." Leandra shouted and stood. She walked up to Demona continuing to hold her side. Demona studied her for a moment and Goliath looked back and forth between them.

"Demona, do you know what she's talking about?" Goliath asked.

"If you are who you claim to be then you would be over six hundred years old. How are you here?" Demona's eyes narrowed in suspicion while she spoke.

"After you butchered my clan I found a wizard that said he could help me get revenge." Leandra's eyes flared red while she described what happened next. "He lied to me. Instead he used me to test his new spell and sent us both into the future. When I ordered him to take me back he laughed and disappeared." Leandra looked towards Goliath. "That was a year ago." She turned back to face Demona and growled. "I was lost and with no clan I was prepared to put an end to my suffering and then I saw you gliding through the sky. It was then I learned of the Manhattan clan's survival. Destroying you gave me new purpose."

"Demona, who is she?" Goliath asked curiously.

"Go on Demona tell him. Tell him how you murdered my clan." Leandra said venomously.

"That's not what happened." Demona replied bitterly. She turned to Goliath and grabbed his hands in her own. "Four centuries after the curse was cast upon you I was leading an army against a human warlord who was working with the hunter to destroy us. His name was Constantine. We were winning when one of the clans under my command decided that joining with Constantine would somehow cause him to stop coming after us."

"It would have worked if you had given it a chance." Leandra shouted. Demona shook her head sadly.

"No, it wouldn't have. Had I not acted quickly your leader would have led Constantine's armies straight to us and he could have destroyed us. I didn't want to kill them but they would not listen to me." Demona shook at the memory.

"What did you do?" Goliath asked in a near whisper.

"I challenged their leader for the leadership of their clan. He fought honorably but in the end I defeated him. It should have ended there but the rest of that rebellious clan turned on me and attacked." Demona shook her head and sat down next to Leandra. Leandra felt a pang of guilt as she noticed that tears began to well up in Demona's eyes. "The other clans defended me and killed the rest of them." She looked into Leandra's eyes and the tears began to flow. "Had I known that they had hatchlings with them I would have done everything I could to protect them."

"You didn't have to kill them. There was another way." Demona shook her head slowly.

Goliath suddenly spoke up. "No, it is our way. When a disagreement occurs within the clans and a challenge is made and accepted then it is a one on one fight to the death with the knowledge that the victor would then care for the loser's clan as if they were their own." Leandra looked up in surprise. "Once the rest of the clan ignored tradition and attacked the other clans were within their right to fight them. It is a sad day when we must fight our own, but they were at fault for your clan falling not Demona." Demona looked up in surprise. Of all the gargoyles she had expected to argue against what she did she expected Goliath to be the most vocal. She was overjoyed to hear him say that she had been right.

"She still killed my clan." Leandra protested.

"It is your right to challenge her because of that if you wish." Demona's stomach tightened when he said that. "However, you should first speak with her about what vengeance has cost her. Vengeance cost me my angel and I am hoping that she is on the path to finally return to me." Demona looked up at him to see if he was serious and saw that he was staring at her with hope in his eyes. She hadn't seen that look since they were re-introduced in Xanatos's office. Leandra's voice brought Demona and Goliath back to the present.

"I can understand why she did it now that it has been explained to me, but it was still my clan. I don't know how I can move past something like that." Leandra said in a near whisper. Demona reached down to help her up.

"The short answer is that you don't however maybe I can make things easier for you to grieve and move on if I share with you the good memories I had with your clan when we were friends." Leandra looked at her for a minute and then nodded.

"I suppose that may help. I don't know if I can forgive you, but that would be a step in the right direction." Leandra and Demona walked to a secluded spot to talk and Goliath watched them for a moment and smiled until he heard the fighting between Angela and Broadway was still going on and had appeared to attract the rest of the clan. He sighed deeply and ran to break up the fighting.

…

"What are your intentions with my granddaughter?" Syren asked in a cold tone.

"Your granddaughter?" Matt asked in shock. Syren's eyes narrowed and Matt gulped and hurriedly answered the question.

"I…um…that is that we…we love each…other and I…I mean we were…hoping to get…married." Matt stammered. Syren's eyes opened wide in shock. After Elias she had never known a human to take an interest in a gargoyle.

"I've heard things like this from human men before. How would I know that you're any different than he…they were." Syren quickly corrected herself.

"You were involved with a human that hurt you weren't you?" Matt asked using the tone he used during interrogations. Syren gave him an amused grin.

"You think you're going to turn this around on me?" She chuckled.

"Not at all however sometimes understanding the intent behind a question is just as important as answering the question. For instance, I believe that something happened to you to prompt you to ask me all the questions you have tonight." He paused for a moment when Syren growled. "Furthermore, I believe that you are seeking proof that men who fall in love with gargoyles can be sincere. If that is true then let me out of here so I can go to her. If not then you can kill me now because I am done answering questions."

Syren smiled and tossed the folder that she had been writing in to him. "You seem acceptable for the time being." Matt picked it up and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that everything she wrote was complimentary of him and how he responded. "If you hurt her you will have the fiercest gargoyles in the world coming for you. Never forget that." She advised him. Before he could answer he woke up on the table and Syren opened her eyes and was surprised to hear the fighting outside.

…

"You fucking bitch." Elisa's father fell to the ground with a bullet lodged in his shoulder. "I'll fucking kill you for this!" He shouted. Elisa walked up and lifted his head off of the ground by the scruff of his neck and placed her gun under his chin.

"No, you won't. What you will do is confess to setting the fire and I will confess to covering your other crimes, or I will paint the wall behind you with your blood. What's it going to be?" Elisa stated in a menacing tone.

"You wouldn't do that. You have just as much to lose." Her father began.

"Are you sure about that? You should think it over very carefully." He heard the hammer of the gun being pulled back and began to sweat.

"So, what are you waiting for? Why don't you just kill me?" Elisa looked at him for a moment and grinned wickedly.

"I could do that, but…" She dropped him back to the floor and pulled a recorder out of her pocket and hit play. Her father's eyes grew wide when he heard their conversation being repeated from the device.

"If you play that for anyone else then you will go down with me." He laughed and slowly stood back up.

"Possibly, but that's a risk I am willing to take. So, what's it going to be? Are you going to take responsibility for what you've done, or am I turning this in and giving them the evidence about the murder you committed." Elisa held up the recorder to emphasize her point.

"You ungrateful bitch." He shouted and charged towards her. Instinctively, Elisa raised her gun and fired. Her father fell backwards and landed on his back with a bullet in his other shoulder. Elisa ran forward and shoved him over and quickly cuffed his hands.

"You're under arrest." She informed him. She roughly lifted him up and started to walk him out.

"You'll go down with me. Think about what you're doing. You're going to ruin your life just to see me behind bars?" He said in an arrogant tone.

"For the first time in my life I am thinking. I am doing the right thing and if you won't willingly then I am willing to make this sacrifice to see you finally pay for what you've done." She informed him. She opened the door to her car and helped him in then got in the driver's seat. On the silent drive back to the police station Elisa thought about how she would explain everything to Rody.

…

"Ms. Maza, you're charges have been cleared and you're free to go." Diane looked up in amazement. The guard opened the door and when she didn't move he just grinned at her. "Unless of course you want to stay here"

"No, I'm coming. She walked to the door to the cell and stopped and looked at him. At his full height he was six feet tall and had a muscular build to him. He wore the standard blue uniform that all the guards wore with a matching ball cap. On his belt he carried a gun, a taser, mace, and a baton. He had light brown hair and green eyes. When Diane stepped out he closed the cell door and turned to escort her to the entrance to the police station.

"I bet you're glad to be getting out of here?" They walked up to the front counter so she could grab her things. Diane turned towards him and used a pen she grabbed from her belongings and wrote her number on his hand.

"Since you were kind to me and I really enjoyed talking with you I thought you could call me sometime. Besides you saw me naked during the search. It's only fitting that you buy me dinner now." She winked at him and he began to feel warm.

"I…uh…that is I didn't…I turned my gaze to the door during…that." He said nervously. Diane looked surprised by that and then grinned wickedly.

"So does that mean you don't want to take me out then?" She asked in a mock sad tone.

"No…I mean I do…tonight if you know you're not busy or anything." He began to blush and she gave him a quick kiss before grabbing her belongings.

"Great, well Steve don't keep me waiting I'll expect you at seven." Steven watched her walk out with a goofy grin plastered on his face. When Diane stepped outside she picked up her phone and was surprised to see a message from Elisa.

" _You were right sis. I should never have protected him. I'm so sorry that I did for so long. Family means everything to me and I wanted you to know why I did what I did. You are the only family that I have now and I had to protect you. I turned in all of the evidence I have been keeping hidden for him and Rody is trying his best to keep IA from having me locked up. I lost my job and I pray that I also will not lose my freedom, but if I do at least my conscience will be clear because I finally did the right thing for my true family. Goodbye Diane. I hope to see you again soon."_

…

Elisa sat in Rody's office and they both were silent for a long time after Elisa told him everything about the cover ups she did for her father. Rody shook his head and looked thoughtful for a few moments more before he leaned across the desk.

"This is very disappointing Maza." Elisa nodded slowly.

"I know I shouldn't have…" Elisa began.

"You should have trusted me. I thought we were friends Liz." Rody sighed and stood up. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I can keep you out of prison, but IA will demand I take your badge. You know that don't you." Elisa nodded in response. She was startled when she felt him walk away and looked up and saw him dig through a file cabinet.

"I don't need to take my file Rody." Elisa said offhandedly.

"It's not that. Your resignation may have come at the best time. Yesterday, I was granted the authority to create my own team separate from the police force." He tossed a file down in front of her and sat back down while she began to look through it. "If you do this for me I can't get you your old job back but I can push through your resume at the bureau."

"I thought I wouldn't be able to be a cop after all of this." Elisa was stunned by his suggestion. Rody chuckled.

"Do you know how many corrupt bureaucrats there are in Washington? I think you'll fit in just fine." Elisa smirked at that and took the file and walked towards the door.

"When do you want me to start on this?" Elisa asked just before she closed the door behind her.

"I'll assemble the rest of the team and let all of you know the plan afterward. If you see that boyfriend of yours tell him I'm interested in recruiting him as well." Elisa nodded and shut the door leaving Rody to plan his next move.

…

Jason and Mary went to help Matt off of the table while Syren walked outside to see what was going on.

"Are you okay buddy? What did she do to you?" Jason asked while they helped him to stand up. Matt shook his head to clear it.

"I think he'll be okay Jason, but he looks exhausted. We need to take him to his home so he can sleep whatever she did to him off." Mary informed him.

"We can take him back to my place for now." Mary nodded. They didn't notice Matt's eyes harden and narrow into slits. He suddenly shrugged off both of their arms and started to stumble towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked.

"My woman is out there in the middle of whatever is happening out there because of me. I'm going to help her." Matt stumbled forward and caught the edge of the table to keep from falling to the ground.

"You can barely stand. Let me go. You know I won't let anything happen to her." Jason pleaded with him. Matt wearily sat back on the table and slowly nodded.

"I'm counting on you. Please make sure she's okay." Matt fell back on the table and closed his eyes. Mary quickly checked for a pulse and sighed with relief.

"He's fine. He just really needs to rest." Jason nodded and stepped outside to join Syren. What he saw surprised him. Syren was holding her arms up and Brooklyn, Broadway, Katana, and Angela were suspended in mid-air. Syren was glaring at them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Syren shouted. "I come out here and find you fighting like hatchlings. I should whip each and every one of you." She glanced towards Goliath and was shocked to see him there. She lost control of the floating gargoyles and they hit the ground while she walked slowly towards the gargoyle leader. "It's been so long. You've really grown tall." Syren laughed for a moment. Goliath looked at her with a quizzical expression. He didn't understand what was so amusing.

"I don't see anything funny here." Goliath said sternly. Syren just glanced at him and chuckled again.

"I should have known that you would be here. After all wherever Demona is you were always right behind her. Like that time at the lake." Goliath blushed and looked to make sure no one heard her.

"Shh…Nobody knows about that. Not even Demona knows that I did that." Syren laughed out loud then. When she caught her breath she had an amused grin.

"She's not as stupid as you think." Goliath gulped audibly and Syren's grin widened. "She knew you were there the whole time. She led you there. She was very impatient to. After one turn when you nearly got lost she waited for a long time for you to catch up. She was about to go and take your hand and walk you there until she saw you finally head down the right path." Goliath looked nervously towards the other gargoyles. "Don't worry about them. They don't know and I certainly won't tell them."

"Thank you." Goliath began.

"You want to thank me, put an end to this human and gargoyle battle you have going on here. She has made her choice and you know as well as I that you cannot change a female's mind once it's set. The odds are even worse when they are related to me." Syren pointed out.

"I can't say that I even agree with Matt being her choice." Goliath said after a moment. Syren let out an exasperated sigh.

"It doesn't matter what you agree with. They love each other and you should know better than anyone else what will happen if you try to stand in the way of that." Syren lectured him. "Goliath, listen to me. Loving Elias isn't what caused me to turn against the clan it was the loss when he told me his true intentions."

"What if Matt's intentions are the same or if he is playing some other game with her?" Goliath growled.

"I searched every piece of that boy's mind and heart and although I did find some disturbing images of him trying to figure out how mating would work with her." Goliath growled deep in his chest when she said that. "He is completely devoted to her. He thought more about her than he did himself. He cared for her safety before he gave a thought to his own. Goliath he is perfect for her."

"What do we do about him?" Goliath pointed towards Broadway. Syren sighed and then looked towards Broadway.

"We need to show him that she is not where his destiny lies." Syren said and Goliath slowly nodded.

…

Mary and Lucifer appeared back at his club and they were surprised to see that it was empty. Lucifer began to look around the club when he suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. When he awoke he found that he was lying inside a circle made of fire. What he saw when Mary walked into the room was an even bigger surprise. She had on a white gown with a silver necklace designed to be an anti-possession charm. She had on a silver bracelet on her right wrist that contained runes that had been carved into it when it was made. What caught his eye were the two swords that she held. They were both silver and the edges were made of diamond. Down the sides of the blades there were runes carved into them.

"I should have known that you're an angel. At least that explains the attraction." Lucifer chuckled. "I assume this is holy fire. You do know that this won't hold me for long don't you?"

"An angel, whoever said that I was an angel?" Mary asked in an amused tone. Lucifer looked at her for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"Of course, if you were a full angel I would have seen it long before now. You're an abomination." His tone became dark and all the lightbulbs in the club exploded at once.

"See that's just rude. You angels sit on your pedestals named us that and judge us. I am a Nephalem. I didn't ask for an angel to fuck a demon but it happened and here I am as a result." She twirled her swords and walked towards him. "Out of the two of us I am amazed to hear you get offended by my presence. After all you're the worst abomination of us all aren't you?" She asked in a sweet sounding voice.

"What's your plan? Are you going to try to kill me now?" Lucifer chuckled.

"That was the original idea. However, I think I'm just going to lock you back in your cage where you belong. Mary pulled a device out of her pocket it was a shiny circle. It was painted purple and had the design of a devil's trap on it. There were runes marking each of the gold lines.

"You wouldn't dare." He shouted and took a step forward. The fire grew stronger and higher the closer he got to it. Mary grinned and stepped closer to him.

"Any last words" She said in a mocking tone. She held the trap up above her head and tried to break it but it wouldn't break. She tried again and nearly threw it in frustration. "What's going on here?" Lucifer started laughing and sat down inside the circle resting his elbows on his knees.

"That seal can only be broken by an angel. I take it that you don't have one handy do you." Lucifer said mimicking her mocking tone.

"I am an angel." She shouted angrily. Lucifer shook his head and chuckled.

"No, like I said you're an abomination. You could pass it to me and I can break it for you." Lucifer advised her.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Mary snapped irritably.

"Apparently, stupid enough to try and trap me without bringing an angel." Lucifer stood up and clapped his hands together. "So, what'd you say you put out this fire and we pretend like this never happened?"

…

Hudson sat down on a rock. Watching the fighting take place among his clan was nearly too much for his heart to take. He was beginning to sweat and felt a sharp pain in his chest. _Please, just let me live long enough to see the end of this._ Hudson silently begged. Hudson slowly rose to his feet thinking that walking would help ease the pain. After taking a few steps he clutched his chest and fell to the ground. Lexington was the first to notice that the elder gargoyle had fallen and they all began to rush towards him.

"What happened? Did something attack him?" Broadway asked concerned.

"I didn't see anything get close to him." Brooklyn replied. He looked around trying to see if he could see the cause of Hudson's fall. Broadway and Brooklyn leaned down and lifted him up and were relieved to find that he was breathing. His face was contorted in pain and he looked like he wanted to speak but didn't have the energy to form the words. Syren and Goliath ran up to the group and Syren's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Step back from him all of you." The other gargoyles hesitated for a moment. "Now" She shouted when they didn't move fast enough. Brooklyn and Broadway gently sat him down and leaned him back before they stepped away. Syren stepped forward and spoke a few words. She raised her hand and a purple smoke flowed from her hand and wrapped around Hudson. She kept speaking and walked towards him. When she got to the last word she placed her hands on his chest and pushed as hard as she could.

"Oof" Hudson's eyes flew open and he looked around for a moment. "Why is everyone standing here staring at me? Is the battle finally over?" He growled irritably. Broadway and Angela looked towards each other. They both felt guilty but after a moment Broadway turned away from her and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, it's over." Broadway muttered. Syren turned towards him and shook her head slowly.

"Broadway, when this is over I need to speak with you." Syren said softly. Broadway nodded again. Brooklyn was worried by the lack of emotion coming from his old friend.

 _I hope he gets over her soon and doesn't do anything crazy._ Brooklyn thought. Katana walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"That was difficult." She pointed out. "I know it has to be hard for you and I'm sorry my love." Brooklyn smiled and Goliath began to speak.

"Today was a difficult day for all of us. I hope that what happened here never happens again. We are one clan and should never have cause to fight amongst ourselves." Goliath informed the assembled group. Then he noticed Hudson trying to stand and he helped his old mentor to his feet.

"I hope that you all have learned something from all of this. Broadway, I am sorry that she decided to go another way but I hope you see now that only means that you are destined to find someone better for you." Broadway shook his head but didn't respond. "Lad, take it from someone that has been around a very long time. You will find another mate that will truly be the one and you'll look back on this as a blessing."

"It doesn't feel like a blessing." Broadway replied.

"Broadway, if it helps I looked into Matt's mind. I saw how much he cares for her. She loves him in return. If she was truly meant to be with you then she will be, but if you continue to act this way then she will not only be his mate but she will cease to be your friend." Broadway sat down and tried to think about what everyone was trying to tell him.

"But he's human…" Broadway replied after a few moments.

"And that means you deserve her by default?" Brooklyn asked "If she does decide she doesn't want to be with Matt do you really think she'll choose you if you're acting this way?" Angela sat down next to him and noticed the big gargoyle's eyes were beginning to water.

"Broadway, I will always care for you. I hope that you understand that. You're sweet and you're kind. You will make a great mate someday, but I am in love with Matt and I am hoping that you can accept that so we can move on and continue to be friends." She reached her hand out towards him. "So can we?"

…

"Demona, I have to be honest. I spent many years hating you." Leandra admitted while they walked away from the group.

"I understand that. Revenge is a powerful force. I want you to know that killing him was one of the hardest things that I have ever done." Demona began to shiver as the memories ran through her mind. "He was my friend and the only gargoyle besides Goliath that I considered bonding with."

"You wanted to bond with him?" Leandra asked in surprise. Demona nodded slowly and Leandra shook her head.

"Every time I grew close to another gargoyle I felt guilty because I believed that I would be betraying Goliath. That's why when he told me of his intentions and tried to mate with me that night I had to refuse him." Demona said bitterly. "I'm glad I did though because I can honestly say that Goliath is the only one I will ever let that close to me." Demona sighed and looked towards Leandra. "But you didn't come over here for that. I have some fun stories from our time together and I think you'll see everything in a different light after you hear them. Demona and Leandra continued to talk until nearly dawn and then noticed the group of gargoyles around Hudson.

"Thank you for taking the time to tell me all of this Demona. I really do appreciate it and I am sorry that I attacked you." Leandra was grateful that the gargoyle warrior did not kill her, and even took the time to discuss her clan with her. "What do I do now?" Leandra asked suddenly realizing that without revenge to drive her she had no path to follow.

"That's up to you, but if I may say so I believe Lexington is very interested in pursuing a courtship with you." Leandra stopped walking and began to panic. Demona noticed that she was walking alone after a moment and turned to look at her.

"Do you think after what I've done that he'll consider continuing a courtship with me?" Leandra's tone brightened at the thought.

"There's only one way to find out." Demona replied. Leandra nodded and rushed forward to talk with Lexington.


	17. Chapter 16: The Devil Within

Demona watched Leandra run forward before she noticed something strange out of the corner of her eye. A chill ran down her spine when she recognized Macbeth on his hover bike. He was headed towards Leandra. Thinking quickly Demona leapt up onto the wall next to her and pushed off using the momentum to help her glide through the air. Macbeth opened fire and Leandra was struck twice by the laser bolts. The gargoyles ran forward to attack. For Lexington everything seemed to happen in slow motion. One moment they were standing around Hudson and discussing their future and the next he was terrified that he was going to lose Leandra. Before Macbeth could fire again Demona landed on the hover bike and grabbed the controls and forced it to the ground while fighting off Macbeth.

"Surprise" Macbeth pulled out a small sphere and pushed a button on the side. The next thing Demona saw was the inside of a cell. She growled and threw herself against the cell door but it didn't budge. When she calmed down and looked around she saw that her cell was surrounded by concrete walls except in the front where a long hallway led to a door.

"Where am I" She shouted in frustration. The door at the end of the hall opened up and Xanatos walked through it followed closely by Macbeth and Fox.

"I apologize for the theatrics but we had to get you here." David said when they reached the cell door.

"Why attack us and kill Leandra?" Demona snarled. Her eyes flared red and she struck the door again causing the entire cell to shake. David looked at Macbeth worriedly but Macbeth just grinned and shook his head.

"She won't break free from there. That is a cage of my own design. Not even a gargoyle is strong enough to break those bars." Macbeth stated proudly then he added "That gargoyle female is not dead I used the stun settings only. She'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Demona, it's nice to see you again. I brought you here because it was the only way to talk privately." David explained. Demona smirked at him.

"And what exactly are we going to talk about?" Demona asked bitterly.

"I can see you're in no mood for witty banter so I'll get straight to the point. Lucifer gave me a deadline to kill you and Puck, and if I don't do it he'll kill Fox and Alexander." If Demona was surprised by David's admission she didn't let it show.

"So, you're plan is to kill me then? Why haven't you done it already?" A green flash appeared next to her in her cell.

"That's because we have a plan." Puck grinned at her and David opened the door and walked inside. "Should we get to it? We have a lot to plan and not a lot of time."

…

Lexington breathed a sigh of relief when he found that Leandra was still breathing when he reached her. He picked her up off of the ground and carried her to the shed where he gently laid her on the same table Matt had been on minutes before. Syren walked forward and began to examine the young gargoyle while the other gargoyles crowded around outside the door.

"What are you morons doing? Go save my daughter." Syren growled irritably. Goliath looked at Hudson who waved him off.

"I will be fine here Lad. Go find her and bring her back." He pulled Goliath close to him so he could whisper fiercely in his ear. "My dying wish is for her to rejoin the clan and you both to find peace. Now, go and make it happen before it's too late." Hudson eyed him sternly until he nodded.

"Very well old friend, I will do what I can. You have my word." Hudson's eyes narrowed. Goliath left followed by Brooklyn and Katana who cast Leandra a worried look before quickly leaving. Broadway and Angela were the next to leave.

"You never answered my question." Angela said in a near whisper. Broadway glanced at her for a moment and then stared ahead.

"I don't have an answer for you. I don't know what I want. Hell, I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore. When I do decide I will let you know." He advised her.

"I guess that's fair." Angela sighed.

"Good because I wasn't seeking your approval on the matter." Broadway stated coldly.

 _I guess I can't blame him for being upset._ Angela sighed deeply and they followed the other gargoyles back to the castle. Sunrise was fast approaching and they would have to sleep before beginning the search.

"Do you really think he will succeed?" Syren looked over towards Hudson awaiting an answer. Hudson glared at his daughter for a moment.

"For their sakes I hope so." Hudson replied.

…

"This is ridiculous. We both know you can't trap me. We know you won't kill me. So, the logical option is to just let me go." Lucifer advised. Mary glared at him and paced back and forth in front of the fire ring that separated them.

"I think I will just leave you in that ring of fire forever." Lucifer gave her a pitying look.

"I tried to be nice, but I'm not staying." He lifted his hand and a pipe that was running along the ceiling burst open and water poured from it and quickly put the fire out. The next moment Lucifer pinned Mary to the wall and he drew his angel blade. "You should pick your targets more carefully."

"Lucifer back away." Lucifer and Mary both froze at the sound of the voice.

"There you are. I was wondering how long it would take for you to join us. Pull up a chair and relax. I will be with you in just a minute." Lucifer flew through the air and crashed into the wall to the left of him.

"I told you to back away." Mary was stunned to see that the person who did it looked no older than seventeen years old. He was wearing a brown jacket and a plain black shirt. He had on a pair of jeans and a pair of black work boots. Lucifer grinned when he saw him.

"You couldn't have chosen an older vessel." Lucifer grinned at the newcomer and pushed himself away from the wall. "If you don't mind I was having a discussion with this abomination."

"Let her go. I won't ask twice." The angel advised him.

"You're not in charge here Michael. I'm not just going to go to my room because you told me to." Lucifer smirked and turned back towards Mary.

"Do you really want to start this fight now?" Michael's eyes began to glow bright blue.

"You won't do anything now. Daddy won't let you." Lucifer mocked him.

"Are you certain you want to take that chance?" The room lit up around Michael and the light created a silhouette of his wings on the wall behind him. "Let her go. This is the last warning you'll get."

"It looks like today is your lucky day sweetheart." Lucifer said to Mary before he turned to talk to his brother. "Fine, I'll leave peacefully for now, but now that I have this." He held up the trap. "You won't be able to cage me again so if you're going to beat me in the coming fight you're going to have to kill me and you don't have that in you do you?" Lucifer disappeared from the room and Mary breathed a sigh of relief that turned into a gulp as Michael appeared in front of her and his face was inches from hers.

"Because of you I may have to kill my brother." Michael stated. "You have done nothing to deserve death, but know that I will be watching you closely." Then he vanished as well. Mary slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. She was trying to process all that had happened and for the first time in her life she felt that she should run.

…

"I cannot do that to Goliath." Demona said sternly after hearing the plan that Xanatos had made. Puck shook his head. Xanatos sighed and looked to Fox for help.

"I understand that what we are asking you to do will be difficult but we will only get one chance to win this battle. Everyone must believe that you are dead for this to work." Fox advised her.

"I'll make sure that nothing happens to you." Puck added.

"It's not me that I'm worried about. It's Goliath and Angela. I was finally making strides for us and now you're asking me to throw it all away and deceive them again." Demona replied after a moment.

"I know what we're asking for is difficult for you, but if we don't do this then we will all die. With this we will have the opportunity to kill the devil himself." Fox took a moment to let what she said sink in. "I think that they would understand afterwards." Demona nodded.

"David, I have just one request before we do this." David walked back over to them.

"Anything, just name it." David was relieved that he would not have to kill her.

"Deliver a message to Goliath for me." David nodded and Puck conjured up a pen and paper for her to write a letter to him. After she completed it Puck took it and studied it for a moment and then burned it. Demona leapt forward to stop him but David and Fox held her back.

"Why did you do that?" Demona screamed. Puck stared at her with an amused grin for a moment.

"Well, we can't have a paper trail leading to us now can we. Don't worry about the letter I cast a spell on the paper and when I touch Goliath the contents of the letter will be known to him." Puck advised her. Demona began to visibly calm down after Puck's explanation.

"Alright, so what now and why is he here?" Demona asked irritably. Macbeth stepped forward and drew his sword.

"I am also on the list because of the link we once shared. No one but us knows that link had been cut so I will kill your double and then pretend to die myself." Macbeth advised her.

"I don't have any twins." Demona advised him.

"Are you sure, I think we look a lot alike." Everyone turned towards Puck and saw that he now appeared to look like Demona.

"Very well, let's get this over with." Demona said wearily. Puck snapped his fingers and they appeared to be in a dense forest. Macbeth walked up to him and pointed his sword at him.

"Now, we end this monster." He charged towards him. Puck leapt over him and delivered a kick to his lower back. Demona gave a concerned look to David who shrugged it off.

"They've been rehearsing this for the last couple of days." Fox advised her. Demona looked confused and Fox sighed. "We couldn't just kill you. We knew that would never sell so I thought it would be best to choreograph a little fight scene." Fox advised her.

"Is that the best you can do?" Puck taunted. Macbeth rushed forward again and Puck spun to the left. Instead of continuing forward Macbeth twisted around and stabbed Puck through the chest. Blood poured from the wound and out of his mouth. He appeared as if he was trying to speak, but fell over with the sword sticking out of his back. Demona's eyes widened in surprise just as Macbeth clutched his chest and fell to the ground.

"Okay, you two I think that went great." David called out and Macbeth and Puck now in his normal form picked themselves up off of the ground.

"How long will we be in hiding?" Demona suddenly asked aloud.

"Until Lucifer is dealt with I'm afraid." David sighed. "Why don't we finish discussing the plan outside of this drafty basement?" Puck clapped his hands and the forest illusion disappeared and Demona found that they were standing in a large basement with bare floors. There was only a staircase leading up to the main part of the house. They went upstairs and David quickly gave them a tour of the house and showed Demona where she would be staying until they could strike down Lucifer. It was then that Demona noticed she was exhausted and was shocked to see that the sun was up.

"How did you? Why am I? Am I human again?" Demona asked fearfully.

"No, Puck took away the stone sleep so we could talk and plan longer than the night allowed." David informed her. Demona nodded and began to stare out the window.

 _It's strange but I believe I actually missed walking through the park on a sunny afternoon._ Demona thought for a moment before she shook her head to clear it of the memories.

"Alright, I'm up. Let's talk about how we will take this son of a bitch down and get me back to my beloved." Demona said firmly.

…

Matt felt a breeze on his face and he sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. He looked up and discovered the source of the air came from a ceiling fan that was hanging above him. He looked around and was surprised to see that he found himself lying in a huge king size bed and Jason was sitting next to him in a chair. Jason had dozed off and Matt carefully got up and snuck out of the room.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Mary asked as soon as the door closed. Matt looked over at her and nodded.

"I think I'm okay, but I'm still not sure what happened or how I got here." Mary grinned and handed him a glass of water.

"When you tried to go save Angela you collapsed. When the gargoyles…" Mary began.

"Is she okay? What happened to her? Did Broadway…" Jason interrupted sounding panicked.

"Whoa, take it easy. They left to go to the castle before sunrise." Matt didn't appear convinced by her statement. "Don't worry. We will take you to the castle in the evening and you can see for yourself when she wakes up. For now though I recommend you drink this and relax." Matt simply nodded and let Mary guide him to the couch. Jason came out a moment later looking frantic.

"You couldn't have woken me up?" Jason asked in mock irritation. He sat down across from his friend and accepted a coffee cup from Mary.

"You looked so peaceful." Matt chuckled and shook his head. Then Jason gave him a serious look for a moment. Matt could tell something was on his mind. "What's going on? Has something happened?"

"No, nothing has happened." Jason sighed before he continued. "Why did you choose to be with a gargoyle? You could have had your choice of women and you chose her. I guess I just don't understand it."

"There isn't a way for me to explain it. I just love her. She is the only person I care about and I need to go to her now." Matt tried to stand.

"She won't be awake until dusk so we have time to talk. I'm really trying to understand this. You do realize the strength difference between you right? What happens if things get hot and heavy between you and she scratches your back?" Jason took a sip of his coffee. Matt laughed for a moment and took a drink of his water.

"I think I can handle a few scratches." Matt chuckled again. Jason shook his head and stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't you realize that she can claw through solid stone? What do you think those claws of hers will do to you?" Jason stood up and went to put his cup away. "What if she wants to give you a little love bite? Have you seen her fangs?"

"We know what we're doing. I appreciate your concern but we are both adults and I'm sure that she would not hurt me." Matt followed him into the kitchen.

"Are you even listening to yourself? What happens during the heat of the moment if she loses control? She could snap you in two without even trying." Jason tried to convince him once more of the dangers he would face.

"I know that there are risks Jason, but I love her and that to me is worth the risk." Matt advised him. Jason shook his head and clasped his friends shoulder.

"I hope you know what you're doing. She was bred to be a killing machine and I'm telling you that intentionally or not she will hurt you in ways you can't imagine." Jason looked around to make sure Mary was busy and then he lifted up his sleeve.

"Wow that must have hurt." Matt remarked when he saw a long jagged scar going from Jason's forearm up to his bicep on his left arm.

"Demona did this with a flick of her wrist. You need to be careful because if Angela loses control your scar will be much worse." Jason advised.

"He's not going to change his mind Jason so you may as well stop badgering him." Mary pointed out. She walked back into the room and got herself some milk from the fridge.

"You think I should end it with her to?" Matt asked. He couldn't hide the surprise from his voice and Mary looked at him with pity in her eyes.

"Yes I do. Not because of the physical pain that she can cause you but it's also…well it's wrong. I know that she's intelligent and there kind is more advanced but she is still an animal." Matt's eyes narrowed and Mary hurried on. "She has a tail and wings. I'm sorry Matt, but she isn't a person and what you're doing with her isn't natural."

"You just don't understand." Matt began.

"No, I do understand. This is no different than when I caught Jim with the dog." Jason spit out his coffee as he tried and failed to stifle a laugh. Matt glared at him and then turned back to her.

"She isn't an animal. She is intelligent, she is kind, she is brave, and she loves me. She is more human than most of the scum I have put behind bars over the years." Matt argued.

"She isn't human. Whether she is an animal or something else it is still wrong to fraternize with another species." Mary said. Her voice began to rise in frustration.

"This isn't up for debate. I'm taking her to see my parents whenever we have the chance." Matt told her firmly.

"And how do you think your mother is going to react when she sees her. This isn't natural and your parents will probably tell you the same." Mary tried to convince him again.

"It's like Elisa trying to date Goliath. There were just too many differences for that relationship to work and I'm telling you this because it needs to be said. She is not the girl for you and this can only end one way. We just want to help you avoid that." Jason told him calmly. Matt shook his head and finished his water.

"If you two are done lecturing me I feel fine and I would like to leave now. Thank you both for your hospitality but I can look after my own personal life." Matt stood up and walked to the door. Mary stepped towards him.

"Matt, please we're only trying to…" Mary began.

"I know what you were trying to do. I understand the reasons that you believe as you do, but I will choose who I want to spend my life with and nothing you say is going to change my mind." Matt stated.

"Fine, just go and be a pervert with your pet. I tried to talk you from this path and my conscience is clear." Mary turned her back on him and walked towards the back of her apartment.

"If you don't take any of the rest of my advice at least be careful. She is much stronger than she looks and be sure to watch out for those claws and fangs." Jason advised Matt. Matt simply nodded and left the apartment.

…

"Hey sis, I was just about to come by the police station to see if I could help you." Diane said in surprise when she opened her door and saw Elisa standing in the doorway. Elisa walked forward and hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I let you go to jail because of him." Diane wrapped her arms around her sister and they both found comfort in each other for a moment.

"So, what happened? After I heard your message I thought that for sure that you would be going to prison." Elisa grabbed Diane's coat off of the hook next to the door.

"You were headed out right? Let's go grab a bite and I'll explain what happened." They left and went to Elisa's favorite restaurant. It was called Dave's and it was retrofitted to look like a diner from the early fifties. There was a bar and several stools around it. There were several booths that were lined up on each side of the floor against the wall from the door to the center of the place. In the center against the wall was a juke box next to the entrance to the restrooms. The music it was playing also helped to build on the classic atmosphere.

"Don't you ever get tired of this place?" Diane asked after they walked in.

"No, I love this place. Most of my best childhood memories are here, and I thought that since I had our father put away for what could be a lifelong sentence I thought that it would be fun to visit the one person that never let us down when we were kids.

"He always doted on you Liz. I don't think Uncle Dave liked me very much." Diane said jokingly.

"Hey kids" Dave called from the kitchen when he noticed them walk through the door. Dave was in his mid-fifties. His hair was starting to turn grey. His flannel shirt and jeans were faded from years of washing and his boots looked like they were ready to fall off. His diner made him a fortune but he never spent a dime on himself except to feed and spoil his family. What they didn't need he donated to causes that he believes in. "What can I get for you two lovely ladies this fine day?"

"I'll have the cheeseburger with gravy fries and Diane wants…" Elisa began.

"Diane will have the same." Diane grinned at the surprised look on her sister's face. "I gave up the vegetarian lifestyle a while ago." Elisa grinned and turned back to Dave.

"So, how is business Dave?" Elisa asked while they waited for their food.

"You know the answer to that Elisa." Dave said mockingly. "I haven't the foggiest notion how my business is doing. All the money goes somewhere else anyway."

"Have any good visitors lately?" Diane asked suddenly. Dave thought for a moment and then slapped his palm against his forehead before he ran behind the bar.

"I almost forgot there was a lovely young single mother in here earlier and I was going to give them this envelope and I completely forgot to. If I give you her check stub would you drop this off for me once you locate her?" Dave asked nearly in a panic.

"As always Uncle Dave I would be happy to." Elisa took the envelope from him. "You know you should keep some of your profits."

"Nah, I keep enough to live and run the business. What need do I have for more than that." He began to whistle as he cleaned the bar. A few moments later the cook rang the bell to signal their food was ready. They came up to get their order but Dave shooed them away and brought the plates to them. "I added a couple slices of bacon for both of you free of charge. Enjoy girls."

"Thanks Uncle" Both Elisa and Diane said in unison and the old man went back to cleaning the bar.

"So, you were going to tell me what happened at the station." Diane reminded Elisa.

"Oh yeah, well it was the strangest thing but after Rody called me into his office he told me first that I was going to have to resign which I saw coming." Elisa paused to eat for a moment and then continued. "What surprised me though was that he offered me a position on a new FBI taskforce."

"Wow, that's quite a jump. Does that mean you'll be working with Bluestone now?" Diane asked curiously.

"Lord I hope not. He will be working nights and I really don't want to do that anymore." Elisa stated firmly. Diane gave her a curious look and Elisa quickly explained. "He is in a relationship with one of the gargoyles and I believe that he will want to work a shift that matches her sleep cycle." Elisa shook her head and tried not to laugh at the stunned look on Diane's face. "I'm just surprised Broadway hasn't tried to kill him."

"Who" Diane asked the question between bites.

"Oh that's right you haven't met the clan yet. Broadway thought that the girl who Matt is now seeing belongs to him." Elisa informed her.

"That's a very medieval attitude." Diane pointed out. Elisa smirked at her.

"You've dated worse." Elisa replied grinning.

"So have you, but that attitude is still barbaric." Diane stated firmly.

"True but they are a medieval race. Their customs are from a time that we would never want to live in so we really can't understand the way they think." Elisa advised her.

"Well they're in our time now so they need to conform to us and not the other way around. How is Matt dealing with that gargoyle's attitude?" Diane asked suddenly.

"He's trying to make it work and he's attempting to avoid Broadway." Elisa replied. They got up and discarded the trash. After saying their goodbye's to Dave they walked out of the diner and got back in the car.

"So, how does it work?" Diane asked curiously.

"How does what work?" Elisa asked confused by the change in topic. Diane just gave her a knowing look.

"You know, how does it work? Dating one of those things, I mean do you try to have a normal relationship or are there a lot of changes? Oh, and is it even possible to have sex in that relationship?" Diane didn't mean to ask that but once she had she discovered she really did want to know the answer.

"How should I know?" Elisa chuckled. Diane grinned and shook her head.

"Well there was the relationship you had with the big one. Didn't you two…well you know?" Diane asked.

"No…I mean sort of…no not at all." Diane laughed.

"That's a yes. So, if it can work for you then why can't it work for Matt?" Elisa sighed.

"We didn't…you know completely do that…I may have showed him three of the bases but we never got to home." Elisa replied. "Before we could get that far we found that things just wouldn't work for us."

"That makes sense but you'll never get Matt to decide that for his relationship unless he comes to that on his own." Diane pointed out.

"He doesn't realize just how different our two species truly are." Elisa replied. They arrived at Jason's apartment and got out to go in.

"That's probably true but trying to tell him won't work. He has to learn it for himself." Diane advised. Elisa nodded and they walked inside Jason's apartment.

…

Broadway woke and looked around. _Why is the sun still out? Am I dying?_ Broadway thought nervously.

"No, you're not dying love." Broadway turned and was stunned to find that he and Angela were standing on the tower.

"So, I must be dreaming then." Broadway grinned at her. "Well at least I can still have you in my dreams."

"This is very real." Angela sat down on a loose stone and waited for him to sit next to her. Broadway stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean real? Shouldn't you be heading to see Matt?" Broadway growled irritably.

"Why would I want to see Matt? You're the one I'm here to see love." Angela stroked his cheek and leaned forward to lay her head on his shoulder.

"No, this isn't real. I need to wake up now." Broadway stood up and shook his head to clear it.

"I told you love. You are awake, but your right I'm not the real Angela. My name is Lucifer, and if you want the real Angela I can make that happen but I need your help. I need you to let me in." Lucifer informed him.

"Let you in where?" Lucifer just gave him a knowing look.

"My vessel is failing. I need a new one and you are strong enough to contain me. If you let me in I will get you this Angela back."

"How do I know that you will keep your word?" Broadway asked suddenly.

"I always keep my word. So, is that a yes?" Lucifer walked up to him and held Broadway's hands.

"If I get her back then…yes do whatever you must." A bright light nearly blinded Broadway and then everything went dark.


	18. Chapter 17: Proposal

After the gargoyles woke up Angela began to leave to look for Matt.

"Angie, can I talk with you before you go." Broadway asked. Angela looked at him suspiciously for a moment and then slowly nodded.

"Have you decided that we can still be friends after all?" Angela asked hopefully. Broadway shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know but if I am going to let this go we should talk." Broadway advised her. Angela sighed and nodded.

"I understand and we will, but I must find Matt. Can we talk when I return?" Broadway grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"When will I be a priority to you?" He sighed and let go of her arm. "Very well, go and we will speak when you return." Angela stared at him for a moment. She didn't understand why but he seemed to be different. She shook her head and began to think about Matt again as she let the strange conversation with Broadway slip from her mind. "I just wanted to understand your decision." He shouted at her.

"What is there to understand?" Angela asked bitterly. "I love him. He loves me. What more is there to understand about this?" Angela began to yell. She turned back towards him slowly.

"He's human." Broadway said bluntly. "You could kill him without meaning to. You do realize that don't you?"

"Where is this coming from?" Angela asked becoming suspicious again.

"Just answer the question. You do realize that with those claws or that strength of yours you could kill him without much effort. You could even do it by accident." He pointed out. "In fact that's been on your mind since you nearly broke his neck hasn't it?" Angela's eyes narrowed and began to glow red.

"You're testing my patience. Get to the point before I decide to fail." Angela warned.

"Very well, you'll kill him the first time you mate with him. You will make a mistake and he will die because of it and it will be entirely your fault." Broadway informed her.

"Why are you talking to me like this? This isn't like you." Broadway laughed at her.

"It needs to be said." Broadway replied. Angela growled deep in her chest and lashed out with her claws. Broadway disappeared and appeared beside her. She didn't know how he had moved that fast and she found that her claws went through the stone wall that had been behind him. "Imagine what that attack would have done to Matt." Broadway stated mockingly.

"How…how did you?" Angela looked at where he was standing now in confusion.

"How did I what?" Broadway grinned at her. "Oh, you mean dodge your attack. I'm not sure. I guess I'm just faster than you thought." Angela shook her head and then headed for the terrace.

"I don't have time for this." Angela stated angrily and when she reached the terrace she passed by Brooklyn and Katana quickly without even glancing at them and leapt off the terrace and headed towards where she had last seen Matt.

"Lad, we need to talk about this new attitude of yours." Hudson stated. He came out of his room and shook his head when he saw the claw marks in the wall.

"No you need to get the fuck away from me." Broadway began to walk away when Hudson grabbed his arm.

"Where is this coming from? You've never spoken to us this way." Broadway grinned and put his hand against the elderly gargoyles chest. Hudson flew against the wall and nearly went through it. Broadway walked up to him slowly.

"This is the new me." His eyes began to glow as he spoke. "Stay out of my way or I'll crush you into dust." Hudson stared in shock at the back of the departing gargoyle while Broadway left the hallway.

 _I need to stop him. Whatever that thing is it's not Broadway._ Hudson drew his knife and slowly picked himself up off of the ground. He clutched his chest as a surge of pain suddenly surged through his body. He stood there for a moment taking a few deep breaths before he left the room to find Broadway.

…

After entering Jason's apartment Elisa took her boyfriend's arm and walked him to another room so they could talk privately. Matt looked at Mary curiously who just shrugged her shoulders to emphasize that she was as confused as he was.

"Sit down and shut up." Elisa said angrily when she slammed the bedroom door. Jason slowly sat down and stared at Elisa in astonishment.

"What have I…" Jason began.

"Didn't I say to shut up? Why was she dressed like she was on a date?" Elisa asked referring to Mary.

"Are you really that jealous Liz?" Jason asked in an amused tone. Elisa glared at him for a moment and then continued. "You weren't there to visit and she offered to take me to get a decent meal. Since it had to be better than the crap they served in the hospital I agreed."

Elisa shook her head and paced back and forth. "Why would she dress like that just to go out as a friend?"

"Maybe she likes to dress up." Jason offered although he could tell that Elisa wasn't convinced. He wasn't even sure that he was convinced himself.

"Wow, you went on a date with her boyfriend. I'm surprised that you're still breathing." Diane laughed and Mary paled. Mary sat at the table before her legs gave out.

"It wasn't like that. I mean I like him, but I wouldn't have taken someone else's…I mean he was left there all alone during visiting hours and I…well I thought…" Mary began.

"…That he was single now." Matt finished for her. Mary just nodded.

"Well, if I know my sister she will scream for a few minutes and pout for a few days, but then she'll get over it." Diane advised her. "Now your relationship is what really interests me. Is it true you're dating a gargoyle?" Matt looked up in surprise and then slowly nodded.

"Yes I am seeing Angela. She and I have grown close and I was thinking of introducing her to my parents." Matt informed her.

"I would love to be there when you do that." Diane began to laugh. Matt glared at her until she stopped.

"I don't see what is so amusing about this. I love her and I count myself lucky that I found a woman like her." Matt informed her.

"But she's not a woman. You do realize that don't you?" Diane asked suddenly.

"Don't bother; we've already had that conversation." Mary advised her. Diane looked at him curiously for a moment and Matt began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"So have you…you know…had sex with her yet?" Diane asked nervously.

"Why is everyone so interested in my sex life? No, there hasn't been time. Yes, I want to at some point, and No, I do not think it will be strange. She is a woman and I love her. I don't care what anyone else says. I'm going to marry that girl and no one will stop me." Matt shouted.

Jason was holding Elisa close to him while explaining to her that she would always be the one for him when they heard Matt shout from the other room.

"I think we should go help him." Elisa laughed and shook her head.

"No, I think they'll be fine." Jason replied. He leaned down and kissed her and felt her lips part for him as their tongues danced together. She leaned back and he reached down until he felt the hem of her shirt and began to lift it up her stomach. The kiss intensified as she pressed into him and allowed him to remove her shirt. Then they heard a loud bang from the other room and they both rose off the bed and ran for the door. "You might want to get your shirt back on." He advised before drawing his gun and stepping out of the room after another loud bang. Jason was shocked to see the door to the apartment on the other side of the room. It looked as though it had been torn off of the hinges. He turned and aimed his gun at the doorway and was stunned to see Angela standing there.

"Angela what are you doing…" Matt didn't get a chance to finish his question. Angela hugged him tight to her for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"I think you owe me a new door." Jason holstered his gun. "Would you care to tell me why you broke it down?" Elisa came out of the bedroom and glared at Angela.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elisa asked angrily. Angela looked around at the group and began to explain.

"I went back to where we had been fighting and I found that Matt wasn't there so I followed his scent. I caught a scent of blood and I became concerned that he may have been hurt so I began to run. When I arrived at this building I burst in to save him which I now know was unnecessary." Angela said the last sentence in a near whisper. "I'm sorry and I will replace your door. When I heard Matt shout I was worried about him so instead of sneaking inside I charged in."

"Well that's a good way to get shot." Diane pointed out.

"My only thought was getting to him and when he shouted something about Mary I thought that she was in danger to so there was no time to wait." Jason, Diane, and Elisa gave Matt a confused look and he thought back for a moment and then understood what she meant.

"No love I wasn't shouting that Mary was in trouble." He grinned at her and tried not to laugh at the confused look she was giving him. "I suppose this is as good a time as any." Elisa, Diane, and Mary gasped loudly as they watched Matt kneel down in front of her on one knee.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Angela asked in a near whisper. Matt smiled up at her and took both of her hands in his.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Matt took a deep breath and realized he was shaking from being nervous.

"I don't know whether to be happy for him or disgusted." Mary whispered. Elisa gave her a dirty look.

"It's his life so it doesn't matter. I for one will be happy for my friend." Elisa whispered in reply. Jason cleared his throat quietly and they all turned their attention back to the young couple.

"Angela, before you saved my life in that alley I always thought that I would die alone. The time that we have spent together has been very special to me and I hope to you as well. Angela will you make my dreams come true and marry me." He looked into her eyes for any hint of what she was thinking. Elisa and Diane were holding their breath waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean by marry?" Angela asked in confusion. Matt thought for a moment about how to best respond.

"It's similar to the bonding ceremony you told me about. For humans it's very important and our families would gather and watch as we become one." Angela looked at him for a moment and everyone in the room waited with anticipation for her answer. Angela smiled and lifted him up so he was standing in front of her.

"Of course I will." Elisa, Diane, and Mary ran up and hugged both of them. Jason looked on in disbelief. Elisa and Diane immediately offered to help plan everything. In the back of Angela's mind was a nagging voice that kept asking what if Broadway is right?

…

"That's your plan? Are you insane?" Demona laughed and folded her arms across her chest. "We can't just sneak up and stab Lucifer in the back."

"So you think the plan is flawed?" David asked sarcastically.

"If you don't like flawed we can go with stupid, moronic, or even suicidal." Demona glared at the group each in turn before her eyes focused on David again. "We need a foolproof plan if we are going to take him down."

"What would you suggest my dear" Fox asked patiently. "We've gone over the details and a head on attack is suicide. Any attack no matter how stealthy that takes time to orchestrate would also fail. Puck and I can get close to him and when we do we can kill him."

"It's not wise to attack a being that powerful with just the two of you. We need to do this smart or not at all." Demona snarled and rose to her feet. "After centuries of leading armies into battle I know a lot about strategy and I am telling you this plan is suicide."

"You're correct." Startled the group turned to see who spoke and was surprised to see Oberon and Titania walk through a green portal that appeared on the wall. "That's why we will be going with them." Oberon finished. They walked up to the group with the Fates following behind them.

"What about not messing with fate?" Demona asked while Titania hugged her daughter. Oberon and Titania looked at each other for a moment before she spoke.

"We thought about it and we decided that fate is what we make it. We won't stand by while this petulant Archangel destroys everyone we love and rips apart the planet." Titania stated firmly. Oberon nodded in agreement. "Don't look so smug Demona. We considered killing you as well." Demona's eyes went wide. She was surprised by the intensity of her voice.

"We decided against it…barely. My lady-wife has decided that your recent actions make you worth sparing." Oberon informed her. "I however am still unconvinced that you have truly abandoned the destructive path or if this is a momentary detour." Demona's mouth felt dry and she tried to think of a way to respond.

"I am doing everything I can to fix what I've done." Oberon nodded.

"It appears that way and that is why you still draw breath." He replied.

"Now, that that's settled I have an errand to run." Puck snapped his fingers and disappeared from the room. David grinned at Oberon.

"He'll be back in a moment. Since you both will be going along I think we should go over the plan again." They sat down to discuss the plan while they waited for Puck to return.

…

"How is it that you haven't found my daughter yet?" Syren was meeting with Goliath about the events that had happened the night before.

"She disappeared with Macbeth. We searched his warehouse but he isn't there. We will find her, but we must also deal with the situation with Broadway and Angela." Goliath stated irritably.

"It's not a situation that needs to be dealt with Goliath. Don't you remember anything I taught you. The practice of choosing a female's mate for them is out dated. I taught you that long ago, and that is why you went against tradition and took Demona as your mate instead of Circe." Syren reminded him.

"That was different. Angela is making a terrible choice." Goliath replied.

"And didn't you make a terrible decision yourself? You let Demona fight for you. You then chose her against all tradition if your leader had not had the wisdom to see that you should make your own choice then where would you be today?" Syren replied.

"Perhaps it would have been better if I had followed tradition. Look at the trouble your daughter has caused all of us. If I hadn't chosen her then she never would have gone back in time and told her younger self about the destruction of the clan." Syren shook her head but Goliath continued. "I love her as much today as I ever have, but I have to ask myself if everything that has happened is my fault."

"You're worried that she will make mistakes and carry the same regrets that you and Demona carry every day?" Goliath nodded.

"Then you're focusing too much on the negative and overlooking the positive aspects of your relationship and hers. Whether it lasts one day or a lifetime her relationship with him will make her happy and isn't that what you want for your daughter?" Syren grabbed his large hands in her own.

"What if it ends badly?" Goliath asked worriedly.

"Then we will be there for her. If we are there for her now she will trust us to be there if things do go wrong, but I think that you're more concerned that things will go well." Syren advised.

"Why would I not want it to go well?" Syren just gave him a knowing look.

"Because she's your daughter and like all fathers you had a plan for who she would marry and even that male would not be good enough for her. Am I right?" Goliath glared at her and nodded slightly. "Goliath, you have to let go. Trust me when I tell you that getting involved or denying her your permission will only hurt her and your relationship with her."

"You can come out now Puck." Goliath said irritably. Puck appeared next to them with a large grin on his face.

"It's nice to see you again to Goliath. I can't stay long I just had to deliver a message from Demona." Goliath grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to him.

"You've seen her? Where is she? What's the message?" The questions came out so quickly that the words ran together. Puck grabbed both sides of the large gargoyles head and his eyes flared green.

"This should answer all your questions." He grinned and then disappeared. Goliath turned and saw that he was standing next to a lake that was surrounded by large trees. Demona stepped out from behind the tree line and Goliath knew it wasn't really her because she was wearing the tiara that was now in his chambers.

"Who are you?" Goliath growled deep in his chest. Demona smiled at him and sat down on a boulder next to the lake.

"It's me love or a visage of me." Demona replied. Goliath joined her on the boulder.

"I am holding the tiara so who are you really?" Goliath asked irritably. Demona sighed and looked to the side for a moment before she responded.

"This isn't my physical form it's just how Puck remembers me. Goliath I need you to listen to me because I don't have much time." Demona began.

"Very well, tell me where you are so I can come and find you." Goliath requested.

"I can't right now. I know this will be difficult to believe but it seems the devil himself wanted Puck, Macbeth, and I to die and threatened to kill Xanatos's family unless he accomplished that for him." Demona informed him.

"I will tear him to pieces if he tries to harm you." Goliath replied.

"We faked our death so he can give the proof to him and get him to let his guard down. Once he does then we will strike and kill him once and for all." Demona sighed and shook her head before looking him in the eyes and taking his hands in her own. "I couldn't go through with it unless you knew I was alive. It is my hope that once this is over that we can begin to rebuild our relationship."

"When will you come back?" Goliath looked into her eyes as he sought the answer he had always wanted the answer to.

"I cannot say. My hope is that we take him out soon but until we do I must stay in hiding. I'm sorry my love. Please be patient with me." Demona and the surroundings disappeared and Goliath was once again with Syren and Puck.

"I don't know isn't good enough." Syren said angrily. Goliath and Puck glanced at her in surprise. "You cannot get my daughter involved in a fight against Lucifer." Syren glared at Puck and then turned her stare at Goliath. "And you are supposed to be her mate. How can you let them put her in danger like this?" Syren asked bitterly.

"She isn't my mate any longer. We may go down that path again but right now things are strained especially with Angela and Broadway's situation hanging over all of us. The fighting stopped for now but it will only take one careless action on either side to have us all fighting each other once again." Goliath pointed out.

"That's why we need to go after her now and we need to tell Angela that she has our full support." Syren stepped in front of Goliath and came to within inches of his face. "This fay will go back and keep her out of danger and we will focus on keeping the clan from ripping itself apart."

"The only way to keep us all together I fear is to tear Angela away from this human. She will be hurt for a time but I know that my daughter is strong enough to recover from it." Goliath stated.

"You're wrong Goliath." Puck spoke up. "If you force her to remain with Broadway and forsake her feelings then she will abandon the clan and Demona will also side with her." Goliath growled and Puck sighed. "You have to know that choosing for her is wrong. We will get through to Broadway or he may have to go off on his own. If he chooses that path no one will blame you Goliath and the clan will stay together."

"Goliath, you once took advise from me before. Please listen to me now. If you follow through with your plan to keep them separate then the clan will split into two factions." Syren advised.

"I am the leader of this clan and I will decide what is best." Goliath said with a note of finality.

"You've done well so far Goliath, but in this you are wrong. Please let your daughter choose for herself and I swear to you that no matter what happens after your clan and your mate and daughter will be stronger for it." Syren tried again to plead with him.

"I will consider it. I still don't like the idea of her and Matt bonding together but I will try to let things take their course." Goliath said after a moment.

"As entertaining as all of this is I must get back." Puck snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Thank you for listening to me Goliath. I truly hope that the clan can work through all of this. For now we have to find a way to help my daughter survive the fight against Lucifer." Syren went to the shelves and began to look through the books.

"Anything we do could bring attention to the fact that she is alive. She wouldn't want us to do that." Goliath replied. "We will have to keep our eyes open and be prepared for anything." Syren was looking through a book and then gave him a worried look.

"We need to seek out demons. It says here that when Lucifer rises he will bring the hosts of hell with him. He's been here for a while so the demons have been here as well. We find them then we can find him." Syren put the book on the table so Goliath could read the passage that she discovered.

"Then we will start searching for them. There is one problem that I can see here. It says that these demons can take over any living being and use their bodies to commit there atrocities."

"We'll need the help of your constable friends to find any signs of them." Goliath nodded and picked up the phone.

…

Leandra opened her eyes and was happy to see that Lexington was standing next to her. She started to get up but found that it was too painful to move.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you're awake." Lexington sat on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, it feels like I was hit by a boulder. I'm glad to see you here." Leandra tried to sit up again and Lex helped her get into a sitting position. "I was running to you. I wanted to tell you that I love you, but then…I'm not sure what hit me. I'm just glad that I survived so I could tell you what I wanted to say." Lexington was about to respond when he saw Broadway quickly walk down the hall outside of his chambers.

"Did you see that crucifix? It turned upside down when he walked by it." Lex stood and walked to the door and Leandra tried to follow him but grabbed her ribs and groaned. "Stay here I will see what's going on." Leandra just nodded in response. Lexington flashed her a grin and ran after Broadway. Two angel statues he passed were weeping blood and he ran across more inverted crosses.

"Broadway!" Lexington shouted. Broadway turned just before he reached the terrace. Broadway turned around and grinned at him.

"What can I do for you Lex?" Broadway began to walk back towards him.

"What happened to you? I saw what you did to the crosses and the statues. How did you do that?" Lex asked nervously.

"Lexington duck now." Lex leaned forward just before a large knife buried itself in Broadway's chest and protruded through his back. Lex looked up in surprise to see his friend take the knife out of his chest and grin down at him.

"I guess the cat's out." Broadway smiled and twisted the blade around to stab Lexington. Hudson roared in rage and charged forward slamming his shoulder into Broadway's midriff knocking the large gargoyle off balance. Broadway hit the wall behind him and Hudson continued to pummel the gargoyle with his fists. Broadway smiled and waved his hand causing both Hudson and Lexington to slam into the left and right walls of the hallway and left them hanging there. He walked slowly up to Hudson.

"Get…out of him…you monster." Hudson demanded. Broadway's eyes began to glow blue and he twirled the knife. He walked over towards Hudson.

"You know what fascinates me with your kind? My father made you when he was designing the first humans but decided that you were to powerful and evil looking to fit the vision he had." Lucifer ran the flat end of the blade along Hudson's chest. "So, what did dear old Dad do next you ask? Well, he made you protect them along with a force of angels."

"Get to the point of this already." Hudson snarled irritably. Broadway dug the knife into Hudson's chest.

"The point." He laughed for a moment. "No, I suppose you wouldn't understand the point. You see your kind was human prototype number one and when that failed you were scrapped and programmed to protect prototype number two which dear old dad thinks he got right." Broadway laughed harder at that. "It's really a slap in the face to your entire species. Think about it you've been tasked to protect those hairless apes for an eternity. It's really quite amusing."

"Who are you?" Lex spoke up suddenly. Broadway considered his question for a moment. Then he grinned widely.

"Well now that depends on who you ask. For instance, if you ask bible thumpers I'm Satan or the devil. If you go back further into the mythos you'll learn I was once known as the Morningstar, or the more popular name the Light bringer, but when I was created I was simply called Lucifer.

"You…you can't be." Lex said in disbelief.

"So, why not just kill us?" Hudson asked impatiently. "Or is it that you just enjoy hearing yourself talk?" Broadway put the knife to Hudson's throat.

"Yes, I could kill you easily now couldn't I. I could even have fun doing it, but then that seems incredibly wasteful. No, I think I have a better idea for the two of you." He stepped back and raised his arms in the air. The windows near them burst open and a cloud of black smoke filled the room before separating into two funnel clouds and one went into Lexington and Hudson's mouths. They fell to the ground and their eyes turned black.

"Stay hidden and give no one a sign that you've inhabited these vessels until I give you the signal." The two new demons nodded and walked down the hall. Leandra tried to control her breathing and hid just inside her doorway after she saw the demons take over her love and the gargoyle elder.

 _What am I going to do? I need to tell Goliath._ Leandra looked out the door again to make sure it was safe and when she didn't see anyone standing out there she quickly and quietly began to make her way down the hall towards Goliath's library. _How do I convince him that they have been taken over by whatever those things were?_

…

"He did what?" Vince shouted when his lieutenant reported to him that Lucifer had summoned two of the demons. "Doesn't he realize that we have a war coming?" He asked irritably.

"Apparently, he needed them for another assignment. He's still in charge so until that changes we need to give him what he wants." He replied.

"Find out where they were reassigned to and then we will see if Lucifer is participating in the coming war or if we should plan to move without him. I promised our followers that they would start having their way soon. What's that small town just outside of the city?" Vince asked suddenly

"I believe that is Newport Sir." He informed him.

"Good, tell the troops they may have free reign of Newport. While they have their fun follow my other instructions and find them." The lieutenant nodded and vanished.

"Alright Lucifer, I tried this your way but I will not wait any longer." He grinned and began to plan for a future where he was in charge.

…

"We have an errand to run for Uncle Dave, but we will be back soon and maybe we can finish what we started earlier." Elisa winked at Jason and gave him a quick kiss before walking towards the open doorway. "Are you coming Diane."

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing to do around here." She grinned and began to leave to. "Congratulations again you two and we'll be back to plan in a few minutes." She said to Angela and Matt.

"You two don't do anything else crazy until we get back." Elisa chuckled and they went to her car and drove away.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Diane asked when they got out of the car. They had spent twenty minutes driving to the location Uncle Dave asked them to go to but the place looked abandoned.

Inside the house Mary looked outside to see if it was Lucifer and she was surprised to see two women pull up in a classic red sports car.

She grabbed her angel blade and waited for the two of them to get to her door.


	19. Chapter 18: Hunt For His Vessel

Elisa knocked on the door and listened for a response. When she didn't hear anything she decided to call out.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She knocked louder. "We have a package from the diner you visited earlier. The owner wanted you to have it."

"Maybe she's not home." Diane suggested. Elisa was about to put the package on the ground and walk away when the door was pulled open violently and Mary charged through and tackled Diane to the ground. Before Diane could react Mary lifted her silver blade into the air and was about to drive it into Diane's forehead.

"Drop it or I'll shoot." Mary gave Elisa an amused glance. She stood up slowly allowing Diane to quickly back away and got back on her feet. Mary glared at them for a moment and took a step forward. Elisa cocked the gun and waited for her to make a move.

"What are you doing here with that?" Mary asked venomously. Elisa slightly lowered her gun.

"Our uncle owns the diner you visited and he wanted you to have this." Elisa pointed towards the package. Mary's eyes narrowed and she studied them both for another moment.

"You don't know what this is do you? Look at the symbols on that box. It is a trap that will kill us all if I touch that box. I've never been to this diner but I must assume that this uncle of yours doesn't like you very much." Mary advised them. Elisa and Diane listened to her story in stunned silence. "We're drawing attention to ourselves why don't you two come in and bring that with you." She pointed her blade towards the package to emphasize what she was referring to.

Elisa lowered her gun and followed her inside. Diane picked up the package and followed her sister's lead. When they got into the house they were stunned to see the markings on the walls. In the living area there was an old grey couch and a few grey chairs that looked just as old. There was a coffee table in the center that looked surprisingly new and had markings carved into it.

"Where do you want this?" Diane asked irritably. Mary motioned towards the table and Diane set it down.

"You may want to step back." Mary cautioned and they all walked into the kitchen area where they still had a good view of the living area. Elisa and Diane were shocked at how empty the kitchen was. There was no furniture and there were cobwebs around and on the stove, cabinets, and the refrigerator. They could smell the mold and dust that covered every inch of the room and Diane sneezed the moment they entered. Before Elisa could say anything Mary pointed towards the box and spoke a few words in a language that neither of the sisters recognized.

"What are you doing?" Diane asked curiously. Elisa grabbed her sister's arm and began to pull her back. The room began to get warmer and Elisa noticed that the package began to glow a bright white. After a moment there was a loud explosion and the table shook violently for a few minutes and then the table with the package collapsed onto the floor.

"What's that smell?" Elisa asked suddenly. The smoke from the burning table was beginning to fill the apartment and it gave off a sulfur smell that nearly caused Elisa and Diane to gag. When the smoke cleared they were stunned to see that although the table had been completely destroyed the package looked the same as it did when they placed it on the table.

"The table was enchanted. It contained the explosion although I didn't anticipate the power behind it." She looked mournfully down at her table. "I need to see this diner owner immediately."

"Uncle Dave couldn't be behind this. He is the sweetest man I have ever known and he practically raised us." Elisa informed her.

"Then someone used him to get this to me. Either way I need to see him now." Mary replied bitterly.

"What was that?" Diane asked again. She went to pick up the package and she tentatively reached for it and was surprised to feel it was cold to the touch.

"It was a trap for me and I will find the one who sent it." They left the house and Elisa offered to drive them all back to the diner.

…

"Leandra, calm down and tell me what happened." Goliath was sitting in his library when Leandra came in quickly and shut the door behind her. She rushed up to him and began to tell him what she saw but she was speaking so quickly that the words were becoming jumbled. She took a deep breath and tried to speak again.

"Broadway, Hudson, and Lexington have been taken over by monsters." She said again very quickly but Goliath was able to make it out.

"Are you certain that you're feeling alright?" Goliath chuckled. Leandra became annoyed.

"No dammit" She snapped. "Lex was going to see why Broadway was acting so strange and I was going to follow when I heard a discussion between Hudson and Broadway.

"Alright, tell me what you heard." Goliath said calmly. Leandra studied him for a moment.

"You believe me?" Leandra asked suspiciously. Goliath grinned down at her.

"I think something happened to worry you. Tell me what happened." Leandra nodded and then continued.

"Broadway was talking and I thought I heard him say that he was Lucifer. Then I saw some kind of smoke enter into Hudson and Lex who were hanging in the air and then they changed and began to act different towards him like he was in charge." Leandra grabbed his hand. "I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me." Leandra said quickly nearly stumbling over her words as she spoke.

"Calm down, you've taken a pretty hard hit and I'm sure that you believe what you saw but sometimes the mind plays tricks on us when we take a hit like that." Goliath said calmly.

"No dammit, you don't understand. They've been possessed. I need your help." Syren appeared in the room next to them.

"She may be right Goliath. I have felt a strange dark energy filling this castle." She stared in horror at a statue of a woman that was standing against the wall. "Look, the eyes are bleeding." Without warning all three gargoyles found themselves flung against the wall and they hung just above the ground unable to move.

The door to the library burst open and Broadway walked in followed by Hudson and Lexington.

"Don't you just hate it when small things like that give you away?" Broadway grinned and walked towards the center of the library. "Have a seat guys." He made a waving gesture and the gargoyles fell into chairs that appeared beneath them.

"What do you want with us?" Goliath growled and his eyes began to flare.

"Tell me, do you ever get used to walking on these clumsy… I guess they're feet. Maybe it's the big guy's weight causing me to wobble." Broadway chuckled and sat across from Goliath.

"I asked what do you want creature?" Goliath snarled irritably.

"With you, I want nothing at all. I simply want what was promised to me." Broadway stood up and turned away from the gargoyles before turning slowly back. "As you can see this vessel can barely contain me. I need the one you call Demona because the spell she cast made her strong eno…Aghh…" A large broadsword blade protruded through Broadway's chest from behind.

"I'm no one's vessel." Demona growled as she pulled the sword free. Before Lexington or Hudson could react Puck came into the room and a green mist flew from his hands. It quickly wrapped around the two demons and hardened into shackles around the center of their wastes and thighs. They found that their hands were also bound to their sides.

"Hurry, I can't hold them for long." Puck said in a strained tone as he struggled to hold the demons. Broadway laughed when Oberon and Titania appeared before him.

"I guess you didn't learn your lesson last time Oberon." Broadway was clutching his chest in pain but smirked at the two newcomers. "I guess I'll just have to kill you this time." His eyes began to glow a bright blue and the silhouette of wings formed behind him as a bright white light emanated from him. Oberon began to chant and Broadway made a dismissing motion with his hand and Oberon was flung into the wall to the right breaking a large hole in the wall.

"You'll pay for that monster." Titania threw a green fireball directly at him but it disappeared in a puff of smoke before it could strike him.

"Wait your turn." Broadway said irritably and snapped his fingers. Titania screamed as she felt every bone in both her legs and feet shatter at the same time. "Now, Demona I am surprised that you are against me my darling." Broadway said and turned towards her.

"You're a filthy creature that I will destroy no matter what it takes." Demona growled. Her eyes burned red and she lifted the sword daring Broadway to step forward. Broadway chuckled and then sighed.

"Well, I guess someone needs a lesson in manners." He shrugged and before Puck could move the bright light enveloped Broadway and Demona. The light faded and suddenly the gargoyles could move. Goliath raced forward but he was too late. Broadway and Demona were gone. The other two possessed gargoyles and Puck also disappeared from the room.

…

"Are you certain that this is what you want?" Angela asked while they waited for Elisa and Diane to return. They were sitting on the couch just talking. Matt smirked at her and pulled her close to him.

"Of course it's what I want. Why, is this not what you wanted?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I want this very much Matt. I just wanted for you to be sure." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close as she could without hurting him. "You'll have to explain to me what I need to do for a wedding." Then her eyes opened wide as a thought occurred to her. "I don't have to make a dress do I. I already have to make one by hand for the bonding ceremony."

"No, nothing like that, Elisa will take your measurements and then we'll shop for one and then Diane and Mary will be able to modify it for you I believe." Mary who was sitting across from them nodded.

"It'll be fun. Although, I must admit I've never attempted to dress a gargoyle before." Mary replied.

"Matt, I told you my feelings regarding this, but I wanted you to know that if you really feel like you can make this work and that she is the one for you then I will support you one hundred percent." Jason sat next to Mary and before Matt could speak Angela kissed him deeply. She was overjoyed to have the support that she had been seeking. Matt was caught off guard by the kiss and fell back on the couch. "Whoa, I said I approve, but I don't want to see this." Mary laughed and Angela blushed as she backed slowly away to her side of the couch.

"Angela sweetie, why don't we go in the other room to talk and let these two chat?" Mary stood and held her hand out towards the young gargoyle who accepted it and they both left the room.

"You're a very lucky man my friend." Jason chuckled. He got up to go into the kitchen to grab them both a beer. When he came back Matt gave him a questioning glance.

"I thought you said that she was a horrible choice for me." Matt said before he opened his bottle.

"No, during my time as a hunter I learned of the raw strength they possess. I was worried that you wouldn't know what you were getting into." He took a drink before he continued on. "After seeing her burst in like she did because she was afraid for you and then watching how she was with you made me realize that it could work."

"Thank you for the support. You're one of the few that is starting to try and understand." Matt sighed and took a drink.

"Well, I've seen that look before. I know that once the decision is made then the debate is over. I'm still your friend Matt and regardless of how this turns out I'm rooting for you." Jason finished his beer and went to grab another.

While Jason and Matt were talking Mary was speaking to Angela trying to understand the unique relationship and her role in the upcoming wedding.

"I have to be honest here. I don't understand this relationship." Mary held up her hand to halt any argument. "I'm not disagreeing with it or even against it. I just want to understand it."

Angela sighed, "I really don't know what is so difficult to understand. He loves me and I love him and we want to be together."

"I know that dear, it's just that we don't know how to define it. You're not human and you're not an animal." Angela's eyes began to flare red so Mary hurried on. "We just don't know how your kind relates to humans."

"Why didn't everyone complain this much when my father dated Elisa? Why am I the only one that's being treated as if I am doing something wrong?" Angela asked irritably.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. Let's move on to happier thoughts." She turned to open her bag and dig around in it. "We should get your sizes for your dress." She turned back and gasped as she dropped the tape measure on the floor. When she said they should get the measurements Angela quickly shed her clothing in preparation. _Well, I can see parts of what Matt sees in her._ Mary slowly picked up the measuring tape and while trying to keep focused on measuring she found herself wondering. _Do they shave or do they just not grow hair in certain places._

"Thank you for your help, and I'm sorry that I snapped on you. I just feel like I have to keep defending my relationship with him and I'm getting irritated." Angela tried to explain. Mary waved off the explanation.

"It's alright honey, I understand." Mary turned away while Angela dressed. "It's new to us that's all."

"I guess, I just wish that everyone would just be happy for us." Angela sighed and after she dressed they both walked out to see Matt and Jason. "If it helps, I am happy for you." Mary replied.

…

"We're too late I suppose." A man's voice caused Goliath to leap towards the door and lift Vince up by the scruff of the neck.

"Who are you?" Goliath growled. Vince disappeared and re-appeared behind him.

"Relax, I'm not your enemy. At least I'm not anymore." Goliath turned and looked as though he would leap at Vince again, but stopped suddenly.

"What do you mean you're not our enemy anymore?" Goliath snarled.

"Wow, you creatures are dense. We have a common enemy and based on the energy I feel in this room and the bleeding statue over there I assume he just left." Vince smirked at him.

"If what you speak is the truth how do we know we can trust you?" Goliath asked suspiciously. "You're a demon I assume so what would stop you from turning around and betraying us?"

"Well…because the only two beings that might be able to harm us are currently incapacitated." As he spoke thirty other demons appeared in the room. "We're here to help, but it's up to you to let us." He sighed when he saw that Goliath's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How about a show of good faith?" The room went dark as all the demons eyes went black. Suddenly Titania began screaming and thrashing about on the floor.

"You're going to kill her." Goliath shouted and leapt towards Vince.

"Goliath stop." Titania shouted. Leandra and Syren helped her to her feet and Goliath was surprised to see that the demons had repaired all the damage caused by Lucifer. Vince stumbled and Goliath helped him to a chair.

"Just give me a moment." Vincent said as he wiped blood from his lip. "Undoing a spell from Lucifer takes a lot out of me."

"Very well demon, I'm convinced. Now, how do we kill your boss?" Goliath growled.

"First we must kill the vessel." Vince said ominously.

…

The table in Xanatos's conference room suddenly burst into pieces as Demona appeared in midair and fell into it. Her face was bruised and swollen. She had blood running from her lips and part of the table went through her right wing. David and Fox backed away from the table just before it smashed. Broadway appeared standing over her. He turned and glared at David.

"You tricked me…You lied to me." He said in a petulant tone. "I was going to play nice with you and be on your team." He waved off the thought. "Ah, who needs you?" He waved his arm and David's head turned backward making a loud cracking sound.

"Noo," Fox screamed and leapt forward. A green sword appeared in her hand and she swung in a wide arc. Broadway stumbled back with a large glowing gash in his chest.

"Ow…that hurt." He back handed her causing her to fall to the ground. Demona tried to stand but found that her arm was broken.

"I'm not finished yet you son of a bitch." Demona shouted. Lucifer laughed.

"I'll be with you in a moment darling." He turned back towards Fox. Fox felt herself floating towards him and he grabbed her by the throat. "You know, it would be a waste to kill you. If I take a human vessel and sire a child that has your capabilities and mine…yes, I think I'll do that."

"No, you can't." Fox said in horror and tried to back away.

"Sleep now." Broadway snapped his fingers and Fox fell to the floor unconscious then disappeared. Demona growled and tried to stand again. "You my pet were supposed to be dead."

"Well, obviously you fucked that up didn't you?" Demona laughed at him.

"On the contrary, seeing the fight in you has shown me that I will be stronger than I imagined possible with you as my vessel." He knelt down and cupped Demona's chin in his hand. "This will go so much easier for you if you just say yes now and let me do what I need to do."

"I'll never say yes. If you're going to kill me then kill me and get it over with because I'd rather be dead than continue to listen to you."

Broadway grinned. "You will say yes to me. You just don't know it yet." A bright light enveloped them both and they disappeared from the room.

…

Elisa, Diane, and Mary arrived at the diner and got out of the car. Mary looked around nervously and drew her blade.

"You two stay in the car. Something isn't right here." Mary's eyes burned blue as she approached the diner cautiously. _Something is wrong here._ She thought as she opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello young lady what can I do for you." Uncle Dave came from the kitchen to greet her.

"That explains it." Mary quickly stabbed her blade into his chest causing him to flash orange twice before falling to the ground. Elisa saw the attack and rushed out of the car followed close by Diane.

"Drop the dagger." Elisa shouted as he drew her gun.

"You don't know what this is. This is a demon Lucifer left behind to trick you into bringing that trap to me." Mary replied. "Keep your eyes open there could be more." Suddenly an angel blade protruded through her throat from behind. Her eyes flashed blue and then she fell to the floor.

"I told you to drop the knife bitch." Guinevere said speaking through Elisa. Diane ran forward to check on Mary.

"Elisa, what in the hell did you do that for?" Diane asked angrily. Elisa's eyes turned black. She walked forward and kicked her in the side of the head knocking her out cold.

"I can feel you in there Elisa, and I will let you out again but not until I am finished." Guinevere said. " I gave you everything you needed to kill Lucifer. I helped you to defeat Belial and I showed you why you should work with Demona. You ignored me so I will do what needs to be done now."

 _Then why kill Mary?_ Elisa shouted while trying to break free of Guinevere's control.

"She was a nephalem and soon she would have yielded to Lucifer and we have enough enemies to deal with don't you think?"

 _I will rip you apart from the inside._ Elisa shouted.

"You know what? you're too loud. How about I give you something to think over while you're stuck?" Elisa screamed as Demona's life from birth to present played through her mind in a matter of seconds and continued to replay.

"You owe me one Demona. I expect you to help me kill that son of a bitch." Guinevere disappeared from the diner to search for her target.

…

"It's okay Matt, I want this." Angela was sitting with Matt in the room she had been measured in. They were sitting on the bed talking when she leaned forward and kissed him. She scooted towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She stopped to pull her halter top off and then began to kiss him again as she started to push him back on the bed. He began to say something but she quickly kissed him again silencing any protest. She reached down his body and smiled. She felt elated when she felt his desire for her. She began to purr as she lifted herself up long enough to remove her loin cloth and begin to undress him.

"What the hell?" Matt shouted as something crashed through the window and hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. When they saw it was Demona they tried to get up to help but found they couldn't move as Broadway appeared in the middle of the room.

"Well, look at that. My mate and her little human toy are here." He grinned and looked over at Demona as she struggled to rise off of the floor. Angela tried to charge forward when she saw the many bruises and cuts that were all over her mother. "It would seem we've interrupted their fun time." Demona struggled to look up but could barely see through her swollen eyes.

"Leave her alone or I will tear you apart." Angela shouted. Matt struggled to reach for his gun, but couldn't make his arms obey him. Broadway chuckled and suddenly appeared beside Demona.

"Now, this is your last chance mommy. Either save your daughter and her little chew toy by saying yes to me now or I will filet them both. I will slowly skin them piece by piece while you watch helplessly." He made a dagger appear in his hands and cupped his ear. "Do you have anything to say before I get started?"

…

"Goliath, what happened?" Brooklyn ran into the room followed by Katana." The demons vanished as he appeared. Goliath and Syren agreed to work with them in order to defeat Lucifer.

"While you were on patrol Broadway was possessed and attacked us. We need to help Demona and stop him before he can complete whatever mission he's on." Goliath informed them.

"What do you mean help Demona?" Brooklyn asked curiously. Goliath sighed wearily and eyed his second for a moment before responding. She's been taken by Broadway."

"Puck also disappeared with Hudson and Lexington." Leandra pointed out. Brooklyn looked at Goliath in shock and Katana spoke up.

"What do you mean they disappeared?" Katana asked warily.

"They were here during the attack. I believe that Hudson and Lex were possessed as well." Goliath informed them. "We don't know where they went, but we need to find them as well."

"So, what are we going to do?" Syren interrupted.

"You and I will find Broadway and Demona." Goliath glared at Brooklyn as he started to argue. "I need you three to search for Puck and the others." Brooklyn nodded and Syren opened her spell book.

…

"Where are they?" Puck's eyes glared green as he leaned over Lexington. Hudson and Lexington were tied to chairs that were set in the middle of devil's traps. His eyes were glowing green and the demons could feel the heat coming from him. "Tell me where they are right now or I'll boil you from the inside out."

"You have nothing to threaten us with fay. We will not betray our master and you will not kill us while we inhabit your friends." Hudson chuckled.

"You're wrong." Puck's eyes flared green and he lifted his hand palm up and open. He began to chant and slowly started closing his fist. Hudson and Lex began screaming as the demons inside them felt as if they were slowly being pulled apart. "Feel like talking now?" Puck asked as he held his hand still.

"Fuck you!" Lex shouted and Puck closed his fist a little more.

"Go to hell!" Hudson growled and Puck closed his fist nearly all the way causing them both to scream continuously until Puck relaxed his hand.

"Are you ready to talk yet, or do I have to get creative?" Puck shouted.

"Do your worst. Anything you do will pale to what Lucifer would do to us if we talked." Hudson spat blood from his mouth and eyed Puck defiantly.

"Not if he's dead." Puck stated ominously. Lexington let out a shrill laugh.

"You're crazy. You can't kill him. Nobody can kill him." Lexington continued to laugh, but Hudson looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Can you kill him?" Hudson asked suddenly. Puck stopped and looked at him.

"We can and it would be easier if you stood with us to defeat him." Puck informed them.

"Not a chance." Hudson grinned at him. "I am willing to make a deal, but I will not commit suicide."

"What deal?" Lex asked angrily.

"It's simple; if Lucifer wins he will destroy us. If they win and we helped them with information then they will let us go." Puck looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Very well demon, I will agree to your terms after you leave my friends and get out of here." Puck said after he thought about it for a moment. "Any tricks and I will tear you both to pieces and incinerate them."

"You can't do this." Lex shouted. "He will find and kill us for this."

"No, I think he'll be pre-occupied with them. Let's leave." Hudson and Lex both threw their heads back and dark black smoke came streaking out of them and after Puck broke the seal on the trap disappeared through a floor grate.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Puck asked while he quickly untied them.

"Wh…what happened?" Hudson said rubbing his temples as he slowly stood up.

"Do you remember anything?" Puck asked while helping Lexington.

"I was…I think I was confronting Broadway, or something that looked like Broadway." Hudson replied after a few moments.

"What happened then?" Puck asked curiously. Hudson shook his head.

"I don't know it all seems to be a blur." Hudson admitted.

"I remember the same thing. I was confronting Broadway about the crucifixes and then I was here." Lex said rapidly. He was trying to make his mind remember how he got there. Puck nodded.

"C'mon then, we need to get back to the others quickly." Puck advised. He cast a spell and a green portal appeared in the center of the room.

"Let's go back and kill that bastard." Hudson walked steadily through the portal.

"You heard him." Lex followed along behind. Puck grinned and stepped through the portal and it closed behind him.

…

"How do we find them?" Syren asked while she walked up to the terrace with Goliath.

"We'll have to search." Goliath shrugged.

"That's what I thought you were going to say. I have a better idea." She pulled a feather from her pouch and began to chant. After a moment the wind picked up and the feather flew from her hand. "Quick, follow the feather."

"Where is it leading us?" Goliath and Syren both leapt off of the balcony and began to dive to pick up speed to follow it.

"It's taking us to my daughter." Syren informed him as they glided through the sky. When it finally stopped moving it was hovering over Jason's apartment.

"Is it supposed to hover like that?" Goliath asked curiously.

"No, that's strange. Let's land and see if we can find out what is happening here." Syren suggested as she grabbed the feather. When they landed they found that some type of invisible force field was keeping them from entering the apartment.

"Elisa, what are you doing here?" Goliath asked. He walked forward to greet her but she didn't turn around.

"I'm too late. We are too late. The devil is inside that building and now he must be stopped." Elisa said in a hollow sounding tone.

"My daughter is in there." Syren shouted as she began to strike at the force field. She began to prepare another spell, but Elisa's voice stopped her.

"That will not work creature. The being that cast this force field is much too powerful. We must be patient and hope that your daughter doesn't become his new vessel.

"Elisa, what are you talking about?" Elisa turned and Goliath took a step back when he saw her black eyes.

"Elisa is still here creature, but she is asleep. Do not concern yourself. I am here for the same reason you are. I'm going to kill Lucifer." Elisa said coldly. "My name is Guinevere and I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"He could be in Demona when we get in there." Goliath growled.

"Pray that he is not." Elisa replied.


	20. Chapter 19: Civil War Part 2

"What's it going to be mommy?" Broadway asked again. "I can't hear you. Are you asking me to please skin them? Well, okay if you insist." He appeared next to Angela and lifted her in the air by her throat. "Last chance." Demona struggled to raise her head up off of the ground.

"Y…yes," Demona said weakly as Angela frantically shook her head no. Tears began to flow unhindered down her swollen cheeks and she repeated her answer more firmly. "Did you hear me…C'mon you son of a bitch. I said yes."

"Mother don't… umph…" Angela felt a sharp pain in her back as she was slammed back down. Broadway grinned at Demona.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." He laughed as the room began to glow a bright yellow. Angela and Matt covered their eyes and when the light finally faded they saw Demona completely healed and standing in the center of the room. "Yes, I can feel the power in this vessel. Now, we're going to have so much fun." She chuckled and began to leave.

"I will kill you. I don't care what it takes. Do you hear me you monster. I will rip your black heart out." Angela called out.

"Now, there's no call to be nasty." Demona smirked at her. "Oh, I almost forgot. Look, this isn't personal but I kind of made a deal with that fat lummox and well." She appeared next to them and lifted Matt. "It's really nothing personal, but I always keep my word." She said as she broke his neck before dropping him unceremoniously back to the ground.

"MATT!" Angela rushed forward to hold him as Demona disappeared. She cradled him in her arms and she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks and then fall onto him. "Matt, no please don't do this. You're going to be okay." She began to cry harder then. "Please wake up. Please." She begged until she saw Broadway begin to pick himself up off of the ground.

"Where am I? What's going on?" He asked as he rubbed his head. He saw what happened but it felt like a dream to him.

"You did this." Angela growled deep in her chest. Her eyes burned bright red as she sat Matt gently back on the ground. "You and you're jealousy cost me everything." She snarled. She slowly began to rise to her feet. Ignoring the pain in her back and the fact that she was undressed. Nothing mattered at that moment except getting revenge.

"I didn't do this." Broadway said in shock at her tone.

"You didn't let your jealousy control you? You didn't say yes to that fiend?" With her adrenaline fueled anger she lifted him up and slammed him into the wall. Her claws dug into his chest and she raised her fist prepared to strike.

"Angela, drop him." Goliath called out to her.

"Back off father. He killed Matt. It's my right to take revenge." Angela snarled.

"He didn't kill him dear. Lucifer is responsible for your mate's death. Not Broadway." Syren pointed out. Angela dropped him to the ground and growled as she turned towards her father and grandmother.

"He made the damn deal. He betrayed us because of his jealousy and arrogance." Angela snarled viciously.

"I'm afraid you bear some responsibility for this. He wouldn't have turned to Lucifer had you not given him a reason to." Goliath advised.

"My being with Matt was none of his damn business." Angela screamed and lashed out with her claws leaving marks on his face much like the original hunter had.

"Wha…" She suddenly felt herself being lifted while her grip on Broadway loosened. "What's going on?" She asked just before being slammed into the wall next to Matt's body.

Elisa walked into the room. "We don't have time for this now. We need to find out where he will go next. We need to hurry before more people die.

"Come we must go." Goliath stated. Broadway slowly walked over to join them as Angela cradled Matt in her arms and began to cry again. "There's nothing that we can do to bring him back. We need to destroy the one that did this and make sure they don't hurt anyone else."

"I'm staying here…" She said between sobs. Then her eyes hardened as she looked at Broadway. "I will never forgive you for blaming me for his choice." Angela stood slowly and with a shaking hand pointed at him. "He made his own choice and yet you treat him like a hatchling." She stopped a moment to catch her breath. "Well, know this I am leaving your clan as of today and sooner or later I will kill him." She slumped back to the ground and cradled Matt close to her and began to cry.

"No, leave her alone." Goliath said quietly as Broadway started to reach for her. They all left quietly as Angela sat in the floor rocking back and forth while holding him close to her.

"Rest now my love. We will be together soon." Angela said gently as she picked up the gun he had been reaching for.

…

"Alright, we had a deal so it's time for you to tell me where he is." Puck stated irritably.

 _He's at the home of the gargoyles. Beware; he's taken his true vessel._ The demons spoke in his mind.

"Doesn't matter. We will kill this asshole." Puck said vehemently. He appeared in the center of Wyvern Castle with Hudson and Lexington beside him.

"What doesn't matter Lad." Hudson barely got out as he leaned forward clutching his chest.

"Are you alright?" Puck and Lexington went to help him but he waved them off.

"Of course I'm alright. Just give me a moment to catch my breath." He snarled.

"Alright Lexington, stay with him. I have to find Demona now." Puck ordered just before he walked off down the hall. He turned the corner and was stunned to see Demona trying to get into the gargoyles treasury.

"You know that's set on a timer. Even you can't get through that." Puck smirked at her.

"You've made a mistake coming here fay." Demona grinned and turned towards him. "I'm going to enjoy taking you apart."

"Take your best damned shot." Puck drew his green scimitars and leapt forward.

…

"Go help him Lad, I'll be fine." Hudson said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I'm not leaving you behind. C'mon, I'll help." Lex replied. He put his arm around the elder gargoyle and helped him to his feet.

"Aargh…umph…" Hudson's face went pale and he clutched his chest again as he fell face first to the ground.

"Hudson," Lex called out. He quickly rolled the elder over and checked him. "Oh no," He began to panic as he shook him. "Someone help. Anyone? We need help." Lex shouted.

"Not so loud." Hudson said weakly. "Help me to that chair." He said pointing across the hall.

"You're okay. Thank goodness, I was so worried." He spoke rapidly as he helped Hudson to his feet.

"I'll be fine lad. I just need to rest here a moment." His vision was dimming as he spoke, but he could see Lex nod before he ran off down the hall. He listened as long as he could until everything went dark and he laid limply on the chair as he took his last breath.

 _Please Goliath, please make our clan whole again._ Hudson thought as he closed his eyes.

…

"Oh no," Syren said as they were gliding back to the castle. "It's begun. I can feel the energy from Puck's encounter with Lucifer." She gave Goliath a concerned glance. "Goliath, it gets worse. I was reaching out to the other gargoyles and…I can't sense Hudson anymore. Goliath dove to pick up speed and soon he was moving recklessly fast towards the castle.

"Isn't that Goliath?" Katana asked from a nearby building where she was taking a break during the patrol with Brooklyn.

"Yeah, where's he going in such a hurry?" Brooklyn asked curiously.

"I don't know where he's going but it looks like Syren is following him." They both leapt off of the rooftop and began to glide after him as quickly as their wings and the wind would allow. Goliath arrived at the castle first and hit the ground running. Brooklyn and Katana landed right behind him and when they walked in they saw Hudson on the chair. Goliath rushed to his side and felt for a pulse.

"RAAAWWRR" Goliath howled in rage and pain. It was a sound the leader of the clan hadn't made since he thought Demona had been smashed by the Vikings so long ago.

"Goliath, we will get the one responsible for this." Brooklyn said. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder and became concerned when Goliath shrugged it off.

"I will destroy the one responsible." Goliath growled. He rose up and ran to the main corridor where they could hear a battle taking place.

…

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Angela moved the gun away from her head and pointed it to where the voice came from. What she saw surprised her. Standing there was a man that looked to be in his early twenties. He was wearing a white t-shirt covered with a denim jacket that was unbuttoned. He was also wearing a pair of jeans and a pair of old worn out work boots. His hair was black as a raven's feather and his eyes were a crystal blue color. He kneeled next to her and she didn't know why but she slowly handed the gun to him.

"He…he's," Angela couldn't form a sentence. She cradled Matt closer to her.

"I want to make you a deal creature." Angela looked up and he felt guilty for what he was about to ask when he saw her tear stained cheeks. "I will bring him back to you if you help me."

"How?" Angela looked up at him in shock.

"I'm an angel. Like my brother, and I need your help to stop him. My name is Michael and if you say yes I can guarantee you two things. You will come out of this battle completely unharmed and two, as a thank you for your help I will bring him back to you." Angela studied him for a moment.

"You swear to me that you will bring him back?" She asked hesitantly.

"I swear," Michael gripped her hand in his own and looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"Then yes, I will help you take that monster down." A bright white light filled the room and Angela stared in shock as Matt's neck righted itself and he opened his eyes.

"Matt, you're alive." She shouted excitedly as she hugged him close to her.

"uhh…Angela sweetheart, that's too tight." Angela loosened her grip but still held onto him.

"Matt, I have to tell you something…" She looked at him nervously for a moment. "I need to go handle something. Please wait for me here and I promise I will be back soon."

"Of course, I'll wait. What do you need to do?" Matt asked curiously as she began to get dressed.

"Just something for my family. After I'm done with this please promise me that we can get…I think you called it married." He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately and she returned it. "I love you, Matt." Angela said and then left the room. "I'll be back soon."

"Are you ready for this?" Michael asked as he took over.

 _Yes, I am now. Thank you for letting me talk with him. Now, let's go take care of this._

…

Back at the Castle Puck was engaged in a heated battle with Lucifer.

"I'm sorry about this Demona." Puck kicked her hard in the midsection and then swung his scimitar in an arc to decapitate her. She quickly dodged backwards and stabbed using her angel blade. She smiled in satisfaction as she felt it sink into his flesh. Puck reached for the blade and tried to pull it out of his shoulder. He screamed in pain as Lucifer started to twist it. Puck's eyes began to glow bright and he punched her with his good arm causing her to crash into the wall behind her.

"I knew you'd put up a good fight." Demona smirked and charged forward. Puck swung his fist and knocked her to the ground. She quickly regained her feet and he punched her again.

"You come into my house and kill my family and then you attack my friends." Puck shouted. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart." He punched her again. Puck didn't notice that Demona's face began to look bruised and she started bleeding from her lip. Goliath and Brooklyn ran up to Puck to help and what they saw shocked them.

"Gol…Goliath…he's poss…possessed. Please…help me." Demona's voice was barely audible, but Goliath roared as he leapt forward and tackled Puck to the ground. "How did I know that would work?" Demona laughed as she healed her face, and rose up off of the floor. Syren cast a spell and just before Demona drove a blade into the back of Goliath's neck she was flung to the floor several feet away. "You would hurt your own daughter." Demona feigned astonishment.

"You're no daughter of mine." Syren appeared next to her and was about to attack when Demona quickly reached up and through her chest. She pulled her hand back holding the other gargoyle's heart. She marveled at the feeling of blood flowing down her arm and she crushed the heart as Syren's body hit the ground. Brooklyn grabbed her arms from behind and put a pair of shackles on her knowing it wouldn't hold Lucifer for long and ran forward to help Goliath as Puck knocked Goliath off of him and several feet backwards.

"Goliath, we need to help them. She's not your mate." Puck advised him.

"You're lying." Goliath growled. His eyes burned deathly white as he struggled to stand. "I saw what you were doing to her. I know what you've been up to now." Puck cast a whirlwind spell to push the gargoyle leader and Brooklyn backward. Goliath stayed on his feet and was slowly making his way forward, but Brooklyn was flung back against the wall. "First, you helped her cast the spell knowing that when she saw it was a mistake she would try to fix it." He pointed an accusing finger at him. "You knew what would happen when she did. You are the only one that could have done this."

Puck started to clap. "Bravo, you finally figured it out." He chuckled. "After living under Oberon's thumb and dealing with Xanatos I decided to make a deal. My freedom for her soul. It wasn't easy, but nothing worthwhile ever is. I mean who do you think set him against Xanatos. Using David made it easy to trap Demona and when my part of the deal was kept he kept his."

"We were your friends. How could you agree to this?" Goliath's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"If Xanatos has taught me one thing it's that we have no friends in this life. Only those we can use and those that will use us. Now, Goliath because of our history I will make this quick." Puck lifted his sword as Goliath tried to move, but the whirlwind spell was holding him in place.

A sword suddenly protruded through Puck's chest from behind. "You'll die for this betrayal." Katana growled as she pulled the sword free and went to stab him again. When she found that she couldn't move her arm. Puck turned towards her and sighed.

"You should have stayed out of this." Puck raised his hand and a fireball appeared inside of it. Katana covered her head with her hands as a reflex knowing it wouldn't save her. She waited but nothing happened she lifted her head up and saw that Puck had been flung across the room and was now laying sprawled on the floor. She looked up and was stunned to see Angela standing there.

"So, it was you that caused all this trouble." Angela smirked at him. She disappeared and re-appeared behind him. He turned quickly in surprise and she put her hand on his forehead. Her eyes began to glow bright blue and the lights in the room all exploded as Puck began to scream. Everyone watched in horror as Puck's head disappeared in a ball of fire that slowly began to consume the rest of him. Katana was sure that she would hear that scream in her nightmares forever after this night.

With Puck gone Goliath fell to the ground and began to charge forward. Angela held up her hand and he stopped unable to move again.

"Do not interfere creature, this is between my brother and I." Angela said sternly.

"Michael, it's good to see you again. It's a shame that you're still following Dad's orders." Demona said as she stepped towards him.

"After everything you've done I tried to be merciful." Angela said with disappointment filling her voice. "You re-payed me by acting like a spoiled child. Oh…Daddy made me mad so now I'm going to smash all his toys. It's pathetic."

"You don't know anything. He cast us aside and after all I did he would have me bend my knee to an inferior species." Demona said angrily. Brooklyn heard the click from the timer announcing the treasure room was open.

 _If I can go back and kill her then none of this will ever happen_. Brooklyn thought as he edged his way to the door.

"You're a monster and now I have no choice but to stop you." Angela said sadly. Broadway came into the room and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Demona's eyes began to glow a bright yellow and her right hand slowly rose to point directly at Angela.

"Not if I kill you first." Demona snarled.

"NOOO!" Broadway shouted. He left claw marks on the ground as he leapt forward and just as a Demona fired a ray of light at Angela Broadway was struck in the chest deflecting it from hitting her.

He fell to the ground with a loud thud and Brooklyn ran up to him, and held him as his friend struggled to breathe. "Stay with me buddy." Broadway struggled to lift his head to look at him.

"Tell…tell…Angie…that I'm…sorry." He said weakly before he collapsed in Brooklyn's arms. "I…wish I…could do…it all…over…again." He whispered weakly before he closed his eyes.

 _You can,_ Brooklyn thought as he quickly raced to the treasure room.

Demona grabbed Katana and held her close. "You won't hurt a mortal to get to me. Leave Michael, you have no power here."

The door opened to the treasury opened as Angela's eyes began to glow white. Demona sensing the door opening reached out her hand and a dagger that sat on the pedestal flew to her hand.

"I haven't seen this in a millennia." Demona said in awe. "You know if I kill her with this not even you can bring her back."

Brooklyn grabbed the Phoenix Gate and began to think of where and when he wanted to go. Just as he began to form the picture in his mind everything seemed to happen at once. Angela appeared next to Demona to try and stop her but Demona was faster and stabbed the blade into Katana before dropping her to the floor. The two Archangels began to fight but Brooklyn didn't care anymore. His image became blurred with Demona and Katana both in the picture and the portal opened taking him to another place and time.


	21. Epilogue

Brooklyn opened his eyes and blinked several times. His vision was blurred after passing through the Phoenix Gate and after it cleared he found that he was standing on a mountain pass. Down below him were several tents. He could see many soldiers walking back and forth throughout the camp. They were all wearing sets of chainmail armor and carrying long swords that were belted at the hip. On their chest was a red dragon crest painted on.

"Where the hell am I?" Brooklyn asked as he stepped forward to get a better look. Then he noticed a green female gargoyle being dragged off to a tent by two of the armored men. _I have to help her._ He went to leap off of the edge when something struck his head from behind. He fell to the ground unconscious and a large grey gargoyle stood over him.

"What should we do with him my Queen?" The large gargoyle asked as Demona stepped up to him. She cupped his chin so she could see his face.

"He's not one of ours, but I could swear I've seen him before." Demona stated in confusion. "Take him to the dungeons. I will interrogate him later." Demona said as she walked away.

"Shouldn't we help her?" The blue female gargoyle with horns like Brooklyn's asked. Demona froze and thought for a moment. She felt tears stinging her eye lids as she realized they couldn't do anything for her.

"With only five of us here now we're not strong enough to attack them. Our reinforcements should arrive before dawn. I only hope that she can survive what those barbarians have planned." Demona growled.

They carried Brooklyn up to the cave that they were hiding out in and the large grey gargoyle threw Brooklyn into the crudely made dungeon that Demona crafted from the mud and stone using spells she learned from the Arch-Mage.

 _I know I've seen him somewhere before._ Demona thought irritably as she tried to remember where she may have met him. For some reason thoughts of Wyvern and her beloved came to her mind whenever she looked at him.

"My lady, we found this in his pouch while we were searching him." Demona stared at the Phoenix Gate that the small blue gargoyle was now holding up to her.

"Thank you, continue your patrols." Demona ordered as she studied the Phoenix Gate. _How could he have this?_ Demona thought irritably. She walked to her chest and pulled her key out of her pouch to open it. She sighed heavily before she opened it. Inside the chest was several portraits she took from Castle Wyvern. There were several of her and Goliath and she looked over each one as her memories came flooding back to her. She saw one portrait that made her stop and stare at it for a moment. The gargoyle she had just locked in the dungeon looked just like one of the hatchlings from Wyvern _How is that possible?_ She asked herself in surprise.

"It's still here." She said in shock as she lifted her half of the Phoenix Gate that she had broken in half as a symbol of their love. To this day she was not able to find Goliath's half. _Does he being here now mean Goliath's alive and we're destined to meet in the future?_ Demona thought as excitement began to fill her. _I need to know and he better have a damn good answer._ She thought as she took her half and the full phoenix gates and put them in her pouch and picked up the portrait of the clan before locking back up the chest. She went to the dungeon and cast the spell to remove the door.

Brooklyn sat up as he saw the door disappearing and growled menacingly as Demona walked in.

"It is you isn't it my old friend?" Demona asked happily as she took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry we had to put you in here, but we didn't know where you came from and you were about to jeopardize our position here."

"I should be in Castle Wyvern. How did I end up here?" Brooklyn snarled. "Either way you're here so I can do what I need to do." He stood up and his eyes began to glow white as he walked slowly towards her. "I'm here to kill you to stop you from destroying the clan." Brooklyn said menacingly.

"Our clan has already been destroyed by the Vikings." Demona replied bitterly.

"No, not that time. Although, we know you had a hand in that as well." Brooklyn informed. She stared at him in shock. "You told us the same night you tried to kill us."

"Assuming, I believe you. Why would I try to kill you when all I have done is try and save us from these barbarians that mean to destroy us?" Demona asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for a response.

"I don't know, you never felt like explaining yourself." He replied bitterly. Demona nodded and thought over what he said for a moment.

"Normally, I would kill you for making false accusations however I found this." She held up the Phoenix Gate. "And you look just like one of my clan from Wyvern. So, I'll give you the opportunity to help me fight the barbarians that mean to kill us all if you tell me what happened so I can fix our future."

"Why would I trust you?" Brooklyn asked suspiciously.

"Because I believe you care for our people as much as I do and if I have lost my way as you claim then perhaps you came here to help me find myself." She handed him the portrait. "So, what's it going to be?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN:**

 **CURSE OF THE AZURE WARRIOR P.2**

 **DEMONA'S**

 **ROAD TO REDEMPTION**


End file.
